The unforgiven
by xochipilli
Summary: UA: El último día de tercer año Hermione sufre un accidente con el giratiempos y llega a 1940, conocerá a Tom Ryddle y nada será igual.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** The unforgiven

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, yo sólo juego con los personajes parias de Rowling. El título es en referencia a la canción de Metallica, _The unforgiven_.

**Resumen:** Era el último día del tercer año, Hermione Granger debía regresar el giratiempos pero algo salió mal, ahora es el año de 1940, el joven Tom Ryddle tiene sólo 13 años pero ya es más de lo que Hermione pudiera haber imaginado.

En este viaje al pasado, Hermione no está tan sola como creía, Crookshanks, es algo más que un gato.

**Pareja:** Hermione/ Tom M. Riddle; con un poco de (llamémosle amistad) Hermione/Evan Rosier.

**Nota:** Editado en agosto, 2010

* * *

The unforgiven

_New blood joins this earth_  
_and quickly he's subdued_  
_Through constant pained disgrace_  
_the young boy learns their rules_

_With time the child draws in_  
_this whipping boy done wrong_  
_Deprived of all his thoughts_  
_the young man struggles on and on he's known_  
_A vow unto his own_  
_that never from this day_  
_his will they'll take away_

Si la vida no es nada más que una continuidad de sucesos y encuentros insertos en una línea temporal, un devenir de antes y después en donde el presente oscila sempiternamente entre personas y acciones condenadas a volverse recuerdos y mentiras… entonces su vida estuvo determinada y condenada por un solo encuentro, por una sola persona,

Hermione Granger, la viajera del tiempo.

En un principio fue ella.

Pasó el tiempo y siguió siendo ella; regresó el tiempo y con él, ella.

Al final fue ella…

Aunque no fue siempre así, de hecho, no debió haber sido así, y originalmente no era así.

Pero el tiempo y su insistente apatía tienen una envidiable forma de no interesarse en sus víctimas; cuando paramos un momento y miramos a lo que fue nuestra vida nos damos cuenta de que los marcadores que conforman los puntos álgidos de nuestra existencia no son nada más que sucesos inútiles e insignificantes cuando son considerados en la magnitud del gran cosmos.

¿A quién le importa?

¿A quién le importa que haya sido ella? ¿A quién le importa que no haya sido siempre así?

Sólo a ella.

Para que el dolor exista debe haber consciencia de él, así, al final, ella es la única a la que le importa porque ella es la única que _sabe_.

Sabe que no siempre fue así, sabe que no debía haber sido así, sabe que originalmente no era así. Y sabe que ya nada de lo que sabe es cierto.

Sabe tantas cosas no ciertas, no reales, conoce sucesos y personas que no ocurrieron, sabe una historia que ya nunca existirá, conoce un futuro que ya sólo puede ser recreado por

el recuerdo y la imaginación

se vuelven dos vibrantes cuerdas que componen nuevas melodías y hacen sonar el eco de canciones que nunca existieron.

…porque no siempre fue así,

una vez él fue un niño,

después, un hombre-monstruo oscuro.

Pero antes de eso ella llegó…

Y el tiempo pasó, la vida cambió, el mundo cambió, o más bien: el niño cambió (y con él, ella).

De cualquier forma, él se las arregló para seguir siendo un hombre oscuro.

Fue entonces cuando ella lo descubrió: él siempre fue un hombre oscuro y siempre lo sería, esa es su isotopía. Esta oscuridad que lo embarga comienza en lo más remoto de sus entrañas y resuena hacia el exterior, inundando todo lo que lo rodea, es tan cegante que aún con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de luz ella no logra ver más allá de esta oscuridad que penetra hasta los huesos. Perversidad que corroe el alma, la propia y la ajena. Como un Midas Negro, él oscurece todo lo que toca.

(A momentos parece que hasta la oscuridad tuviera miedo _de él_,

del sadismo y la perversidad que reinventa cual si fuera el más ingenioso artista)

Mas después de todo, qué importa lo que originalmente fue si el final ya no queda ni la certeza de lo sí fue.

Cuando el tiempo finalmente los detiene, reconstruyen su pasado con mentiras para que el futuro no luzca tan intimidante y lo que fue pueda ser silenciado.

Y se miente a sí mismo: _no me arrepiento de nada_…

O más bien, deja que la vida le mienta a él: _fuiste lo que quisiste ser_

Ella le miente al resto del mundo, pero sobre todo a sí misma: _puedo arreglar esto_

Y juntos mienten: _te odio, tu culpa, tú… _

Por cruel o por nefanda, la verdad nunca existió.

(no en esta temporalidad)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Así es como todo comienza:

(o tal vez no, después de todo —después de ella—, ya nadie puede hablar con seguridad de nada, puede que haya comenzado así pero también puede que haya comenzado mucho antes de que el tiempo se encaprichara con ella, o después)

Era el último día de clases, Hermione Granger había pasado sus exámenes de tercer año con excelentes calificaciones a pesar del estrés de las materias extras y la aventura con Sirius Black, si no hubiera sido por el giratiempos, estaba segura de que se hubiera colapsado desde la primera semana de clases, afortunadamente el año había terminado, ahora estaba dispuesta a entregar el artefacto y llegar a la casa de sus padres para invernar el resto del año.

Llevaba el giratiempos en una pequeña caja, después de haberlo llevado colgado del cuello la mayor parte del año, la idea de devolverlo la deprimía un poco pero no tenía opción.

Iba caminando rumbo a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, ya no tenía puesta su túnica de Gryffindor sino un pantalón vaquero, una sudadera negra y sus cómodos tenis, eso sí, todavía llevaba su mochila llena de libros, pergaminos, tinta y todo cuanto pudiera necesitar si quisiera comenzar su tarea en ese mismo momento, su gato Crookshanks caminaba junto a sus pies; al llegar a la gárgola, la chica sacó el objeto de la caja y se lo puso alrededor del cuello, quería hacerlo girar una última vez, sólo unos cuantos minutos, como una despedida…

De repente Peeves apareció de la nada y dejó caer sobre la chica una poción que había robado del profesor Snape, Peeves comenzó a reír en cuanto dejó caer la poción pensando que era una broma excelente, un segundo después la chica desapareció, el espíritu miró hacia todos lados confundido pero al no ver nada simplemente se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar más víctimas, no es divertido si no hay alguien que se enoje.

Hermione había visto a Peeves arrojarle un líquido, pero el reloj que manipula el tiempo ya había empezado a girar por lo que la poción no la tocó, sin embargo había afectado el comportamiento del artefacto, en cuanto la pócima cayó sobre la barrera invisible que había formado el giratiempos, las vueltas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y la chica no lo pudo parar, tampoco lograba ver qué pasaba alrededor, iba muy rápido, el ambiente había comenzado a calentarse, igual pasaba con el gira tiempos, el calor era cada vez más insoportable, no sabía qué hacer, el artilugio le quemaba las manos, no lo pudo resistir y se lo quitó, de repente todo paró.

Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, Hermione comenzó a mirar con detenimiento a su alrededor, todo parecía igual y sin embargo todo era diferente, la castaña sabía que el gira tiempos, influenciado por la poción, había retrocedido más de la cuenta, pero ¿exactamente cuántas horas había retrocedido? O días, o…

"No, imposible", pensó la chica, "los gira tiempos no pueden retroceder tanto, no debo estar más que unas horas antes de unas horas después… eh… o como sea", ahora Hermione estaba comenzando a agitarse y a caminar de un lado a otro, al mirar abajo, vio a su gato, Crookshanks se había metido entre los dos pies de su dueña cuando el gira tiempos comenzó a dar vueltas; ahora el artefacto mágico parecía estar roto, el pequeño reloj de arena se había quebrado, la ansiedad de la chica comenzó a crecer, ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, había descompuesto uno de los pocos giratiempos que existían en el mundo, Dumbledore le había confiado uno de los artefactos más fantásticos y ella lo había descompuesto, seguramente la iban a arrestar, a sentenciar, a encerrar en Azkaban, o Merlín no lo quiera, ¡a expulsar!

—¿Señorita? —dijo alguien con tono indagador, la chica volteó inmediatamente a ver al dueño de la voz, era un hombre vestido con una túnica azul, aparte de su evidente aire arrogante, el sujeto era indescriptible, una cara más, una cara más que Hermione había visto en _La historia de Hogwarts,_ estaba segura de que el hombre había sido el director de Hogwarts antes de Dumbledore, pero eso querría decir…

—¿Profesor Dippet? —preguntó Hermione con la esperanza de que estuviera equivocada y el hombre fuera Dippet iunior que venía a visitar el castillo donde trabajó su padre.

—Sí, dime qué haces aquí ¿por qué llegaste antes que el tren? —el hombre la veía curiosamente, la chica parecía tener unos trece o catorce años, pero no recordaba haberla visto antes.

Hermione estaba frenética, si Dippet aún estaba en Hogwarts, eso quería decir... que… que el hombre había usado un giratiempos para ir al futuro y que… "sí Hermione exacto, huye a negacionlandia y entierra tu cabeza en la arena, eso va a solucionar todo, si no lo piensas no existe" se dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, estaba en un gran aprieto y no era momento de engañarse a sí misma, debía pensar en un plan, rápido.

—¿Señorita? —preguntó el hombre comenzando a exasperarse.

—Soy nueva —dijo Hermione después de tartamudear unos segundos, un maullido la distrajo y miró hacia abajo, el giratiempos seguía en el suelo pero Crookshanks se había sentado en él y Dippet no podía verlo.

—¿Y cómo llegó aquí? —preguntó el hombre mientras pasaba su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la chica, estaba vestida rara, incluso para un muggle.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando notó la mirada de Dippet, pero no dijo nada, sabía que el atuendo que llevaba no debía ser exactamente el último grito de la moda en los 40's, si es que efectivamente estaba en el pasado, cuando Dippet era director de Hogwarts y Dumbledore maestro de transfiguración… claro Dumbledore.

—Tomé un traslador a Hogsmade y caminé al castillo, podría hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, se supone que debía hablar con él primero y después él mismo le explicaría todo —de repente se le ocurrió a Hermione que tal vez Dumbledore todavía no era maestro, que tal vez Dippet todavía no era director, a lo mejor estaba en los años 30's o 20's, que aprieto, el pasado nunca trae nada bueno. La chica se sintió anonadada, como si estuviera viviendo un mal sueño, los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall le habían advertido las reglas de viajar en el tiempo y las consecuencias si las rompía, pero ella les había asegurado que todo estaría bien, que era responsable, que nunca haría nada indebido, y ahora…

—Bueno, en ese caso mejor ve a buscarlo, está en la sala de maestros, sigue este corredor y dobla a la derecha, nos vemos después —al parecer Dippet había creído la historia de Hermione porque sin decir más le sonrío y continuó su camino hacia su oficina.

Hermione lo vio irse con alivio, ahora sólo debía hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y esperar que le creyera y la ayudara, era su única esperanza, así que sin esperar más tomó a su gato entre brazos y recogió el giratiempos estropeado. Mientras caminaba iba abrazando cada vez más fuerte a su gato, necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo y desde que lo compró, Crookshanks se había vuelto su confidente, ahora era lo único que tenía, aparte de la mochila que cargaba a todos lados.

Al llegar a la sala de maestros Hermione se paró enfrente de la puerta, trataba de controlar sus emociones y pensamientos, debía explicarle todo al profesor Dumbledore si quería obtener su ayuda, el problema es que no sabía cómo, se supone que no debía interferir en el pasado, pero nunca había viajado tanto, lo máximo habían sido cinco horas, de hecho, según lo que había leído, ningún giratiempos podía retroceder más de 24 horas, había un serio convenio al respecto, los magos consideraban que involucrarse en los asuntos de Cronos era un grave error, y al parecer tenían mucha razón.

Inesperadamente Crookshanks maulló para llamar la atención de su ama, la estaba mirando seriamente, tratando de decirle "bueno ¿eres una Gryffindor o qué?". Hermione lo miró de vuelta seriamente, no era el momento de burlarse.

—Ya voy —dijo la chica de mala gana, no era justo, ella era la dueña en esa relación, no Crookshanks.

—Miau —Hermione podría jurar que el gato la había insultado en su mente, desagradecido felino, mordiendo la mano que la da de comer y todo eso.

Sin esperar a que su mascota volviera a reprenderla, Hermione tocó a la puerta suavemente, después de unos segundos, una voz le dio permiso de entrar y la chica empujó la puerta pero se quedó en el umbral viendo la sala y la persona que estaba en ella, era un Dumbledore mucho más joven pero igual de excéntrico, mientras Hermione lo evaluaba descaradamente, el profesor también la veía con curiosidad, hasta que cansado de ser estudiado, se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, pero no funcionó, Hermione seguía observando cada rasgo que podía, nunca había pensado en Dumbledore como en un hombre común y corriente, claro que seguramente no había nacido anciano y con barba pero sólo hasta ese momento racionalizó el hecho.

Al ver que su dueña no respondía a la inconformidad del profesor, Crookshanks la arañó en la mano, aprovechando para extraer venganza por no haberle convidado de su cena el día anterior, el pobre animal había pasado años sin probar el pastel de chocolate de los elfos de Hogwarts.

Cuando Hermione sintió las garras de su gato, se dio cuenta de que se la había pasado mirando a Dumbledore sin decir nada, sin quererlo se puso roja y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

—Hola profesor siento mucho haberlo visto tanto tiempo, es sólo que no sé qué hacer, venía a verlo para entregarle el giratiempos y decirle que no lo iba a necesitar más porque el siguiente año no voy a tomar Estudios Muggles ni Adivinación, simplemente no es lo mío ¿sabe? Creó que no vale la pena intentar aprender una materia cuyo material no puede ser estudiado, simplemente se posee el don o no se posee y se acabó, además toda la idea de la predestinación se me hace muy… y la profesora Trelawney y yo chocamos todo el tiempo, ella ve la muerte hasta en el retrete del baño… perdón no quise insultarla, discúlpeme, sé que no debe ser del todo mala, de hecho si tuviera que tomar su clase el siguiente año lo haría con tal de regresar ¿sabe?... —mientras hablaba, la voz de Hermione se iba quebrando cada vez más, al último estaba casi llorando sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

El profesor Dumbledore había instruido a alumnos de todo tipo en sus años como maestro de Transfiguración, desde los más estudiosos y bien portados hasta los más latosos, pasando por los flojos, los extravagantes, arrogantes, raros, pero nunca en toda su vida se había topado con una chica como la que tenía enfrene, nunca antes la había visto en su vida, pero ella hablaba como si se conocieran.

—Respecto a la Adivinación tiene razón, uno no puede forzarse a tener profecías y ver señales en todos lados, pero no entendí lo demás, empecemos por el inicio, ¿cuál es su nombre? —la voz amable del profesor Dumbledore tranquilizó a Hermione inmediatamente.

—Hermione Granger, soy estudiante de tercer año de Gryffindor, nací en 1979 —dijo Hermione esperando a ver la reacción del profesor Dumbledore, si no la llevaba a San Mungo continuaría su historia.

—Pero es el año 1940 —dijo Dumbledore contrariado, la chica debía estar bajo un hechizo Confundus.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía, pero eso no importa, lo que quiero decir es que vengo del futuro, mi giratiempos se salió de control y retrocedió unos cincuenta y tres años —dijo Hermione mientras le mostraba al profesor los restos de su giratiempos.

Albus Dumbledore examinó detenidamente el objeto que le presentó la chica, aunque nunca había visto uno, parecía ser auténtico, pero eso no explicaba la presencia de la chica, los giratiempos no tenían tanto poder.

—Por lo que sé, un giratiempos sólo puede retroceder unas horas, además es un artefacto raro y peligroso ¿por qué está en su poder?

—Porque usted me lo dio para poder tomar todas mis clases, cuando lo iba a usar, Peeves me lanzó una poción que alteró su funcionamiento —contestó Hermione viendo a Dumbledore a los ojos, de repente sintió que su mente era invadida y sus recuerdos y pensamientos eran leídos.

—Siento haber hecho eso pero tenía que estar seguro de sus palabras —dijo el hombre con tono de excusa.

—¿Podré regresar? —preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

—No por el momento, lo que se sabe del giratiempos, de la teoría del tiempo y viaje entre tiempos es muy poco, tendremos que estudiar ampliamente toda la información disponible y estudiar otras posibilidades, es un problema complejo, mucho me temo que por ahora usted tendrá que permanecer en esta época —dijo el profesor a la chica.

—Pero sí me quedo, podría cambiar la historia, alterar sucesos, intervenir en cosas que no debo…

—Me temo que eso ya pasó, desde el momento en que llegó usted a esta época su presencia ha cambiado el futuro, de hecho hay dos teorías, una dice que si está aquí es porque debe estar aquí, una especie de paradoja; otra dice, que su presencia aquí ha borrado su tiempo, su futuro como lo conocía ya no existe, su línea del tiempo ha desaparecido, ya sólo existe el ahora y el futuro es otra vez impredecible —dijo Albus Dumbledore, pero no mencionó que por haber leído la mente de la chica, la segunda teoría cobraba cada vez más veracidad.

Mientras Hermione lo escuchaba, se sentía cada vez peor, aunque encontrara una forma de viajar al futuro, eso le tomaría varios meses, objetivamente varios años, lo que quería decir que pasaría más tiempo en el pasado cambiando cosas sin saberlo, incluso el conocimiento que Dumbledore había adquirido mientras exploraba su mente era suficiente para cambiar seriamente el futuro, y entonces Hermione regresaría a un mundo totalmente distinto del que dejó.

—No se preocupe, encontraremos la forma, pero ahora el tren está a punto de llegar, arreglaré las cosas para que pueda incorporarse al tercer año, tendrá que volver a ser seleccionada, nadie puede saber de dónde viene —dijo el profesor tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la chica pero sabiendo que sus palabra no fueron escuchadas con atención.

Hermione no contestó, estaba ocupada con la idea de nunca poder volver, si lo hubiera escuchado, le habría dicho que ya había cursado el tercer año y que se merecía unas vacaciones, pero cuando las palabras penetraron en su mente ya era tarde, Dumbledore había salido de la sala, así que la chica sólo se sentó en un sillón con la mente en blanco y la mirada perdida, Crookshanks se sentó en su regazo y le acarició la mano con su nariz, no había Harry ni Ron, en ésta estaban solos.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando un elfo se apareció de repente haciendo saltar a Hermione de su asiento, sin hablar el elfo simplemente le entregó un uniforme negro a la chica y después de decirle que debía dirigirse al gran comedor desapareció. Hermione comprendió que tendría que ser seleccionada con los alumnos de primer año y que debía volver a cursar el tercer año, al menos esta vez no iba a tomar Adivinación, era una farsa.

Cuando entró al gran comedor los alumnos de primero ya estaban siendo seleccionados, sin hacer ruido avanzó hacia los pocos que quedaban y esperó su turno, los demás alumnos no la habían visto llegar pues estaban ocupados vitoreando a los nuevos reclutas. Al final sólo quedaba ella, era una sensación rara, de pronto era otra vez la niña atemorizada de once años, preocupada por la casa en la que iba a quedar e inquieta por su falta de amigos.

—La siguiente alumna se incorporará al tercer año, Granger, Hermione —la castaña avanzó hacia el frente, los demás alumnos estaban murmurando, era raro que llegara un nuevo alumno que no fuera de primero.

Cuando tuvo el sombrero en la cabeza, Hermione no pensó que su casa cambiaría, pero después de unos segundos, el sombrero gritó ¡RAVENCLAW!, por un momento Hermione creyó haber oído mal, no era posible, pero la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba aplaudiendo y gritando mientras que la de Gryffindor estaba quieta y desinteresada, así que se dirigió a Ravenclaw fingiendo una sonrisa, no le salió muy bien pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Durante la cena, Hermione no habló con muchos compañeros, estaba pensando en su dilema, además todavía no pensaba una historia que explicara su presencia en Hogwarts, después de los anuncios del director Dippet, todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus casas, Hermione fue con otra chica de tercero, en el camino iba hablando sobre la escuela y los cursos pero la castaña en realidad no le puso atención hasta que la otra chica mencionó un nombre en el que Hermione no había pensado.

—… y el chico más inteligente de nuestro año es de Slytherin, se llama Tom Ryddle y además es…

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Hermione sin pensarlo, no era posible, estaba atascada en el pasado, en el mismo año que el futuro Voldemort, qué iba a hacer, no podía quedarse ahí, tenía que… la castaña recobró el mandó de sus pensamientos cuando vio la mirada de la Ravenclaw con la que caminaba.

—Creí que los más inteligentes son de Ravenclaw, esperaba que un compañero de casa fuera el más inteligente —dijo Hermione tratando de cubrir su sorpresa.

—Bueno sí, pero él es la excepción —dijo la chica tímidamente.

—Y ¿cómo es él? —preguntó Hermione curiosa, lo único que sabía de Tom Ryddle era lo que le había dicho Harry y lo que había encontrado en viejos anuarios.

—Es lindísimo, brillante, tiene una hermosa sonrisa —contestó la chica, Hermione simplemente la miró con desagrado.

Hermione y la chica no pudieron seguir hablando porque llegaron a la sala común y ambas se separaron, la castaña siguió a una prefecta de sexto año a su nueva habitación, todos los demás dormitorios estaban llenos por lo que tendría que vivir sola en la habitación más pequeña, lo cual le convenía, necesitaba pensar, tenía que encontrar la forma de regresar a su época.

Cuando la chica entró a su nuevo dormitorio notó que había un baúl en el suelo y una nota en su almohada, era del profesor Dumbledore.

_Srta. Granger_

_Permítame informarle que me he tomado el atrevimiento de prepararle una historia, hablé con una amiga llamada Bathilda Bagshot y está dispuesta a hacerla pasar por su sobrina, será la hija de Edward Granger (muggle) y Adelia Bagshot, una prima de Bathilda. La Academia Circe fue en donde estudió los primeros años, pero con la muerte de sus padres, tuvo que cambiar de escuela. _

_Encontrará todo lo que necesite en el baúl que está en la habitación, no se preocupe, no fue un problema conseguirlos. _

_Atte. Albus Dumbledore_

Al terminar de leer la carta Hermione se derrumbó en la cama, estaba agradecida con Dumbledore pero sentía que era definitivo, tenía que comenzar otra vez, en una época distinta, alejada de todas las personas a las que conocía, probablemente nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos, al menos no como antes.

Así se quedó dormida, pensando en un futuro lejano que probablemente ya había cambiado, Crookshanks la vio dormir desde su rincón en el lecho, cuando estuvo seguro de que la chica no despertaría, bajó de la cama y se dirigió a una puerta entreabierta que Hermione no había visto, cuando estuvo dentro, el gato comenzó a transformarse, ahora se veía reflejada en el espejo la cara de un hombre de unos treinta años, tenía barba y el cabello largo, su expresión era de asombro, hacía años que no se miraba en un espejo.


	2. Chapter 2

2

La incómoda posición en la que Hermione se quedó dormida la hizo despertarse, cuando la chica abrió los ojos miró alrededor confundida, la carta de Dumbledore le recordó lo sucedido, sintió trepidación e incertidumbre pero decidió no lidiar con eso todavía, ahora lo más importante era concentrarse en la búsqueda de un ticket para el año 1993, si se apresuraba, entonces volvería a ver a sus padres y a sus mejores amigos, así todo el viaje al pasado no sería más que un mal sueño al principio y después una interesante anécdota, Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios e hizo un gesto de disgusto, parecía que una rata había muerto en su boca, odiaba irse a la cama sin cepillarse los dientes; sin esperar más, la chica se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a lo que ella suponía debía ser el baño.

Mientras abría la puerta no pudo evitar un bostezo al mismo tiempo que estiraba un brazo y cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos Hermione sintió su corazón comenzar a latir más rápido, el color escapó de su cara dejando una máscara amarilla, sin decir palabra la chica retrocedió y cerró la puerta, ¡había un hombre allá adentro, un hombre sin camisa, un hombre de cabello largo, un hombre que se estaba rasurando la barba con un cuchillo, un hombre en _su_ cuarto, un hombre que no tenía porqué estar ahí!

Sus pensamientos corrían en todas direcciones, tal vez ella es la que se había equivocado de cuarto; tal vez era un fantasma, un fantasma corpóreo, no existen, pero hace cuatro años tampoco pensó que existiera la magia, una nunca sabe; tal vez era un ladrón, uno que aprovechaba sus robos para asearse un poco…

En tanto la paranoia de Hermione trabajaba tiempo extra el hombre del baño había decidido actuar, la manija estaba dando la vuelta, la puerta había comenzado a abrirse, Hermione rápidamente tomó su varita y se preparó para maldecirlo en cuanto su cabeza fuera visible, bien, uno, dos, tres…

—¡Espera! —gritó el hombre, pero era demasiado tarde, Hermione había lanzado su hechizo, el hombre estaba escupiendo moluscos.

—Déjame… explicar… soy… tu gato —intentó explicar el hombre mientras escupía animales.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Crookshanks? —reclamó Hermione, ahora que se había dado cuenta de que el hombre no parecía peligroso y no tenía varita había retomado el control de sus emociones y estaba más tranquila, debía haber una explicación razonable, sólo tenía que persuadir al ladrón de jabón de confesar la verdad.

—Yo soy él, estaba bajo una maldición, yo era el gato —Hermione había retirado su maleficio de moluscos pero antes lo había atado con otro hechizo.

—No te creo —dijo firmemente.

—Me compraste en la tienda de mascotas del Callejón Diagón unos días antes de ir a Hogwarts, pensabas comprar una lechuza pero me viste mientras intentaba atrapar a la rata Pettigrew, el pelirrojo se molestó y se fue pero tú te quedaste y preguntaste sobre mí, te dijeron que no era amigable y nadie me había querido, tuviste lástima y me escogiste, mientras me cargabas dijiste que mi única tarea sería "mantener alejada de ti a esa rata pero Ron no debía saberlo porque era su mascota", para mi no era ningún problema, ustedes no sabían que la rata era un animago, pero yo sí, así que el resto del año hice lo que me pediste y varias veces intenté matarlo hasta que después encontré al hermano de Regulus, decidí dejarlo en sus manos y ayudarlo, es lo que Regulus hubiera querido —explicó el hombre mientras veía a la castaña a los ojos para que pudiera ver su sinceridad, no sabía si funcionaría, varias veces Regulus le había dicho que sus ojos eran totalmente inexpresivos.

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla, tenía la mirada perdida, no lo podía creer, todo este tiempo había estado viviendo con un mago, era inconcebible, después de lo Ron y su rata-animago ya no debía estar sorprendida pero lo estaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione sin saber realmente qué es lo que quería saber.

—¿Por qué nunca te lo dije? Porque no podía, como ya te lo mencioné, estaba bajo una maldición, el gato no es mi animal, mi forma de animago es, o era, una águila, no podía transformarme a voluntad mientras estaba como gato —declaró el sujeto, pero no era cierto, incluso como gato pudo haber encontrado la forma de hacérselo saber pero no contaba con el viaje al pasado, estaba seguro de que sería un gato por el resto de su vida, así que no tenía caso hacer confesiones de ese tipo a la única persona que había sido amable con él desde que caminaba en cuatro patas.

La castaña estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer, en menos de veinticuatro horas su mundo había cambiado radicalmente, había perdido a su familia y amigos, estaba atascada en el tiempo, iba a ser compañera de clases de Tom Ryddle, no sabía cómo regresar, y ahora resultaba que ni siquiera tenía a su gato porque resultó ser un mago. Ya no quería llorar, no serviría de nada, así que decidió usar al hombre como agente catártico.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz fría, necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus propios problemas.

—Evan Rosier —contestó simplemente el hombre, después de vivir un año con la chica, reconocía ese tono y todos los otros, Hermione estaba confusa, posiblemente deprimida, y le gustaría llorar pero siendo la Gryffindor que era, prefería ventilar sus frustraciones en el enemigo, tal vez si fuera de día se habría ido a la biblioteca a memorizar algún nuevo libro.

—Eso no me es útil, quiero saberlo todo, desde la maldición que te condenó a ser gato hasta tu color favorito —exigió la chica disponiéndose a escuchar la autobiografía de Crookshanks.

—Bien, soy el último descendiente directo de los Rosier, como sabrás, ellos eran una dinastía de sangre pura. Mi infancia la pasé con mi tutor y un elfo que se encargaba de cuidarme, después recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y fui sorteado en Slytherin, soy un año más joven que la generación de los Merodeadores, en la escuela era parte del grupo de Severus Snape, fue durante esta época que comencé a asimilar mi destino como mortífago, el Señor Oscuro estaba en su momento cumbre, todos en Slytherin sabíamos lo que nuestros padres esperaban de nosotros y nunca lo cuestionamos, toda mi vida estaba planeada hasta que Severus, Avery, Mulciber y Rodolphus se graduaron de Hogwarts, a mi todavía me faltaba un año y ése fue el año que comenzó mi amistad con Regulus, los dos debíamos tomar la marca a mitad del año, para eso asistímos a algunas sesiones y cumplíamos alguna que otra tarea, ese fue el inicio del desencanto, de repente ser mortífago ya no sonaba tan heroico como habíamos pensado, los dos comenzamos a dudar y a investigar en que realmente nos estábamos metiendo, rastreamos toda la información posible sobre el Señor Oscuro, nos llevó tiempo y lo que encontramos fue la prueba de que efectivamente estábamos en el camino equivocado siguiendo al líder equivocado, pero ya era tarde, nuestros brazos habían sido marcados, no había marcha atrás, ninguno de los dos quería ir a la Orden del Fénix a ofrecer información y solicitar ayuda, teníamos mucho orgullo y resentimiento para hacer eso; pero decidimos que pelearíamos por nuestra cuenta, dos pequeños terroristas tratando derribar una gran muralla con sólo unos pequeños petardos de juguete… —Evan había olvidado que tenía audiencia, sus ojos se nublaron mientras revivía en su mente aquel año, ya sólo hablaba para sí mismo.

—…fue difícil pero una vez que habíamos tomado la decisión el resto fue como caer de una escoba a mil metros de altura, decidimos que ya nada importaba, lo apostaríamos todo, provocaríamos al demonio simplemente porque no había nada que perder, por primera vez fuimos libres y nuestro conocimiento de la verdad nos hacia sentir inmortales, así que comenzamos nuestra gran hazaña… Regulus fue el primero, murió envenenado, cuando el Señor Oscuro se enteró de su muerte, supo que de alguna forma mi amigo había traicionado a los mortífagos, me llamó para confesar, por supuesto no lo hice, ya sólo tenía lealtad para Regulus y él ya estaba muerto, no sé cómo lo logré pero bloqueé mi mente, eso lo enfureció, esperaba que me matara después de la tortura obligatoria, pero no lo hizo, la maldición que escogió fue peor, me condenó a convertirme por siempre en gato si volvía a usar mi varita, por semanas me oculté tratando de encontrar alguna solución, había sido un mago todo mi vida, no sabía como sobrevivir sin mi varita, estaba desesperado, fue así como me encontró Alastor "el cazador" Moody, estaba en el Callejón Diagón cuando los aurores me encontraron, no intenté atacar, me dediqué a evitar sus hechizos e intenté huir pero Moody me acorraló; sabía que si me atrapaban me mandarían directamente a Azkaban, entre los Dementores y los gatos prefiero a los gatos así que usé mi varita por última vez para atacar a Moody, mi conjuro le cortó la nariz y otro auror que se acercaba me lanzó la maldición de la muerte, no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento me estaba convirtiendo en gato, la maldición ni siquiera me rozó pero como los aurores me vieron caer creyeron que estaba muerto y no se molestaron en verificar, nadie reclamó mi cuerpo y el mundo pensó que estaba muerto, después de eso lo único que hice fue vagar en el callejón hasta que el dueño de la tienda de mascotas me recogió y me puso a la venta, he pasado doce años como gato —al terminar su historia Evan Rosier finalmente recordó en donde estaba y con quien pero Hermione no había dejado de escucharlo, al final la chica no sabía que pensar.

—¿Cómo supiste que la maldición se había roto? —preguntó Hermione tratando de llenar el silencio.

—No lo sabía, sólo tenía que intentar, supuse que si el Señor Oscuro todavía no existía, la maldición se rompería —contestó Evan.

—Pero el señor oscuro sí existe en este tiempo —contrarrestó la castaña.

—Supongo que te refieres a Tom Ryddle, su poder todavía no es ni una pizca de lo que será, además no creo que a sus trece años el chico sepa exactamente qué quiere hacer, hasta donde sé, sus grandes planes de dominación mundial comenzaron a tomar forma hasta quinto grado, pero es muy probable que ya haya empezado a jugar con la idea de la inmortalidad, en unos años más se convertirá en una obsesión —dijo el hombre tratando de recordar toda la información que había logrado conseguir con Regulus, ambos chicos habían escarbado en el pasado de Señor Oscuro para intentar encontrarle un punto débil.

—¿Crees que puede ser prevenido? —preguntó Hermione; mientras el hombre hablaba de Tom Ryddle, la chica pensó que tal vez si podían prevenir los acontecimientos del futuro, entonces Harry tendría una infancia normal, al lado de sus padres.

—Antes de intentar modificar las cosas más de lo que ya lo has hecho, creo que deberías saber bien en que te estás metiendo, o debería decir, _nos_ estás metiendo, como Dumbledore te dijo, el futuro probablemente ya cambió, la única esperanza de que todavía podemos regresar es que aún no estamos desapareciendo, pero lo haremos eventualmente, cuando esta línea del tiempo alcance los años en que nacimos, la naturaleza responderá al desequilibrio, eliminará al fenómeno que produce el choque, dos Hermione Granger no pueden existir al mismo tiempo, de hecho no tendrían por qué existir dos Hermiones en lo absoluto, para esta línea del tiempo nosotros somos anómalos, alienígenas, no nacimos simplemente aparecimos de la nada, sin unos padres que nos dieran vida, lo cual significaría que la naturaleza no nos creó, estamos desequilibrando la armonía por la que el mundo se rige… Claro que podría estar equivocado y todo esto no es más que una paradoja, pero lo dudo mucho. —Evan había reconocido la mirada de Hermione, la chica quería darle otra oportunidad a su amigo, estaba dispuesta a cambiar completamente al mundo con tal de ver a Harry Potter feliz y al lado de sus padres. El hombre no sabía si sonreír por la ingenuidad e inocencia de la castaña o maldecir por su estupidez, ¿cómo exactamente pensaba evitar la conversión de Tom Ryddle en Lord Voldemort?

—También podría ser que hemos creado una línea alterna, y entonces habría dos dimensiones temporales, la nuestra y ésta —argumentó Hermione sólo para demostrar que no estaba en la oscuridad en cuanto a Teoría cosmológica del tiempo se refiere.

—¿Hemos? —preguntó el hombre con una media sonrisa y una ceja en alto pero en realidad estaba aliviado de que Hermione no lo estuviera corriendo de la habitación, el último año había sido uno de los mejores de su vida (lo cual decía mucho sobre su existencia como hombre), la castaña era una buena dueña, lo dejaba dormir en la cama, le daba buena comida, lo mimaba, y confiaba en él, claro que en ese entonces ella no sabía la verdad, pero aún así, Evan llegó a apreciarla honestamente, le tenía un cariño protector.

—¿Qué, vas a decir que fue mi culpa? —reclamó Hermione indignada, no era justo, ella no tuvo la culpa, e incluso si la hubiera tenido, el madito Crookshanks debería cerrar el hocico y apoyarla, después de todo, ella lo adoptó y cuidó cuando nadie más había querido hacerlo, hasta había compartido su cama y…

—_Avis _—gritó la chica, de repente pensó que había dormido todas las noches con un hombre sin saberlo.

Una manada de pájaros atacó a Evan sin aviso y como tenía las manos atadas no pudo defenderse, afortunadamente el asalto sólo duró unos segundos, Hermione se arrepintió de atacar a alguien indefenso.

—Supongo que eso fue por los arreglos nocturnos —adivinó Evan fácilmente, esperaba algo así, en cuanto la chica asimilara completamente el hecho de que un hombre exmortifago se había hecho pasar por su mascota su rabia se desataría, sin embargo esperaba algo más grave, Hermione siempre respondía, la diversión era que nunca se podía predecir como lo haría exactamente.

—Juro que no fue por motivos lujuriosos ni nefastos, simplemente quería dormir cómodamente —aseguró el hombre, no quería aterrar a la chica, lo último que necesitaba era tener a una paranoica Hermione Granger pensando que tenía a un pederasta al acecho.

—No puedo creer esto —dijo Hermione, tantos problemas en un solo día no podían ser ciertos, era demasiado.

—Oye, por qué no mejor te duermes y seguimos hablando mañana, hay pociones somníferas en el baño —aconsejó Evan tratando de obtener algún tipo de reacción, la mirada de la chica era la de alguien sin fuerzas, sin esperanzas y sin deseos de seguir.

—Tú no me digas qué es lo que tengo que hacer, y ya vete, no te quiero volver a ver, eres un mentiroso, mortífago, abusador, sinvergüenza —terminó Hermione sin aliento y totalmente roja.

—Vamos, qué paso con los buenos, estúpido, imbécil, los clásicos no pasan de moda, ¿sinvergüenza? —arguyó Evan tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Hermione entornó los ojos, su agitado cabello enmarcaba su rostro y su mandíbula estaba rígida, parecía medusa.

—Bueno, te veo mañana, encontraremos una solución más rápido si trabajamos juntos —dijo Evan mientras salía de la habitación, en cuanto estuvo afuera los encantamientos anti-hombres en el ala de las chicas se activaron y salió volando hasta la salida de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Hermione lo vio salir sin tener tiempo de repetirle que no lo quería volver a ver, no confiaba en él, era como una traición porque ella había confiado en Crookshanks, cuando Ron estaba enojado y Harry ocupado con su angustia, Hermione encontraba refugio en su mascota, y ahora, de repente descubrir que en realidad era un mortífago, le provocaba miedo, duda, se sentía traicionada.

Por segunda vez ese día, Hermione lloró, la chica se acostó en la cama y se permitió todas las lágrimas que su cuerpo pudiera soportar, era un llanto con un objetivo, sería la última vez que se permitiera sentirse así, a partir del siguiente día dejaría de sentir lástima por sí misma y comenzaría a buscar soluciones a su problema, esas lágrimas debían purgarla y devolverle la entereza, con esa idea en mente, Hermione concentró todas sus fuerzas y sentimientos en un último llanto, mañana sería otro día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—… y ese de allá es Tom Ryddle —señaló Sarah Macmillan, quien Hermione supuso, debía ser tía abuela de Ernie Macmillan.

—¿Cuántas clases tenemos con los Slytherin? —preguntó Hermione mientras estudiaba discretamente a Tom Ryddle, se parecía un poco a Harry pero al mismo tiempo era su opuesto, aunque ambos eran de ojos verdes, donde los de Harry eran expresivos, los de Tom parecían ser cálidos pero en realidad eran indiscernibles; el cabello de Harry era incontrolable y el de Tom estaba perfectamente peinado; la estatura parecía ser la misma, pero a diferencia de Harry, quien se jorobaba un poco para tratar de pasar desapercibido e insignificante, Tom era todo lo contrario, caminaba erguido y orgulloso, tenía un aire arrogante a su alrededor, le recordó un poco a Draco Malfoy, pero a simple vista era obvio que Tom no era un hablador.

—El año pasado tuvimos seis, pero este año tendremos las siete obligatorias, y supongo que también compartiremos algunas optativas —respondió la chica, durante el almuerzo se había acercado a Hermione para ofrecerse a guiarla por el castillo, ambas eran del mismo año.

—¿Por qué tantas? —preguntó Hermione, en su época, no había tenido que compartir más que dos o tres clases con los Slytherins.

—Porque las otras dos casas no los soportan, ni ellos soportan a las otras dos casas, el año pasado juntaron a Slytherin con Gryffindor para pociones, no hubo una sola clase sin heridos —informó Sarah mientras caminaban a las mazmorras para tomar clase de pociones.

—¿Entonces Ravenclaw sí se lleva bien con Slytherin? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad, lo último que necesitaba era tener que socializar con las serpientes.

—No exactamente, simplemente nosotros no nos metemos con ellos y ellos no se meten con nosotros, no es raro ver a un Ravenclaw y a un Slytherin juntos, pero normalmente cada quien se queda con los de su propia casa —informó la chica, ya habían llegado al salón y sólo esperaban que el profesor abriera la puerta.

Hermione se sintió mejor con las palabras de Sarah, mientras esperaban al maestro en pociones miró a su alrededor con interés, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en Hogwarts, en su época las mazmorras eran exactamente iguales, de repente se abrió la puerta y apareció un hombre grande y grueso en la puerta.

—Bien, sean todos bienvenidos al tercer curso de pociones, como ya todos saben, soy el profesor Horace Slughorn, espero que todos tengan el material requerido para este curso, a diferencia de los anteriores, ya no sólo practicaremos las técnicas de cortado y cocción, tenemos clase tres veces a la semana por tres horas, la primera media hora será de teoría, tendrán dos horas para hacer su poción y en los últimos minutos haremos revisiones. Durante el primer mes van a trabajar con distintos compañeros, al final ustedes mismos decidirán con quien van a trabajar el resto del año, quiero que lo piensen bien, no escojan a sus amigos o compañeros de casa simplemente porque se llevan bien, quiero que tomen en cuenta cuáles son sus puntos débiles y basados en eso escojan a alguien que pueda a ayudarlos a balancear su déficit, también tomen en cuenta sus gustos, al final del año tendrán que entregar una poción complicada que ustedes mismos escojan, podrán trabajar en eso todo el año, estaría bien que su compañero compartiera el mismo interés que ustedes —indicó el profesor, Hermione estaba impactada, he aquí un maestro de pociones que todavía no ha empezado a quitar puntos.

—Bien este día vamos a repasar rápidamente el primero y el segundo curso, sé que algunos alumnos como Tom —dijo esto mientras miraba con orgullo al futuro Lord Voldemort—, dominan completamente lo básico e incluso muchas cosas más avanzadas se les harán fáciles, pero para aquellos que todavía tienen dudas, quiero que las escriban en un pedazo de pergamino y lo dejen en el escritorio, tienen cinco minutos, después comenzaré el repaso general basándome en sus preguntas. —Al terminar de hablar Slughorn finalmente se dio cuenta de que había un rostro nuevo en su clase de tercer grado.

—¡Oh! Tú debes ser la chica nueva, bien no espero que estés al corriente en todo, sí te sientes perdida no dudes en preguntar —dijo Slughorn al ver a Hermione, su tono pretendía ser amable pera a la chica le resultó más bien condescendiente.

—Tengo una idea, Tom ¿por qué no ayudas a esta chica a ponerse al corriente mientras yo doy clase al resto del grupo? —el profesor dirigió sus palabras al chico como una sugerencia pero se entendía que era una orden, sin contestar el chico se movió de su asiento y se dirigió a la parte más alejada del salón, en cuanto tomó asiento levantó la vista y por primera vez vio a Hermione, su mirada era de aburrimiento y desinterés.

—Excelente —dijo Slughorn e inmediatamente se alejó hacia su escritorio en donde ya estaban los primeros pergaminos por lo tanto Hermione no tuvo tiempo de protestar, no necesitaba ayuda, no necesitaba ponerse al corriente, no necesitaba un repaso, y definitivamente no necesitaba cruzar palabra con Tom Ryddle, pero el chico la estaba esperando y Hermione no quería hacerlo pensar que le tenía miedo, así que simplemente le regresó la mirada de desinterés y se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba sentado.

—¿Qué fue lo último sobre pociones que aprendiste en tu anterior colegio? —preguntó Tom sin preámbulos, ni siquiera la miró, estaba ocupado abriendo un libro sobre transfiguración avanzada.

Por un momento Hermione pensó en decirle exactamente qué es lo que había aprendido y de paso restregarle su inteligencia en la cara, pero al verlo tan indiferente a toda la situación decidió actuar un poco.

—En mi escuela anterior no lleve la asignatura de pociones —explicó Hermione mientras veía hacia el frente, podía sentir la mirada de incredulidad del chico. En realidad no era una mentira total, después de todo, las horas con Snape no podían ser clasificadas como clase, se parecían más bien a un campo de tortura.

—Pociones es una materia obligatoria en cualquier escuela de magia —dijo Tom, no podía creer que le tuviera que enseñar todo a la tonta chica, era inconcebible y definitivamente no lo haría, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

—Mi maestro de pociones tuvo un accidente en mi primer año, desde entonces quitaron la asignatura por falta de profesor —explicó Hermione, estaba comenzando dudar, ¿por qué había mentido? Lo más fácil era admitir que sabía todo lo necesario, entonces tal vez podría haber regresado a sentarse con Sarah y olvidar todo el asunto, ahora se estaba enmarañando en una telaraña de mentiras, ¿qué haría el futuro Lord Voldemort cuando se enterara de que era muy buena en pociones y lo engañó? Porque no podía fingir el resto del año ser una inepta en la materia, tarde o temprano su naturaleza sabelotodo saldría a relucir en la forma de su brazo derecho en el aire.

Tom Ryddle se permitió un gesto de exasperación, simplemente no podía lidiar con personas estúpidas e ignorantes, de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para aguantar a la gente en general, a pesar de que era bueno fingiendo interés y agrado en los demás, prefería evitar relaciones sociales si no le favorecían de algún modo, y ayudar a una niña a salir de su ignorancia no le reportaría beneficio alguno, así que ¿para qué hacerlo?

—Sugiero que hables con Slughorn, tal vez pueda incorporarte a la clase de los primeros años —dijo Tom mientras regresaba a su libro.

Hermione lo vio con el cejo fruncido, no podía creerlo, nunca la habían ofendido tanto, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy con sus frecuentes insultos se las había arreglado para hacerla enojar tanto, bueno excepto aquélla vez que se había visto obligada a abofetearlo, pero eso no había sido personal, esto sí lo era.

—Bien, desde el primer curso vimos superficialmente que es un bezoar, pero muy pocos saben que esta piedra es algo más que una simple catarsis de venenos, ¿alguno de ustedes ha estudiado algo más sobre el bezoar? —La clase del profesor Slughorn llegó hasta los oídos de los chicos, y Hermione no resistió la tentación, su mano derecha voló al aire casi por voluntad propia.

—Sí señorita ¿Granger? —preguntó el maestro sorprendido.

—Sí, Hermione Granger. Cuando se habla de un bezoar, normalmente lo único que se sabe es que es una piedra catártica, se encuentra en el estómago de una cabra, y cura al individuo de la mayor parte de los venenos, de hecho la palabra "bezoar" viene del persa _padzahr_ y significa "protección contra venenos"; sin embargo lo que muy pocos saben es que existen varios tipos de bezoar, hay animales, vegetales, minerales, artificiales e incluso capilares, pero sus usos son más específicos, los alquimistas crean estos tipos bezoar con diferentes ingredientes. Antiguamente, también se conocían las Nueve Perlas Vedas, pero hoy ya se perdió el secreto de su uso y preparación —respondió Hermione con su registrada voz sabihonda y mandona.

—Muy bien, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw —premió el profesor y después continuó con su clase, entre tanto Tom miraba con curiosidad a Hermione.

—¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente la chica, la mirada de Tom la intimidaba más de lo que quería admitir, era la mirada de alguien que estudia a su presa antes de atacar.

—Dijiste que no tomabas la asignatura —reprochó Tom.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no haya estudiado por mi cuenta —replicó Hermione inocentemente, al escucharla Tom simplemente entornó los ojos y se concentró todavía más en la castaña.

—Por cierto, ese libro es bueno, pero Saturn Plancard fue pupilo de Najat Rimbard, quien fue la mejor especialista en transfiguración de ingredientes naturales y animales, pocos le dan el reconocimiento que merece porque en sus últimos años tuvo pocos momentos de lucidez, además de que claro en aquellos años, ser bruja intelectual no era necesariamente bueno, mucho menos en Asia, pero el punto es que el libro de Plancard es prácticamente una paráfrasis de la obra de Rimbad, cuyo libro más completo si bien un tanto complejo es _Manual para la completa transfiguración natural,_ profundiza en varias cosas que Plancard parece no entender —instruyó Hermione al chico, e inmediatamente se levantó del asiento y se reunió con Sarah, cada minuto que pasaba en la presencia de Tom Ryddle la incomodaba más.

El chico la vio irse con una expresión de confusión y enojo, cómo se atrevía esa impertinente a burlarse a sus expensas y todavía a darle una lección en su material de lectura, debía averiguar quién era esa niña insensata.

Al final del día Hermione estaba aburrida, no sólo debía tomar otra vez las clases que ya había aprendido, pero además debía cuidarse de no revelar información nueva, la clases que ella tomó en 1993 eran un poco más avanzadas en el aspecto teórico, el único consuelo que tenía era no tener que tomar Adivinación.

—Miau —maulló un gato a los pies de la chica, al mirar hacia abajo Hermione se encontró con Crookshanks.

—Ni te atrevas, lárgate —advirtió la chica pero el gato parecía triste y Hermione se dio por vencida.

—Bueno —concedió exasperada, se dirigió a un aula desocupada, al entrar el gato se convirtió en hombre.

—Creí que no te podías transformar a voluntad —dijo la chica sospechosamente.

—Yo también, pero creo que mi cuerpo se acostumbró a la forma —respondió Evan.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Hermione fríamente.

—Vamos, necesitamos trabajar juntos si queremos regresar —intentó persuadir con tono quejumbroso.

—Claro que no, yo soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar la solución —dijo Hermione sin sonar enteramente convincente.

—Dos cerebros trabajan mejor que uno, entre más tiempo estemos aquí… bueno ya sabes —arguyó Evan.

—Bueno, pero pobre de ti si me vuelves a engañar, me oyes —amenazó Hermione con fuego en los ojos.

—Vale —dijo Evan con humor.

—Ahora vete, y no quiero que me sigas a todos lados, olvídate también de las comidas y de dormir en mi habitación, te las apañas tú solo —ordenó Hermione mientras salía del salón.

Evan Rosier la vio irse sintiéndose optimista, ni Hermione ni Evan notaron que un par de ojos verdes estaban en la esquina del pasillo, viendo con el ceño fruncido a la castaña.


	3. Chapter 3

3

—¿Rimbard? ¿Estás loca? —Hermione Granger levantó la vista del libro que había estado leyendo, estaba sentada tranquilamente en la biblioteca hasta que cierto Slytherin llegó a interrumpir su tranquilidad.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Hermione con una ceja en alto.

—Leí el libro, la mujer estaba absolutamente desequilibrada, "por lo tanto toda materia podrá ser transfigurada en el deseado componente o sustancia, incluso si este se ha extinguido en su forma natural", eso es completamente estúpido Granger—se quejó Tom Ryddle mientras tomaba asiento en la silla desocupada enfrente de la castaña, su tono era condescendiente y Hermione, a pesar de seguir nerviosa en su presencia, se comenzaba a irritar más rápidamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione, sin quererlo se alejó de la mesa, ella no se dio cuenta de sus acciones pero Tom sí.

—Es imposible transfigurar, digamos un frasco de tinta en sangre de unicornio —argumentó el chico.

—No lo es, Rimbard sostiene que siempre y cuando la materia esté en el mismo estado que el ingrediente requerido, sólido en sólido, líquido en líquido, etcétera_, _es posible una transfiguración satisfactoria —defendió la castaña con las inflexiones requeridas.

—¿Cómo se supone que vas a transfigurar un corazón de caballo en uno de dragón? —preguntó Tom.

—¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso? —increpó Hermione con espanto, Tom calló unos minutos mientras pensaba en que respuesta haría el menor daño a su imagen.

—Es sólo una pregunta, mi punto es, que ese tipo de transfiguración no es posible —respondió Tom, Hermione no le creyó pero decidió ignorar la falsa explicación y concentrarse en probar su punto.

—Sí lo es, siempre y cuando tengas un buen conocimiento del aspecto y la composición del componente que requieres —explicó la castaña.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a tener un claro concepto, imagen y composición de un elemento que nunca en mi vida he visto? —preguntó el chico con exasperación, si Hermione no supiera que en el futuro el niño de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente se convertiría en Lord Voldemort, el innombrable, pensaría que tal vez era un poco lindo cuando se irritaba.

—Fotos, descripciones, pinturas, libros, relatos, imaginación —contestó Hermione mientras regresaba a su previa lectura, tal vez si no mostraba interés el Slytherin entendería la indirecta y se retiraría.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Tom, pero lo que en realidad quería hacer era sacar su varita y hacer un poco de daño irreparable, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el orfanato muggle era ignorado de tal forma, al menos no por las personas a quienes se dignaba dirigir la palabra.

—De muy lejos —respondió Hermione, su mirada seguía intentado leer el libro que tenia en la mesa, pero su mente estaba comenzando a saturarse, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que las preguntas del chico estaban tomando.

—Eso es críptico —dijo Tom mientras extendía su brazo con la intención de cerrar el libro de la chica.

Hermione adivinó las intenciones de chico, es lo mismo que hacía Ron cuando estaba desesperado por salir de la biblioteca y Hermione estaba inmersa en su libro, por eso su reacción fue tan instintiva, sin pensar intercepto el brazo antes de que llegara a su destino y le dio un leve golpe con su mano extendida.

Por varios segundos tanto Hermione como Tom se quedaron sorprendidos, la chica no podía creer que le había dado un manotazo al mago negro que asesinaría a los padres de Harry, y Tom no podía creer que la castaña lo había golpeado, nunca había recibido un trato parecido en Hogwarts, ni siquiera los guardias del orfanato lo habían vuelto a tocar en los últimos años.

—Me golpeaste —dijo el chico, sabía que estaba estableciendo lo obvio pero no lo podía creer, había jurado que nunca le volverían a poner la mano encima, que nunca más soportaría el maltrato de los demás y esta chica tenía el descaro de hacerlo, qué hacer, no sabía cómo reparar el insulto.

—Mi amigo solía hacer lo mismo, es un reflejo —explicó la castaña y al ver que el chico seguía con esa mirada de contemplación sintió la necesidad de añadir una disculpa murmurada, al parecer el chico la escuchó porque concentró sus ojos verdes en los cafés de ella.

—¡Miau! —Crookshanks acababa de llegar a los pies de la castaña y maulló al ver al chico importunando a su dueña, amiga, protectora, antagonista y protegida, sí, la suya era una relación extraña.

Tom bajó la vista para ver al recién llegado, era el repulsivo gato de la nueva Ravenclaw, lo recordaba de la vez que los vio entrar a un salón vacío, estaba seguro de haber escuchado voces, una era la de Hermione pero la otra era de un hombre, no pudo distinguir qué es lo que decían pero el evento había capturado su interés, cuando vio salir a la chica entró al salón sólo para encontrarse con el maldito gato, estuvo a punto de embrujarlo sólo porque sí, pero el animal se alejó rápidamente como si hubiera podido adivinar las malas intenciones del chico.

—¡Crookshanks! —dijo Hermione con irritación, últimamente Evan la seguía a todas partes.

—¿Por qué no te desases de eso? —preguntó Tom Ryddle con un gesto de desprecio.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? Es mi mascota…ugh… hombres —Hermione estaba impactada, ni siquiera Ron había sugerido tal cosa, y él si tenía un poquito de justificación.

Al escuchar las palabras de la castaña Crookshanks volvió a maullar satisfactoriamente y se las arregloó para dirigirle a Tom una mirada de felina superioridad, Tom simplemente estiró si pierna y le dio puntapié, el gato se repuso rápidamente y sacó las uñas, Tom lo volvió a patear.

—¡No!¡Déjalo! Eres un… ¿Cómo te atreves? Crookshanks no te hizo nada —gritó una indignada Hermione mientras se agachaba para recoger al pobre Evan, ya de por sí estaba bastante magullado, y qué si la mitad del tiempo no lo soportaba, si alguien le iba pegar sería ella.

—Es sólo una asquerosa bola de grasa y pelo —justificó el chico, Hermione tuvo que sujetar firmemente a Evan para evitar que redecorara el bonito rostro del mini Voldemort.

—¿Qué sucede? Ya son de tercer grado, no quiero tener que sacarlos para recordarles la conducta apropiada en la biblioteca —la bibliotecaria había escuchado el alboroto y aunque Hermione sabía que no era tan estricta como Madame Pince eso no quería decir que vacilaría en sacarlos de la biblioteca.

—Señorita Ludus, hola, simplemente le estaba diciendo a la nueva chica que por favor alejara un poco a su gato, es que soy alérgico, pero se molestó y respondió muy violentamente. Por cierto, vi la nueva sección de herbología, la felicito, está espectacular —explicó Tom mientras sonreía ampliamente, dos hoyuelos agraciaban sus mejillas, Hermione se quería morir del enojo.

—¡Oh Señor Ryddle! Siempre tan galante —exclamó la mujer, estaba encantada con la atención del brillante chico, Tom siempre había sido amable por eso le permitía muchas libertades con los libros de la escuela, la mujer no sabía que esa era la única razón para el lindo comportamiento del chico.

—Señorita, va a tener que sacar a su gato por favor —ordenó la mujer viendo a Hermione firmemente.

—¿Qué? Pero usted no entiende, él está mintiendo, no es…

—Por favor abandone la biblioteca, está haciendo un alboroto —ordenó la mujer haciendo gestos a la castaña para acompañarla a la salida, Hermione supo que de nada serviría intentar explicar las cosas, era obvio que el Slytherin tenía en la bolsa la confianza de la mujer así que simplemente recogió su maleta y salió con Crookshanks en los brazos.

Tom Ryddle la vio salir de la biblioteca y cuando la chica se volteo para mirarlo mordazmente el simplemente le sonrió y le dedicó un gesto de adiós con la mano, después de que se cerró la puerta el chico tomó el libro que Hermione había estado leyendo, _Viaje en el tiempo¿Una realidad o un imposible?_, Tom lo pensó por un momento, finalmente tomó el libro y se dirigió a registrarlo para llevárselo.

----

—¡Ugh! Es que no lo puedo creer, el atrevimiento, la manipulación…—Hermione estaba paseando de un lugar a otro, Evan simplemente la veía como si fuera una pelota de quidditch que va de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué esperabas? No sólo es un Slytherin, es Tom Ryddle, futuro Señor Oscuro —dijo Evan.

Estaban en el salón de requerimientos, Evan lo había usado en su último de Hogwarts, era el único lugar en donde él y Regulus podían hablar sin ser escuchados.

—Pero ni siquiera Draco Malfoy era tan… descarado, manipulador, mentiroso, cínico, desvergonzado, bueno tal vez sí, pero Ryddle es… —la castaña no tenía palabras.

—Encantador —ayudó Evan, al escucharlo Hermione volteó a verlo con espanto.

—¡No! Es un falso —contradijo la chica.

—Así era Tom Ryddle, lindo y encantador cuando le convenía, el mejor estudiante, el más educado, los maestros lo adoraban, excepto, creo yo, Dumbledore —declaró un distraído Evan.

—Pero es obvio, es tan transparente, cómo le pueden creer la más mínima verdad —parloteó la castaña, Evan la miró confundido.

—¡Ah!... ¿Por qué dejas que te moleste? Simplemente aléjate de él, créeme, ahora el chico es un simple Slytherin excepcional, en quinto grado se convertirá en un auténtico degenerado, y no digo eso como algo sexual sino moral, va a probar el poder y su sed será insaciable, creo que todavía no sabe que es heredero de Salazar Slytherin, pero espera a que lo descubra y entonces vas a conocer lo que es arrogancia —explicó Evan, su tono era el de un historiógrafo que esta dando una conferencia sobre su tema de estudio.

—¿Y cómo es que lo descubre? —preguntó la castaña.

—Pienso que es por su habilidad para hablar pársel, como sabes no es muy común, y todo mundo sabe que los herederos de Slytherin poseen el don, supongo que sólo hará un poco de investigación —expuso el hombre mientras se concentraba en solicitar comida, cuando un plato de fruta apareció, lo tomó y se sentó a comer en un diván, Hermione lo vio con disgusto, parecía un patricio romano, uno corrupto.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Llevamos una semana aquí y no hemos encontrado algo que nos sea de utilidad, el futuro quien-tú-sabes casi me asecha, las clases son aburridas y tú te la pasas vagando los corredores en busca de ratas ¿qué no te da asco? —reclamó Hermione.

—Es que es la costumbre, antes de estar contigo tenía que conseguir alimento de alguna forma, ya no las como, sólo juego un rato con ellas, lo juro —expresó Evan, su tono era de vergüenza pero su sonrisa delataba su buen humor, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que estar convertido en gato para poder andar por los pasillos, ya no le molestaba, podía regresar a su forma humana cuando lo deseaba.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos quedarnos aquí ¿qué estará pasando allá? —Hermione estaba preocupada por sus dos amigos, después de una semana de estar en el pasado sin haber encontrado una solución la chica comenzaba desesperarse.

—Hermione, chica, no vas a ganar nada pensando en el futuro, no pienses en el tiempo como algo lineal. Recuerda, cuando encontremos la forma de regresar, lo haremos en el mismo minuto que partimos, ellos no habrán pasado ni un día sin ti. Es como cuando usabas el giratiempos para volver a tomar una clase, nunca te preocupaste por Aritmancia mientras estabas en divinación, porque sabías que no te la perderías, estabas en las dos al mismo tiempo —terminó Evan después de pensarlo un momento.

—¿Y qué hago con Ryddle? —preguntó Hermione, Evan tenía razón, no tenía caso preocuparse por el futuro, lo importante era llegar a el.

—Deja de exasperarlo, no lo hagas enojar, si se acerca a discutir algún tema simplemente dale por su lado pero no de forma obvia e irritada, no lo ignores cuando te habla, eso lo molesta y si se molesta, más te va a molestar a ti, trata de decir cosas aburridas pero no estúpidas, no te desesperes, si busca una discusión no te alejes, pero tampoco te esfuerces en ganar el argumento. Si insiste en saber de donde vienes, di la historia de Dumbledore, pero menciona que casi no conocías a tu padre, detesta a los muggles, no le des material para sojuzgarte —indicó Evan.

—¿No puedo simplemente evitarlo? Eso sería más simple, tarde o temprano tendrá que entender que no me interesa hablarle en lo más mínimo —dijo la castaña, todas las indicaciones de Evan sonaban muy complicadas y exhaustivas.

—No, eso simplemente lo va a intrigar más, se está acostumbrando a comandar la atención de los demás, por lo que he visto, ya es bastante popular, al menos en el año de tercero, no parece buscar la compañía de los demás, pero a simple vista se lleva bien con todos; si tú lo ignoras y lo evitas, lo único que vas a conseguir es aumentar su determinación —explicó Evan, era un asunto arduo esto de estarle explicando a la honesta y directa Gryffindor la mente un Slytherin.

—No entiendo ¿por qué lo hace? Sólo soy la niña insustancial de Ravenclaw —se quejó Hermione, nunca había tenido problemas para pasar desapercibida, ahora no podía quitarse a la peste Ryddliana de encima.

—Eres nueva, tu tutora es una reconocida historiógrafa, vienes de la Academia Circe, eres inteligente, demasiado, las clases son prácticamente una olimpiada de conocimientos entre tú y Ryddle, al igual que él, pasas tu tiempo libre en la biblioteca, puedes mantener una conversación o más bien un argumento inteligente con él sin ceder a su intelecto o a sus hoyuelos, y lo más importante es que sospecha algo —expuso Evan como quien establece lo obvio, en serio, a veces la chica era tan ingenua.

—¿Qué puede sospechar? No sabe nada —aseguró Hermione.

—Sabe que una chica que es igual de inteligente que él debe esconder algo —explicó Evan.

—No me voy a hacer pasar por una tonta, prefiero ser una sabelotodo que una sabelonada —repuso una indignada Hermione.

—Bien —contestó simplemente el hombre, reconoció el tono de la castaña, lo usaba cuando sentía que la estaban acusando de algo, lo más simple hubiera sido que la chica mantuviera un perfil bajo, ser una más, pero de todas formas no lo abría logrado, a pesar de que se negaba reconocerlo, Hermione era una de esas personas imposibles de ignorar, ya sea por su mente, su habilidad con la varita, si ingenio, su sonrisa amable o incluso su indomable cabello, la chica resaltaba, nunca se dio cuenta pero en Hogwarts todos la conocían al menos de vista, no era sólo su amistad con Harry Potter, era también su intelecto y su disposición a ayudar a los demás, ella no le prestaba importancia pero los demás sí, simplemente escogían no molestarla y dejarla continuar su camino.

—Supongo que podría tratar de no responder tan seguido en clase —concedió Hermione, esperaba un argumento sobre su tendencia a subir la mano en clase, pero la discusión nunca llegó así que finalmente se vio obligada a ceder simplemente porque no se lo habían pedido.

—No, así sólo se burlará, no queremos eso —replicó Evan, los insultos de Draco Malfoy no se compararían con los de Tom Ryddle, al rubio le faltaba la inteligencia y sutilidad para realmente lastimar a su oponente con palabras, para obligarlo a dudar de sí mismo, en cambio Ryddle sería capaz de construir perfectas ofensas que fueran humillantes sin parecerlo, frases que podrían llevar al oyente a una auténtica revaloración negativa de su propia imagen, lo último que Evan quería era que un estúpido niño hiriera la autoestima de Hermione.

—Bueno, me voy a clase de pociones —dijo Hermione agradecida por no tener que ceder su posición de enciclopedia andante.

—Bien, te veo en la cena —dijo Evan e inmediatamente se transformó en Crookshanks.

Cuando ambos hubieron salido del salón, la puerta desapareció pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Tom Ryddle la viera.

—¿De donde saliste? —preguntó el chico, Hermione se volteo rápidamente a encararlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó su vez la chica, no quería revelar el secreto del salón.

—Saber qué es esa puerta que acaba de desaparecer —exigió el chico.

—No lo sé —mintió la castaña e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino pero al recordar las palabras de Evan retrocedió y miró otra vez al chico, sus acciones resultaron nerviosas y torpes, Tom levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó abruptamente Hermione, no le gustaba la mirada de Tom.

—¿Qué hay en esa puerta… Hermione? —preguntó Tom con una media sonrisa que lucía amable.

—Nada —respondió nerviosamente la chica.

—Vamos dime —pidió Tom con una amplía sonrisa, sus traviesos hoyuelos visibles.

_Oh diablos, quiero a Harry o a Ron, a quien sea, incluso me conformo con Malfoy_, pensó la castaña, Tom Ryddle, el futuro Voldemort le estaba sonriendo, _dios, el innombrable tiene innombrables hoyuelos._

—No lo sé —replicó Hermione, su corazón latía rápidamente, qué hacer cuando un mago tenebroso en entrenamiento te sonríe.

—Anda, prometo guardar el secreto —insistió el chico, sus ojos verdes implorantes su sonrisa en el mismo lugar, sus piernas moviéndose hacia la castaña.

—No hay nada, en serio —Hermione dio un paso atrás sin quererlo, Tom Ryddle la estaba haciendo sentir demasiado incómoda e insegura, en la semana que llevaba en la escuela, Tom nunca la había tratado así, esta actitud la desconcertaba, pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro todavía entendía que era una técnica para conseguir la información que quería, con esa idea en mente, Hermione estaba recuperando el mando de sus acciones.

—Iba pasando por acá cuando vi la puerta, como antes no estaba entré a ver que había, pero sólo estaba llena de escobas y cajas, todo lleno de polvo, creo que es una especia de bodega o desván —explicó Hermione.

—¿Y por qué despareció? —preguntó el chico, ya no tenía puesta su sonrisa pero tampoco había retomado su postura fría y superior.

—No lo sé, si tú que llevas más tiempo en esta escuela, no lo sabes, menos yo —eso pareció funcionar, Tom nunca admitiría ser ignorante en algún aspecto del castillo, desde su primer año se había dedicado a explorarlo, creía conocer todos los pasillo, los salones, los pasadizos secretos, pero nunca había visto la puerta aquella, quería saber que era pero no a costa de admitir su propia falta de conocimiento.

—Bien, vamos a clase —ordenó Tom e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar seguro de que la Ravenclaw lo seguiría.

Hermione lo vio ir sin saber que hacer, no quería caminar con él pero tampoco quería llegar tarde a clase, podría ir detrás pero eso la haría parecer tímida e inferior, finalmente se decidió por caminar al mismo nivel que el chico pero un poco alejada.

—Nunca me dijiste de dónde vienes —habló el chico sin voltear a verla.

—De Gales, mis padres murieron hace un año y mi tía me transfirió a Hogwarts —mintió Hermione tranquilamente, era más fácil hacerlo cuando el chico no concentraba sus ojos verdes en los de ella.

—¿Eran de nuestro mundo? —inquirió Tom, seguía con la mirada al frente pero su tono delataba curiosidad.

—Mi madre era bruja y mi padre era muggle pero casi no lo conocí, nos había dejado hace tiempo —dijo Hermione siguiendo las instrucciones de Evan.

—Entonces cómo es que murieron juntos —dijo Tom, esta vez si volteo a mirarla.

—No lo hicieron, él murió primero, pero yo me enteré hasta la muerte de mi madre, según la ley, él debía "cuidarme" pero cuando los servicios infantiles lo rastrearon, se encontraron con su acta de defunción —explicó la chica, su tono era creíble pero en el interior estaba nerviosa, seguían caminando y sólo por eso fue capaz de inventar una buena explicación, si Tom la hubiera detenido para mirarla fijamente, entonces habría tenido que usar su técnica de evasión, es decir huir abruptamente.

Habían llegado a las escaleras, estaban a unos cuantos de la que los llevaría al primer piso del castillo cuando la escalera comenzó a moverse.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione en un vano intento de detener la escalera, no quería pasar más tiempo en la compañía de Tom.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó el chico con tono de burla.

—No, simplemente no quiero llegar tarde —explicó la castaña.

—Es temprano —dijo Tom y se dispuso a esperar la escalera, al contrario de Hermione, el no parecía incómodo ni agitado.

—¿Y tú de donde vienes? —preguntó la castaña y al terminar su pregunta se arrepintió, no quería conversar con él pero le incomodaba más el silencio, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez el chico estaba contemplando empujarla por las escalera.

Al escucharla Tom volteó a verla, nadie en la escuela inquiría sobre su vida personal y así era como le gustaba, muchos sabían que era un huérfano pero nadie lo mencionaba y quien lo intentaba se encontraba con una varita de madera de tejo.

—Eso no te importa Granger —dijo el chico fríamente, sus ojos lúgubres retaban a la castaña a repelar.

—De hecho sí, yo te dije sobre mí, es lo justo —debatió Hermione, aunque ya sabía el origen del chico, quería escucharlo de él, ella había tenido que responder sus preguntas no lo dejaría evitar responder ahora que era su turno.

—Eso es lo más absurdamente Hufflepuff que he escuchado en mi vida —dijo Tom con disgusto.

—Oye sólo responde, crees que eres el único que puede ser una peste¿por qué yo he de responder tus preguntas y tú no tienes que contestar las mías? Me molestas todo el tiempo, me obligas a responder y ahora que es tu turno huyes —reclamó Hermione olvidándose de que le estaba hablando al niño Voldemort.

—No me grites —dijo Tom volteándose a encararla con todo su cuerpo.

—¡No te estoy gritando! —exclamó Hermione sin intimidarse por la mirada del chico.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué haces? —preguntó Tom con igual tono que la chica.

—¡Estoy exclamando fuertemente¡Y por cierto eres un… por tú culpa me sacaron de la biblioteca! —gritó la castaña, su pelo más alborotado que nunca, sus ojos brillantes con indignación y sus mejillas coloreadas.

—¡Chicos! Por favor cálmense —era Slughorn, había llegado detrás de ellos para interrumpir su discusión.

—Profesor, sólo estábamos discutiendo la lección de hoy, desafortunadamente mi compañera no puede retenerse de sacar sus frustraciones personales —mintió fácilmente el chico, Hermione quería pegarle como lo había hecho con Draco Malfoy pero no necesitaba que Slughorn le diera detención.

—Ah, entiendo perfectamente, la adolescencia es una etapa difícil, no se preocupe Señorita Granger, Tom es un chico comprensivo —dijo el profesor mirando amablemente a la castaña quien quería golpearlo a él también.

—Bien, vayamos a clase, por cierto, hoy haremos una poción sedante, me gustaría que trabajaran juntos, quiero que hagan un caldero completo, me gustaría entregar la suya a la enfermería, claro si la hacen bien —retó el hombre mientras bajaban los tres por las escaleras.

—Por supuesto —respondió Tom a nombre de los dos, Hermione lo miro con odio, eso lo hizo sonreír un poco.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó el maestro de pociones.

Cuando los tres llegaron al salón de pociones varios alumnos estaban esperando en la puerta, Slughorn se adelantó a abrirla para dejarlos entrar, Hermione se detuvo con otra chica de Ranvenclaw y Tom se alejó un poco para entrar al último.

—Lo siento Sarah, el profesor Slughorn me pidió que trabajara con Ryddle, espero que no te moleste —dijo Hermione a la chica con la que normalmente se sentaba para pociones.

—Está bien, tienes suerte, escuché que Tom va muy adelantado en clase, estoy segura de que te va a ayudar mucho —comentó la chica, Hermione la miro con escepticismo, por favor, sería ella quien diera las lecciones no un arrogante Slytherin, pero no se lo dijo así a la chica, simplemente se despidió y entró a buscar un asiento al fondo del salón, tal vez se vería en la necesidad de embrujar al Slytherin, no quería testigos.

—Bien, corre por los ingredientes y yo preparo el caldero —dijo Tom mientras tomaba asiento junto a la castaña.

—No, primero tiene que explicar la poción —se negó Hermione.

—Por favor, yo no necesito escuchar algo que ya sé, si tú no eres capaz entonces escucha la teoría mientras yo hago la práctica —comentó el chico con una media sonrisa burlona, la castaña no decepcionó, sus ojos se iluminaron con ese brillo de indignación y sus mejillas su pusieron rojas, si gritaba sería un punto extra.

—Mira niño, yo podría hacer todas las pociones del curso con los ojos cerrados, me oyes —dijo la castaña tratando de modular el volumen de su voz.

—¿En serio? Entonces ¿por qué no quieres hacer esta? —inquirió el chico con sarna, Hermione estuvo a punto de repetir su argumento de escuchar primero la clase, pero eso se convertiría en un ciclo vicioso así que simplemente se paro con intención de ir por los ingredientes, pero estaban hasta el frente del salón.

—No, tú ve, yo preparo el caldero —dijo la castaña.

- ¡Merlín! Granger eres una sosa- comentó Tom, no tenía caso discutir tonterías con la castaña.

—Sabes que, quédate yo voy —indicó Hermione, estaba enojada, no iba a dejar que Ryddle le dijera que hacer pero tampoco le iba a permitir pensar que era una inútil, así que se levantó rápidamente de la silla, le dedicó una mirada asesina y marchó hasta el escritorio, parecía un toro intento en embestir a su presa, lo hizo todo tan rápido y descarado que la clase no pudo evitar mirarla con interés, ni siquiera habían comenzado, Slughorn apenas estaba escribiendo instrucciones en el pizarrón.

—Aquí están, tú limpia y yo corto —dijo la castaña, era su turno de dar órdenes, la atención de la clase seguía en ella.

—Granger, espera a que comience la clase, falta la teoría —dijo Tom tratando de retener su risa, nunca se había divertido de esa forma, no era igual cuando manipulaba a los demás, las reacciones de la castaña eran únicas.

—Te juro Tom Ryddle que si no empiezas ahora voy a… a causarte mucho dolor —dijo Hermione en un susurro, estaba tan enojada que no sabía cómo descargar su ira.

—No hay necesidad para ponerte violenta, creo que tienes serios problemas de carácter Granger —comentó él con una sonrisa que sólo podría ser definida como totalmente Slytherin.

Hermione ya no le respondió, sencillamente volvió a tomar asiento y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes, después de un momento, Tom puso agua en el caldero y le prendió fuego.

—Creí que yo iba a limpiar y pelar —dijo Tom, Hermione ya tenía listos la mitad de los ingredientes, ya sólo faltaba cortarlos a la perfección.

—Sólo trabaja —susurró la chica mientras le mostraba el cuchillo que sostenía en la manos, Tom sonrío divertido y comenzó a cortar.

Antes de que terminara la clase, Hermione y Tom ya tenían lista su poción, sólo faltaba embotellarla pero Slughorn les permitió retirarse temprano.

Hermione salió antes del salón y caminó lo más rápidamente posible, no quería que Tom la alcanzara.

—¡Hey! —gritó una voz que la castaña reconoció.

—Qué? —preguntó Hermione, era Tom, pero al contrario de Hermione el chico llevaba un paso lento.

—lvidaste esto Granger —dijo el chico mientras le entregaba su estuche de pociones, Hermione lo tomó y no sabía que decir, por qué se la había dado, por qué no lo dejo en el salón.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente la chica.

—Slughorn mi pidió que te lo diera —explicó Tom, no quería hacer pensar a la chica que lo había hecho por solidaridad, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se volteo para continuar su camino pero la voz de Tom la detuvo.

—¿Por qué estabas leyendo sobre teorías sobre el viaje en el tiempo? —inquirió Tom.

—¡Ah no! Ni lo pienses, no te voy a responder —exclamó la castaña y se alejó rápidamente, si escuchaba más al chico terminaría por estrangularlo o por lo revelarle todo.

Tom lo vio irse con curiosidad, tarde o temprano averiguaría qué es lo que escondía la castaña.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Hermione Granger bajó presurosa por las escaleras de la torre de Ravenclaw, había estado buscando a Crookshanks por una hora y comenzaba a preocuparse, Evan siempre la seguía en su forma de gato pero esta vez no lo había visto de desde la noche anterior y las clases de la mañana ya habían acabado, probablemente sólo estaba persiguiendo ratas pero necesitaban discutir un nuevo método de viaje, habían estado estudiando la posibilidad de alterar un giratiempos pero después de mucho pensarlo decidieron que era imposible, los giratiempos era aún más raros en 1940 que en 1993, obtener uno no sería la pequeña aventura de la piedra filosofal, eso habían sido aventuras de niños.

Se dirigió a las cocinas y al no encontrarlo decidió bajar a las mazmorras, caminó por los pasillos y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó ruido proveniente del salón de pociones, sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a acercarse y finalmente distinguió la voz de Tom Ryddle… y los maullidos de Crookshanks. Inmediatamente entró al salón.

—¡Ryddle! —gritó Hermione.

El chico tenía Crookshanks sujetó de la cabeza y la veía fijamente a los ojos, al escuchar a Hermione lo dejó caer como si fuera un simple objeto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tom sin tratar de parecer inocente, había aprendido que eso era una perdida de tiempo con la castaña.

—¿Qué le haces a mi gato? —preguntó una medio histérica y medio iracunda Hermione mientras recogía a Crookshanks.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Quería sacarle los ojos para colgármelos alrededor del cuello —respondió Tom no con sarcasmo sino con aburrimiento.

Hermione no sabía que decir, era obvio que Ryddle no hablaba en serio, pero por el otro lado, también era obvio que quería lastimar a Crookshanks.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a Crookshanks ¿me oyes? —advirtió Hermione, estaba realmente enojada, el chico había estado molestando a Crookshanks desde que lo pateó en la biblioteca pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que le había hecho pero seguro lo había traumado, pobre Evan.

—Granger, nunca me digas que hacer —le dijo Tom Ryddle sin siquiera voltear a verla mientras salía del salón.

Hermione lo vio irse sintiendo enfado e irritación, si hubiera sido cualquier otro Slytherin tal vez lo habría maldecido pero éste era Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, entre menos hablara con él, mejor.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y Hermione hechizó el salón para poder hablar sin ser escuchados, Evan se transformó y vio a Hermione con seriedad.

—Sabe que mientes —le dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica con incredulidad y sin saber exactamente a qué se refería Evan.

—Sabe legeremancia —dijo Evan con tono mórbido.

—Ha estado leyendo mi mente… —concluyó la chica, por eso Ryddle se la quedaba mirando fijamente.

—Sí —respondió Evan, se sentía culpable, no era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, eso explicaba el extremo interés de Ryddle, no buscaba simples explicaciones, quería saber si la información de Hermione le sería útil.

—¿Lo sabe todo? ¿Qué quería contigo? —preguntó Hermione, podía sentir el comienzo de un ataque de pánico en su pecho.

—Me parece que no sólo sabe Pársel, ha estado tratando de comandarme, al principio no me di cuenta, pero puede hacerlo con los demás animales, los controla, cuando se dio cuenta de que conmigo no era igual, su interés creció, intentó entrar en mi mente, eso es loco, pocos magos se atreven a entrar en la mente de un animal —le explicó Evan mientras pasaba sus dedos por su largo cabello.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione curiosamente, olvidándose de que debía estar preocupada por la información que Ryddle había conseguido.

—Porque es raro, es como… no sé, como bestialidad, no sabemos cómo funciona su mente, a lo más que llegamos es a "platicar" con ellos —explicó Evan.

—¿Leyó tu mente? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, no le dio tiempo de entrar porque llegaste, pero abrió una conexión, pude ver sus intenciones y lo que quería saber de mí, sabe que la historia que te creó Dumbledore es falsa, vio a Harry y a Ron en tu mente, estoy seguro de que ya sabe que venimos del futuro, pero no sabe de que año, sólo tiene nombres sueltos y pequeñas pistas —Evan estaba intentado reconfortarla pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Tom Ryddle.

—Crees que sepa lo que yo sé de Lord Voldemort, lo que sé de él —preguntó Hermione tratando hacerse una idea general de los problemas que eso acarrearía.

—Lo dudo, nunca tuvo demasiado tiempo para viajar por tus recuerdos, si tú no te diste cuenta de que estaba invadiendo tu mente eso quiere decir que le tomó tiempo concentrarse para pasar desapercibido, todavía lo podemos solucionar con un hechizo desmemorizante —dijo Evan, Hermione lo vio con esperanza, tal vez todo saldría bien.

—Pero lo vamos a tener que hacer hasta que nos vayamos, antes no, se daría cuenta de que algo anda mal, eventualmente comenzaría a recordar cada vez que te vea en clase y en los pasillo —explicó Evan al ver la mirada de Hermione.

—Entonces qué hago, seguro va a seguir molestándome —replicó la castaña.

—Puedo enseñarte oclumancia, nunca fue mi punto fuerte, pero sé lo que hay que hacer, eso depende de habilidad personal, creo que podrías lograr buenos resultados —ofreció Evan.

—Bien, y hasta entonces lo voy a evitar como la plaga que es —anunció Hermione sabiendo que eso sería difícil, a insistencia de Slughorn estaban trabajando juntos en Pociones.

—Bathilda Bagshot me invitó a pasar la navidad en su casa —informó Hermione, había recibido la carta esa misma mañana, después de que el profesor Dumbledore le había pedido a su amiga que posara como su tía, la bruja le había enviado cartas ocasionales, Hermione estaba agradecida, había sentido gratitud hacia la anciana, gracias a ella, tendría un lugar en donde pasar los veranos, pero esperaba no quedarse tanto tiempo en el pasado.

—No puedes, necesitamos la biblioteca —dijo Evan.

Hermione se sintió decepcionada, Bathilda Bagshot era la más ilustre historiadora de Inglaterra, pero Evan tenía razón, entre más rápido encontraran la forma de regresar más rápido se alejarían de Tom Ryddle.

—Tú padre y Ryddle no se llevan bien ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad y queriendo cambiar de tema, Oscar Rosier era un Slytherin de séptimo año, no lo había notado hasta que Evan se lo mencionó, desde entonces había estado poniendo atención a la interacción de los dos chicos.

—No, mi padre lo ve como un niño embustero que intenta encajar en el círculo de los sangre pura, ambos son unos arrogantes hijos de vecino y ambos creen que el mundo les debe gloria y magnificencia, ambos quieren ser lideres y obviamente el mundo es demasiado pequeño para que los dos quepan —explicó Evan con desinterés, como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de su padre.

—Abraxas Malfoy lo trata bien —mencionó Hermione.

—Abraxas Malfoy es un pobre perro faldero, créeme, conozco bien a su tipo, yo era uno, vamos por el mundo aparentando ser más, buscando algo que nos de un propósito, somos parásitos viviendo a la sombra de alguien más, heredamos nuestro lugar en la vida y tratamos de mantenernos ahí, nuestra ambición no se extiende más allá de nuestro propio bienestar, sí, queremos poder y riqueza, para eso nos criaron, pero lo queremos gratis, ofrecido en una bandeja de plata, tal vez acompañada de las cabezas de nuestros enemigos, todo fácil —reveló Evan.

—¿Tú padre no sirvió a-quien-tú sabes? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, como ya te dije mi padre era igual de megalómano que Ryddle, "¿el grandioso Oscar Rosier servir a los pies de alguien más?" Nunca. No, Oscar encontró su mundo perfecto en la Islandia mágica, a diferencia de la muggle, los magos de Islandia han mantenido un Rey, mi padre ocupo el trono, viví ahí por algún tiempo, pero a pesar de los cientos de hechizos, la isla fue demasiado fría para mi madre, regresamos a Inglaterra cuando yo tenía tres años, desde entonces crecí alejado de mis dos padres —explicó Evan con desapego, realmente no lo interesaba hablar de su disfuncional familia.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione sintiendo lástima por el hombre y al mismo tiempo preguntándose cómo fue que Evan terminó sirviendo al hombre que se padre despreciaba en la escuela.

—¿Por qué? No fue tu culpa, lo que sientes es lástima —acusó Evan pero su tono no era molestó.

—No lo hagas, no me sirve de nada —terminó viéndola a los ojos, apreciaba el sentimiento de Hermione pero no lo necesitaba, después de vivir con ella un año, entendía que los Gryffindors estaban acostumbrados a otra clase de vida familiar, hasta entonces él en realidad no se había dado cuenta de que la vida podía ser diferente.

Hermione lo vio y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no quería hacerlo sentir peor.

—He estado pensando, en Hogwarts me encontré con un libro de teorías imposibles, decía que es posible abrir portales para viajar grandes distancias geográficas, no le puse atención porque es el tipo de libros que leería un Lovegood, pero recordé que antes se hablaba de magos que podían viajar grandes distancias en un pestañear sin Aparición y sin un Traslador, si eso es cierto, entonces podríamos encontrar la forma de afectar no sólo el lugar sino el tiempo —intentó explicar Evan, las posibilidades de que algo así fuera posible eran mínimas pero era todo lo que tenían.

—También leí sobre eso, se supone que de un punto a otro la distancia sólo es percibida por la mente, la naturaleza en sí sólo está definida por nosotros, si pudiéramos verla como realmente es, podríamos extender nuestro brazo y con la mente abrir rendijas en el cosmos. Eso suena imposible, tu teoría dice que eso sería posible cuando la mente humana evolucione, cuando el cerebro humano sea igual de sencillo y complejo que el mundo en el que vive, créeme eso no va a pasar pronto —arguyó Hermione.

—Pero por eso tenemos magia, imagina que pudiéramos hacer la fisura en el tiempo, no sería un viaje, más bien un simple paso entre… bueno… tiempos — replicó Evan.

Hermione comenzaba a entusiasmarse con la idea.

—Si lo que dices de magos que podían abrir fisuras es cierto, entonces supongo que hay alguna posibilidad, pero no sé por donde empezar, qué clase magia, no pociones, ni transfiguración, tal vez Runas, y por supuesto Encantamientos —Hermione hablaba más bien para sí misma que para Evan, pero el hombre la estaba escuchando y siguiendo sus ideas.

—Claro, las antiguas piedras, todas las culturas debieron haber experimentado con algo así, no todas los grabados cuneiformes han sido descifrados, ni las runas, el Futhark es un idioma mágico, antiguo y primitivo, creo que es por eso que ellos eran más poderosos, normalmente la magia más fuerte y grandiosa es también la más fácil y obvia, así era la magia en las primeras civilizaciones —habló Evan en voz alta y sin ver a Hermione.

—Así que las rupturas en el cosmos son magia primitiva, conceptos fáciles que ellos podían entender pero que se perdieron por la necesidad del hombre de hacerlo todo más difícil —inquirió Hermione.

—Supongo, eso explicaría el gran poder que solían tener, Merlín fue de los últimos que entendían la sencillez detrás de la magia —dijo Evan.

—Bien, supongo que podemos comenzar con libros de historia y lenguas muertas —supuso Hermione tratando de recordar algún libro que le sirviera.

—Después, ahora tengo hambre —se quejó Evan.

Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a que Evan siempre tuviera hambre, era algo reconfortante porque le recordaba a Ron.

Evan regresó a su forma felina y ambos salieron del salón, el pasillo estaba vacío pero se podían escuchar voces cerca, sin ponerles atención Hermione siguió caminando, quería salir lo antes posible de las mazmorras.

—Entonces qué dices Avery ¿crees poder conseguirme el libro? —era la voz amable de Tom Ryddle, Hermione la reconoció inmediatamente, era la voz que usaba con los profesores, todos excepto Dumbledore le creían el acto.

—Claro, en unas semanas me voy a pasar la navidad con mis padres, cuando regrese te lo traigo —dijo el otro chico, Hermione lo había visto varias veces en clase, era un Slytherin del mismo año que Tom, a simple vista parecían ser amigos pero para Hermione era obvio que la amistad iba en un solo sentido, Avery era el único que podría denominarse amigo.

—Bien —dijo Tom y Hermione lo escuchó despedirse, al escuchar sus pasos supo que si no quería volver a confrontarlo tendría que correr, y eso no eral algo que estuviera dispuesta a hacer, así que se preparo a hacerle frente.

La castaña tomó aire y alzo la frente en señal de desafío, lo vio salir de un pasillo angosto a unos cuantos pasos, recordó que no debía mirarlo a los ojos así que se concentró en su frente, así lo podía ver a la cara sin arriesgar que le leyera la mente.

Todo fue inútil, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle pasó por su lado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada de superioridad, sin prestarle atención en lo absoluto, ni siquiera un leve siseo de desprecio, nada.

Hermione se quedó parada por unos segundos preguntándose qué es lo que acababa de pasar, estaba segura de que Ryddle le dirigiría al menos unas cuantas palabras que sonarían condescendientes, su mirada burlona pero malvada la examinaría con detenimiento y después… después ella lo miraría feo y respondería a sus comentarios con palabras que delataran su irritación, pero no pasó nada de lo que había anticipado, de haber volteado, habría visto que el chico se había parado unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella y la observaba fijamente. Evan si lo vio y la expresión que vio en el rostro de Tom Ryddle le hizo pensar que tal vez debería incluir clases de defensa a las clases de oclumancia.

Finalmente, la castaña decidió que no estaba molesta ni desilusionada por la falta de atención de Ryddle, así era mejor, no arriesgaba verlo a los ojos y entregarle más información, si Tom Ryddle mantenía su distancia, entonces todo saldría bien.

El resto del camino hacia el comedor, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había escuchado, qué clase de libro quería Ryddle¿uno de magia oscura?¿Algo sobre pociones? La biblioteca de Hogwarts contaba con una amplia variedad de tomos, estaba segura de que Tom Ryddle no vacilaría en visitar la sección prohibida, el libro que necesitaba necesitaría ser uno de colección, algún tomo antiguo y raro que sólo los sangre pura tendrían en sus bibliotecas.

Al entrar al comedor Hermione volteó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y una vez más deseó que su lugar fuera otra vez ahí pero antes de gritar su decisión el sombrero le había murmurado que Gryffindor no le daría oportunidad de realizar su misión, Hermione no lo entendió en ese momento pero era cierto, en Ravenclaw nadie la veía raro por concentrar todo su tiempo en leer todo cuanto podía, a pesar de que mantenía una relación amistosa con sus compañeros, nadie la intentaba sacar a pasear por el lago o a ver un partido de quidditch, eso era algo que extrañaba de Ron y Harry pero entendió que en ese momento lo mejor era concentrase en buscar una solución a su problema, además no se podía dar el lujo de socializar mucho, tal vez el futuro ya había cambiado pero no había razón para seguir aumentando, sin saberlo, el daño hecho.

La castaña sonrío levemente al reconocer a unos cuantos personajes en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hagrid estaba sentado junto a sus compañeros de primer año, su gran tamaño lo hacía parecer un chico de sexto; Minerva McGonagall también estaba ahí, ella era de quinto año y Hermione no la habría reconocido si no hubiera escuchado al profesor Dumbledore dirigirse a ella como Señorita McGonagall, había al menos cuatro pelirrojos en la mesa, Hermione no conocía sus nombres pero estaba segura de que se apellidaban Weasley.

Comió sin prestar atención a la platica que sucedía a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta de que le estaba convidando de su alimento a Crookshanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al siguiente día Hermione estaba en clase de transfiguración pero a pesar de que le gustaban las clases de Albus Dumbledore no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había platicado el día anterior con Evan, sí lograran encontrar la forma de abrir el espacio, entonces no sería totalmente imposible hacer lo mismo con el tiempo.

—Señorita Granger un minuto por favor —dijo la voz del profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió a la petición del maestro de transfiguración y se acerco al escritorio mientras los demás alumnos evacuaban el salón de clases. Esperaba que el profesor no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no puso mucha atención a su clase.

En cuanto el salón estuvo vacío el profesor Dumbledore le hizo una pregunta desconcertante a Hermione.

—He visto que Tom Ryddle tiene un interés en ti ¿le has dicho algo sobre tu verdadero origen? —le preguntó con seriedad, Hermione se apresuró a responder.

—No, claro que no —respondió con un volumen demasiado alto.

—Pero algo sabe —dijo el profesor viéndola con seriedad.

—Creo que sí —dijo la castaña, esta vez su tono era demasiado bajo.

Albus Dumbledore se la quedó viendo unos minutos, no le gustaba la atención que Tom Ryddle le daba a la nueva chica, normalmente el Slytherin sólo mostraba interés en libros y en la magia, no parecía preocuparse mucho por las relaciones humanas, a pesar de que tenía un carácter amigable con los maestros y sus compañeros de clase, Dumbledore estaba seguro de que sólo actuaba siguiendo reglas sociales, las seguía porque era lo que le convenía no porque realmente le gustara cultivar una amistad o una relación de respeto. Albus Dumbledore sabía que si no lo hubiera ido a buscar al orfanato aquella primera vez para informarle de su aceptación en Hogwarts, entonces también él se habría dejado llevar por el carisma y la inteligencia del chico, pero aquella primera vez el niño de once años había mostrado una personalidad disocial que una vez en la escuela había aprendido a ocultar.

Dumbledore había visto a un niño un poco malvado y ególatra pero pensó que con un poco de disciplina el chico crecería y dejaría atrás sus malos hábitos, ahora sabía que en ese primer examen lo había subestimado, los recuerdos de Hermione Granger lo dejaron en un estado de shock y temor, no había visto mucho pero lo poco que logro discernir fue suficiente, Tom Ryddle iba en camino a convertirse en uno de los magos más tenebrosos de la historia de la magia. Albus Dumbledore no estaba seguro de si ese destino podría ser cambiado, tampoco estaba seguro de si ese destino debía ser cambiado.

—Por el momento trata de alejarte de él —le pidió Dumbledore a la castaña.

Hermione asintió a la petición del profesor pero sabía que sería inútil, Ryddle era persistente.

—He tratado de pensar en una solución a tu problema, lamentablemente el giratiempos no es una opción, por el momento el ministerio de magia todavía no tiene uno en su poder ¿has pensado en algo más? —preguntó el hombre.

—Todavía no —contestó la castaña, no quería hablarle sobre la idea de Evan, prefería esperar hasta hacer más investigación al respecto.

—Bien, yo sólo he repasado lo poco que hay de teoría, lamentablemente no es muy útil, tal vez le dedique mi esfuerzo a Pociones —dijo Dumbledore más para si mismo que para Hermione.

—¿Pociones? —preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

—Hay algunas que te permitirían dormir por décadas —dijo el profesor con un brillo en los ojos.

La idea no le atraía a Hermione pero decidió no comentarlo.

—Bien, anda a tu clase —dijo el profesor despidiendo a la chica.

Hermione salió del salón para dirigirse a Runas Antiguas, no le sorprendió ver a Ryddle apoyado sobre una columna, no sabía si el chico le iba a hablar o no pero decidió no quedarse a averiguarlo.

—Granger —llamó el chico al ver que la castaña no se detenía a hablarle.

Hermione lo escuchó pero decidió continuar su camino como si no lo hubiera hecho.

—Te estoy hablando Granger —dijo Tom Ryddle mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña para obligarla a detenerse.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Hermione sacudiéndose la mano del chico.

—¿Qué quería Dumbledore? —preguntó Tom entornando los ojos.

—Ese no es tu asunto Ryddle —evadió la castaña, al ver que el chico iba caminando a su lado y la veía fijamente se paró y volteó a mirarlo feo, olvidó que no debía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Granger es sólo una pregunta ¿siempre eres así de amargada y desconfiada? —preguntó el chico con honesta curiosidad.

—¡No soy amargada! —exclamó Hermione con indignación y al ver la fija mirada del chico desvió la suya rápidamente.

—Dime ¿vas a pasar estas vacaciones en el castillo? —preguntó Tom con interés despreocupado y sin prestar atención a la reclamación de Hermione.

Para cualquier persona la pregunta de Tom Ryddle parecía inofensiva pero Hermione sabía que el chico escondía algo, definitivamente debía tener motivos ulteriores.

—No lo sé, tal vez—respondió ambiguamente la castaña.

—Hazlo, quiero trabajar en el proyecto de pociones —dijo Tom, su tono no era demandante pero era obvio que esperaba ser obedecido.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad y deseó poder abandonar el castillo en navidad, si se quedaba Ryddle pensaría que había sido obedecido.

—Entonces trabaja, cada quien puede hacerlo por su lado, sólo necesitamos reunirnos para hacer la práctica no la teoría—repeló Hermione tratando de no sonar exasperada.

—Entonces sí te vas a quedar —adivinó Tom sonriendo con superioridad y burla.

—Sí pero no es para trabajar en el proyecto de pociones, había decidido quedarme antes de que tú me lo _pidieras_ —argumentó Hermione poniendo énfasis en la última parte.

—¿Por qué te vas a quedar? —preguntó Tom, parecía que sólo ponía atención a las cosas que le interesaban, cuando Hermione le hacía algún reproche el chico simplemente escogía ignorarla.

—Porque sí —dijo Hermione, Tom le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y Hermione no pudo evitar remediar su respuesta, sabía que había sonado bastante estúpida.

—No quiero pasar la navidad con mi tutora, prefiero quedarme —dijo Hermione, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y concordaba con su falsa historia de padres fallecidos.

Tom la vio unos minutos con una extraña expresión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione bruscamente y con confusión, el chico le había enviado una mirada que parecía comprenderlo todo.

—Nada —contestó crípticamente el Slytherin.

—¿Y tú por qué te quedas en el castillo? —preguntó Hermione.

Tom la vio por unos segundos, parecía estar meditando en la respuesta, Hermione estaba segura de que cambiarií de tema pero no fue así.

—Hogwarts es mejor que el orfanato, aún más en estos años, los muggles están en guerra y no hay presupuesto para asistencia pública —respondió el chico con una voz totalmente neutral y sin mirar a Hermione.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Hermione y se sintió estúpida al hacerlo pero no sabía qué decir, nunca se había puesto a pensar cómo sería la vida de Tom Ryddle en el orfanato.

—Oye ¿ya leíste _El umbral de la Gematría_? —preguntó Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema sutilmente y haciéndolo más bien abruptamente.

—Ya, es obviamente demasiado general, el método de metátesis deja mucho al azar y se presta para demasiados errores y conclusiones falsas, prefiero Aritmancia pitagórica o chaldeana —dijo Tom con su tono de superioridad y arrogancia.

—¿La usas como adivinación por numerología? —preguntó Hermione olvidándose de que debía alejarse de él y no buscar conversación.

—A veces —respondió el chico y Hermione bufó su incredulidad.

—Ryddle, Numerología sirve para mejores cosas, estoy segura de que una de sus mejores aplicaciones es la estimación del carácter y personalidad de un sujeto pero como forma de predicción puede ser bastante imprecisa —contradijo Hermione.

—La estás confundiendo con Adivinación… —comenzó Tom pero no pudo terminar porque ya habían llegado al salón de la clase de Runas Antiguas.

En cuanto Hermione entró al salón, se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con una chica que iba en su casa, el resto de la clase trató de poner atención a las explicaciones del maestro pero era difícil, todo lo que le estaban enseñando ya lo sabía.

Al final de la clase Hermione fue la primera en salir del salón, sabía que Tom Ryddle iba caminando justo de detrás de ella pero resistió las ganas de voltear a confrontarlo y continuó caminando con dirección al salón de los requerimientos, sus clases del día ya habían terminando y era hora de hablar con Evan.

Al ver que Hermione aumentaba la velocidad de su caminar Tom pensó en detenerla pero finalmente decidió dejarla ir, de todas formas, tendría todas las vacaciones de navidad para hablar con ella averiguar más sobre su pasado… o futuro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

—Concéntrate más —pidió Evan, estaban en el salón de los requerimientos para que Hermione aprendiera oclumancia.

—Eso intento —dijo la chica con un poco de exasperación.

Evan reconoció su tono, su mente estaba ocupada con otro asunto y estaba molesta por no poder concentrarse en el asunto presente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado para escuchar que nuevo drama sufría la adolescente.

—Háblame más de Ryddle —pidió Hermione sin verlo a la cara.

Evan quería preguntarle por qué diablos quería saber más, pero sabía que la castaña le daría una respuesta incompleta y falsa, en cambio si respondía primero y después preguntaba el por qué, había más posibilidad de que Hermione respondiera.

—Último descendiente de los Gaunt, una familia que solía ser rica y poderosa, en las últimas generaciones no eran más que enfermos harapientos, su madre Merope Gaunt, vivía con su padre Sorvolo Gaunt y su hermano Morfin Gaunt, por lo que pudimos investigar, ambos la maltrataban emocionalmente y estoy casi seguro de que su hermano abusaba constantemente de ella, vivían en un aldea muggle, Merope era la bruja más cercana, la consideraba su propiedad, la usaba cada vez que quería, pero no sólo era eso, a Morfin Gaunt le gustaba lastimar a Merope, desde que eran niños Morfin disfruta con los lloriqueos de su hermana, los gritos de dolor le satisfacían enormemente, era un sádico —Evan se calló al ver la expresión de horror de Hermione.

—En fin, Merope buscaba una salida, se fijó en el hombre que era el opuesto de su hermano, donde Morfin era brusco y feo, Tom Ryddle, un vecino elitista muggle, era fino y guapo, donde uno era violento y harapiento, el otro era elegante y encantador, nuestro Tom se parece mucho a su padre, físicamente no tiene nada de Merope, lo cual en realidad trabaja a su favor, créeme, la mujer era fea —continuó Evan, pero al ver la mirada acusadora de Hermione decidió no seguir hablando de la apariencia física de Merope.

—¿Se enamoraron? —preguntó Hermione imaginándose una historia de amor imposible y romántica.

Evan escuchó el tono de la castaña y la vio unos segundos tratando de decidir cómo debía romper sus ilusiones, sin duda la verdad estaba bastante alejada de lo que Hermione se debía estar imaginando.

—Merope si se enamoró, pero Tom Ryddle ni siquiera sabía que la chica existía, el era un soltero cotizado, varia bellezas muggles lo acechaban, él era vanidoso y arrogante, nunca se habría fijado en Merope… —la mirada de Hermione calló una vez más a Evan, por qué la castaña tenía que simpatizar con Merope Gaunt, la madre del Señor Oscuro.

—Hermione, la mujer era fea, tosca, débil y pobre… —Evan supo que definitivamente no eran las palabras correctas, Hermione lo veía como si fuera la peor cucaracha que hubiera tenido el descaro de existir, era la misma mirada que le solía conceder de vez en cuando a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Tienes que decirlo así? Como si la despreciaras —reclamó Hermione, no podía evitar sentir lástima por la mujer que concibió a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

—Está bien, lo siento, seguro la mujer no estaba tan mal —intentó remediar Evan, al ver que Hermione iba a volver a discutir se apresuró a seguir con su historia.

—Bueno, como te decía, Merope se enamoró y Morfin se dio cuenta, Merope era una bruja de sangre pura, su poder mágico era casi nulo, pero lo importante era que descendía del mismo Salazar Slytherin, por lo tanto era imposible que pudiera haber algún tipo de relación entre ella y el muggle, Tom Ryddle nunca le habría hecho caso a Merope pero aún así Mrofin lo atacó y cuando el ministerio llegó a levantar una multa por uso de magia contra un muggle, tanto Morfin como Sorvolo se defendieron con fuerza, ambos fueron llevados a Azkaban, a Morfin le dieron tres años y a Sorvolo sólo seis meses, pero eso fue suficiente para que Merope se liberara del yugo patriarcal y el sadismo fraternal —continuó Evan, esa había sido información que consiguió Regulus, él había investigado todo el asunto por el lado mágico, a Evan le había tocada rastrear los pasos de Tom Ryddle en el mundo muggle.

—¿Huyó? —preguntó una esperanzada Hermione, la vida de Merope Gaunt era un tragedia llena de dolor y angustia.

—Eventualmente, pero primero decidió… _conquistar _al encantador Ryddle —dijo Evan pensando en como decir la historia sin que Hermione volviera a molestarse con él.

—¿Poción de amor? —preguntó Hermione sabiendo que sería lo más probable.

—Exacto, de la noche a la mañana Tom Ryddle se obsesionó con Merope, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, la ilusión no duró mucho, Merope se embarazó y unos meses después dejó de administrarle la poción —dijo Evan.

—¿La abandonó? —preguntó Hermione sintiéndose cada vez peor por la pobre mujer.

—Sí, ni siquiera le ofreció asistencia para el bebé, Merope estaba deshecha, sabía que cuando su padre saliera de Azkaban la mataría por dejarse ensuciar por un muggle, huyó sin dirección y sin un plan, vendió lo poco que tenía, finalmente le llegó la hora de dar a luz, lo hizo en el orfanato en donde creció Ryddle, después del parto sólo le dio tiempo de nombrar a su hijo y luego murió —terminó Evan tratando de decirlo todo rápido y sin emoción, no quería que Hermione comenzara a sentir simpatía por el chico.

—¿Qué pasó con Tom? —preguntó Hermione con incertidumbre.

Evan la miró un segundo tratando de pensar en una respuesta que no despertara sentimientos de lástima y compasión para con Tom Ryddle.

—Creció en el orfanato y finalmente vino a Hogwarts —respondió Evan.

Podría decirle mucho más, Evan había investigado ampliamente la vida de Tom en el orfanato, había buscado sus documentos del mundo muggle, había rastreado a las parejas que intentaron adoptar al pequeño niño de ojos verdes y de mirada inocente, había buscado a los niños que crecieron con él y a la encargada del orfanato, la Sra. Cole, una mujer alcohólica que le reveló su entrevista con el profesor Dumbledore, cuando Evan tomó el recuerdo de la mente de la mujer se molestó con el anciano, Albus Dumbledore había hablado con la encargada del cuidado de Ryddle, la había visto beberse un botella de ginebra, para cualquiera habría sido obvio que esa mujer era incapaz de hacerse cargo de los niños del orfanato y sin embargo Dumbledore escogió cerrar los ojos y abandonar a Tom Ryddle al cuidado de una mujer alcohólica, ni siquiera le preguntó al niño por qué no deseaba regresar al orfanato en los veranos, no se molestó en investigar qué clase cuidados le otorgaban, claro por qué hacerlo, al fin y al cabo era un Slytherin.

—Oye ya es tarde, trata de descansar y nos vemos mañana para seguir practicando —dijo Evan poniendo fin a la platica.

Hermione asintió a pesar de que sabía que Evan le estaba ocultando más cosas sobre Ryddle, tal vez no eran importantes pero aún así le hubiera gustado saber qué clase de vida llevaba Tom en el orfanato.

Evan la vio dirigirse a la salida y se transformó para salir con ella, la próxima vez que Hermione volviera a preguntar, le hablaría de la vida de Tom en el orfanato pero también le hablaría de su comportamiento narcisista y su trastorno disocial, a pesar de que Tom Ryddle aún no cometía un crimen irreparable, Evan estaba seguro de que más adelante el chico sería cada vez perverso y amoral, pero todavía cabía la posibilidad de que su sociopatía fuera resultado de los Horcruxes, si era así, entonces tal vez Ryddle todavía tenía remedio, pero Evan había tomado una decisión y sólo una cosa era segura, cuando Hermione y él regresaran al futuro, Evan se aseguraría de que Ryddle no fuera una amenaza, no importa por qué medios tuviera que hacerlo, Regulus merecía una segunda oportunidad.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Las vacaciones de navidad habían sido bastante deprimentes para Hermione, no sólo tenía que pasar su época favorita del año en la constante compañía de Tom Ryddle sino que debía entrenar bajo la dirección obsesiva de Evan.

El hombre había insistido en darle clases intensivas de defensa contra las artes oscuras y ante el prospecto de aprender nuevas cosas Hermione aceptó encantada, error, Evan no la dejaba descansar ni relajarse, la obligaba a hacer ejercicio físico y Hermione se sentía cada vez más un soldado raso de infantería.

Creyó que todo terminaría una vez que comenzaran las clases pero Evan había elaborado un horario para practicar todos los días, excepto los miércoles y domingos porque esos días se concentrarían en estudiar la información que habían recabado para ayudarles en su investigación sobre umbrales temporales.

Tom Ryddle seguía dándole estremecimientos en la espalda pero después de las vacaciones habían encontrado un raro sistema de coexistir sin terminar en la enfermería como había pasado al inicio de las vacaciones; ya que tomaban todas las clases juntos y en varias de ellas eran equipo, no había forma de evitarse el uno al otro (no que Ryddle hiciera algo por evitarla) pero habían llegado al silencioso acuerdo de no discutir asuntos personales, Ryddle había dejado sus preguntas indagadoras (aunque Evan aseguraba que era porque estaba planeando algo horrible y malvado) y Hermione ya no sentía la necesidad de huir constantemente.

No que eso hubiera detenido a Tom Ryddle de intentar encontrar explicaciones para el misterio que creía ver en Hermione Granger pero al menos ya no usaba sus habilidades retóricas para forzar repuestas que Hermione proveería sin darse cuenta, ese era uno de los aspectos que más temía de Tom Ryddle, su mañosa lingüística.

Había aprendido los aspectos más básicos de la oclumancia y ya no perspiraba cada vez que el Slytherin la miraba a los ojos, aunque no podía bloquearlo completamente ya que se daría cuenta de que alguien le había enseñado oclumancia, sí podía presentarle recuerdos, imágenes y pensamientos inofensivos, claro, seguro Ryddle ya debía pensar que la mente de Hermione no era más que un depósito de información inútil y sin sentido porque después de la tercera vez en que el chico intentó legimancia y sólo leyó _"me pregunto que van a dar hoy de comer, tal vez albóndigas, no me gustan las albóndigas, son de carne molida, eso suena a un licuado ¿licuado de carne?¿qué es el pastel de carne?¿quién lo come?¿pastel? Merengue, como aquel baile…"_ había dejado de hacerlo.

Así que eso básicamente la ponía en una especie de pelea no tan desequilibrada con el chico, ya no se sentía tan vulnerable y el revoloteo de nervios que solía sentir en el estómago cada vez que veía al Slytherin comenzaba a desaparecer, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Ya llevaban cinco meses en el pasado y aún no estaban cerca de encontrar una solución, Hermione comenzaba a dudar de si alguna vez regresarían, y sí lo hacían qué pasaría entonces, porque ya habían estado demasiado tiempo en el pasado como para no haber cambiado el futuro, además había otro asunto que comenzaba a preocuparle.

—Evan —llamó la castaña desde su lugar en el salón de los requerimientos, estaban intentando descifrar un libro escrito en protoindoeropeo, Hermione no quería saber cómo se las había arreglado Evan para conseguirlo.

—¿Mmmm? —fue la locuaz réplica del hombre.

—He estado pensando… —comenzó Hermione pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar su idea.

—¿Y eso es nuevo? —preguntó Evan todavía con su atención en el libro.

—Evan déjame hablar. Si es que sí llegamos al mismo lugar al mismo tiempo en que desaparecimos, entonces voy a tener al menos un año más, posiblemente dos, eso quiere decir que me graduaría a los veinte años —se quejó la castaña con horror.

Finalmente Evan levantó la vista para observar a la chica, una arruga apareció entre sus cejas, eso podría ser un problema, a sus quince años Hermione ya no parecía una niña, había dejado atrás sus rasgos infantiles y su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando pero gracias a su túnica su cambio no era obvio, su rostro había perdido el aspecto pueril y sus dientes habían cambiado, sus incisivos ya no parecían de conejo, irónicamente fue un incidente con Tom Ryddle el que le dio su ahora normal dentadura, sin embargo su cabello era el mismo desastre de siempre y eso sería suficiente para convencer a sus dos inobservantes amigos de que era la Hermione de siempre.

—Primero encontramos la forma de llegar y después de nos preocupamos por eso —dijo Evan con un tono tranquilo, tal vez nunca regresen y no valía pena preocuparse por posibilidades.

—¿Y mis dientes? —volvió a preguntar Hermione mientras inconscientemente pasaba su lengua por sus incisivos superiores.

—Dudo que Potter y Weasley se den cuenta del cambio, a tus padres puedes decirles la verdad, la enfermera de la escuela creyó que un hechizo los había deformado y los arregló mientras estabas inconsciente —sugirió Evan tratando de controlar sus ganas de reír.

Hermione frunció el ceño —¿Qué te da risa? —le preguntó aun cuando sabía perfectamente la razón, su pelea contra Tom Ryddle la había dejado inconsciente y mientras estaba en la enfermería la medibruja deshizo todos los encantamientos que había sufrido, incluyendo el que creyó que había en sus dientes.

—Fue tu culpa, si te hubieras alejado de Ryddle como sugerí, nada habría pasado —dijo Evan.

—Lo dices como si fuera una fanática que lo sigue a todos lados —se quejó Hermione.

—¿Si te has dado cuenta de que no haces nada por evadir los lugares que él frecuenta? —le preguntó Evan con una ceja en alto.

—¿Te refieres a la biblioteca? —preguntó a su vez Hermione con indignación.

—Entre otros —respondió el hombre.

—Pues discúlpame por no huir de lugares públicos de almacenamiento de información simplemente porque me _podría_ encontrar a Tom Ryddle —dijo la chica con obvio sarcasmo.

—Podrías al menos sentarte lejos de él —increpó Evan viéndola con seriedad.

—¿Disculpa? Es él el que se siente cerca de mí, además no sé cuál es el problema, tú me dijiste que no lo evitara y para ser honesta no creo que sea tan malo como tú piensas, al menos no todavía —comentó Hermione.

Evan cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos por su largo cabello, era eso lo que más temía, que Tom Ryddle se las arreglará para convencer a Hermione de que no era más que un niño maltratado por las asperezas de la vida, incomprendido pero no totalmente perverso.

—Hermione, sé lo que estás pensando, es fácil dejarse llevar por el exterior amable e inocente de Ryddle pero no dejes que te engañe…

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió Hermione no queriendo escuchar una vez más los argumentos del hombre.

Evan decidió no contradecirla pero tendría que cuidar más de cerca las interacciones entre Hermione y el Slytherin porque tenía el presentimiento de que Hermione se estaba olvidando de que Tom Ryddle tenía dentro de sí a Lord Voldemort.

—Aunque a veces lo parezca, él no es bueno ni amable, sabe que hay normas sociales y escoge seguirlas porque es más fácil pero no las entiende, no tiene amigos y si crees que lo conoces estás equivocada, no creas que estás a salvo de su ira simplemente porque todavía es un niño, si sigues percibiéndolo como si fuera una copia un poco más peligrosa de Draco Malfoy te vas arrepentir cuando te muestre su rabia —advirtió Evan antes de salir del salón.

Hermione lo vio ir sintiéndose un poco insegura, tal vez Evan tenía razón, no podía dejarse llevar por el dulce exterior que el chico presentaba al público, Tom Ryddle había engañado a siete generaciones de Hogwarts, los maestros lo adoraban y era el alumno modelo pero Hermione sabía que no se podía dejar llevar por las apariencias, no podía permitirse ver a Ryddle a través del mismo espejo que todos los demás usaban.

Con los ojos cerrados Hermione recordó aquella vez que tuvo ese incidente por culpa de Tom, perdida en el recuerdo nunca vio cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, nunca vio al chico que acababa de irrumpir en su salón secreto.

_Las clases habían acabado tan sólo cuatro días antes y los alumnos ya habían salido del castillo para pasar la navidad en sus hogares pero se habían quedado demasiados en la escuela, la guerra muggle había alcanzado los hogares de muchos y el lugar más seguro para ellos era Hogwarts. _

_Hermione había estudiado la historia muggle en la escuela primaria pero en Hogwarts no se había preocupado mucho por consolidar lo que había aprendido y olvidó varios detalles, por eso fue una gran sorpresa cuando un nueve de diciembre de 1940 se levantó con la noticia de que Londres había sido bombardeada una vez más durante la noche anterior. _

_Nunca había pensado en las repercusiones pero ahora que estaban ahí no podía creer que se le haya escapado algo tan obvio, los magos no tenían forma de protección contra ataques aéreos, a la hora de morir eran tan mortales como los muggles, magia o no, una bala los mataba igual que a todos, tenían miles de hechizos que los protegían de embrujos, de ser vistos por muggles o de ser encontrados si no querían, pero por muy fuertes que fueran sus hechizos de protección, no tenían forma de protegerse contra una bomba, por mucho que se escondieran debajo del suelo al final del día siempre están ahí, tal vez invisibles pero mientras existan no hay forma de huir. Era como esconderse en un hoyo de la pared, no importa que tan oculto estés, no hay necesidad de buscar el hoyo cuando es tan simple como demoler toda la pared. _

_El primer ataque a Londres había ocurrido medio año antes y desde entonces era algo frecuente, las consecuencias se sentían en el ambiente de Hogwarts, los niños de familias mágicas que habían sufrido daños colaterales tenían que desquitarse de alguna forma y que mejor que los hijos de muggles, después de todo, era una maldita guerra muggle. Y los niños de padres muggles tampoco se quedaban atrás, había varias nacionalidades en la escuela y en tiempos de guerra uno se vuelve demasiado patriota. _

_Y así comenzó la hostilidad de la que ningún libro de historia mágica hablaba, un siseo de rencor a la hija de un soldado muggle, una emboscada al alemán aquel que vestía una esvástica, un embrujo al niño aquel que debía irse al gueto, los niños de ideología sangre pura estaban ante una prueba más de que los muggles eran unos salvajes que debían ser exterminados, empezando por los quimeras que se atrevieron a parir._

_Aquella mañana la tensión entre los alumnos era palpable, el desayuno concurrió en silencio, todos estaban ocupados leyendo "El profeta" y algunos diarios muggles que varios chicos habían recibido de sus padres. El ataque no había sido tan vicioso como los anteriores, en septiembre Londres había sido bombardeada todo el mes, otras ciudades como Liverpool tampoco se quedaban atrás, pero esta vez los muggles se las habían arreglado para destrozar un antiguo monumento mágico, construido durante el imperio de Tiberio Claudio, el templo mágico era el lugar en donde se celebraban las ceremonias y los ritos más importantes del mundo mágico, era símbolo lo que fue una época definitiva para asentar las bases del mundo mágico de Bretaña, el monumento era una extraña mezcla de magia druida y arquitectura romana. La unión de dos civilizaciones que dio lugar a una de las sociedades más poderosas del mundo mágico, ahora estaba hecho trizas._

_Fue en esas circunstancias que Hermione se encontró jugando como mediadora entre el sobrino de un mariscal inglés y cierta Slytherin llamada Walburga Black, una chica de cuarto año, irracional a más no poder. _

_—Es estúpido culpar a Cunninham por algo que está fuera de su alcance y que ultimadamente no tiene nada que ver con él —repitió Hermione por segunda vez. _

_—¿La estás llamando estúpida? —preguntó una voz nueva, Hermione no tuvo que voltear para quién era. _

_—No Ryddle, yo no dije eso —dijo Hermione viendo con irritación al chico que había decidido intervenir sólo para causar más molestias. _

_—Mi error entonces porque podría jurar que esa es la obvia implicación de tu comentario—replicó el chico con una sonrisa de lado. _

_—Así es mestiza sucia ¿qué es lo que quisiste decir entonces? —preguntó la chica, su atención en Hermione y el chico al que había querido atacar, olvidado por el momento. _

_—Quise decir que la guerra no es culpa de Cunninham —se defendió la castaña. _

_Walburga Black pareció confundida por un momento pero Tom Ryddle no iba a dejar las cosas en paz. _

_—Y quién crea lo contrario es estúpido ¿No? —provocó el Slytherin viendo a Hermione con sus ojos penetrantes. _

_—¡No! Bueno… no exactamente, a lo que me refiero…—intentó explicar Hermione pero Walburga Black no le dio oportunidad. _

_—Calla sucia, no pienso escuchar tus idioteces —expresó la chica viendo con disgusto a Hermione._

_La castaña no sabía cómo meter un poco de sentido común en la dura cabeza de la Slytherin y tenía el presentimiento de que la discusión iba a terminar mal, disimuladamente comenzó a buscar su varita, Walburga no fue tan discreta. _

_—¡Walburga! —llamó una fuerte voz desde el otro lado del corredor, Hermione volteó junto con todos los presentes para ver al intruso, era el hermano mayor de la Slytherin, Cygnus Black, venía acompañado de su hermano Alphard Black y su primo, Orion Black. _

_Tantos Black le daban nauseas a Hermione y al parecer Tom Ryddle tampoco apreciaba la interrupción porque tenía una mueca en la cara. _

_—¿Qué pasa Cygnus? —preguntó Walburga con cansancio a su hermano. _

_—Tú dime —respondió el chico de sexto grado. _

_—Ésta sucia me está insultando —acusó Walburga señalando con un gesto a Hermione. _

_—¿En serio? —preguntó con interés el muchacho mientras inspeccionaba a la castaña. _

_Hermione no sabía si debía sentirse incómoda o molesta, tal vez ambas cosas pero el punto es que no le gustaba la mirada del Slytherin, lo cual en realidad no era nada nuevo porque nunca había apreciado las mirados de ningún Slytherin, tal vez sólo era una de esas cosas inherentes, inexplicables. _

_—Sí, me llamó estúpida—explicó Walburga Black mientras jugaba con su varita. _

_Hermione estaba harta, si la Slytherin se empañaba en su necedad no valía la pena tratar de explicar las cosas, así que simplemente bufó su enfado, levantó la barbilla y se dispuso a enfrentarse a los Slytherins, no era nada nuevo, afortunadamente había recibido un buen entrenamiento con Draco Malfoy. _

_—Ya me cansé de intentar explicarte, si insistes en sentirte insultada debe ser por algo y entonces ese es tu problema, no trates de usarme para proyectar tus inseguridades —dijo Hermione con su ya clásico tono sabiondo y mandón. _

_—Granger esa no es forma de tratar a una Black, no sólo la llamas estúpida, ahora también es insegura y necia —interrumpió Tom Ryddle tratando de no sonreír perversamente. _

_Finalmente Hermione se dio cuenta del juego de Ryddle y no le gustó, había estado manipulando todas sus palabras para provocar una confrontación entre ella y Walburga. _

_Normalmente habría sabido contener su enojo pero esta vez algo en ella explotó, tal vez eran todos los meses de frustración por estar atascada en el pasado, tal vez tanta ansiedad a causa de Ryddle, o todas la esperanzas aplastadas cada vez que creía encontrar una forma de regresar al futuro y al final resultaba imposible, no sabía por qué pero el punto es que su paciencia se agotó y su mano apuntó automáticamente. _

_—Ryddle entrometido—gruñó Hermione antes de decir su primer embrujo. _

_El ataque tomó a Tom por sorpresa pero aun así pudo rechazarlo sin problemas e inmediatamente atacó a su vez a Hermione, era una pelea dispareja porque Walburga no se quedó de brazos cruzados, la castaña se encontró peleando contra dos adversarios. _

_El Gryffindor que había estado discutiendo con Walburga se vio obligado a tomar parte en el duelo, después de todo la castaña lo había defendido, eso los dejó dos contra dos pero los Slytherins estaban en obvia ventaja así que Hermione se vio obligada a usar embrujos aun no inventados ¿y que si la expulsaban? De todas formas iba regresar a su época tarde o temprano. _

_Los restantes Black parecían demasiado divertidos con todo el asunto como para intervenir, sin embargo cuando vieron el arsenal de la castaña se vieron obligados a preparar sus varitas. _

_—Ayúdala Orion, después de todo es tu prometida —se burló Cygnus, no era secreto que ni Walburga ni Orion Black apreciaban mucho el arreglo que sus padres habían hecho. _

_—Es tu hermana —le recordó Orion, tal vez tuviera que casarse con Walburga algún día pero por el momento él tenía novia. _

_—Ve, Alphard —ordenó Cygnus a su hermano. _

_—No es necesario, ahí viene la prefecta de Gryffindor con el Premio Anual —informó el chico. _

_Cygnus maldijo al ver a los dos Gryffindors, rápidamente sacó su carita y petrificó a dos de los duelistas mientras Orion desarmaba a los otros, ambos Black eran prefectos y estaban bajo observación, si el Premio Anual descubría que no hicieron nada por intervenir Dippet les quitaría sus insignias. _

_—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el Premio Anual. _

_—La niña de Ravenclaw insultó a Walburga y atacó a Tom Ryddle, ambos se defendieron y comenzaron un duelo, los petrificamos antes de que se lastimaran irreparablemente —sumarió Cygnus. _

_Ni la prefecta ni el premio anual parecían convencidos. _

_—¿Qué Potter?¿No me crees? Ellos mismos te lo van confirmar cuando despierten —dijo Cygnus viendo al otro chico con fuerte odio. _

_—Eso espero Black —advirtió el Premio Anual y después se volteó hacia su acompañante. —Vamos, hay que llevarlos a la enfermería._

_Al siguiente día Hermione despertó con un dolor de cabeza y con dientes parejos. Toda la siguiente semana tuvo dentición extraordinaria con Ryddle. _

—¿Durmiendo Granger? —preguntó Tom Ryddle con humor al ver que ya habían pasado algunos minutos y Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola.

La castaña sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda y rápidamente abrió sus ojos, la sorpresa de ver a Tom Ryddle en el salón de los requerimientos la congeló en su lugar.

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó el Slytherin mientras hojeaba el libro que Evan había estado revisando.

—Ryddle ¿qué haces aquí? —exigió saber la castaña, su ansiedad era obvia.

—¿Es esa la forma de tratar a un invitado? —preguntó Tom Ryddle sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—¿Cómo entraste? —interrogó Hermione mientras recogía todos los libros que Evan y ella habían dejado sobre una mesa.

—Eso, Granger, es mi secreto —dijo el Slytherin mientras escondía un libro entre su túnica sin que Hermione se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres? —Hermione sabía que su tono era agresivo y para el chico debía ser obvio que ocultaba algo pero no podía evitar entrar en pánico, Ryddle había descubierto el salón de los requerimientos.

—¿Por qué tan hostil, eh? ¿Acaso tienes algo aquí que yo no debería ver? —mientras hablaba se había estado acercando hasta Hermione—. ¿Tienes algo que ocultar, Hermione? —le preguntó cuando la hubo arrinconado.

—Aléjate de mí —afortunadamente su voz salió fuerte y segura en vez de débil y asustada.

—Entonces no lo niegas, hay algo que no me quieres decir —acusó Tom su mirada todavía concentrada en los ojos cafés de Hermione.

—Ryddle, hay mil cosas que no te quiero decir y que no tengo porque decirte, créeme tampoco son tan interesantes, o ¿acaso te interesa que tuve un dálmata cuando tenía cinco años? ¿O qué en primer grado de primaria me caí de un árbol? —comentó Hermione mientras guardaba todos los libros que quedaban en el cuarto.

—Sí me interesa —aseguró Tom Ryddle.

—Entonces necesitas una vida con urgencia —propuso Hermione.

—¿De qué tienes miedo Granger? ¿Qué escondes? —insistió Tom Ryddle mientras la tomaba del rostro para obligarla o verlo a los ojos.

Hermione sintió su ataque claramente y con fuerza, esta vez el Slytherin no se tomó la molestia de ser sutil, hacia varías semanas desde la última vez que Tom Ryddle había intentado legeremancia en ella por eso Hermione se había olvidado de seguir el entrenamiento que Evan tanto se esforzó en administrarle, esta vez Hermione no tuvo tiempo de ofrecer pensamientos inocuos y vacíos, lo único que Ryddle encontró fue una muralla mental.

—Oclumancia ¿quién te enseñó? —preguntó Ryddle oprimiendo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos.

—Nadie, me tengo que ir —sabía que no era la forma correcta de lidiar con el nuevo problema, lo que debió haber hecho fue quedarse y acusar al Slytherin de ser un perverso legimancista, en vez de eso, huye como culpable.

Evan la vio pasear alrededor de su habitación en Ravenclaw y si no hubiera pasado varios años como gato entonces habría estado bastante exasperado, afortunadamente para Hermione, ser gato le enseñó el arte de ser perezoso.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le preguntó Hermione cansada del silencio.

—No sé de que serviría decir algo, es obvio que ya sabe, no hay nada que puedas hacer excepto huir… a no espera, eso ya lo hiciste —comentó el exmortífago con sarcasmo.

—Cállate —ordenó la castaña al ver que su felino sapiens no iba a ser de utilidad.

—Eso estaba haciendo hasta que me interrumpiste —recordó Evan mientras examinaba su cutícula, el estrés estaba teniendo un mal efecto en su forma felina.

—Creí que me ibas a ser de utilidad —se quejó Hermione.

—Yo te advertí que no confiaras en él, te dije que nunca bajaras tu guardia, te dije que tarde o temprano te iba a confrontar, te dije que no te dejaras llevar por su actitud amistosa del último mes, te dije…

—¡Evan ya! —exclamó la castaña completamente irritada con el hombre, ella era la única que podía abusar del "te lo dije", Evan le daba un uso siniestro.

—¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? Pues lo siento porque es la verdad—argumentó Evan, era una posibilidad que ya habían discutido antes, después de la pelea con Walburga Black y Tom Ryddle, Evan le habló sobre el serio peligro que corría cada vez que hablaba con Ryddle pero Hermione, necia a raíz de la actitud pedante y superior de Evan no quiso escuchar.

—Si no fueras tan déspota te habría hecho caso —acusó la castaña.

—Eres una niña rara —mencionó Evan de la nada.

—¿Qué? —Hermione no sabía si sentirse insultada o elogiada así que se decidió por confundida.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser una linda niña que ponga atención y sea obediente? —reclamó Evan, antes de viajar el pasado nunca se había preocupado por la obstinación y pesudo-rebeldía de la castaña pero ahora que se sentía su guardián se desesperaba con cualquier detalle. Nunca había estado a cargo del cuidado de otro ser humano, no sabía cómo hacer que Hermione le hiciera caso.

—Eso soy exactamente pero lo que tú necesitas en un elfo doméstico —replicó la castaña.

—Eso es cierto, en mis buenos tiempos siempre había un criado que me atendiera —aceptó Evan recordando aquellos años dorados.

—Evan ¿qué voy a hacer con Ryddle? —insistió Hermione ignorando completamente el previo comentario del hombre.

—No sé si puedas hacer algo, el chico sabe que recientemente alguien te enseñó oclumancia, simplemente niégate a jugar a "la inquisición y el hereje", las cartas están en la mesa, él sabe que ocultas algo, tú sabes que él sabe, veremos quién cede primero —sugirió Evan.

—¿Ese es tu consejo? —preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

—¿Tienes uno mejor? —Porque si era así, Evan estaba dispuesto a escucharlo para poder reírse un rato.

—Sí, por el momento lo voy a evitar —anunció Hermione como si fuera la solución perfecta.

—Claro, porque eso ha funcionado exitosamente en el pasado —contradijo la sarcástica voz de Evan.

—Esta vez va a funcionar, tengo una idea —reveló Hermione con una breve sonrisa.

—La señorita tiene una idea, veamos cuál es.

—Necesito hacer un mapa como el de los merodeadores —comunicó la castaña ignorando totalmente el comentario sarcástico de Evan se estaba volviendo muy buena en eso.

—Mientras lo haces podrías por favor encontrar una forma de viajar en el tiempo, y si te da tiempo también encuentra el significado de la vida, ¡ah! Y una cura para la muerte, no se te olvide —pidió Evan mientras Hermione salía de la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

6

_Soy la bestia, soy un hombre de palabras, _

_soy la humedad de la noche; la caída vertiginosa del mundo._

_Soy quien ve a muchos hombres muertos,_

_recibiendo órdenes con una sonrisa de imbéciles, serviles y encantados de serlo_

_Soy la orilla de un vaso que corta. _

_Soy sangre._

_H. C. Bukowski_

_Una persona que no puede vivir en sociedad o que no necesita vivir en sociedad porque es autosuficente, es una bestia o un dios._

_Aristóteles_

Varios libros estaban esparcidos en la mesa, parecían estar abiertos en páginas arbitrarias, dos rollos de pergamino ocupaban una esquina de la mesa y un frasco de tinta estaba justo en el centro, el chico sentado frente a tal desorden de libros y plumas estaba absorto en una página sobre árboles genealógicos de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico.

—Ryddle —llamó la voz mandona de una chica de cabello castaño.

El chico de cabello negro y ojos inexpresivos levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre, se quedó observándola un rato resistiendo la tentación de entrar en su mente, hacia varias semanas desde que encontró a Hermione Granger en el salón que desaparecía, desde entonces la castaña había estado evitándolo de forma obvia, Tom se habría reído de la ansiedad de la chica pero no era dado a la risa, al menos no a la risa inocentemente divertida, la sonrisa perversa por el otro lado, la tenía perfeccionada desde hacía años.

—Granger ¿qué te trae a mi lar? Creí que me estabas evitando, dime, qué fuerza superlativa te obligó a traer tu probóscide hasta aquí¿ya no me tienes miedo? —sólo había cuatro cosas que realmente le gustaban de Hogwarts, la magia, la biblioteca, el castillo en sí y molestar a la castaña que en ese momento estaba enfrente de su mesa, no podría explicar la razón de esto último, tal vez era el miedo en sus ojos cafés, lo había visto en los niños del orfanato varias veces e incluso sabía que sus propios ojos lo deben haber reflejado en ocasiones pasadas e innominables, pero esos ojos cafés eran muy diferentes, no era miedo empírico; los niños del orfanato habían aprendido a temerle, tenían razones para mirarlo con desconfianza, pero la castaña no… bueno, tal vez en los últimos meses sí había conseguido un pretexto, pero fue en las primeras semanas cuando él descubrió ese ingrediente extra en la mirada de Hermione Granger… era ansiedad y desconfianza que tenían un por qué, era la mirada asustada de un niño que ve por primera vez al monstruo de sus pesadillas, era cómo si la castaña pudiera ver su alma y supiera que estaba totalmente oscura e inservible por falta de uso, eso él lo sabía y no le importaba pero también sabía que para cualquier otra persona sería aterrador, por lo cual era extraño que Granger no se hubiera refugiado en Dumbledore.

—No te tengo miedo, necesitamos comenzar a trabajar en la traducción de Runas Antiguas.

'Esa irritante voz'.

—Ahora no puedo, vete —al ver que la chica no obedecía, subió la mirada para centrarla en los ojos cafés.

—¿Acaso tienes un impedimento auditivo? —le preguntó al ver que no hacía ademán de irse.

—Mira Ryddle no sé quién te crees que eres pero…

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, con parsimonia estiró su brazo para seleccionar otro libro de la mesa, era su libro de pociones, de segunda mano, deshojado y lleno de garabatos, lo aborrecía.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—No —¿acaso no era obvio? A veces las personas más inteligentes resultan ser las últimas en entender una obviedad. Granger era un oxímoron andante.

Al parecer la única respuesta que la castaña se dignó a dar fue un bufido.

—Que fluidez de lenguaje —murmuró mientras retomaba el libro que había estado estudiando antes

'Merope Gaunt' pensó el chico con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia perdida, pensar que había desperdiciado dos años buscando un árbol genealógico por el lado paterno, todo para descubrir que Tom Ryddle no era más que un asqueroso muggle… pero eso no importaba ahora, ya tendría tiempo de buscar al muggle y lidiar con él, no sólo por ser un maldito pusilánime sin poder mágico sino también por las falsas esperanzas, durante años Tom había vivido en el orfanato esperando que su poderoso padre fuera a buscarlo, rechazando con astucia y odio a todos esos muggles que se encariñaban con el "inocente niño de ojos verdes y hoyuelos en las mejillas", saboteando cada intento de adopción, aguantando la vida del orfanato, acatando las estúpidas reglas y defendiendo su dignidad y orgullo en medio de tanta mediocridad y pestilencia, todo para esperar en vano la llegada de un padre que jamás existió. Tom Ryddle padre pagaría por haberse atrevido a ser, esa también sería una forma de purgarse a sí mismo, el parricidio purificaría su sangre de todo germen muggle, después de eso ya no habría debilidad en él, ninguna, ningún defecto… y entonces todo comenzaría, dejaría atrás toda la basura muggle, el orfanato, la suciedad, la pobreza, el dolor, todo.

Como odiaba recordar al niño que fue, un estúpido, un débil, había hecho lo mejor que pudo para _sobre_vivir en el orfanato, pero aun así, no era suficiente, nunca sería completamente libre del lugar y de su pasado sino se hacía fuerte, la magia ayudaba pero por el momento sólo podía esperar… esperar y planear, en unos años sería mayor de edad y nunca más tendría que regresar, mientras tanto, tenía magia, tenía poder que iba en aumento y tenía Hogwarts.

Pero no, eso no importaba ahora, en este momento lo relevante era la verdad de sus ancestros.

'Salazar Slytherin, que… perfecto y obvio'

Claro, quién más sino Salazar Slytherin, era una posibilidad que había contemplado antes, pero siempre supuso que cualquier parentesco que pudieran tener en común debía ser patrilineal, cómo podría haberse imaginado que en realidad era su madre la portadora del linaje, no tenía sentido, la mujer era débil.

'Estúpida bruja ¿cómo se atreve a morir?'

Eso era lo que no podía perdonar.

La muerte.

"Murió porque te amaba, murió para que tu pudieras vivir, ella te ama no lo olvides" solía decirle la cocinera del orfanato cuando Tom tenía sólo cuatro años y comenzó a preguntar por sus padres, siempre era lo mismo, "ella te amaba y amaba a tu padre".

Si eso era el "amor" entonces él no quería ser parte de eso, después de mucho meditar y observar se había dado cuenta de que el "amor" no era más que una excusa estúpida para ser débil, era humillante, afortunadamente él nunca lo había experimentado, Merope amó y murió, ese es un error que él nunca cometería.

Muerte, Amor, Debilidad. La triada de abstracciones que esclavizaban a las personas, él nunca conocería ninguno de los tres conceptos, ya estaba a mitad del camino, se había deshecho del más absurdo y estúpido, al principio fue un tanto difícil porque no lo entendía, lo escuchaba mencionar de vez en cuando pero nunca le prestó importancia hasta que un día la cocinera del orfanato le hizo aquella gran revelación, "ella te amaba", la sola expresión le sonó ridícula, degradante, nunca más volvió a preguntar sobre su madre pero nunca olvidó aquella frase, unos meses después, cuando se enseñó a leer descubrió la pequeña biblioteca del orfanato, buscó la palabra en el diccionario, no fue muy útil pero le dio un comienzo, entendió una cosa, él no amaba a nadie y nadie lo amaba a él, la idea no le molestó porque comprendió que la palabra en sí y todas sus denotaciones, son irracionales, absurdas, en realidad, visto de forma lógica, el amor no era más que una excusa para lastimar y perder, para ser débil, los seres humanos usaban la palabra como fórmula de apareamiento, ese era uno de sus grandes errores históricos, el hombre común, en especial los muggles, buscaban a alguien a quien amar para procrear y lo único que conseguían era producir quimeras errantes, mediocres masificados, defectos inherentes, gente que muere.

Muerte, una vez más, regreso a la constante inconveniente.

Merope murió abandonándolo a su suerte en un tugurio lleno de asquerosos y patéticos muggles, lo dejó viviendo de la_ caridad_ de aquellas bestias, la rabia y la humillación amenazaban con derribar su perfecta compostura y ese era un lujo que no se podía permitir mientras estuviera bajo la asquerosa e indecentemente grande nariz de Dumbledore, ya era suficiente que el ridículo brujo lo mirara con desconfianza, siempre lo veía con esa expectación e impasividad en el rostro, como si estuviera esperando pacientemente el momento en que Tom explotará y matará al compañero de al lado. Sabía que había cometido un error táctico aquella primera vez que conoció al maestro de transfiguración, pero había estado demasiado entusiasmado con la idea del mundo mágico y con la posibilidad de abandonar, al menos temporalmente, ese maldito orfanato ¿cómo se hubiera podido imaginar que en el mundo mágico aplicaban las mismas estúpidas percepciones del bien y el mal? Honestamente había pensado que, siendo los magos seres superiores, se habrían librado de tales ataduras hace milenios, lamentablemente "la ética y la moral" a la que tuvo acoplarse, al menos en apariencia, en el mundo muggle, también eran válidas en el mundo mágico. Aquella primera vez que conoció a Dumbledore se mostró sin tapujos y como resultado ahora el hombre lo vigilaba día y noche. Sí al menos hubiera sido Slughorn el primero en anunciarle su estatus de mago, las cosas habrían sido diferentes, habría tenido tiempo de aprender las reglas del juego y para cuando conociera a Dumbledore habría sabido esconder los mejores aspectos de su personalidad, pero eso ya no importaba, al menos todos los demás maestros eran razonables.

Una incógnita lo molestaba sobre su madre, o mejor dicho sobre la mujer que lo sacó de su entrepierna porque no estaba seguro de si la podría llamar Madre.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Merope en el mundo muggle?

La mujer era una bruja de sangre pura, perteneciente a una de las mejores familias de mundo mágico, no tenía nada que estar haciendo en esos antros de degradación y peste, dejándose ensuciar por un muggle, reduciéndose a ser la zorra de un, ya no sangre impura, sino de un sangre inmunda.

Si lo que había investigado sobre los Gaunt era cierto entonces aún tenía familia con vida, su abuelo y su tío. Hace algunos años, esa información lo habría llenado de satisfacción pero ahora todo era diferente, ya no necesitaba de familiares perdidos que lo llevaran a un sitio mejor, ya no estaba esperando a un padre que lo salvara de la humillación que significaba seguir las órdenes de gente inferior, no, ese sueño había muerto hace años, ahora ya sólo importaba… él, el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, el hombre en el que se convertiría dentro de muy poco, de una forma u otra, tarde o temprano, se convertiría en lo que debía ser y nuca sufriría los mismos defectos de sus procreadores.

Debilidad.

Si hay algo que sus progenitores tenían en abundancia era eso: Debilidad. Lo odiaba, era inaceptable, absurdo¿cómo podía ser posible que él, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, alumno brillante, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, fuera hijo de dos seres tan repugnantes? Era una maldita paradoja.

* * *

Suaves pasos se deslizaban sobre el suelo frío del orfanato.

Media noche.

El niño debería estar dormido.

Y sin embargo…

—¡Ryddle!

Pausa.

Corre.

No hay salida.

Atrapado… por el momento.

—¿Si? —pequeña voz de tono inocente, ojos despabilados.

—Es media noche, sabes las reglas o… ¿acaso te las tengo que recordar? —voz fuerte, aliento alcohólico, actitud no intimidante sino más bien perversa, mirada calculadora.

—No —voz firme, temblor en los ojos, pequeñas manos que forman puños apretados.

—¡Oh, yo creo que sí! —mueca en los labios, dientes amarillos, manos fuertes.

No creía en Dios, no creía en nada que sus ojos no pudieran ver ni en nada que su mente no pudiera comprender, pero creía que dentro de sí mismo había algo más poderoso que esas manos fuertes y callosas.

—He dicho no —voz decidida, puños pálidos, mandíbula tiesa, fuego en los ojos.

Pies descalzos que se alejan apresuradamente.

—Ven aquí niño si no quieres que le informe a la señora Cole —voz gruesa, mirada dura, pies estáticos, manos con inexplicable escozor.

Pies descalzos corriendo sin destino.

Hoy no, pero algún día.

Y después…

Nunca más.

* * *

Caminando con pasos lentos pero decididos, Tom Ryddle se acercó a la mesa de Hermione Granger y tomó asiento frente a ella, sin decir palabra, sacó un libro y le extendió un pergamino a la castaña.

—Hola, buenas tardes ¿por qué no te sientas? —el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente.

El chico sonrió de lado al escuchar sus reproches, era lo bueno de no tener que pretender con Granger, podía ser rudo, cínico, real, verdadero, o casi verdadero y la castaña no podía hacer nada al respecto, si no había ido corriendo a hablar con Dumbledore después de que se dio cuenta de que estaba violando su mente, las probabilidades de que lo hiciera por falta de cortesía eran nulas.

—Granger, yo estoy por sobre la inútil etiqueta social, ahórrame el acto.

—Ryddle, sé que tu falta de civilidad te impide comprender las fórmulas de saludo, pero verás, algunos de nosotros, o más bien, la mayoría, encontramos descortés…

El carraspeo de una garganta interrumpió las diatribas de la castaña, ambos chicos voltearon a ver al intruso y Tom Ryddle lo reconoció como un chico de su casa, era de segundo año y no había necesidad de ser amable ni cuidadoso, el niño no era rico, su familia no era destacada y no era talentoso, de nada servía.

—Lincon, vete, no me importa.

—Pero…

—Una de dos, es algo que te concierne o es algo que a mí me afecta, si es la primera entonces no me importa en lo más mínimo, si se trata de lo último puede que te escuche, pero ambos sabemos que ese no es el caso… así que…

Decepcionado, el niño se alejó.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser …

Una vez más la castaña fue interrumpida, esta vez era una chica de Ravenclaw a la que Tom había visto con Hermione varias veces, ambos creyeron que la chica estaba ahí para hablar con la castaña pero en vez de eso estaba viendo nerviosamente a Tom y antes de que éste le pudiera decir en términos no muy amables que hablara de una vez, la chica sacó una tarjeta de su túnica y se la ofreció al chico.

—Sólo… Sólo quería darte esto, Feliz San Valentín.

El chico tomó el sobre de las manos de la niña lo abrió con lentitud y aburrimiento, dentro encontró el dibujo movible de dos niños con el uniforme de Hogwarts, estaban tomados de la manos y en cuanto lo vieron comenzaron a abrir sus pequeñas bocas de tinta para comenzar a cantar, pero antes de que pudieran entonar la primera frase, la carta estalló en flamas.

—¡Ryddle! ¿Tienes que ser tan malo? Ariana te estaba viendo… la hiciste llorar —exclamó Hermione mientras se levantaba de su asiento, no sabía si con la intención de abofetear al chico o con la de ir a consolar a la ravenclaw.

La media sonrisa sólo sirvió para indignar aún más a la castaña.

—No tienes que ser tan cruel, que no te guste es una cosa pero deliberadamente lastimar sus sentimientos…

—Granger, no sé si alguien te haya dicho esto antes, pero tienes una voz imperdonable, en serio, hazte un favor, usa el silencio sin mesura ¿quieres?

—Eres un despreciable…

—Ah, insultos, el infalible argumento de los paupérrimos mentales.

—¿Sabes qué? No tengo por qué escuchar tus pobres intentos de maldad…

—¿Intentos? Granger hieres mis sentimientos —dijo el chico con intención de sonar inocente y sincero, rara vez funcionaba.

—No más de lo que tú heriste a Ariana ¿y el otro niño? Sólo tenías que escucharlo, Ryddle, ser un poco amble con los demás no te costaría nada.

—¿Y por qué debería serlo?

—Porque son seres humanos

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué más quieres?

—Una razón válida, no la pobre respuesta incoherente y despreciable que acabas de dar, ese no puede ser un argumento válido, he conocido a animales más dignos que cualquier ser humano.

—Algunos de nosotros, de hecho la mayoría de nosotros, ya sabes las personas normales, somos amables simplemente porque sí…

—¿Las masas ignorantes?

—No Ryddle, la gente que no necesita un motivo egoísta, los que fuimos educados correctamente.

—Interesante… ¿Qué entiendes por "correctamente"?

—De forma correcta, con conducta íntegra.

—¿De acuerdo a las reglas?

—Sí.

—Mmm… Me parece Granger que tú, como todos los demás, no tienes idea de por qué sigues la tipología de conducta aprobada por la sociedad, no tienes juicio, no cuestionas, lo cual es bastante extraño porque esperaba que al menos tú fueras capaz de criticar las estúpidas formalidades instituidas por y para los débiles, sé que a ti también te cuesta ser parte de la comedia, te he visto, eres "amable" pero muchas veces lo haces a tu pesar, cada vez que alguno de estos anodinos te habla para cotillear o te pide ayuda con la tarea, lo haces resignadamente, no era así las primeras semanas que llegaste, antes lo hacías de buena gana, pero tampoco era honesto, era obvio que sólo querías encajar, ser gustada por ellos, pensando un poco sobre el cambio he llegado a la conclusión de que las primeras semanas todavía tenías el hábito de esforzarte para pertenecer, el hábito que trajiste de tu anterior escuela, pienso que tu inteligencia te hacia apartarte de los demás niños y supongo que no pudiste manejar bien la soledad, por eso te vendiste, apuesto a que comenzaste por ayudar a los más estúpidos, niños indignos e ignorantes sin remedio, pero son precisamente los auténticos carentes de inteligencia los que no aprecian la ayuda de los más inteligentes porque sólo ven a una niña arrogante y pesada, alguien que sólo sirve para recordarles la idiocia que padecen, y después, si es que finalmente lograste obligarlos a aceptar tu inteligencia, te debes haber convertido en alguien a quien usar y desechar, porque tal vez te hayan aceptado pero eso no quiere decir que les haya caído bien, apuesto a que seguías siendo la empollona de la clase excepto que ahora estabas dispuesta a hacerles la tarea, sólo por una pizca de amistad, aunque sea falsa.

—Tú no me conoces.

—Pero que buen diagnóstico hago ¿no? —dijo Tom y sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

—No, para tu información tenía amigos verdaderos, no como tú, que sólo sabes usar a las personas.

—Y dime, esos susodichos amigos que _tenías_, si es que en verdad eran eso ¿qué los unía? ¿Fueron tus amigos desde el principio? ¿Desde ese primer día que levantaste la mano para responder? ¿O fueron los que se burlaban de ti?

Hermione abrió la boca para debatir pero inmediatamente la volvió cerrar y su silencio contemplativo fue respuesta suficiente para Tom.

—¿Tan desesperada estabas por compañía que aceptaste a dos orangutanes desmerecedores?

Al parecer no fue buena idea decir eso porque la chica se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento y…

—No te atrevas —murmuró Tom en su oído mientras la sujetaba de la nuca con una mano y con la otra apretaba el brazo que había intentado propinarle una bofetada.

—Suéltame —ordenó la castaña.

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso Granger? Tú intentaste atacarme primero, puedo tenerte aquí todo el tiempo que desee, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta pero desde hace rato que estamos solos —dijo Tom estrechándola aún más.

—No te tengo miedo Ryddle —su voz era fuerte y seria, sus ojos sólo tenían fuego y sus manos no estaba temblando pero su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

—¿No? —preguntó el chico viéndola con insistencia a los ojos, la chica tenía vallas en las pupilas, sabía que podía forzar la entrada a su mente pero por alguna razón decidió no hacerlo.

—Tal vez deberías tenerlo Granger, no es degradante ¿sabes? La presencia de miedo no es indicio de cobardía ni su ausencia lo es de coraje, deberías tenerlo en cuenta, sé que eres una Gryffindor o lo fuiste... en otro tiempo.

Esperó unos segundos hasta ver la ansiedad en sus ojos, después la dejó ir sonriéndole perversamente.

—Siéntate —le ordenó al ver que comenzaba a recoger sus libros apresuradamente.

—Tú no me das órdenes.

—¿Por qué siempre huyes?

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Yo también, por eso deberías sentarte y terminar nuestra conversación, así los dos podemos irnos lo antes posible.

—¿Qué conversación?

—¿Memoria a corto plazo?... Me estabas intentando explicar por qué la gente se molesta en intentar ser agradable… te das cuenta, "gente agradable", es una antinomia absurda.

—No tiene caso Ryddle, es imposible que tú lo entiendas, las personas somos agradables sin motivos ulteriores.

—Claro que no, sí tienen un motivo, tal vez no sabes cuál es, pero hay una razón para todas esas formalidades sociales, y la razón es estúpida.

—Ryddle, adivina qué, los buenos modales y las normas no existen sólo para molestarte.

—Yo te voy a decir la razón: eres hipócritamente amable porque así fuiste educada, la inservible sociedad tiene estas extrañas ideas sobre el trato social y siendo tú y tus padres borregos de masa no les queda más que seguir las normas sociales, porque tienen miedo, en el fondo todos tienen miedo y ese miedo los hace imbéciles.

—¿Y según tú, de qué se supone que tenemos miedo?

—De ustedes mismos, en el fondo son animales salvajes, van por el mundo tratando de reprimir sus aspectos más elementales porque si no lo hicieran se autodestruirían en una loca búsqueda por la supremacía y la supervivencia, son amables con "el prójimo" porque de otra forma se destrozarían mutuamente, son incapaces de entender que realmente sus "sentimientos" no importan, estorban. Créeme todos este acto social no es más que un inútil y degradante, milenario, acto de hipocresía.

—¿Hipocresía?

—Sí, dime ¿qué sentido tenía ser amable con esos dos parásitos que acaban de estar aquí? No me importan ¿por qué debí haberte saludado cuando llegué? Yo no necesito de saludos para iniciar una conversación, de hecho no son necesarios en lo absoluto, no me importa que me consideres grosero o rudo. ¿Por qué debería indagar sobre tu salud o la de los demás?¿Cómo estás? No me importa cómo estés, no necesito escucharlo, preguntarte cuando en realidad no me importa sería falso, hipócrita. ¿Me puedo sentar? Claro que puedo, no necesito el permiso de nadie. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? No me importa lo que hayas hecho en tus vacaciones. ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? No me importa cómo haya estado —'No me importa que se molesten conmigo, no les tengo miedo, no les debo nada, no tengo porque ser agradable con gente inferior, ellos son los parásitos, los débiles, ellos me deben respeto a mí.'

—O sea que según todo, sólo porque no tenemos odio contra todo y contra todos, como tú, eso nos hace falsos, sé que no podrías entender esto Ryddle, pero realmente nos importan los demás seres humanos.

—Granger, madura, yo no odio, ni las cosas ni las personas me importan lo suficiente como para odiarlas.

—Los saludos, la cortesía, la amabilidad, no surgen del miedo, existen por respeto, un saludo, es un reconocimiento hacia la otra persona. El ser humano ha dejado atrás sus aspectos más primitivos, se llama evolución, evolucionamos más allá de nuestra imperativa necesidad de suprimir y subyugar. El hombre es un ser civilizado, y por ende, social.

La risa que siguió fue larga y tendida, por primera vez en su vida Tom Ryddle estaba auténticamente divertido con otro ser humano, y no porque le hubiera causado dolor o humillación, sino porque honestamente la chica lo había hecho reír… de lo imbécil que era.

—Dime que no eres tan ingenua… Vamos Granger, crece un poco. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que esta guerra de los muggles no es más que un pequeño desacuerdo? ¿Acaso está siendo remediado de forma "civil"? ¿Qué son los constantes bombardeos? ¿Pasividad afectada de agresividad crónica? No es comportamiento primitivo, es instintivo, eso no lo hace bárbaro ni animal. Grindelwald, Hitler, Franco, Mussolini, son tan "civilizados" como la reina de Inglaterra.

—Los muggles en particular son los más despreciables, haciéndose pasar por casta de seres superiores cuando en realidad no son más que escoria de la naturaleza. Han construido toda su sociedad, su "civilización" sobre montañas de cuerpos, toda su "humanidad" es un absurdo, una gran parodia, contradicción insalvable, dime, acaso no es tremendamente irónico que el Premio Nobel de Paz y de Medicina vengan del fondo monetario de un hombre que hizo su fortuna gracias a sus inventos criminales, Alfred Nobel, productor de armamento militar, inventor de la dinamita, maniático de la nitroglicerina, fratricida… y no me hagas empezar con la Iglesia, calaña de asesinos opresores, fanáticos intolerantes, manantial de guerras y matanzas. La "sociedad civilizada" es indistinguible de la guerra; _Si vis pacem, para bellum._

A pesar de que difamar a los muggles siempre había sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, esta vez no se sentía lo bastante entusiasmado, su única espectadora no parecía demasiado impresionada y no se apresuraba a concordar con él, definitivamente Granger no era buen material lacayil, los Slytherins habrían estado tartamudeando su admiración hacia él y su desprecio hacia los muggles. Esta plática se estaba volviendo bastante aburrida, era tiempo de cambiar el tema.

—Ryddle…

—Pero no espero que tú entiendas eso Granger, si es que en verdad ese es tu verdadero nombre.

Al ver la mirada de confusión en los ojos cafés de la castaña, Tom sonrió de lado y volvió a hablar sin darle tiempo a la chica para que huyera hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

-sí que cuéntame "Granger", considérame un incauto indagador ¿quién eres?

—Ryddle…

—Y no… no quiero que te pongas ni filosófica ni psicótica. Dime de dónde vienes, qué cosa es tu gato, qué buscas. Me he puesto a pensar en este gran secretismo que mantienes y creo que los más imperativo es ¿qué haces aquí?... Ahora, entre tantas hipótesis todavía no me he decidido por una pero la que más me gustó es que tal vez estás huyendo.

—¿Y huyendo de qué según tú?

—¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de declararte culpable?

—¿Culpable de qué?

—Granger, el día de hoy estás demasiado lenta, comienzas a exasperarme.

—Ryddle, qué te parece si dejas tus paranoias a un lado y comenzamos a trabajar en la traducción.

—Primero dime si tengo razón, quiero creer que tal vez mataste a alguien y estás huyendo, pero ese es le romántico en mi, ya sabes, el soñador.

—Estás loco.

—Gracias, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que lamentablemente tú no eres más que otro cuerpo enfermo de elocuencia casi racional, no diferente de todos los demás, una común y corriente estudiante de Hogwarts… tienen un adjetivo, espera… ah claro, "normal".

—¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?

—El peor.

Tom se levantó de su asiento y miró a la chica con desprecio.

'Normal es débil, normal es corriente, normal es promedio, normal no sobresale, normal es mediocre, normal muere'

—¿A dónde vas?

—Me aburres, siento que mi cerebro comienza a dormirse con la insustancial conversación que provees.

—¿Y el trabajo?

—Toma… lo hice hace días.

En realidad, él nunca había necesitado de un compañero para realizar las actividades, pero el trabajo en equipo era imprescindible en la mentalidad de los maestros imbéciles de Hogwarts, así que dentro del insignificante cuerpo estudiantil de la escuela, Granger era el menor de los mediocres.

—Yo también.

Claro, eso ya lo sabía, Granger hacía la tarea hasta en sus sueños.

—¿Entonces para qué me buscaste?

Eso también lo sabía, borreguita empollona, Granger simplemente no podía decir "No" a un maestro, hacer la tarea debía estar en su sangre.

—¿Para qué viniste? Y no digas que fue porque yo te busque primero, ambos sabemos que no te importa el trabajo, seguramente sabías que yo ya lo había hecho y no tienes el menor interés en comparar porque tu egocentrismo y arrogancia nunca lo permitirían.

Era divertido escuchar cómo Granger intentaba describir se personalidad, era aun más divertido escuchar cómo se equivocaba.

—Ja, al fin comienzas a despertar. Tienes razón, tengo ulteriores motivos, pero te rehúsas a decirme tu gran secreto, lo cual en realidad no importa porque sin darte cuenta me lo has estado mostrando desde hace tiempo…

No era del todo cierto, pero él nunca había tenido problemas para mentir, era necesario saber mentir bien para sobrevivir en el orfanato, además la palidez en el rostro de la chica y el miedo en sus ojos era una imagen espectacular.

Aprovechándose del mutismo que se había apoderado de la castaña, Tom se acercó para susurrarle cuatro palabras al oído, cuatro palabras que la dejaron petrificada.

—Lo sé todo Granger.

Tom se alejó de la castaña para ahorrarle a la pobre la necesidad de salir corriendo, lo que le dijo tampoco era cierto, de hecho lo poco que Tom había visto en sus viajes al inconsciente de la chica sólo era suficiente para crear cientos de preguntas, lo único seguro era que la castaña venía del futuro, le había costado un poco de trabajo aceptar eso pero ahora estaba seguro de que era la verdad, ya sólo le faltaba ver de qué forma Granger le podía ser de utilidad.

Mientras caminaba hacía la sala común de Slytherin, Tom se preguntaba sobre su trato con Granger, era extraño, le daba demasiado consideración solamente porque era inteligente e ingeniosa, le gustaban los libros lo mismo que a él, pero más allá de todo había algo en ella, no sólo el misterio que la rodeaba sino algo inherente, su personalidad era diferente, era en general la clase de chica que Dumbledore habría querido para Gryffindor, buena, inocente, ingenua, y si embargo debajo de eso había una oscuridad que ella negaba pero a veces él podía sentir, estaba seguro de que si la chica no hubiera sido criada en un ambiente moralista y ético, si no se hubiera hecho la amiga de esos dos chicos, si hubiera sobrevivido con libros como su única compañía hasta que eventualmente su curiosidad la hubiera llevado hasta la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, o si tan sólo hubiera pasado por una sola fracción de las tribulaciones que él mismo habría sufrido, entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez, no serían tan diferentes, compartirían las mismas cínicas ideas, era obvio que también ella era dada a la soledad, socializar tampoco era fácil para ella y lo que hacía era un acto, igual que él, ambos sabían lo que se esperaba de ellos, Granger salía a su encuentro con la sociedad con una máscara de amabilidad que había adoptado como rostro natural desde hacía tiempo, él, salía con hipocresía, falsedad, carisma y una sed insaciable de poder.

Y quien sabe, tal vez si él hubiera crecido igual que ella, tal vez si Merope no hubiera cometido el imperdonable error de morirse, o incluso si hubiera encontrado dos amigos como los de ella, a lo mejor… no… seguro toda habría salido igual, estaba mejor así, no le gustaban las ataduras.

Era cierto que por el momento no había descubierto muchas sobre la castaña que le fueran de utilidad, tan sólo sabía que había sido una Gryffindor, sus dos amigos eran dos chicos, Ron y Harry, el último al parecer era una especie de huérfano mártir, no estaba seguro cuantos años había tenido que viajar la chica para llegar ahí pero calculaba que al menos veinte, eso quería decir que la castaña debía saber sobre el Tom Ryddle del futuro y tomando en cuenta sus reacciones y su conocimiento sobre el origen huérfano de Tom, era seguro suponer que Hermione Granger sabía demasiado.

Al principio intentó jugar inofensivamente, conquistar su confianza, atraerla con sonrisas, persuadirla hasta que la chica confesara todo, pero por segunda vez en su vida, su encanto natural no había sido suficiente, al parecer Hermione Granger no sólo no creía en su honestidad sino que se ponía diez veces más nerviosa cuando él le sonreía juguetonamente que cuando le hacía una mueca de disgusto, bruja masoquista.

Lo que más le intrigaba era la razón por la que la chica estaba ahí, después de pensarlo y de observar algunos días, había concluido que debía haber sido un accidente porque estaba desesperada tratando de encontrar una forma para regresar a su época, sí hubiera sido planeado, si estuviera ahí por alguna razón en especial, entonces sabría cómo regresar a su propio tiempo en cuanto lo deseara, eso apaciguaba su pseudo-paranoia nacida a causa de su muy saludable autoestima.

Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore también estaba al tanto de todo el asunto, y esa era la única razón por lo que no tomaba medidas drásticas para investigar lo que debía saber, hasta el momento la castaña no había hablado con Dumbledore sobre él, sobre las intrusiones a su mente, de haberlo hecho, el maestro de transfiguración habría aprovechado la ocasión para intentar disciplinarlo una vez más, para escupir unas cuantas frases sabihondas y vacías, era absurdo, el hombre era la lacra del mundo mágico, detestaba la forma en que era reverenciado sólo porque nadie más estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al otro idiota de Grindelwald, lo que más detestaba es que con el tiempo sería como una maldita ley, el hombre cree que la ley es algo sagrado y justo, noble y bueno, una infundada asunción conveniente para todo gobierno, lo mismo pasaría en el mundo mágico, Dumbledore, venerado en su milenaria vejez, comandaría la atención de mejores hombres sólo porque nadie se atrevería a cuestionar su integridad. Nunca nadie sabría que son precisamente los más buenos los que más atrocidades cometen, engendran a las quimeras que algún día deberán enfrentar para ser reverenciados una vez más como héroes, así como dios era el culpable de que el ángel caído creara el infierno, Dumbledore era el culpable de que Tom Ryddle creará un mundo libre de muggles, porque fue precisamente la visita de ese hombre de túnica estrambótica el que precipitó su caída cuando tenía once años, fue como enfrentar al juez, esos ojos azules lo miraron y lo condenaron, desde entonces no hubo regreso.

Al menos en esta ocasión, él, Tom Ryddle, tenía una especie de ventaja sobre Dumbledore, sabía que el gato de Granger era un animago y era seguro que _eso,_ el estrafalario maestro no lo sabía, Granger no se lo debía haber dicho porque de otra forma Dumbledore nunca le habría permitido mantenerlo en el castillo, mucho menos dejarlo dormir con ella, lo habría juzgado impropio, un hombre de veintitantos años compartiendo el dormitorio de una chica de al menos catorce años, el escándalo.

Muchas veces había deseado chantajear a la castaña con tal información o al menos confesarle que lo sabía, podía imaginar cuál sería su reacción, incredulidad, miedo, ansiedad, tensión, pánico… pero tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez eso sería mucho para ella, demasiado real, todo lo demás podía imputarlo a suposiciones vagas, pero confrontarla sobre el animago tal vez la orillaría a hablar con Dumbledore quien a su vez tomaría cartas en el asunto con toda la autoridad de un déspota muggle y Tom no quería eso, no sólo porque le gustaba saber algo que Dumbledore ignoraba sino porque podía entender la razón por la que Hermione Granger quería proteger sus secretos, estaba tratando de sobrevivir en un mundo desconocido, su tiempo aquí era prestado y el reloj marcaba un compás rápido, su presencia era un error, un enigma, las consecuencias debían ser bastas.

No es que se conmiserara con su situación, todo lo contrario, era todo un espectáculo verla tratar de ganarle la partida a su propia impotencia, por el momento sólo quería esperar y observar, presenciar su desesperación y desamparo, observar cómo era torturada por la esperanza que se rehusaba a morir, ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar para conseguir su regreso a un futuro que podría ya no existir como ella lo dejó, esperar hasta que estuviera dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de recuperar lo perdido, esperar hasta que estuviera dispuesta a todo con tal de conservar lo que queda. Ese día podría o no llegar, pero la espera era entretenida, verla tratar de sobrevivir en una época que no conoce, con un chico al que teme, era divertido.

_Super_vivencia. Super, Supra.

Vivir por encima de todo, del dolor, de la muerte, de todo.

Vivir a pesar de todo.

Vivir por sobre todas las cosas.

Vivir y pasar por encima de quien sea necesario para vivir como uno lo desea.

Podía entender eso

Podía respetar eso.


	7. Chapter 7

7

_El nombre que un hombre lleva es su carga, _

_si lo lleva con dignidad no pesa_

_pero si lo lleva con disgusto cansa_

_Jorge Cocom_

_..._

_¿No dicen que uno que juega con las palabras y hace anagramas _

_y trastorna el léxico, tiene cosas feas en el alma y odia al padre? _

_ Umberto Eco_

…

_The name of a man is a numbing blow from which he never recovers._

_Marshall McLuhan_

Tom

Qué clase de nombre era ese.

'Débil'

Débil en su fonética.

Débil en su semántica.

Débil en sus signos.

Débil en su oscuridad.

Débil en su longitud.

Débil en su lobreguez.

Débil en su aritmancia.

Débil en su unicidad.

Débil en todo.

Débil.

'Yo no soy Tom, él lo es'

No, él no era Tom, Tom era el nombre de aquél imbécil que embarazó a Merope, esa zorra.

T – o – m. Tres letras, tres estúpidas letras, como si no fuera digno de un nombre más largo, como si cualquier apodo fuera suficiente para designarlo, ni siquiera Thomas, no, sólo Tom. Dos consonantes y una vocal, hay perros que tienen nombres más fuertes, largos.

Estúpida mujer, no hubo mucha creatividad en su pequeño cerebro, patética en realidad, ignorante de la antroponimia. ¿Qué clase de madre, en especial si es bruja, no toma en serio el nombre de su bebé? Teniendo conocimientos de aritmancia, astrología e incluso adivinación, Merope debía haber sabido cuan importante es el nombre de un mago, no es sólo una etiqueta, no es sólo una forma de nominación, el nombre es el aspecto más importante de un recién nacido, es el inicio, es todo lo que tiene, es algo a que aferrarse cuando no hay nada más, es algo esencial que nadie nos puede arrebatar.

Recordaba con disgusto las pocas veces que algunos muggles se habían atrevido a llamarlo Tommy, en especial esos dos parásitos del orfanato, Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop, aprovechó la ocasión para un pequeño experimento, llevó a los niños y a un cachorro a una cueva, dentro los obligó a matar al perro lentamente, había sido una buena experiencia, la sangre en las manos de Amy le causó una especie de satisfacción que nunca había sentido antes, no fue un gusto por la sangre ni por el dolor, eso le tenía sin cuidado, iba mucho más allá de simple crueldad, era el mando que tenía sobre la situación, el poder que se alimentaba de la debilidad de otros, aprendió algo importante aquella vez, la gente va a hacer lo que tú quieras que hagan si tienes suficiente poder, para conmemorar aquella ocasión adquirió el yo-yo de Amy y la armónica de Dennis.

Les prohibió a los dos niños hablar sobre el incidente pero ninguno de los dos supo ocultar sus pesadillas, desde entonces ni siquiera los chicos más grandes del orfanato lo molestaban, y nadie más le llamó Tommy.

Tal vez lo que más destetaba sobre el nombre era la vulgaridad, la falta de originalidad, debía haber miles de hombres llamados Tom, no quería compartir su nombre con los mediocres que circulaban en el resto del mundo, no debía tener un nombre tan ignominioso.

Sorvolo

Ese era mejor.

'Fuerte, digno, extraño'

Sin embargo él tampoco era Sorvolo, no, no podía ser Sorvolo porque ya existía un Sorvolo. Había un hombre allá afuera llamado Sorvolo, no podía llevar el nombre de otro.

La mayoría de sus "amigos" de Slytherin lo llamaban Sorvolo fuera de clase, pero eso debía ser sólo temporal, tenía que encontrar un nombre definitivo pronto, ya basta de jugar con sus reglas.

Ya había un Tom, además de los otros miles.

Ya había un Sorvolo.

Su nombre debía ser único, debía ser fuerte, debía denotar su poder, debía ser un reflejo, debía ser digno, debía ser temido, debía ser único.

'Único' único como él.

Ryddle.

Granger siempre lo llamaba Ryddle. Nunca Tom.

Jamás lo admitiría pero eso le gustaba. La castaña tenía una forma de pronunciar la fricativa que denotaba fuerza, prácticamente podía sentir la vibración múltiple de la "r" demorar en la punta de su lengua rosada mientras la chica se cercioraba de mirarlo con todo el desprecio que podía.

No como Dumbledore, que le decía Sr. Ryddle (y eso cuando no insistía en llamarle Tom) con toda la amable hipocresía de que era capaz, la "r" de Dumbledore prácticamente era inexistente.

Ryddle no estaba del todo mal, en inglés la palabra quiere decir enredo, extraño, misterio, oscuro tal vez.

Pero tampoco podía ser Ryddle.

No, Ryddle también era muggle, no podía llevar nada muggle, nunca. Además el otro Tom también era Ryddle.

Su nombre debía cumplir ciertos estándares, debía ser único, largo, debía comandar respeto por sí solo, debía sonar tenebroso, el puro nombre debía hacer pensar en poder y magia, en tinieblas y oscuridad. Un título que intimidara hasta la sumisión, un título que impresione desde la primera vez que se escuche. Un nombre que pudiera soportar toda la magia oscura que iba a verter sobre el. Un nombre cuyas cifras sumaran siete.

Pero no quería sacarlo de su imaginación, no quería crearlo de la nada, no se traba de cambiar sino de mejorar, no quería traicionarse a sí mismo, si inventaba sólo por inventar se negaría a si mismo, no quería cambiar quería evolucionar, quería que quedara un vestigio, una huella, la prueba de que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, huérfano mestizo y pobre, llegó a ser el mago más temido y poderoso de todo los tiempos.

Así que eso sólo dejaba una opción, encerrar al huérfano mestizo dentro del mago poderoso, trasmutar todas las letras para que su antiguo nombre diera lugar al nuevo.

En la escuela primaria siempre había sido bueno para los anagramas y para cualquier otra cosa que quisiera aprender, las letras se fueron reacomodando rápidamente en su mente, prácticamente podía visualizarlas en un gran pizarrón.

Lord, quería ser un Lord, era un título noble, aristócrata, superior, en casi todas las culturas occidentales, Dark Lord, Señor Oscuro, es la personificación del mal, es decir, del poder, eso sería él: la encarnación del mal, poder dado forma humana.

Bien, necesitaba también una forma de presentación, una frase, una declaración, un YO, algo que sólo pudiera decir él, que sólo tuviera sentido cuando saliera de sus labios, 'YO SOY', demasiado frecuente la gente hace uso de esa pequeña oración como si en realidad lo merecieran, como si realmente tuvieran el derecho de hacer tal declaración cuando en realidad no eran más que decadentes bestias impersonales, desmerecedoras de poder decir "YO", ni siquiera merecían el atributo de "ser humano" mucho menos la consideración del valor manifestado. El pronombre de la primera persona 'YO' y el verbo 'ser' conjugado 'SOY', tienen que ser los más abusados, los más promiscuos, los peor mancillados, pero eso era culpa de los hablantes analfabetos, idiotas sin la menor idea de quién son¿cómo podían atreverse a hacer tal declaración 'YO SOY' cuando en realidad no se reconocían como los débiles mortales que siempre han sido? Sólo hasta que el hombre pudiera verse como la vulgar criatura que es, sólo entonces dejaría de enunciar "YO SOY" para admitir 'yo soy'.

Así que a él le correspondía tomar las palabras y darles el uso adecuado; en él, la oración renacería para presentar al mago más poderoso del mundo, y cada vez que él dijera "YO SOY", esa oración existiría por primera vez, sin embargo, no era necesario el Yo, el pronombre era el menos importante porque estaba implícito en el verbo, sería redundante, podía prescindir de él, al menos en la formula escrita.

Eso le dejaba libre nueve letras: T, M, V, O, O, R, D, L, E.

'romoveldt, telvomord, mortdevol, letvormod, devolmort, voldemort'

'Voldemort'

'Vol de mort'

Vol-de-mort, si su francés no le fallaba, y era seguro que no, "vol de mort" se traduciría "volar de la muerte" en el sentido de un escape, escapar de la muerte, burlarse, burlarla, ganarle, vencerla, ser más poderoso que la muerte, ser más poderoso que la vida, que la naturaleza, ser todo.

Voldemort.

Pero faltaba la prueba aritmántica:

S — 1

O — 6

Y — 7 =14 =1 + 4 = 5

L — 3

O — 6

R — 9

D — 4 = 22 = 2 + 2 = 4

V — 4

O — 6

L — 3

D — 4

E — 5

M — 4

O — 6

R — 9

T — 2 = 43 = 4 + 3 = **7**

**5 + 4 + 7 = 16 = 1 + 6 = 7**

**7**

Tenía un nombre.

'SOY LORD VOLDEMORT'

'YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT'

'Yo soy el gran señor que vence a la muerte'

'Yo soy poder, soy todo'

'Soy el gran señor la oscuridad, soy el Lord Oscuro'

'Soy poder'

'Soy todo'

'Soy 7'

'SOY LORD VOLDEMORT'

Pronto, cuando el horizonte se estuviera burlando de los soñadores, de los débiles, Lord Voldemort emergería como el gran señor, el Lord.

Sería temido, su nombre sería odiado y temido.

Reverenciado también.

Admirado.

No importa qué tipo de percepción, lo importante es la intensidad.

* * *

Era la primera vez que salía del orfanato él solo, no sabía qué hacer con su libertad, tenía sólo una hora antes de que lo comenzaran a buscar ¿qué se pude lograr en una hora de libertad?

—¡Hey tú! —llamó la voz de un joven desde un callejón.

El niño lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente decidió acercarse.

—Eres del orfanato ¿verdad? —eran dos jóvenes de al menos veinte años.

El niño asintió.

—Bien, necesito que hagas algo. Quiero que escondas este estuche en tu bolsa y se lo entregues a Bob Croner ¿lo conoces? —el niño asintió, claro que lo conocía, era el niño más grande del orfanato—. Hazlo cuando esté solo y que nadie te vea, si lo haces bien te ganas una libra ¿puedes hacer eso o eres igual de cobarde y debilucho que los otros huérfanos? —tentó el hombre, cobarde manipulación.

—No soy débil —aseguró el niño, no era débil, los débiles eran otros, todos los demás, no él. Él era fuerte, tenía que serlo.

—Bien, Bob te va a pagar por el servicio, ven a este mismo lugar la próxima semana —era una orden.

—¿Qué es? —inocente curiosidad.

—Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato —no era amenaza pero podría serlo.

—No soy un gato —caro que no, si tuviera que ser un animal sería una serpiente.

—No, eso veo. Anda vete, no debes tener ni siete años, todavía no tienes permiso para salir solo —él mismo había crecido en el orfanato, sabía cómo funcionaba.

—¿Es malo? —no estaba seguro.

—¿Y qué si es malo? ¿Vas a ganar dinero no? ¿Alguna vez has tenido dinero? Deberías comenzar a ahorrar, cuando salgas, eres tú y tu hambre, nadie más, especialmente en estos tiempos de depresión. Alguna vez fui como tú pero debes escoger, el orfanato puede succionarte hasta dejar sólo huesos, tarde o temprano aprendes a dejar de esperar por papá y mamá. Ve a tu alrededor, ve tu pequeña cama, ve tus harapos… Eso es todo lo que hay… y ni siquiera es tuyo, cuando te echen a la calle sólo recibes un par de zapatos para el largo camino. Puedes hacer estos pequeños encargos para ganar dinero o puedes someterte a las reglas y morir de neumonía en una pensión con ratas, ser enterrado en la fosa común al lado de todos los otros deleznables mediocres —era duro pero era cierto, eso fue lo que le tocó a él ¿por qué sería diferente para el enano? Para los olvidados, para los abandonados todo era igual, al menos él había tomado una decisión que le ayudó a sobrevivir y tenía respeto en las calles, a veces el respeto es lo único que ofrece una certeza de pertenencia, es importante para alguien que no tiene nada más.

—No quiero morir —la muerte le daba miedo, nunca nadie le había explicado qué era, sólo habían dicho que su madre murió la noche en que él nació, no quería morir como ella, tampoco quería dormir en las noches, tenía miedo de que su mamá lo fuera a regañar por haberla matado.

—Nadie quiere pero pasa —otra verdad innegable, ineludible.

—No a mí —no podía, simplemente no podía, lo evitaría del alguna forma, la muerte era oscura, tenía miedo de la oscuridad.

—Eres un mocoso con carácter, sigue así y tal vez sobrevivas. Ahora vete —ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con el niño, tenía otras cosas que hacer, otros clientes que atender, la heroína no se distribuía sola.

El niño se alejó rápidamente. Aún tenía media hora de libertad.

¿Qué se pude lograr en media hora de libertad?

* * *

Tom salió de la biblioteca de buen humor, fue un buen día, había encontrado un libro sobre tortura mágica del siglo XVII y había convertido la plebeya etiqueta nominal que le dio Merope en un auténtico nombre digno del mago más poderoso, y ahora era turno de buscar a Granger, tenía ganas de jugar un poco.

La encontró cerca del lago, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol y ¡oh sorpresa! con un libro en las manos, parecía ajena a todos los demás nimios estudiantes que se paseaban alrededor.

—Hola Granger —estaba de buen humor.

—¿Qué quieres Ryddle? —al parecer ella no.

—¿Qué lees? —le preguntó al tiempo que le arrebataba el libro de las manos.

—Regrésamelo —ordenó la castaña poniéndose de pie para enfrentarse a Tom.

—¿"El problema de los tres cuerpos"? Henri Poincaré —debía haberlo supuesto, un libro muggle.

Molesta, Hermione le arrebató el libro de las manos.

—Así es Ryddle, es un libro muggle, dudo mucho que te interese —comentó la castaña, por un segundo Tom se preguntó si la castaña había leído sus pensamientos, después descartó la idea como inverosímil.

—Ves cuán equivocada estás sobre mí. Para tu información soy bastante versado en temas muggles —desgraciadamente eso era verdad, por once años el mundo muggle fue todo lo que conocía, desde que aprendió a leer sus únicos compañeros habían sido los libros que estaban en el orfanato, muy pronto terminó con la pequeña biblioteca y se vio obligado a buscar otras formas de hacerse de libros; a excepción de algunas pocas obras, había aprendido a despreciar la literatura en general, no era más que una frivolidad insípida, su interés se encaminó hacia las ciencias exactas y había leído con cierto entusiasmo a los racionalistas y a los nihilistas, fue durante esos años que aprendió francés y alemán de forma autodidacta, cuando fue a comprar sus útiles de Hogwarts al Callejón Diagón comprendió que también necesitaría latín, durante dos semanas se encerró con decenas de libros en su pequeña recámara, salió hablando latín.

—No dudo que "seas versado" pero ¿te gustan? —por su forma de decirlo, parecía que la castaña ya sabía la respuesta, sintió la necesidad de contradecirla.

—_Inter nos_, he disfrutado con la lectura de algunos autores muggle, si a eso te refieres —admitió Tom con una media sonrisa.

—¿Cómo quiénes? —preguntó la castaña con incredulidad.

—Simon-Laplace, Schrödinger, Maquiavelo, Descartes, Schopenhauer, Nietzsche, Lévi, Weber, Tocqueville, Kraus, Butler, pero sólo he releído a uno, Thomas Malthus —admitió Tom con un tono de satisfacción, sí, ese había sido un buen libro.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Déjame adivinar "Ensayo sobre el principio de la población"—dedujo Hermione, su abuelo era economista y gracias a él conoció a los principales teóricos.

Tom sonrió ampliamente.

—¿También es tu favorito? —le preguntó con emoción sabiendo que no era así.

—Claro que no —negó la castaña profusamente.

—¿Bien, entonces cuál es tu idea de un buen autor muggle?—le preguntó Tom esperando escuchar alguno título popular y estúpido.

—William Shakesperare —respondió Hermione, su amor por Shakespeare le había sido inculcado desde una edad temprana, era el autor favorito de su mamá.

Tom bufó en disgusto.

—Leí las tragedias y las comedias sólo porque la maestra de segundo grado me dijo que no lo hiciera, me hizo desear ser iletrado, tiene algunos personajes rescatables como Yago, pero en general es bastante aburrido —leer _The great comedies and tragedies of William Shakespeare_ habían sido las cinco horas más largas, aburridas y desperdiciadas de su vida, lo único bueno que le dejó fue la certeza de que podía provocar un incendio con sólo desearlo, así es, del libro sólo quedaron las cenizas.

—Tal vez estabas demasiado joven para apreciarlo —sugirió la castaña.

—O tal vez soy demasiado inteligente para conformarme con las estúpidas historias de un soñador, la única tragedia que logró fue la de su patética vida —increpó Tom, lo que Granger no entendía es que él nunca había sido joven, siempre ha sido y siempre será el mismo.

—Tú eres incapaz de reconocer la belleza de su estilo, no le pones atención a la sonoridad del lenguaje —contradijo una vez más la chica.

—Eso es banal, sólo quien no tiene sustancia necesita "belleza" —argumentó el Slytherin.

—¿Y Malthus tiene sustancia? —preguntó la incrédula Hermione Granger.

—Por supuesto, en todo el ensayo no hay más palabras de las necesarias, no necesita de recursos estilísticos para decir lo que desea, pero sobre todo, lo que importa es el contenido no la forma. Sus propuestas son realmente innovadoras, Malthus dijo que la población crece de forma geométrica, 2,4,8,16, etc, mientras que los medios de subsistencia lo hacen de forma aritmética, 2,4,6,8,10, etc, así que eventualmente, va a haber más muggles que comida… hasta aquí esto en realidad no me importa pero también sostiene, y esto me parece poético, que para batallar este desequilibrio hacen falta guerras, hambrunas, enfermedades, epidemias, cualquier circunstancia capaz de ocasionar una muerte prematura a las masas, hermoso ¿No? Lamentablemente no del todo efectivo, de hecho, hace 40 años había un millón y medio de muggles, hoy hay dos y medio¿te das cuenta? Han sido años de guerras y los malditos muggles se reproducen como conejos, los años en que hubo más nacimientos fueron los subsecuentes a la primera guerra mundial, mucho me temo que esta guerra va a desembocar en una duplicación de cifras demográficas, es como si los malditos muggles tuvieran la necesidad de reponer las vidas perdidas, no se dan cuenta de que en realidad las perdidas humanas son positivas, quieren batallar a la muerte con más nacimientos, cuando en realidad la única forma de combatirla es derrotándola —afirmó Tom, su discurso no fue apasionado ni perverso, fue racional y certero, no parecía una fanático tratando de ganar adeptos sino simplemente un experto exponiendo un tema, aun así, Hermione creyó ver un destello de entusiasmo en su mirada.

—¿Ves? Malthus tenía ideas viables, hermosas… es de los pocos muggles que realmente saben de lo que hablan, su idea era fomentar la muerte de los pobres, los débiles, los enfermos, los incapaces de sobrevivir por sí mismos, parásitos que estorban y entorpecen el avance y la evolución de los más aptos —continuó Tom.

—Creí que estabas molesto con los muggles por ser "bestias" hambrientas de guerra y sangre, o algo así, ¿ahora resulta que la guerra es algo positivo? —cuestionó Hermione con confusión, al parecer nunca lograría entender al Slytherin.

—Yo nunca dije que estuviera molesto, sólo te estaba hablando de su hipocresía, he venido a pensar que la guerra es el estado normal de los muggles, son como un fenómeno de entropía, quisieran paz pero no pueden vivir sin guerra, el caos es su constante y no es esto lo que encuentro molesto sino sus momentos de "paz", esos momentos en que encuentra el tiempo para reproducirse, para intentar domarse, para pretender que son una especie superior. Verás, no importa que tan correcta sea la teoría de Malthus ni que tan buenas sean sus propuestas, al final del día, estamos hablando de muggles, aunque milagrosamente lograran exterminar a los más débiles, a los menos aptos, dejando solamente a los esclavos necesarios para los trabajos más duros, aun así, los "pocos" que queden al frente, los más aptos, los aristócratas, siguen siendo muggles —explicó Tom, en su mente estaba claro, no importa que tan fuerte o poderoso sea un muggle, es sólo un muggle.

—Lo que dices se podría aplicar también a los magos, toda la historia del mundo mágico está plagada de guerras —argumentó la castaña.

—Tal vez pero nunca ha sido nuestra culpa, hemos estado en constante lucha por la conquista de lo que nos pertenece, ya sea contra alguna criatura mágica o contra los muggles, nuestras guerras han sido motivadas por nuestro deseo de libertad, por nuestro derecho a _sobre_vivir —dijo Tom, y realmente lo creía.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que hace Grindelwald? —preguntó la castaña sin poder creer tanta convicción.

—¿Acaso los magos no tenemos el derecho de vivir en un mundo donde no tengamos que escondernos? ¿Dónde nuestros dones mágicos sean nuestros y no tengamos que ponernos al servicio de muggles? ¿Por qué debemos vivir donde otra gente esté dispuesta a matarnos sólo porque somos diferentes? ¿Acaso no somos más fuertes que ellos, por qué hemos de vivir como si no fuera así? —todas eran preguntas válidas pero para Hermione los medios eran inconcebibles.

—¿Y qué derecho tenemos nosotros de acabar con los muggles? ¿Sólo porque "somos más fuertes"? —insistió Hermione. Tom solamente elevó imperceptiblemente los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

—¿Qué derecho tienen los muggles de hacer la guerra a otros países? ¿Qué derecho tenía Alejandro de conquistar el mundo? ¿Con qué derecho entraron los romanos a territorio galo para domarlos y usarlos, para quitarles todo lo que tenían, desde sus tierras hasta su dignidad? ¿Qué derecho tenía la Iglesia para quemar a mujeres inocentes, para mandar a cientos de hombres a una muerte segura en las cruzadas? ¿Con qué derecho el hombre mata a un animal y come su carne? ¿Qué derecho tiene un ser humano de esclavizar a otro? ¿Qué derecho tenía España y los otros reinados para despojar a pueblos nativos de sus tierras, matarlos, dominarlos, subyugarlos, violar a sus mujeres, quitarles su continente y llamarlo "colonia"? ¿Qué derecho tiene el león para matar a la cebra? —preguntó a su vez Tom.

Hermione no dijo por nada algunos segundos.

—Así que sólo eso te motiva ¿"La ley del más fuerte"? —le preguntó finalmente.

—Esa es la naturaleza, todo lo demás son inventos humanos destinados a convertir al hombre en un animal decadente, débil, traidor a sí mismo; conceptos superfluos como el bien y el mal no son más que cadenas para domar al hombre, para ponerlo en cautiverio y matarlo lentamente —aseguró Tom.

—Si todos pensáramos como tú, hace tiempo nos habríamos extinguido —interpeló la castaña.

—No, habríamos evolucionado, la naturaleza tiende a un balance. Esta parodia que vivimos es una perversión, todos estos morales, la ética, los sentimientos, e incluso la superestructura de Dios, de la vida después de la muerte, del cielo y el infierno, todo esto no es más que una corrupción, nos limita, nos encierra, nos sofoca, convierte al hombre en una criatura mediocre, en un perezoso con excusas —arguyó el chico.

—Tal vez lo último es cierto, se dice que la distancia entre el hombre común y el chimpancé es más corta que entre el hombre común y algún genio como Platón, Nietzsche ó Einstein. Nadie sabe por qué unos son geniales y otros son mediocres, tal vez no sea sólo una cuestión de talento o habilidad sino de pereza —admitió Hermione renuentemente, en ese aspecto ella pensaba igual, toda su vida había experimentado el resentimiento de otros niños sólo por ser inteligente y estudiosa, si tan sólo ellos también se aplicaran no tendrían que resentirla.

—O miedo, es más fácil aceptar todos los dogmas que nos destilan desde la infancia que cuestionar ¿por qué? Y enfrentar lo desconocido, ambicionar lo imposible —opinó el chico.

—Aún así, creo que matar o lastimar a alguien más, sólo porque puedes, es cruel y estúpido —comentó la chica.

—No, estúpido es ir contra tu instinto, si está ahí es por algo —contradijo Tom.

—¿Entonces si tu instinto te lleva a querer conquistar el mundo, a acabar con los muggles, a seguir a alguien como Grindelwald? ¿Eso harías? —cuestionó la chica.

Tom rió animadamente, esa Granger a veces si que era graciosa ¿seguir? ¿Él? Por favor.

—Granger, yo nací para ser seguido no para seguir. YO SOY la única causa que me interesa —admitió el Slytherin con arrogancia.

—La arrogancia te envuelve en grandes nubes de pedantería —acusó la chica con disgusto.

—Gracias me la he ganado —aseguró Tom.

—No era un cumplido —corrigió Hermione.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguró Tom nuevamente.

Hermione estaba a punto de volver a negarlo cuando un grupo de Slytherins apareció a sus espaldas, eran los chicos que normalmente rodeaban a Tom Ryddle: Belial Avery, Rahovar Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy, Samael Selwynn, Uzziel Yaxley, y el más pequeño de todos, Nelchael Rosier, hermano de otro Slytherin de séptimo año, Oscar Rosier.

—Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados —anunció Abraxas, el portavoz del grupo.

—Aquí me tienen —dijo Tom, su tono parecía honesto y animado pero en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con sus lacayos.

—Ajá ¿y qué hacían? —preguntó Abraxas mientras le dirigía una mirada curiosa a Hermione, quien no tan disimuladamente, había comenzado a alejarse del grupo.

Tom la vio alejarse y volteó a ver a los otros chicos con un guiño en el ojo.

—Pues verás Abraxas, yo no lo quería decir pero ya que preguntas, Hermione me estaba declarando su eterno amor por mí, dice que sueña conmigo en las noches —dijo el slytherin esperando la reacción de la castaña.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó Hermione dándose la vuelta para regresar y confrontar a Tom, quien al igual que los otros Slytherins, la estaba observando con una sonrisa burlona en la boca.

—No te preocupes, estos mala-vida no van a decir nada, son confiables —le aseguró Tom.

—Así es Ravenclaw, si quieres cortejar a nuestro amigo nosotros no te lo vamos a impedir, aunque déjame decirte que hay competencia, escuché que tiene varias admiradoras —comentó Abraxas viendo con interés la indignación de la chica, desde que había llegado a la escuela Tom le había puesto demasiada atención, lo cual era algo raro pero podía entender por qué, la castaña era inteligente y su habilidad mágica era algo para admirar, era mestiza pero eso no se le podía reprochar cuando era bonita.

Los demás Slytherins sonrieron aún más al ver la expresión exasperada de la castaña pero de repente algo cambió, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de astucia, su mueca de indignación se transformó en algo maquiavélico.

—Está bien, es cierto, lo admito, le estaba declarando mi amor a _Tom,_ lamentablemente me rompió el corazón, dice que no está interesado en la especie femenina —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción, así es, 'cuando en duda, cuestiona sus preferencias'.

Por unos segundos los slytherins titubearon en su reacción, pero al ver que Tom no parecía molesto se permitieron reír y hacer varias exclamaciones provocadoras.

—Me parece Sorvolo que eso fue un reto —declaró Avery viendo a la castaña con renovado interés.

—¡Ouch! Granger ¿por qué cuestionas mi masculinidad y enfrente de estos asnos? —le preguntó Tom con una sonrisa perversa mientras se acercaba a ella con actitud acechadora.

—¿Necesitas que te pruebe algo? —le preguntó cuando estuvo justo enfrente de ella.

—No, así está bien —admitió la castaña perdiendo un poco de su anterior bravura pero dispuesta a no bajar la cara.

—No sé Sorvolo, no se ve muy convencida, yo la llevaría a mi recámara para demostrarle mi hombría —mencionó Lestrange con una mirada lasciva en dirección de Hermione.

—¿En serio?¿Y cómo harías eso?¿Enseñándole tu colección de tarjetas de quidditch? —se burló Tom viéndolo con una mirada fría, le disgustaba la forma en que Lestrange hablaba de su incontinencia sexual. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía una perra en calor.

Los slytherins volvieron a reír, esta vez a expensas del otro chico.

—De Granger no te preocupes, ya la convenceré —continuó Tom mientras tomaba a Hermione de la cintura.

—Bien, deja tus seducciones para después, el partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor está a punto de comenzar, ya sé que lo consideras una pérdida de tiempo pero tenemos los mejores lugares y van a cerrar la biblioteca para arreglar el desastre que unos hufflepuff causaron, ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes? Hay lugar para tu Ravenclaw —dijo Abraxas tomando control de la situación.

—Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. La Ravenclaw también viene —anunció Tom tratando de retener a Hermione quien estaba tratando de zafarse, era inútil, entre más forcejeaba los dedos de Tom se clavaban más en su cintura, le dejaría marcas.

Los slytherins ignoraron a la pareja y comenzaron a caminar hacía el estadio de quidditch, podían escuchar los siseos de Tom y lo susurros molestos de la castaña pero no podían discernir lo que decían.

—Déjame ir —ordenó Hermione tratando de no armar un escándalo.

—No —respondió Tom, había inmovilizado su brazo izquierdo pero con el derecho la castaña había comenzado a pellizcar la mano que el chico tenía en su cintura.

—Suéltame, me estás lastimando —insistió Hermione, comenzaba a preocuparse y a ponerse nerviosa.

—Tú me estás pellizcando —acusó el Slytherin, estaban a mano.

De repente Tom sintió pequeños colmillos que se clavaron en su tobillo, al ver hacia abajó encontró una bola de pelo, sin molestarse en sacar su varita lo sacudió y lo pateó en cuanto el gato regresó al ataque, pronunció un maleficio que lo dejó en el suelo.

—¡Crookshanks! —exclamó la castaña deteniéndose para inspeccionar a su amigo.

—Sólo está durmiendo —se quejó Tom, no podía creer que la chica hiciera tanto escándalo por el estúpido animago.

—Ryddle eres un cruel, Crookshanks sólo quería ayudarme —reclamó Hermione mientras tomaba al felino entre sus brazos.

—Él se lo buscó —explicó el Slytherin mientras volvía a jalar a Hermione en la misma dirección.

—No quiero ir contigo, no me gusta el quidditch —dijo la chica, sin embargo con el gato en sus brazos ya no podía hacer mucho… excepto, sacar su varita.

—¿Me vas a maldecir Granger? —le preguntó Tom al ver que la chica intentaba sacar su varita—. No te voy a lastimar—le aseguró mientras la obligaba a subir hacia las gradas.

—¿Así como no lastimaste a mi gato? —le preguntó Hermione.

—El animago está bien —en serio, cuantas veces lo tendría que repetir.

Pálida, Hermione volteó a verlo con incredulidad.

—Sí, ya sé que es un animago —certificó el chico, había planeado darle un mejor uso a la información pero la castaña lo había hecho enojar—. Siéntate —le ordenó en cuanto llegaron a sus asientos.

Los demás slytherins volvieron a centrar su atención en el par.

—¿Así que dinos Ravenclaw, qué es lo que te estaba susurrando Sorvolo al oído? —le preguntó Abraxas a Hermione.

Tom lo vio con disgusto, era un chismoso insípido.

—Le estaba contando un chiste —mintió Tom.

—Comparte con el grupo —pidió Yaxley, el estadio se estaba llenando pero los equipos aún no salían.

Tom se arrepintió de haber aceptado ir al partido, estaba rodeado de imbéciles.

—Bueno, era una sangre sucia que estaba en el hospital apunto de parir, el sanador le está dando instrucciones, "puje señora, puje", finalmente nace el nuevo sangre sucia y el sanador empieza a golpearlo, lo avienta contra la pared, lo patea, saca su varita y lo empieza a maldecir… durante todo este tiempo la mujer está llorando y suplicando "no golpee a mi bebé se lo suplico por favor". Finalmente el sanador la voltea a ver y le sonríe "ay ya, si de por sí nació muerto" —narró el Slytherin confiando en su habilidad para fingir voces y ademanes.

Todos los slytherins reventaron en sonoras carcajadas, Tom simplemente sonrió perversamente mientras Hermione lo miraba con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad, Tom se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por el cuello.

—Hermione, sonríe, es sólo un chiste —persuadió el chico al tiempo que usaba su mano izquierda para levantar las comisuras de los labios de la chica.

—Déjame en paz —ordenó Hermione intentando liberarse de los brazos del chico una vez más.

—¿Qué?¿No te gustó mi chiste? —le preguntó Tom con sorpresa.

—¿Me estoy riendo? —le increpó la castaña acerbamente

—No estoy seguro, nunca te he visto reír. Tal vez esa fea mueca es tu forma de reír —le dijo Tom con falsa honestidad.

Hermione abrió dos veces sus labios para intentar decir algo, estaba sin palabras ante la rudeza del Slytherin.

—¡Eres un idiota! —al fin encontró algunas.

Tom sólo sonrió con condescendencia.

—Para tu información tengo una perfecta risa es sólo que tú no eres gracioso —le informó Hermione con indignación.

—Granger guarda silencio que ya comenzó el partido —le ordenó Tom con su atención en los jugadores.

Cinco minutos después de que comenzó el partido Hermione se puso de pie con al intención de abandonar el lugar, justo en ese momento Slytherin anotó sus primeros puntos y el público se puso de pie con ella.

En cuanto comenzó a caminar sintió el brazo de Tom atraerla hacía su cuerpo una vez más.

—Nunca vuelvas a intentar humillarme —le susurró al oído sin malicia y sin rencor, era una orden fría y calculada.

Hermione simplemente lo escuchó y siguió su camino.

En cuanto la chica se fue Tom murmuró un rápido hechizo para que la parte ulterior de su cintura volviera al reposo, odiaba eso, era humillante rendirse a las necesidades del cuerpo y él no lo haría, no importa cuántos hechizos tuviera que usar, jamás se sometería a los placeres de la carne, no se convertiría en un púber más, adolescentes imbéciles que sólo tenían una cosa en la cabeza: sexo.

Podía admitir para sí mismo que la castaña lo había excitado con sus forcejeos, por unos segundos había fantaseado con dominarla y verla rendida, gimiente, sangrante.

Pero no estaba en sus planes caer de rodillas ante una mujer, si alguna vez la penetraba sería bajo sus propios términos, sería porque él así lo quiso y no porque su cuerpo lo obligó.

No cedería a sus debilidades, las conquistaría.


	8. Chapter 8

8

_Cuántas veces has negado que sueñas otra piel__  
Que hay sudor en tu mirada, que tu voz ya se secó...__  
Y cuando pasa, ese suspiro es delatador…__  
Hazlo tu secreto y siente lo prohibido__  
Ese silencio será tu poder._

—_Jaguares, El secreto. _

_El gusano pisado se retuerce. E__sa es su sabiduría. Haciendo esto disminuye las posibilidades de volver a ser pisado. En el idioma de la moral esto se llama humildad. _

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro, era extraño que no estuviera sintiendo en el centro del estómago esa ligera ansiedad que se había vuelto común desde que tenía siete años y quedó atrapado durante dos días enteros en el fondo del pozo del orfanato.

Había sido una de las pocas veces en su vida que recordaba haber sentido verdadero miedo, de ese que carcome desde adentro y provoca espasmos de ansiedad, ese miedo que deja impresa su huella para siempre y sólo necesita de ligeros estímulos para revivir en la mente, miedo que borra la línea entre pesadillas y realidad a través de sugestiones. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había sucedido exactamente, su memoria consciente no lograba definir con nitidez el suceso pero su inconsciente no tenía problemas en revivirlo cada vez que se encontraba en un lugar similar.

Oscuridad era la constante, agua helada y profundidad recóndita, algún día aprendería a usarlas a su ventaja.

Ahora tenía que buscar a esa maldita de Granger y…

Bueno pero si ni sabía que estaba siendo él ahí ¿para qué buscar a la Ravenclaw?

Tom suspiró exasperadamente y sacó su varita.

—_Lumos_—susurró e inmediatamente una luz resplandeciente apareció en la punta de su varita.

Una luz en fondo negro, una lámpara en la oscuridad de la alcoba. Eterna contradicción de Eros.

Una varita erguida alumbrando, buscando. Adicción de Afrodita.

Tom continuó caminando, tratando de encontrar la salida, la entrada, algo. Finalmente se detuvo enfrente de una puerta y le dio vuelta a la perilla, antes de entrar sintió una ligera aprehensión pero no fue suficiente para obligarlo a volver a la oscuridad.

Ahí estaba, sentada a la mesa con su nariz metida en un libro, como si cinco minutos antes no hubiera salido corriendo de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, bruja demente.

El Slytherin simplemente se quedó mirándola, esperando a que reparara en su presencia, por fin la castaña subió la mirada y cruzó sus ojos cafés con los suyos.

—¿Qué? —le increpó con hostilidad.

Tom sólo levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado, sin contestar se sentó enfrente de ella y continuó su observación.

—Ryddle ¿qué deseas? —preguntó una vez más la castaña viendo al chico con hastío.

Tom sólo la miró de forma sugestiva al escuchar la pregunta, la castaña enrojeció un poco al ver su mirada.

—Ryddle, si no vas a hablar déjame en paz —ordenó la chica tratando de regresar su concentración al libro que había adquirido de la sección prohibida.

Tom fingió no escucharla y en vez de contestar tomó un libro que guardaba en la bolsa interior de su capa, lo puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer, o a fingir que leía. En realidad estaba pensando qué hacer con la chica, no se sentía con ganas de discutir pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

La Ravenclaw observó a Tom con desconfianza durante algunos segundos antes de regresar su mirada al libro que tenía enfrente.

Los minutos pasaron inconscientemente, las horas subjetivas fueron rápidas, cuando Tom terminó el libro que leyó y no leyó, la oscuridad del cuarto anterior se había desplazado por toda la biblioteca, una sola lámpara mágica colgaba encima de la mesa en que los dos chicos estaban.

Oscuridad que ocultaba vacilaciones y luz que las transmutaba.

Luz y sombra: Eros y Tánatos personificados, pero también Psiquis y Eros.

Tom continuó observando como si lo estuviera haciendo desde el agua.

La vio recoger los libros que estaban sobre la mesa. Observó su caminar relajado, sus manos blancas podrían parecer perfectas, dedos largos, uñas limpias, suavidad y terciopelo; pero no lo eran, estaban ensuciadas con tinta: sucias, oscuridad en las manos, era un tanto estimulante.

Finalmente Tom se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, él era el más alto pero sólo por pocos centímetros, era también el más fuerte, lo sabía con certeza, tanto mágicamente como físicamente, podría someterla si eso quisiera. Le gustaba ese poder implícito.

Sin aviso ni premisas Tom se inclinó un poco y sus labios groseros atacaron los de ella. Era un total inexperto y lo sabía, el beso no era placentero y los labios de ella no eran suaves como el terciopelo, su boca no sabía a néctar de dioses y el intercambio de líquido glandular era degradante… y aun así estaba totalmente volcado en el beso, sin salida posible, había algo adictivo que no podría nombrar, la calidez de esa boca penetrada a la fuerza le recordaba que había una lucha de poder entre ambos.

Los forcejeos de la castaña lo obligaron a tomarla de los codos y hacerla avanzar con fuerza hacia atrás, la orilla de la mesa golpeó su suave trasero provocando que su cintura hiciera fricción con el cuerpo que la aprisionaba.

Él realmente no quería eso, no tenía una razón para hacerlo, Granger ni siquiera le interesaba en un nivel físico, la chica sólo era una diversión y un enigma, nada más; esta maldita situación en la que se había metido era una gigante estupidez, no tenía razón de ser ni justificación ¿qué carajo le estaba pasando?

Con un gruñido de frustración Tom Ryddle despertó.

Detestaba esos malditos sueños, pero lo que más detestaba era que no pudiera controlar su estúpido y débil subconsciente.

Se quedó recostado en la cama por algunos minutos tratando de decidir qué hacer, sabía que lo recomendable era encargarse de su erección con la mano y encontrar alivio pero se rehusaba a caer tan bajo, los jadeos de Lestrange en la cama de al lado le recordaban que el "problema" era normal y universal, pero él no quería ser normal, no quería ser igual a todos esos adolescentes estúpidos, debía ser superior. Maldita Granger.

Finalmente Tom pasó su mano por encima del cobertor al tiempo que murmuraba un hechizo y todo regresó al estado de reposo, ya no sentía dolor ni ansiedad pero la frustración continuaba, había derramado algunas gotas en el pantalón de su pijama y estaba sudando plebeyamente, necesitaba un baño con urgencia.

Se levantó resignadamente de su cama y salió de la habitación, podía usar las regaderas que se encontraban en el dormitorio de hombres pero prefería ir al baño de prefectos, aunque eso significara salir de la sala común y atravesar el castillo.

Caminó en la oscuridad sin preocuparse por el frío, con pasos largos y rápidos se iba acercando a su destino, el castillo estaba silencioso, todos dormían y eso le permitía escuchar mejor los susurros, los suaves siseos provenientes de algún lugar en el castillo, sin embargo su mente no estaba lo suficientemente despejada como para escuchar lo que los siseos decían.

Había escuchado los sonidos desde su primer año, sabía que lo estaban guiando, llamando, preparando. Era el basilisco, su pequeña mascota, aún no la encontraba pero pronto lo haría, se erguiría como el heredero de Slytherin, reclamaría su trono y controlaría Hogwarts, debía encontrar la cámara secreta.

Al pasar por el gran comedor Tom escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba, rápidamente sacó su varita y volteó a buscar la fuente del sonido, caminó sigilosamente hasta la figura de una persona que a su vez caminaba hacia él.

—¡Granger! —exclamó en un susurro al reconocer a la persona.

—Ryddle ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó la castaña viéndolo con sospecha, como si tuviera el derecho a cuestionarlo.

Tom cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza en un desesperado intento de hacerla desaparecer. Algo estaba mal, no sabía si era un sueño o no.

—No —ordenó Tom, esto no podía ser.

—No qué Ryddle —cuestionó la castaña con desconfianza, el chico parecía perturbado… más de lo normal.

—¿Qué haces aquí?¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Tom apresuradamente tratando de racionalizar.

—Eso no es tu asunto Ryddle —se defendió la castaña.

El slytherin no sabía qué hacer, sólo la observó por algunos segundos, estaba seguro de que estaba despierto, porque de haber estado dormido lo sabría ¿no? La diferencia entre uno y otro estado era clara, estaba despierto y Granger estaba ahí, con una bata de Ravenclaw abierta, revelando una pijama ligera y ajustada, una blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver parte de su estómago y un pantalón de franela sujeto a la cadera, tal vez estaba dormido.

¿Cómo asegurarse?

—Adiós, Ryddle —dijo la castaña al ver que el chico estaba en su propio mundo, en ese estado, Ryddle parecía más loco.

Tom instintivamente estiró su mano para detenerla, sólo había una forma de comprobar si estaba o no en un sueño, había soñado suficientes veces con la castaña como para saber cómo se desarrollaban esos sueños, oscuridad como fondo y un ligera luz que la alumbraba a ella, en esta ocasión era la luz de la varita que sostenía en su mano derecha, la tenía justo enfrente de sus pechos y al darse cuenta de eso Tom supo que estaba soñando, aun así no se atrevió a estirar la mano para comprobar que fueran los mismos que siempre soñaba, sentía una reticencia en el fondo de su mente, una reserva que no había sentido en los sueños anteriores.

Sabía cómo terminaban los sueños, nada se consumaba, comenzaba a besarla y tocarla pero no por mucho tiempo, siempre se despertaba antes de llegar más lejos, si estaba soñando ésta vez sería igual, con esa idea en mente el chico se inclinó para besarla, la chica comenzó a pelear más encarnizadamente que las veces anteriores.

"Idiota", pensó, eso no podía ser un sueño, se sentía demasiado real, esta vez los labios eran suaves, su lengua caliente no le parecía repugnante, los sonidos de ira que emitía con la garganta le recordaron que todo era real y no podía estar haciendo eso, no podía atacarla de esa forma, habría consecuencias, pero no quería parar, la arrinconó hasta la pared y paralizó sus brazos, esta vez no había pesadas túnicas de por medio, podía sentir la piel de su cintura, susurró un hechizo para inmovilizarla y silenciarla, permitió a sus manos recorrer ese cuerpo que había conocido en sueños, sus labios descendieron hasta su cuello mientras acariciaba sus pechos y sus pezones…

Finalmente Tom reparó en lo absurdo de la situación, era un sueño, los pasillos eran fríos y oscuros, Granger jamás hubiera salido a media noche y si lo hiciera ciertamente no lo haría a medio vestir.

Tom despertó, por segunda vez.

Estaba desconcertado pero despabilado, se había quedado dormido en la tina, el agua seguía caliente, el estúpido sueño no podía haber durado más de diez minutos, diez innocuos minutos que sin embargo le habían regresado el maldito problema, comenzaba a odiar su organismo, era un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño.

Ahora tenía más razones para detestar la noche y en especial la maldita necesidad de dormir, eran horas improductivas, y era realmente molesto, tenía cosas mejores que hacer, los sueños en especial eran lo peor, cada vez que despertaba de ellos se sentía inseguro ¿y qué si la vida no es más que un sueño? ¿Era posible que él y toda su existencia fueran solamente el mal sueño de alguien más? A veces creía serlo. Lo peor que le podría pasar era pensar que estaba despierto cuando en realidad seguía soñando, ahora mismo creía haber despertado definitivamente, pero también había pensado eso en el sueño, tal vez era un falso despertar, tal vez seguía dormido ¿cómo saberlo? Los sueños pasan mientras duermes ¿sólo por eso no son reales? ¿Era necesario estar despierto para estar vivo?

Tom salió de la tina e intentó concentrarse en los siseos de la reina serpiente, escucharla a ella era mejor que pensar en futilidades, siempre que despertaba de un mal sueño (lo cual sucedía con frecuencia) lo asaltaban todo tipo de dudas abstractas, eran minutos de incertidumbre, a veces no sabía qué era peor, si soñar o despertar, despertar significaba que había dormido y por lo tanto soñado, eso terminaba con la poco certeza que le quedaba y en su lugar tenía la incertidumbre de que tal vez las sueños son un mundo en sí mismos, una otredad impenetrable e inmodificable, algo que no podía tocar pero debía vivir. ¿Podía morir en sueños?

…

..

* * *

—¡Te digo que te lo tragues, estúpido niño! —gritó la encolerizada señorita Morley, una mujer de treinta y cinco años enojada con la vida, había perdido a su prometido en la Primera Guerra Mundial y hacía tres años desde que perdió la herencia que le dejó su padre y la echaron de su casa, la maldita Gran Depresión la había tenido rebotando de hoyo en hoyo hasta que consiguió trabajo mal pagado en esa pocilga de orfanato, cuidando bastardos y errores, niños abandonados que no quieren comer, cómo odiaba la vida.

—¡No quiero!¡No me gusta! —gritó a su vez el niño sentado a la mesa, estaba viendo con asco su plato, contenía los desperdicios de la carnicería de enfrente.

—¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa lo que te gusta?¿Tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres? Fresca o no, a ti siempre te ha tocado comida, la gente del norte se está muriendo de hambre, en Gales niños más pequeños que tú se forman por horas sólo para conseguir un plato de sopa —recriminó la mujer, ella venía de Manchester y había visto sólo pobreza en su camino a Londres, no era justo que ese niño arrogante desperdiciara la comida.

—Pues yo les cambio este asqueroso guiso por su sopa si es que quieren —dijo el atrevido Tom viendo con desafío a la mujer, había llegado apenas hace un mes y no hacía más que molestarlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —reclamó la mujer, ella venía de una familia bien, ningún niño le iba a faltar al respeto.

El niño simplemente continuó con la mirada desafiante, la mujer tomó su barbilla entre sus manos y se agachó para enfrentarlo.

—Escúchame bien, yo soy Laura Morley, única hija de Gustav Morley y prometida de Sir Henry Sterling, y _tú,_ no eres más que un bastardo parido de la nada, eres un error y un pecado. Tú no me hablas así. Discúlpate —exigió la mujer, era hora de que ese niño aprendiera modales.

—_Sir_ Henry Sterling está muerto —dijo el desafiante Tom, desde que llegó al orfanato la mujer no hacía más que hablar sobre su prometido, se la pasaba diciendo que iba a ir por ella en cualquier momento para llevársela, Tom había investigado en la biblioteca en la lista de caballeros al tal Henry y sabía que estaba muerto.

La mujer palideció pero se compuso rápidamente.

—Tú no sabes nada ¿me entiendes? ¡Nada! Ahora cómete eso —ordenó la señorita Morley.

—¡Dije que no! —gritó Tom poniéndose de pie para salir huyendo de la cocina, odiaba comer las sobras, esos huesos es lo que le daban a los perros, lo sabía porque él había visto al carnicero dárselos a su pastor alemán, prefería pasar hambre antes que rebajarse a comer como los perros. Odiaba la maldita pobreza, comida asquerosa, ropa usada, zapatos grandes, libros usados, juguetes de segunda mano. Tenía que haber algo mejor para él, algo espectacular, un lugar en donde preocuparse por esa clase de cosas era absurdo.

La señorita Morley lo vio ir y aunque quiso detenerlo sus piernas no la dejaron, se desplomó en una silla y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, _Henry está__ muerto_, sus sollozos inundaron la cocina, _Henry está__ muerto_.

_Pero… ¿Cómo podía ser? Él había prometido regresar, tenía que hacerlo, él no rompía sus promesas, tal vez estaba molesto con ella… sí, era eso, tenía que ser eso, debió haber hecho algo malo, pero seguramente Henry la perdonaría y todo estaría bien, sí, necesitaba hablar con él para pedirle perdón… pero ¿cómo hablar con él?_

_Tenía que hacerlo venir para explicarle todo, tal vez si se enteraba de lo mucho que ella sufría él vendría, tendría que venir cuando supiera que su prometida estaba atrapada en un orfanato de niños dementes, sí, eso._

Inconscientemente tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y lo vio por algunos minutos.

—Gatito, gatito, gatito, ven aquí, ¡miau, miau! —llamó suavemente la mujer.

El gato salió desde debajo de la mesa y se acercó a la mujer, olfateó su mano en busca de comida pero en vez de eso un cuchillo penetró en su oreja, una fuerte mano apresó su hocico, el ataque continuó.

Una hora después la señorita Morley entró a la cocina y ahogó un gritó al ver el espectáculo, ese demonio había hecho eso en venganza por obligarlo a comer, no estaba sorprendida, era obvio que el niño era malo, era un pecado, un hijo del diablo. Salió a buscarlo para obligarlo a enfrentar su crimen.

—¡Obsérvalo bien! Ve lo que hiciste Tom, afróntalo —dijo la mujer sujetando la cabeza del niño para obligarlo a ver el espectáculo.

—Yo no fui —se defendió Tom viendo la grotesca escena y guardando las imágenes en su mente.

—Deja de mentir, yo sé que fuiste tú —acusó la señorita Morley.

—No —insistió Tom con un poco de miedo, nadie le creería.

—¡Ya deja de mentir! —gritó la mujer.

Tom no habló más, comenzaba a sentir ira y rencor, alguien lo había incriminado, de ahora en adelante tendría que ser más cauteloso, en ese lugar todos eran enemigos, él no le había hecho eso al gato pero no podía apartar sus ojos del espectáculo; debía ser hermoso poder acabar así de fácil con la vida ajena, tener el poder de hacerlo era tener el derecho.

—Ándale, deshazte de eso, tú lo mataste tú te las arreglas —ordenó la mujer abandonando al niño con el gato muerto.

Tom siguió contemplando al animal, tomó el cuchillo ensangrentado y volvió a enterrarlo en el cuerpo inerte del gato, si lo iban a culpar por algo que no hizo al menos iba pretender que sí lo había hecho.

* * *

..

…

Varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo lo obligaron a despertar, no hacía ni una hora que había regresado de su baño y sin quererlo se había vuelto a dormir, afortunadamente no soñó más, o tal vez lo hizo y no lo recordaba.

—Sly más vale que te levantes o llegamos tarde —dijo la voz de Rahovar Lestrange desde su cama.

Tom salió de la cama y comenzó a buscar su uniforme.

—Ya te dije varias veces que no uses motes para referirte a mí —recriminó Tom, "Sly" era la forma popular en que todos los slytherins se referían a sí mismos, todos en esa maldita casa eran "Sly", hasta las mujeres. ¿Por qué esa maldita necesidad de estar al mismo nivel? Tom no lo entendía.

—Como sea, Sly, Tom, Sorvolo o Ryddle, el punto es que ya es tarde y no te has cambiado—dijo el otro slytherin.

—No, no como sea. ¿Qué te crees? Que soy tu igual, pedazo de squib —reclamó Tom, su tono delataba diversión e ingenio pero no vacilaría en maldecir al otro slytherin si es que continuaba con su necedad.

Lestrange no estaba molesto pero sabía que con Tom era mejor no jugar, uno nunca sabía cuándo hablaba en serio y cuándo no.

—¿Vamos a practicar hoy? —preguntó Uzziel Yaxley mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Sí, en la noche después de que los prefectos terminen sus rondas —dijo Tom con seriedad, desde el año pasado había empezado a hacer pequeñas reuniones entre sus amigos para estudiar las artes oscuras, el simple hecho de que los maestros no querían que las aprendieran era suficiente incentivo para hacerlo, fue fácil convencer a sus compañeros de clase, de los cuatro chicos con quienes compartía el dormitorio, dos no dudaron en aceptar su propuesta: Rahovar Lestrange y Uzziel Yaxley, los otros dos: Belial Avery y Samael Selwynn estaban renuentes pero Tom podía ser bastante persuasivo, un rápido discurso sobre como la magia no era mala ni buena y sobre su sagrada lealtad a la ambición slytherin fue suficiente para que los cuatro chicos se pusieran a aprender bajo su tutela, pronto se les unió Abraxas Malfoy, quien al principio quería ser el líder del grupo pero un rápido enfrentamiento con Tom lo hizo desistir y tomar su lugar entre los lacayos, y no hacía muchos meses atrás que un nuevo niño había sido admitido, Nelchael Rosier, era un chiquillo de primer año al que Tom sólo atrajo al grupo por odio a su hermano mayor, Oscar Rosier.

—Hay un chico de Ravenclaw que quiere entrar—dijo Uzziel Yaxley, Tom levantó los ojos.

—Son ideas como esas las que reafirman tu innata estupidez, ¿a dónde quiere entrar? Se supone que nadie sabe sobre nuestras reuniones de estudio ¿cómo se enteró?—reprochó Tom con una mirada de muerte.

—Espera que te explique, no he hecho ninguna idiotez. Se llama Antonin Dolohov, es de cuarto año, yo lo conozco desde que andábamos en escobas de juguete, está totalmente en sincronía con nuestras ideas y me atrevería a decir que incluso es más radical, hubiera estado en Slytherin pero su padre fue de Ravenclaw y bueno, la tradición pesa. No sabe nada sobre lo que hacemos o quiénes somos, pero ha estado estudiando por su cuenta y creo que sería una buena adición —explicó Yaxley.

—Preséntanos y yo decido —decretó Tom, Yaxley aceptó con entusiasmo.

—Oye Sorvolo, y ¿a dónde fuiste en la noche? —preguntó Avery con interés a su amigo, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—Avery, cuántas veces debo decirte que cuando quieras chismear no lo hagas conmigo —dijo Tom poniéndose sus zapatos.

—Oh, vamos, no necesito detalles, es mera curiosidad ¿te viste con la ravenclaw? —preguntó Avery, todos los demás escuchaban con atención.

Tom sonrió de lado y aparentó tranquilidad pero por dentro estaba maldiciendo a Avery, lo último que quería discutir era a la ravenclaw, todavía recordaba vivamente sus momentos de locura inconsciente.

—Se podría decir eso —dijo Tom.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, Lestrange le dio una palmada en el hombro y Tom se la hubiera querido cortar.

—Espera a que le digamos a Abraxas —dijo Samael Selwynn.

Tom se limitó a sonreír satisfactoriamente mientras los demás especulaban, sus idioteces duraron todo el desayuno y finalmente se dirigieron a su primera clase, Pociones, el maestro aun no llegaba y los ravenclaws, pequeños empollones que son, estaban esperando fuera del salón, entre ellos, Hermione Granger.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Lestrange y los demás slytherins llegaron hasta el lugar en donde estaba la castaña, Tom maldijo en pársel, lo último que quería era hablar con la castaña pero de todas formas se acercó hasta el grupo.

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo la castaña a Rahovar Lestrange viéndolo como si fuera una criatura repugnante, Tom podía simpatizar, él lo veía así todo el tiempo.

—Bien, no nos digas, de todas formas ya lo sabemos—le dijo Samael Selwynn guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Qué saben?—les preguntó la castaña con un poco de inquietud.

Por la mirada de ansiedad que le dirigió a Tom, los chicos pensaron que efectivamente la pareja se había visto en la noche en algún lugar del castillo, pero Tom entendió que la castaña sólo estaba pensando en su secreto, debía pensar que Tom les había dicho a los otros slytherins sobre su verdadero "pasado".

—Granger, no les hagas caso, míralos ¿qué van a saber ellos? Tan solo hacer que recuerden sus nombres requiere de varios hechizos—dijo Tom sonriendo enigmáticamente.

—Ves cómo nos trata, y se supone que somos sus amigos ¿estás segura de que no quieres revaluar tus preferencias? Hay más hombres aquí, ravenclaw —preguntó Lestrange con su mirada lasciva.

—Y te voy a presentar a uno Rahovar para ver si aprendes algo de nosotros —le dijo Tom a su "amigo".

Los slytherin celebraron el comentario de Tom a costa de Lestrange mientras Hermione caminaba hacia el salón, Slughorn había llegado.

Durante la clase Tom prefirió mantenerse alejado de la castaña, era obvio que su presencia era nociva.

—Como ya saben, la siguiente semana termina el ciclo escolar, espero sus proyectos finales en el transcurso de esta semana, el examen es en dos días—avisó el maestro de pociones antes de concluir la clase.

—Ryddle, espera—llamó la castaña antes de que el chico saliera del salón.

Tom la escuchó pero prefirió ignorarla, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, sin embargo Hermione Granger era perseverante y no le gustaba ser ignorada, Tom sintió una mano en su hombro y rápidamente se volteó a confrontar a la chica.

—Granger, no me toques—le siseó con disgusto.

—Ryddle, créeme que lo último que quiero es tocarte, no lo hubiera tenido que hacer si maduraras un poco y dejaras de correr como un niño tímido cuando alguien te llama —se quejó Hermione exasperadamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —Tom estaba un poco sorprendido, nadie le hablaba así, ni siquiera Granger, pero por supuesto no le iba a dar la satisfacción de enojarse, indiferencia ante todo.

—¿Qué no escuchaste al profesor Slughorn? Tenemos que entregar nuestra poción, yo hice la mía ¿la tuya? Tenemos que entregarlas y pretender que las hicimos juntas —explicó la castaña con más exasperación.

—Granger, podrías por un día dejar de ser tan molesta —ordenó Tom con disgusto.

—Mira, Ryddle, es obvio que amaneciste de mal humor, tal vez tus amiguitos estén dispuestos a soportar tu despreciable actitud, pero no creas ni por un momento que conmigo va a ser igual. Ahora escúchame bien, me voy a ir a mis clases y te espero en la biblioteca después de comer para que me des la maldita poción y así pueda entregarlas. Adiós—dijo Hermione con tono mandón, ya estaba harta de ese Ryddle.

Antes de que Tom pudiera contestar o sacar su varita, la castaña se fue rápidamente rumbo a Runas Antiguas, el slytherin se quedó parado unos segundos tratando de calmar su ira y su sorpresa.

El resto del día fue igual para el recién auto-nombrado Lord Voldemort, cada clase era más aburrida que la anterior, esa semana eran los exámenes y todos los maestros estaban repasando lo que se había visto en el transcurso del año escolar, eran una verdadera molestia, Tom estaba harto de estudiar junto a mediocres sin talento, si los muy imbéciles necesitaban repasar las lecciones era obvio que nunca las aprenderían, en toda la escuela sólo él entendía la magia.

Mientras comía junto a los demás slytherins, Tom estaba tratando de decidir entre ir a ver a Granger para darle la poción, ir a verla para hacerle saber que él entregaría la poción cuando quisiera, ir a verla para maldecirla por sus palabras de esa mañana, o no ir en absoluto.

Hacia el final de su platillo Tom finalmente sonrío perversamente, hacía tiempo que no la interrogaba sobre verdadera identidad. Tranquilamente Tom se puso de pie y salió del gran comedor para ir primero a su dormitorio por la maldita poción, esta vez manejaría las cosas de distinta forma, podía ser encantador y carismático cuando así lo deseaba.

Al llegar a la biblioteca no le sorprendió verla absorta en un libro, con una media sonrisa maligna Tom se preparó para representar un buen papel.

—Hola —la saludó con una sonrisa amable—. ¿Me puedo sentar? —Ahí está, para que la chica no se queje de modales y nimiedades.

—Ryddle—dijo la castaña viéndolo, su tono era entre escepticismo e interrogación.

—Sí, soy yo Granger ¿puedo sentarme? —volvió a preguntar Tom casi con amabilidad, había perdido un poco de práctica pero confiaba en su falsedad.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta la escéptica chica viéndolo como si fuera un muggle.

—Sí Granger, gracias por preguntar—dijo Tom fingiendo que le escena no tenía nada de raro—. Traje la poción —anunció mientras tomaba asiento junto a la castaña.

—Bien… gracias—dijo Hermione Granger con inseguridad en su voz.

—De nada… escucha, esto que te voy a decir no sale de aquí pero supongo que debería disculparme por lo de hoy, tuve un mal día —dijo Tom con una mirada sincera pero secreta, parecía el perfecto prototipo de la honestidad y la decencia.

La castaña parecía estar totalmente estupefacta, Tom sonrió brevemente e incluso consiguió un tinte de timidez, lo mejor de todo es que en realidad no se estaba disculpando, era el mismo truco que usaba en el orfanato cuando se peleaba y lo obligaban a disculparse, siempre la misma frase, "quisiera pedir perdón", "me obligan a pedir disculpas", lo que sea menos cometer el sacrilegio de decir "perdóname".

—Ryddle, no sé qué te traes entre manos pero no va a funcionar —dijo la castaña.

—Granger, lo único que me traigo entre manos es… esto—dijo Ryddle al tiempo que juntaba sus manos y al abrirlas salía una mariposa, para Tom era de color negra, para Hermione era amarilla.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —le preguntó la castaña, se parecía a los trucos de los magos muggle pero sabía que Tom nunca usaría un truco muggle.

—¿Qué?¿Esto? —dijo Tom al tiempo que abría su palma y del centro comenzaban a salir varias ramas de color verde que se enredaban en su mano y su muñeca, para Hermione era una enredadera, para Tom una serpiente.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —insistió Hermione tratando de convencerse de que no había nada ahí y Tom sólo estaba confundiendo sus sentidos.

—Así —respondió Tom mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña— No duele —le dijo al ver su renuencia.

Tom colocó sus dos manos debajo de la mano extendida de la chica, Hermione observó cómo un pequeño manantial comenzaba a brotar en las líneas de su palma, para ella era agua limpia y fría, para Tom era sangre.

—¿Qué sientes? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Está fría y siento cosquillas —contestó la castaña tratando de no reír.

—¿Y ahora? —le preguntó Tom mientras ponía su mano derecha encima del manantial, esta vez el agua comenzó a salir en forma de lluvia.

La castaña comenzó a reír al sentir la sensación, la palma de Tom estaba lloviendo sobre su manantial.

Ella veía lluvia, él veía truenos y oscuridad.

—Ya —pidió la castaña tratando de controlar su risa, Tom obedeció sólo porque estaban atrayendo miradas.

—Observa esto —le dijo Tom, esta vez descubrió su brazo derecho y con una pluma comenzó a dibujar en él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír, en su brazo también sentía cosquillas.

—No te muevas —susurró Tom pasando su palma sobre los puntos que había dibujado en su brazo, el cielo nocturno apreció con sus estrellas.

—Serpens y Ophiuchus—presentó Tom viendo la noche lúgubre en el brazo de la castaña.

—¿Es una constelación?—preguntó Hermione viendo la noche centelleante.

—Son dos —corrigió Tom.

Hermione intentó tocar su brazo pero no pudo palpar el cielo, estaba a su alcance y a la vez estaba infinitamente lejos.

—¿Cómo lo haces?—insistió la castaña con más fuerza, no era un simple dibujo que parecía real, literalmente el cielo estaba en su brazo, o parecía estarlo, tal vez era el mismo hechizo que usaban para encantar el techo del gran comedor, pero sabía perfectamente que ese hechizo sólo reflejaba el cielo de afuera en tiempo real y no funcionaba en el cuerpo.

—Es complicado—mintió Tom, en realidad para él era muy fácil pero obviamente no le iba a explicar a Granger cómo hacerlo.

—Enséñame—pidió la castaña viendo todavía su brazo.

—Otro día—dijo Tom sonriendo de lado.

—¿Cuándo?—preguntó Hermione impaciente.

—Pronto—eludió Tom, ya parece que iba a perder su tiempo en Granger.

—¿Ya?—insistió Hermione.

—No, cuando tenga tiempo—dijo Tom pensando que tal vez había sido mala idea mostrarle su magia a la chica.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?—preguntó Hermione ingeniosamente.

—Tarea—mintió Tom, sabía que la castaña siempre estaba ansiosa por aprender nuevas cosas pero no sabía que al grado de volverse obsesa.

—¿De qué?—inquirió Hermione.

—¿No tienes miedo de que sea magia oscura?—preguntó Tom cambiando de tema.

Hermione palideció y vio con horror a Tom pero rápidamente se recompuso.

—¿Lo es?—le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

—Podría serlo—respondió Tom, hubiera querido mentirle pero al parecer la castaña sabía diferenciar entre magias, el ilusionismo mágico estaba más del lado blanco que del oscuro pero él planeaba hacer algo al respecto.

—Pero no lo es—acertó Hermione.

—Hay mucha magia que no es oscura y sin embargo sirve para lo mismo—dijo Tom.

—¿Cómo el hechizo petrificante?—preguntó Hermione.

—No, el hechizo petrificante sí es magia oscura—aclaró Tom.

—Pero no es dañina—contradijo la castaña.

—Sí lo es, en el primer momento todo el organismo se para, un corazón débil o arrítmico no sobreviviría, además la caída puede ser letal, un fuerte golpe en la nuca es mortal—corrigió Tom.

—Bien¿entonces qué clase de magia?—preguntó Hermione tratando de no pensar mucho en las palabras del chico.

—Casi toda—reveló Tom.—Por ejemplo, el Rictusempra podría matarte de risa—dijo Tom sonriendo ante la tonta respuesta, le pudo haber respondido que muchos hechizos oscuros se originaban en el área de medimagia pero había venido a persuadir a Granger no a pelear con ella.

—Eso es tonto—dijo Hermione riendo ante el ejemplo absurdo.

—Podría pasar—se defendió Tom con inocencia.

—Claro que no, para eso hay contra-hechizos—respondió la castaña.

—Bueno, el wingardium leviosa, alguien podría usarlo para levitarte hasta la torre de astronomía y dejarte caer—dijo Tom sabiendo que tampoco era posible.

—Ese sólo funciona en objetos—contradijo la chica.

—Si vas a estar refutando todos mis ejemplos Granger mejor me voy—se quejó el slytherin fingiendo indignación.

—Ryddle, eres un presuntuoso—dijo Hermione riéndose de la actitud ofendida del chico.

—Gracias, trato—aceptó Tom con orgullo.

—¿Sabes?Un poco de humildad no te vendría mal—dijo la chica.

—¿Humildad?¿Estás hablando en serio?—preguntó Tom con incredulidad.

—Sí, qué tiene de malo—inquirió la castaña.

—Granger, la humildad es sólo para los inseguros y los imbéciles—respondió el slytherin.

—No, es para quienes reconocen que su vida y sus logros no son el eje del mundo, te serviría para templar tu arrogancia y pedantería—refutó Hermione.

—Yo creo que la humildad les sirve solamente a los que no logran mucho y a los inservibles idiotas que necesitan que sus mejores se humillen para no sentirse mal sobre si mismos—peleó Tom.

—No Ryddle, no se trata de que te humilles para que los menos aptos no se sientan inferiores sino de que aceptes que no eres un semi-dios—argumentó la castaña.

—¿Tú piensas que yo me creo un semidiós?—le preguntó el slytherin con confusión.

—¿No es así?Porque ciertamente actúas como si lo creyeras—dijo Hermione.

—¿Sólo porque soy orgullos y arrogante?—cuestionó Tom con incredulidad.

—Ryddle, tus amigos son orgullosos y arrogantes, Tú eres un insoportable altanero—declaró la chica.

—¿No crees que exageras? Sólo porque no me da vergüenza aceptar cumplidos ni tengo reparos en aceptar que soy genial, eso no me hace un _semidios_… sólo mejor que los demás—explicó Tom.

—¿Ves a lo qué me refiero? Hablas como si fueras mejor que todos—reclamó Hermione.

—Lo soy, al menos soy mejor que la mayoría. Tú también actúas así, al menos en lo que a estudios se refiere – dijo Tom.

—Pero yo no humillo a nadie para sentirme mejor, tú sí lo haces, te he visto, a excepción de algunos maestros y algunos slytherins, tratas con condescendencia a todos los demás y juegas con ellos, los haces sentir tontos por el simple de hecho de existir—dijo la castaña.

—Es que no veo porque debería empequeñecerme para agradarles, no voy a bajar la cabeza y sonrojarme por mi genialidad, no voy decir que sólo soy una persona más, no voy a actuar con humildad sólo para que los demás no se sientan inseguros sobre sí mismos. La naturaleza no se equivoca Granger, los que nacimos para alcanzar alto debemos hacerlo porque ese es nuestro destino, de nada sirve pretender que somos iguales a la escoria que camina los pasillos porque no lo somos. La humildad es un vieja inservible en la que no pienso gastar mi tiempo, no voy a desperdiciar mi mente pretendiendo que mi genialidad no es nada importante, nunca voy a humillar a mi orgullo sólo para que los mediocres no se sientan mal sobre si mismos. No hay nada dignificante en el decrecimiento de mis triunfos, según la forma en que yo lo veo, cualquier incapaz de sobrevivir por sí sólo, no tiene derecho a la vida, el mundo es para quien se atreve a tomarlo, y tú… con tu estúpida humildad sólo estás dando a entender que tienes demasiado miedo para alcanzar más alto… por qué los más inteligentes hemos de atontarnos para no hacer sentir mal a los idiotas, sí estuviéramos destinados a ser todos iguales… iguales habríamos nacidos, exactamente iguales, ni uno más inteligente que el otro, ni uno más fuerte, ni un mago, ni un muggle, todos iguales—comentó Tom tratando de recordar que no había venido a discutir, pero Granger tenía talento para hacerlo exasperar.

—La sociedad sólo funciona mientras haya diversidad en ella, un mundo poblado con personas de una sola clase se vendría abajo—argumentó Hermione.

—A mi no me importa la sociedad pero tienes razón, el ecosistema es diverso y ahí está la clave de la evolución, el más apto sobrevive y sólo lo puede hacerlo a costa de los más débiles, recuerdo haber leído alguna vez a Aristófanes, en Pluto, el supuesto dios de la riqueza que es ciego, recupera la vista y comienza repartir equitativamente, en el siguiente acto todos son ricos y nadie quiere servir a nadie, eso es a lo que te refieres, pero hay un tipo de sociedad en que la existencia adecuada del hombre como yo sería posible—dijo Tom sonriendo ampliamente.

—No voy a preguntar cuál—refunfuñó Hermione.

—No es necesario, te voy a decir de todas formas, la sociedad de Aristófanes precisamente. Todas las sociedades antiguas tenían la razón: la esclavitud—reveló Tom.

—Lo sabía, sabía que ibas a decir alguna tontería de ese tipo—dijo Hermione moviendo sus rizos de un lado a otro en señal de negación e incredulidad.

—No es tontería, piénsalo, hasta el día de hoy ¿quiénes han sido los fundadores de la civilización occidental y han influenciado fuertemente la oriental? Los griegos, todo se reduce a los griegos, ellos son nuestro paradigma y nuestro arquetipo, siempre estamos regresando al clasismo, ellos sentaron la base de todo lo que conocemos, en dos mil años que han pasado desde la época de Pericles no se ha inventado nada nuevo, ninguna forma de pensamiento es fresca, ni siquiera la de Nietzsche porque sienta la base de su filosofía precisamente a partir de los griegos, existe sólo en contradicción, tampoco la de Freud que revolucionó "el estudio de la psique" porque él también regresa a los griegos. El hombre no es ni más inteligente ni más fuerte, todo nace de ellos y todo regresa a ellos, salvo algunos avances en materia de tecnología para los muggles, lo cual sólo los convierte en chimpancés con bombas, y unos hechizos para los magos, todo es lo mismo, ellos eran la sociedad casi perfecta porque sólo debían ocuparse en pensar y existir, no se preocupaban con nimiedades como el trabajo, para eso estaban los esclavos —explicó Tom con elocuencia.

—Ryddle, ni siquiera Platón se daba cuenta de la injusticia de la esclavitud, los griegos sentaron las bases pero como sociedad les faltaba mucho —argumentó Hermione.

—Es extraño que mencionaras a Platón porque a mí siempre me ha caído mal, él y los otros dos: Sócrates y Aristóteles, como me aburren, el único filósofo que griego que vale la pena es Diógenes, sin embargo estoy de acuerdo con su percepción de la esclavitud, al menos la de Platón y Aristóteles porque el otro no escribió nada, la esclavitud es algo necesario y biológico —dijo Tom.

—¿Quién es Diógenes?—preguntó Hermione.

—Diógenes el cínico, un filósofo asceta que no creía en la civilización, despreciaba los bienes —respondió Tom.

—¿Cómo te puede gustar Diógenes si despreciaba todos los bienes materiales? Dudo que tú hagas lo mismo —preguntó Hermione.

—Son efímeros y secundarios pero lo que me gusta son las anécdota —contestó Tom.

—¿Cómo cuáles?—preguntó la castaña con un poco de cansancio, estaba esperando oír alguna otra tontería.

—Bueno él vivía con sus perros en un tonel en las afueras del ágora, sólo tenía una lámpara que cargaba a todos lados, cuando Platón dio a sus discípulos la definición de Sócrates de "hombre": Un bípedo sin plumas, Diógenes desplumó una gallina, la llevó a la Academia y les dijo: "Este es el hombre de Platón". En pleno día andaba buscando con su lámpara por todos los rincones del ágora, cuando le preguntaron ¿oye Diógenes pero qué haces? Él contestó: Estoy buscando a un hombre honesto. Y mi favorita, en una ocasión estaba sentado en su tonel con sus perros, llega Alejandro Magno y expresa su admiración, le dice¿Pídeme el favor que quieras? Diógenes le pide: Quítate que me estás tapando el sol—relató Tom haciendo los ademanes y las voces necesarias, sólo tenía un objetivo, hacer que la castaña olvidara con quién estaba tratando.

La chica trató de no reír pero una sonrisa fue inevitable, Tom supuso que ya estaba lo suficiente relajada en su presencia como para iniciar su interrogación.

—Y dime¿qué tal va tu investigación?¿Ya sabes cómo regresar a tu época? – preguntó como si le estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa.

La castaña se puso seria y parecía querer irse del lugar pero Tom no la dejaría.

—No te vayas, no estoy intentado ponerte nerviosa, sólo estoy curioso, no le he dicho a nadie y lo he sabido desde que llegaste—dijo Tom tratando de persuadirla con un tono amable.

—Todavía no sé pero creo que pronto lo vamos a lograr —respondió finalmente Hermione sin ver a Tom a los ojos.

—¿Vamos?¿Tú y el animago o hay alguien más? —inquirió Tom.

—No, sólo nosotros —respondió la chica.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó Tom.

—Un amigo —contestó crípticamente la castaña, Tom decidió no presionar, podía tomarse su tiempo.

—Contéstame algo, tú ya me conocías ¿verdad? En tú época me conociste o al hombre que se supone que tendría que ser, es por eso que siempre me has tratado mal —dijo Tom tratando de no sonreír perversamente.

—Yo no te trato mal —negó la castaña con indignación.

—Claro que sí, eres muy prejuiciosa, llegaste con una idea de lo que seré o fui en tu tiempo y me juzgaste antes de conocerme a mí, al que soy ahora —dijo Tom.

—Pero si son la misma persona —reclamó Hermione.

—¿Lo somos? —preguntó Tom.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró antes de hacerlo. ¿Lo eran?

—Dime, aproximadamente cuántos años tengo en tu época ¿60?¿70? Sólo afirma o niega—indicó Tom.

La chica dudó unos segundos antes de afirmar levemente.

—Bien, esos son al menos cincuenta años de diferencia ¿tú crees que en todo ese tiempo nunca cambié? —preguntó Tom imprimiéndole melancolía a su voz—. Piénsalo, cincuenta años, eso es una vida —concluyó.

—¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que te dio tan mala impresión del Tom Ryddle de tu tiempo?—preguntó Tom.

—No —contestó brevemente la castaña.

—Pero imagino que debió haber sido malo, o tal vez fue un malentendido ¿cómo lo conociste? —inquirió el slytherin.

—En realidad no te conozco, no conocí al otro Tom Ryddle —respondió Hermione.

Tom rió con incredulidad y diversión por algunos minutos.

—O sea que todo este tiempo me has juzgado sobre las historias que terceras personas te contaron sobre un hombre que no soy yo—dedujo Tom haciendo sonar sus palabras absurdas.

—Es muy complicado Ryddle y no está bien que te habla de eso, las consecuencias podrían ser graves… y yo no te traté mal cuando llegué es simplemente que tú haces las cosas difíciles—contestó Hermione.

—¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que estás aquí porque debes estar aquí?—preguntó Tom con curiosidad.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder dos chicos llegaron a la mesa en que estaban sentados.

—Sorvolo, si no estás ocupado, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar —interrumpió Uzziel Yaxley.

Tom rodó los ojos en señal de condescendencia, estaba rodeado de obtusos inobservantes, en serio.

—Pues sí lo estoy pero ya que —dijo Tom viendo al otro chico —¿Supongo que este es Antonin Dolohov? —dedujo al ver al otro chico.

—Sí —respondió Yaxley con una sonrisa—. Antonin, él es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle —presentó a su amigo.

Tom y Antonin se dieron la mano mientras se observaban fríamente.

—Antonin, supongo que conoces a Hermione Granger, también es de Ravenclaw —presentó Tom a la castaña.

—Sí, nos conocemos—contestó Antonin viendo a la castaña con un mirada fría y secreta.

Hermione regresó la mirada con desafío y actitud. Tom chasqueó la lengua viendo el intercambio con diversión.

—Estoy seguro de que quiero conocer la historia detrás de esas miradas. Antonin me parece que Granger te está mirando peor que a mí, esa mirada letal y esos labios apretados me han tocado pocas veces, e incluso no había tanta intensidad—comentó Tom descaradamente—. Granger, así que odias más a Antonin que a mí, y yo que me creía especial —terminó Tom viendo a la castaña con una media sonrisa.

—Hermione y yo hemos tenido ciertas… disputas—explicó Antonin sin quitar la vista de la castaña, a Tom le disgustaba que no lo miraran a la cara cuando le hablaban.

—Granger, cuántas veces debo decírtelo, no discutas con los obtusos, te arrastran a su nivel —le dijo Tom a la castaña sólo para molestar al chico, Antonin lo estaba ignorando y subestimando, eso no le gustaba.

Hermione sonrió sorprendida ante las palabras del slytherin.

—¿Discutir? Para eso necesitaría un contrincante coherente—dijo la castaña. Esta vez el sorprendido fue Tom.

Antonin apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos sacaban fuego.

—Muy bien, ahora sé que la historia debe ser entretenida, Granger nunca se une a mi difamación—dijo Tom divertido con todo el asunto.

—Antonin, vamos, me tienes que contar cuál es tu crimen—declaró Tom poniéndose de pie—. Granger me vas a tener que disculpar pero piensa en lo que te pregunté —le dijo Tom a la castaña antes de alejarse con los otros dos chicos.

—¡Ryddle! —llamó la castaña, el chico volteó—. Mi brazo —le dijo señalando su brazo derecho cubierto por la manga de su túnica, debajo aún estaban las constelaciones.

El slytherin regresó a borrar su trabajo sin darse cuenta de que estaba obedeciendo a la castaña, bien podía haberla dejado con el oscuro cielo en su brazo.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione inconscientemente y con una leve sonrisa.

Tom la miró sorprendido.

¿Estaba soñando?


	9. Chapter 9

9

_Melchisedec: _

_He was a really happy man. He was without father, without mother and without descent._

_He was an incarnate bachelor. He was a born orphan. _

_(Melchisedec: _

_Él era un hombre realmente feliz. No tenía padre, no tenía madre y no tenía descendientes._

_Era un soltero innato. Nacido huérfano.)_

_- Samuel Butler, The notebooks _

Jamás lo reconocería pero sentía renuencia y un poco de ansiedad, no provocadas por miedo sino simplemente por desprecio, cada año era lo mismo, después de terminar el curso con las mejores calificaciones ¿cuál era la recompensa? Mandarlo de regreso a los bárbaros, a convivir con niños estúpidos y llorones, a comer sobras y vestir remiendos, a irse a dormir cada noche con la inseguridad de si mañana seguirá vivo o si por la noche una bomba arrasará con todo.

Tom, ahogó un pequeño discurso de exasperación contra los habitantes de su compartimiento, los niños sosos no hacían más que hablar de sus planes para el verano y miles de tonterías más, galimatías sin importancia.

- Nosotros vamos a Romania, mi padre dice que allá los magos practican abiertamente las Artes Oscuras, Grindelwald lo promueve, veremos si es cierto- anunció Rahovar Lestrange con arrogancia.

- No lo es- contestó Tom con aburrimiento, nunca había ido a Romania, diablo, de hecho nunca había salido de Inglaterra, pero había leído lo suficiente para conocer el mundo mágico de casi todas partes del mundo.

La atención de los slytherins se situó en Tom y éste se dispuso a ilustrar a sus insidiosos compañeros de casa con maneras casi hieráticas, disfrutaba de la superioridad intelectual que ostentaba con despreocupación, le granjeaba respeto y admiración.

- No confundas a las artes oscuras con el movimiento de Grindelwald, no son la misma cosa, el hecho de que el actual "Dark Lord" parezca estar dominando la Europa escandinava y la continental no quiere decir que la sociedad se haya vuelto un cenáculo de magos oscuros, a diferencia del ministerio de aquí, en Romania no gobierna un títere, están en estado de guerra, basta con que seas sospechoso de magia oscura para que seas sentenciado. Si, como me imagino, lo que tú y tu padre quieren es conseguir sujetos para entrenar sin ser molestados, les recomiendo Kenia, Sudáfrica o algún punto perdido de América Latina, Haiti o Cuba por ejemplo o Filipinas, no hay ministerios, no hay aurores, a nadie le importa si un muggle vio a un hombre aparecer de la nada o si la gente se muere por causas extrañas - explicó Tom sonriendo a los demás con complicidad.

- ¿Y Noruega o Polonia?Grindelwald…- comenzó Avery sólo para callar en cuanto Tom le dirigió una de sus miradas exasperadas.

- Grindelwald es… ¿cómo decirlo?... Un idiota- anunció Tom con dejadez.

Las miradas de incredulidad y las voces de miedo se mezclaran con la admiración, todos esperaban ansiosos a que Tom se explicara pero el chico estaba en ánimos de que le rogaran.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Uzziel Yaxley.

- Porque es la verdad, sus objetivos están bien, su plan tenía sentido, todo gran mago piensa alguna vez en su vida en lo estúpido que es tener que escondernos de los muggles, nosotros somos la raza superior, nuestros poderes nos ponen por encima de cualquier criatura, según la ley natural son los muggles quienes deberían tener que esconderse de nosotros, pero en cambio el orden de las cosas es totalmente aberrante, tenemos que vivir en pocilgas como el Caldero Chorreante, nuestro ministerio de magia tiene que ser disfrazado de edificio abandonado, vivimos en el patio trasero del mundo y todo ¿por qué? Porque no podemos permitir que los muggles descubran que existimos, es decir debemos de negar nuestra propia existencia para sobrevivir, qué paradoja más absurda.

En fin, Grindelwald fue quien se atrevió a hacer algo al respecto, su causa es despreciablemente honesta, pelear por un mundo en que el mago tuviera el lugar que merece, bajar al muggle de su nube, hacerle ver su verdadero lugar en la cadena trófica, es en realidad algo honorable incluso según los estándares gryffindor aunque los muy cretinos no se den cuenta, ahora bien el método de Grindelwald es lo que lo hace un idiota, peleó cuando debió negociar, atacó cuando debió ceder, y viceversa.

Su error es que comenzó su operación de forma pasiva y perspicua, su ideología tenía más fuerza que su praxis, fue una pérdida de tiempo, ahora ya es muy tarde, sus seguidores comienzan a dudar de su capacidad para llevarlos a la victoria, sus oponentes tienen cada vez más terreno y munición contra él, para sentirse seguro Grindelwald ha comenzado a usar la fuerza, "es más seguro ser temido que amado si es que no se puede ser ambas cosas", es cierto pero sólo si tu posición es segura y consolidada, Grindelwald oscila entre su paranoia y su miedo a Dumbledore, está adoptando la violencia y tortura para hacerse grande, lo único que está consiguiendo es alejar a sus lacayos y por el momento no puede permitirse ese lujo.

Justo cuando debía adoptar una posición más pasiva y aprovechar la guerra muggle para conquistar en el terreno ideológico, está sembrando terror arbitrariamente, el último forcejeo de un hombre que se está ahogando- explicó Tom como si estuviera hablando del clima, había pasado demasiado tiempo analizando los motivos y las estrategias de Grndelwald, sus aciertos y errores, sabiendo instintivamente que tal vez algún día le servirían.

Los demás ocupantes del compartimiento parecían aprendices que por primera vez tienen la oportunidad de tener la primera lección con el gran maestro.

- Pero su poder es cada vez más grande, escuché que construyó una prisión para los que se le oponen, ya sólo le falta conquistar Inglaterra y Francia – se atrevió a argumentar Yaxley.

- Y jamás va a entrar a Inglaterra, le tiene demasiado miedo a Dumbledore, fue bastante estúpido al mostrar esa debilidad públicamente, ahora todos saben que no es invencible y que hay alguien que puede hacerle frente. La guerra muggle era su gran oportunidad para ganar, no sólo la guerra sino también la simpatía de los que se le oponen y para dominar a los muggles. Por cada nueva región que conquista pierde el poder que tenía en otra, superficialmente parece que está ganando, la verdad es que no son más que un grupo de magos que van sembrando terror en la imaginación de la gente. Lo de la prisión sirvió para atemorizar a todos los hufflepuff del mundo pero una vez más fue un esfuerzo inútil, cuando atrapas a un enemigo lo torturas y lo matas, no esperas a que se convierta en un ejemplo de mártir- dijo Tom, al terminar su pequeña explicación tomó un libro y lo abrió dando así a entender que la platica había terminado.

- ¿Y cómo podría aprovechar la guerra muggle?- preguntó Yaxley a pesar de la obvia insinuación de Tom.

- Fácil, solamente tenía que asegurarse de que unas cuantas bombas muggles cayeran en puntos estratégicos del mundo mágico, si sabes controlar y provocar las emociones humanas hasta los más fieles seguidores de Dumbledore como los Weasley regresarían al bando de lo sangre pura seguros de que los muggles no valen la pena- explicó Tom con aburrimiento y con su mirada en el libro.

Los demás slytherins parecían tener varias preguntas en la punta de la lengua pero era obvio que Tom ya no estaba interesado en continuar respondiendo así que eventualmente la conversación regresó los planes vacacionales.

Rápidamente Tom se hartó de la inocua platica que concurría a su alrededor y decidió que podía encontrar mejores cosas que hacer en el tren, era agradable anonadar e impresionar a sus lacayos pero jamás había podido permanecer en su presencia por más de dos horas seguidas, al menos que estuvieran practicando sus maldiciones o haciendo tarea, los niños tendían a comportarse y a hablar como los idiotas impúberes que eran.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Selwynn al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Tom salió sin siquiera dignarse a verlo feo, nunca le había tenido que dar explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a los tarados esos que se decían sus amigos.

Caminó por al menos cinco minutos buscando inconscientemente el compartimiento de Hermione Granger, no sabía en dónde se había alojado la chica pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano daría con ella, en su recorrido abrió varias puertas arbitrariamente en busca de la cabellera espesa de la ravenclaw, finalmente llegó al lugar indicado, la chica estaba sentada con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, con ella había dos compañeras de casa y de pie estaba Antonin Dolohov, el ambiente era tenso.

Tom se adentró al compartimiento confiadamente y tomó asiento junto a la castaña sin prestarle atención a las miradas de los demás ocupantes, parecía totalmente relajado, como si su presencia fuera algo cotidiano y normal.

- ¿Querías algo Ryddle?- le preguntó la chica al ver que el slytherin no tenía intención de explicar su presencia allí.

- No – contestó Tom brevemente, y era la verdad, extrañamente había ido a buscar a la castaña simplemente porque discutir con ella era algo que llegaba a divertirle, en cambio escuchar a Lestrange hablar sobre cualquier cosa era aburrido y molesto.

- Antonin, pareces molesto- comentó Tom viendo con diversión hacia el chico que recientemente había comenzado a frecuentar.

El chico solamente sonrío falsamente y procedió a sentarse enfrente de Hermione y Tom, las otras dos chicas estaban obviamente nerviosas pero nadie parecía tomarlas en cuenta, Tom estaba ocupado observando burlonamente a Antonin quien tenía su atención fija en Hermione la que a su vez parecía desinteresada en los dos chicos del compartimiento.

- No molesto, un poco irritado. Hermione no quiere aceptar mi invitación para pasar el verano en mi mansión – dijo Antonin sin despegar sus ojos de la castaña.

La única reacción de Tom fue sonreír de lado y levantar una ceja, un gesto de sorpresa e interrogación pero al ver que Antonin parecía ignorarlo a favor de la ravenclaw su rostro se volvió sombrío, habían sido presentados hacía poco tiempo pero Antonin aún no había aprendido quien era realmente Tom ni de lo qué era capaz, no era descaradamente insolente pero tampoco le tenía el mismo respeto que los slytherins, eso se mostraba en pequeños detalles y gestos como en el de ese momento, mientras Antonin respondía debería estar viendo a Tom en cambio su atención estaba en la castaña y eso no podía ser, Tom entendía el significado y la importancia de los pequeños detalles.

Deliberadamente Tom pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Hermione y la atrajo hacía sí, la castaña inmediatamente tensó los hombros y volteó a ver Tom con exasperación, el slytherin simplemente le sonrío ampliamente.

- No la culpo, Hermione tiene muchas cosas que hacer en el verano – las palabras eran para Antonin pero Tom las dijo sin apartar su vista de la castaña. - El tiempo corre Granger – comentó a la chica con un tono bajo que debía parecer discreto y a la vez lo suficientemente fuerte para que Antonin escuchara.

Antes de que Hermione comenzara a quejarse del brazo que tenía alrededor Tom lo quitó pero lo dejo en el respaldo detrás de ella, con una sonrisa burlona regresó su atención a Antonin quien los estaba viendo con odio.

- Ryddle déjame en paz, lo que haga o no en el verano no es tu asunto; y tú Dolohov puedes irte, ya escuchaste mi respuesta, si no la entendiste ve y búscala en el diccionario – habló finalmente la castaña viendo de un chico hacía otro con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tom sonrió, Antonin enfureció.

- Escúchame bien mestiza, tú no eres…- amenazó Dolohov al tiempo que se acercaba a la castaña con la varita en la mano.

- Antonin, retírate – ordenó Tom tranquilamente pero con autoridad, era el momento que había estado buscando para sementar su superioridad sobre el chico.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Antonin confundido.

- Sal de aquí- volvió a ordenar Tom como si le estuviera hablando a un elfo doméstico.

Ambos chicos se miraron largo tiempo a los ojos, Antonin molesto e irritado, Tom sereno y desafiante, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder, el concurso de miradas se había vuelto un duelo de voluntad y poder, primitivo simbolismo fálico.

Lamentablemente para los dos seudo-machos alfa, Hermione Granger no era una dama decimonónica y no parecía ni remotamente impresionada con sus dotes dramáticas.

- Sálganse los dos- ordenó la castaña abriendo la puerta con su varita.

Antonin sonrió triunfante al escuchar las palabras de la chica, Tom ni siquiera se molestó en voltear al verla.

- Ya escuchaste Ryddle, ninguno de los dos es bienvenido- dijo Antonin con burla dirigiéndose a la puerta abierta.- Después de ti- le indicó a Tom desde la salida del compartimiento, indicando que el slytherin debería salir primero.

- No lo creo, Granger y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- respondió Tom fríamente al tiempo que levantaba su varita.

Antonin cayó inconsciente al suelo y en su rostro comenzó a adquirir un color cada vez más rojo, Hermione se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento pero antes de que pudiera ayudar al chico Tom volvió a agitar su varita y el cuerpo de Antonin voló hasta el corredor, la castaña volteó a confrontarlo pero el slytherin aprovecho su distracción para cerrar la puerta del compartimiento.

- Ryddle, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó con exasperación la chica.

Tom sólo sonrió pérfidamente.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó a su vez el chico.

Hermione no vio la necesidad de iniciar un debate sobre las aberrantes maneras sociales de Tom Ryddle, era una discusión vieja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó la chica decidiendo que no valía la pena salir a ver a Dolohov, alguien lo tendría que encontrar y ayudar, tal vez.

Tom sólo levantó una ceja y con pereza volteó a ver a las dos chicas que habían estado observando la escena pasivamente, Tom espero fríamente a que las dos niñas entendieran la indirecta y salieran del compartimiento, no las conocía pero recordaba haberlas visto varias veces caminando con la castaña en los corredores del castillo.

Al sentir la mirada de Tom sobre ellas ambas se sonrojaron y rápidamente decidieron salir a buscar el carro de dulces.

- Bravo Ryddle, atacaste a un alumno que no te hizo nada e intimidaste a dos niñas inocentes, ¿qué sigue? ¿Arrebatar a los niños de primer grado sus dulces?- preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo sentándose frente a Tom.

- Estaba pensando en algo más mórbido, tal vez torturar a animales- respondió Tom viendo fijamente a una esquina del compartimiento en donde el gato de la castaña dormía placidamente, tal vez habría despertado cuando Antonin cayó al piso si no fuera por el hechizo que Tom puso sobre la bestia para evitar que despertara.

Hermione palideció un poco al escuchar las palabras de Tom pero rápidamente se repuso le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al chico.

-Mantente alejado de mi gato Ryddle y él se va a mantener alejado de ti- dijo la castaña seriamente.

- Granger me sorprendes, creí que habíamos dejado atrás las hostilidades – se quejó el slytherin con falsedad, había entendido la amenaza pero no le preocupaba.

- Claro, ¿eso fue antes o después de que el gryfo me atacara por tu culpa?- preguntó sarcásticamente la castaña.

Tom sonrió al recordar el suceso, había sido durante el examen final de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en equipos de cuatro personas debían someter a un gryfo adolescente, en relevos cada integrante del equipo debía hechizar a la criatura para contenerla, pero en el último momento un chico de su equipo no pudo ejecutar el hechizo y el gryfo quedó libre el suficiente tiempo para intentar atacar a la persona más cercana, que en ese caso había sido Hermione y una de sus compañeras de casa.

- No puedo ser culpado por la incompetencia de los demás - respondió Tom con honestidad.

La castaña simplemente lo miró estupefacta.

- Tú…tú…Ryddle… eres increíble- dijo finalmente la chica como si acabara de comprender algo revelador sobre el slytherin.

- Lo sé- replicó Tom con arrogancia.

- No, en serio- dijo Hermione todavía estupefacta.

- Gracias Granger, no tienes que adularme todo el tiempo- su tono era de confusión, no entendía a qué quería llegar la chica.

- Ryddle, tú realmente eres así- insistió la chica aún inmersa en su descubrimiento.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó irritado.

- Ese día, en clase, no fue tú hechizo el que falló pero tú eras el único que podía hacer algo al respecto, y simplemente te quedaste ahí parado, viendo el espectáculo, viste como el gryfo atacaba a Sarah y sin embargo con un solo movimiento de tu varita lo pudiste haber detenido, después placidamente viste como me iba a atacar y fue como si sólo fueras el espectador de un película- recontó Hermione los sucesos de la clase, Tom la miró confundida, él había estado ahí, recordaba perfectamente el incidente sin necesidad de que la castaña lo explicara.

- ¿Y?- le preguntó Tom aburrido con todo el asunto.

- Que simplemente no te importan los demás, estás totalmente apartado, no es que seas cruel, aunque si lo eres, ni que seas perverso, aunque también lo eres, sino que simplemente eres indiferente a todo- acusó la castaña.

- Bravo Granger, tu cabal percepción te va a llevar lejos, tal vez en el futuro incluso te des cuenta de que el cielo no es azul sino blanco- dijo Tom con sarcasmo.

Hermione sólo bufó su exasperación y cruzó sus brazos, él no podía darse cuenta del significado del descubrimiento pero para Hermione era importante porque el verdadero Tom Ryddle nada tenía que ver con la imagen que los demás tenían de él, tal vez era que Tom Ryddle en realidad nada tenía que ver con Lord Voldemort, pero lo cierto era que a diferencia de lo que Evan, Dumbledore o Harry pensaran de él, Tom Ryddle no era perverso por el placer de serlo, no era ningún sádico, no lo era porque eso significaría depender de la victima para obtener cierto nivel de gozo, Tom Ryddle no quería dependencia y ciertamente no quería gozo ni felicidad, sólo poder.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Hermione con cansancio.

Tom en realidad no tenía una respuesta que fuera satisfactoria para la castaña así que optó por permanecer en silencio.

- Ryddle, si no tienes nada que decir la puerta te espera- dijo finalmente la chica cuando se cansó de esperar la respuesta del slytherin.

Tom ignoró la rudeza de la chica y concentró su atención en el periódico muggle que estaba en el asiento.

- ¿_The Times?_- interrogó al chico al tiempo que tomaba el periódico para leer el encabezado- Granger, ¿qué haces con un periódico muggle?- le preguntó con disgusto.

Hermione no se dignó a contestar lo obvio.

- _Alemania cruza las fronteras de la Unión Soviética,_ ¿y eso a quién le importa?... _ Se estima que para el siguiente año el porcentaje de mujeres obreras crecerá en un diez por ciento…_ pff, mujeres sufragistas y proletarias, negros parlamentarios, ¿qué sigue?¿Un país para los judíos?- preguntó Tom retóricamente mientras hojeaba el periódico.

- Así que tu racismo se rompe en géneros Ryddle- comentó la chica con hastío, ya nada le sorprendía del slytherin.

- No, yo soy muy justo en ese aspecto, discrimino a todos por igual- se defendió Tom con una sonrisa amplia.

- Que magnánimo- replicó Hermione con sarcasmo.

- Casi humanitario- convino Tom.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer un nuevo reproche la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y el Premio Anual entró.

- ¿Alguien podría decirme qué le pasó al chico que estaba tirado en el pasillo?- preguntó el gryffindor.

Tom lo miró con desagrado, normalmente se abría cuidado de enemistarse con el Premio Anual si es que podía evitarlo, pero ahora que el año escolar había terminado ya no había razón para pretender que tenía respeto por la autoridad del chico.

- Potter ¿qué clase de entes subhumanos te criaron que olvidaron cincelar en tu pequeño cerebro las formas sociales?- preguntó Tom disgustado con la interrupción, la ironía en lo que acaba de decir casi le hizo sonreír pero prefirió una mueca de fastidio. Hermione emitió un casi imperceptible murmullo de incredulidad, al parecer también ella había entendido la ironía, Tom volteó a guiñarle un ojo y le sonrió con complicidad, la chica parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

- Ryddle no estoy para juegos, ¿qué le pasó a Dolohov?- insistió al chico con seriedad.

Hermione abrió su boca para responder pero Tom inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo y su mirada fría se posó en el gryffindor.

- Potter, las clases terminaron oficialmente el día de ayer, tu _reinado_ se acabó, no tienes ningún tipo de autoridad sobre mí, no hay maestros a bordo, los prefectos están de vacaciones, esto es básicamente una anarquía- argumentó Tom, se rehusaba a dar explicaciones.

- Ryddle si no me dices que maleficio usaste no voy a poder hacer el contrahechizo- explicó James Potter con exasperación.

El slytherin simplemente se rió de las palabras del chico, no lograba comprender con certeza porque las personas, los gryffindors en especial, tomaban interés en asuntos completamente ajenos a si mismos, era enigmático pero sobretodo molesto, imbéciles gryffindors siempre debían entrometerse precisamente en donde más irritación causaban; decidiendo que lo discutiría con la castaña después, Tom regresó su atención al Premio Anual.

- Potter, supe que te vas a unir a los aurores de Rusia para pelear contra Grindelwald, felicidades, justo cuando parecía que los gryrffindors no podían ser más deontologicamente extremos, ahí vas tú a superar expectaciones- criticó Tom con sarna.

- No cambies el tema, por última vez, ¿qué le hiciste a Dolohov?- preguntó el chico apretando su varita.

Tom suspiró exasperado con el interrogatorio.

- Ni tu pregunta ni tu actitud me agradan, de mi no vas a conseguir nada así que tienes dos opciones, salir y dejarme en paz o… retarme a un duelo- replicó Tom al tiempo que jugaba despreocupadamente con su varita y le dirigía miradas escépticas a la castaña.

Por un momento pareció que el joven de Gryffindor iba a hacer uso de su varita pero logró calmar su ira y se conformó con una mirada de rabia.

- Esto no se va a quedar así Ryddle, el profesor Dippet se va a enterar de lo que hiciste- amenazó el joven con enfado.

Tom no dio señales de haberlo escuchado, estaba ocupado retando a la castaña con la mirada, esperaba que lo delatara en cualquier momento, el Premio Anual también había vuelto su atención a la chica.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó viéndola a los ojos. –Si quieres puedes viajar en mi compartimiento- le ofreció antes de que la chica pudiera contestar.

Tom rió estrepitosamente al escuchar el ofrecimiento del gryffindor.

- Estoy bien, gracias- respondió brevemente la castaña viendo al chico sólo de reojo, estaba intentado incinerar al slytherin con la mirada.

- ¿Estás segura?- insistió James Potter viendo preocupadamente a la chica.

Tom estaba demasiado divertido con los gryffindors, el Premio Anual estaba jugando al héroe con una orgullosa sabelotodo que no tenía deseos de ser rescatada.

- ¡Sí!- aseguró la chica con exasperación y enfado, el gryffindor entornó los ojos ante su tono pero finalmente salió del compartimiento azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione regresó su atención a Tom aún más molesta, sin quererlo había descargado su ira en el Premio Anual cuando el provocador había sido el slytherin.

- Ustedes gryffindors merecen morir a manos de sus ideales y de las "victimas" que siempre quieren salvar de nosotros los perversos slytherins. Simplemente son incapaces de dejar que el mundo siga su curso natural y se vaya al caño, no pueden dejar que los demás ejerzan su justo derecho de hacer de su vida un infierno, ustedes son la maldita Iglesia Católica Apostólica y Romana del mundo mágico, parecen una orden religiosa, presuntuosos morales empeñados en aplicar su estúpido y contradictorio código moral hasta al perro del vecino- se quejó Tom como si Hermione fuera el Papa Pío XII.

- No sé a quien le tienes más odio, si a Godric Gryffindor o a Jesús de Nazaret- comentó Hermione sin ceder completamente a la provocación dialéctica (casi erística) del slytherin, era obvio que estaba molesto por la interrupción de Premio Anual.

- ¿Hay alguna diferencia? Ambos eran unos analfabetas entrometidos y dementes, ambos responsables de que sus respectivos mundos se despedazaran y se auto-arruinaran. El bien y el mal, y esto es utópico por lo tanto verdadero: o se hacen completamente o no se hacen, buenas intenciones como las de esos dos ingenuos son esfuerzos fútiles… y no es odio, es deprecio- replicó Tom.

- Ryddle estoy segura de que tus lacayos estarían felices de escuchar tus tonterías, ¿por qué no vas a molestarlos a ellos?- se quejó Hermione.

- Me voy si me respondes ¿por qué Potter va a entrometerse en una guerra que nada tiene que ver con él y que no le afecta en lo más mínimo?- preguntó Tomo como si de veras le interesara.

- No tiene caso, conceptos como conmiseración, empatía, humanidad y valentía se te escapan- respondió Hermione con dignidad.

- Granger los hombres no hacen actos caritativos y heroicos simplemente porque sí, siempre hay una recompensa, tal vez no monetaria ni material pero sí ganan algo, algo que a gente como Potter los hace sentirse mejores que los demás, no es algo subjetivo ni sentimental, es una reacción química en el cerebro, es esa sensación de haber hecho algo bueno y que ultimadamente contribuye a que lleven una vida mejor y una buena salud, es algo enteramente egoísta y por lo tanto hipócrita, ustedes gryffindors siempre están tras la recompensa metafísica, son como los ricos que creen ganarse el cielo con las limosnas que dan a los pobres, así los gryffindors se mantienen en su pedestal de superioridad moral con cada Potter o Weasley que envían al matadero.-

- Eso es a lo que me refiero Ryddle, según tú en el fondo todos somos igual de falsos, crueles y viles que tú porque simplemente no te entra en la cabeza que haya gente capaz de morir por un ideal o de pelear por algo en lo que creen- argumentó la castaña.

- Tal vez esa sea la gran diferencia entre el Gryffindor y Slytherin, ustedes quieren morir por sus ideales, nosotros queremos vivir por los nuestros, niños y adultos, héroes y villanos, ideal y realidad- comentó más para sí mismo que para la castaña, se preguntaba si la ambición y los ideales eran la misma cosa.

- Los slytherins no tienen ideales, tienen ambición- dijo Hermione.

Tom la vio sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido, supuso que ahí estaba su respuesta pero por supuesto no le iba a dar a la chica la satisfacción de concordar con ella.

- Sólo porque nuestra perspectiva no coincide con la tuya no quiere decir que estemos mal- argumentó Tom.

- Tampoco quiere decir que estén bien- rebatió Hermione.

- Exacto, ese es mi punto, no hay bueno ni hay malo- acordó Tom feliz de que la castaña finalmente entendiera.

- Pero si los hay, tú sabes que si los hay, por mucho que reniegues sabes que si los hay- se quejó Hermione con voz chillona.

- No, no realmente, hay la _idea_ de ellos, son conceptos _sociales _no naturales, nadie es naturalmente bueno o malo, simplemente somos animales con una maquinaria un tanto compleja pero en fondo igual de primitivos que todas las bestias, sólo queremos _sobrevivir_, la complejidad es que queremos hacerlo con ciertos estándares, de cierta forma, y ahí entran tus tan aclamados sentimientos y emociones, tal vez existan pero hasta qué punto son naturales y hasta qué punto son artificialmente creados por la sociedad- replicó Tom.

- ¿Y qué importa si son conceptos sociales? La sociedad al fin y al cabo está compuesta por seres humanos, hombres y mujeres que sienten algo más que la necesidad de sobrevivir por encima de todos, sienten empatía y remordimiento- insistió la chica, estaba cansada del slytherin.

- No, no, no, ¿Quién hace a quien, el hombre a la sociedad o la sociedad al hombre? Sienten empatía y remordimiento porque han sido amaestrados para sentirlos. La sociedad es aparentemente uniforme pero los hombres no, jamás han sido y jamás serán iguales, no importa lo que los ingenuos revolucionarios franceses digan, la igualdad no existe, ese es otro concepto de la idiotez colectiva, uno que trajo varias consecuencias como los códigos y las leyes modernas, el periodo de la ilustración, el _Gran_ _siglo de las luces_ es el periodo de la decadencia que finalmente desemboca en la democracia- comentó Tom con cierto entusiasmo, no era todos los días que tenía la oportunidad de expresar sus opiniones sobre el mundo muggle a un público que de hecho las entendiera y estuviera dispuesto a refutarlas.

- ¿Y ahora que tienes en contra de la democracia Ryddle?- preguntó la castaña resignada a escuchar las irrequeridas opiniones del slytherin.

- En primer lugar que no existe; lo cual es en realidad algo bueno, aglomerado en grandes masas el ser humano se vuelve aun más estúpido de lo que ya es; "Democracia" es sólo la excusa que los burgueses usaron para quedarse con el poder de la monarquía, los burgueses no eran más que comerciantes ricos, no tenían educación, no entendían mucho de nada pero entendían sobre Poder y riqueza, así que hicieran algo muy ingenioso, convencieron al "pueblo", a los campesinos y trabajadores de que se merecían una mejor vida, les metieron ideas absurdas como "liberté, égalité, fraternité" en la cabeza, los acarrearon como borregos, y lo siguen haciendo, el resto es historia. El gobierno que realmente existe y que finalmente va terminar por imponerse en todo el territorio muggle es una sinarquía- explicó Tom sus singulares puntos de vista.

- El gobierno del mundo mágico no es ajeno a la democracia- le recordó Hermione con una media sonrisa, segura de que Tom intentaría negarlo pero el chico asintió a sus palabras.

- Culpa de la influencia muggle que nos llega a través de los sangre sucia y de los amantes de muggles pero la situación todavía tiene remedio, sólo es cuestión de extirpar la suciedad- propuso Tom, una sonrisa sardónica desfiguraba su rostro.

Hermione lo observó y por primera vez se preguntó si Lord Voldemort realmente creyó que estaba haciendo algo bueno cuando decidió aterrorizar el mundo mágico, tal vez eliminar a la "suciedad" era un objetivo noble para él, ciertamente Tom Ryddle parecía convencido.

- No me veas así Granger, a mi no me importa el mundo mágico- declaró Tom al ver la mirada penetrante de Hermione.

La castaña lo observó sin decir nada más, había descubierto algo nuevo sobre el futuro Lord Voldemort, algo que Evan Rosier había intentado hacerle ver desde hacia tiempo, Tom Ryddle entendía la ideología y la idiosincrasia de los sangre pura por lo que realmente era, miedo a un mundo desconocido que ejercía un fuerte influencia sobre ellos, miedo disfrazado de prejuicio y arrogancia, pero Tom Ryddle también entendía que sólo en un mundo "contaminado" de muggles un megalómano como él podría triunfar, comprendía perfectamente que la sociedad debe ser diversa, entendía aunque despreciaba la necesidad de que existieran normas y leyes, veía ambas culturas, la mágica y la muggle, con un halo de desapego y desprecio, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que hubiera magos de sangre muggle en la escuela, no tendría porque importarle porque él se consideraba tan por encima de los demás que nada importaba, sería como un elefante molestándose por las hormigas, eso quería decir que aprovecharía la "causa" de los sangre pura no porque creyera en ella sino porque le serviría a sus propósitos de ser el mago más poderoso, si hubiera tenido una infancia feliz junto a su madre y a su padre muggle las cosas seguramente no habrían sido muy diferentes para el ambicioso Tom Ryddle, no, posiblemente la única diferencia habría sido que en vez de apoyar a los sangre pura habría adoptado la causa de los sangre sucia, la complejidad de Tom Ryddle se reducía a su ambición por el Poder. El Poder. Siempre el Poder. Hermione no entendía cuál era el maldito atractivo del poder.

El altavoz anunció que estaban a pocos minutos de alcanzar la estación King's Cross así que Tom salió del compartimiento sin despedirse y resistiendo la tentación de voltear y preguntarle a la castaña si estaría ahí el primero de septiembre, si aún estaría aquí.

--

- Así que dime Tom… si puedo llamarte Tom ¿Verdad?- preguntó el hombre con una amble sonrisa en dirección del chico.

- No- respondió cortante el paciente.

- ¿No, entonces cómo quieres que te llame?- preguntó el hombre sin perder su sonrisa.

- No lo haga- era obvio que el chico consideraba toda la platica una perdida de tiempo.

La sonrisa del doctor Powells se congeló en su rostro y lentamente dio paso a una exasperación expertamente contenida, en su profesión tenía que lidiar diariamente con personas que se rehusaban a hablar y cubrían su nerviosismo con ira o indiferencia, lo preocupante de su actual paciente era que apenas era un chico de trece años de edad pero so comportaba como un hombre cínico y antipático, ni siquiera tenía esa insolencia equivoca tan común en los adolescentes, el chico era otra cosa, no era lo que el doctor se esperaba encontrar cuando ofreció sus servicios de psicólogo a orfanatos y correccionales juveniles.

- La señora Cole está preocupada por ti, desde que comenzaste a asistir al Colegio de…- hizo una pausa mientras revisaba sus apuntes para cerciorarse del extraño nombre de la escuela- …Hogwarts, tu conducta en el orfanato se ha vuelto aun más… eh… cómo decir, antisocial y prepotente, te quedas encerrado en tu cuarto y exiges que las trabajadoras del orfanato te atiendan como si fueran tus criadas, eres grosero con los demás niños y te rehúsas a colaborar en las tareas colectivas. ¿Qué está pasando?¿Hay algo de lo que quieras platicas conmigo?¿Por qué no me cuentas tu versión de las cosas? Estoy seguro de que debe haber una causa para tu comportamiento, en cuanto la encontremos podremos trabajar a partir de ahí-.

Tom Ryddle no se molestó en responder las indagaciones del "loquero", si esta consulta hubiera sucedido dos o tres años antes seguramente se habría sentido intimidado y ansioso, pero en ese entonces aun no sabía que existía el mundo mágico, no sabía nada sobre Hogwarts y no tenía ninguna explicación para sus dones sobrenaturales, ahora las cosas eran distintas, ahora sabía que pertenecía a un mundo mejor, mejor que el orfanato, mejor que la señora Cole y definitivamente mejor que ese estúpido doctor, no tenía por qué responder ni darle explicaciones.

- Veo que no quieres cooperar, es una lástima, esperaba que está sesión fuera productiva para que no hubiera necesidad de una segunda- dijo el doctor tratando de persuadir al muchacho, lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada de desprecio.

- ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu escuela? Es un extraño nombre, nunca antes lo había escuchado- continuó el hombre tratando de encontrar una abertura en la pared que era Tom Ryddle.

- Hogwarts es un colegio privado para alumnos selectos, muy pocos tienen la aptitud para ser aceptados- respondió finalmente el arrogante chico.

- Ya sé que eres brillante Tom, las pruebas lo demuestran- dijo el hombre olvidándose de la frialdad anterior del chico y señalando una carpeta que contenía los resultados de las pruebas y exámenes que se le habían aplicado al chico –otros institutos estarían interesados en ti, has pensado en tu futuro, ¿no te gustaría estudiar en Oxford?- continuó el hombre al ver que el chico respondía bien a los halagos.

- No estoy interesado en otros institutos, no tienen lo que yo requiero, están muy por debajo de mi nivel- respondió Tom sin recordar que antes de Hogwarts había contemplado la opción de solicitar alguna beca para escapar del orfanato.

- ¿Tan buen colegio es Hogwarts?- inquirió el doctor tratando de no sonreír ante la pedantería de su paciente.

- Es de los mejores del mundo- aseguró el chico.

- ¿Y tienes muchos amigos en Hogwarts?- continuó el hombre.

Tom encogió los hombros como única respuesta.

- Espero que te comportes mejor con ellos que como lo haces con los niños del orfanato, no es bueno agredir a los demás- aleccionó el hombre con tono paternal.

- ¿Por qué?-

La pregunta honesta y tono curioso del chico desconcertaron al psicólogo.

- Pues porque… - calló, estaba seguro de que el niño no aceptaría respuestas básicas, cuando se explican las normas fuera su contexto social estas suenan absurdas, nadie se había preocupado por educar éticamente a Tom, sabía cómo era la formación de niños en el orfanato, no es que los trataran mal o que no les pusieran atención sino que simplemente no había tiempo ni interés en formar ciudadanos "morales", ya era difícil mantener a los niños vestidos y alimentados, nadie se preocupaba en instruirlos y explicarles porque no está bien tomar los juguetes de los demás sin pedir permiso, simplemente les prohibían hacerlo, todos asumían que con fuerte disciplina los niños eventualmente aprendían a comportarse, Pavlov ya lo había demostrado, excepto que los niños no son perros y aunque una fuerte disciplina les enseñe a comportarse, es sólo superficialmente, las reglas y normas del orfanato no pueden sustituir el ambiente ni la formación familiar que los padres proveen, para Tom, que había crecido en su propio mundo, la sociedad era un enigma.

- A ti no te gustaría que alguien más te hablara mal, te faltara al respeto o tomara tus cosas sin permiso- dijo finalmente el hombre, estaba tratando de plantearle las cosas de forma diferente, quería hacerle ver que el comportarse bien trabajaba en su propio beneficio, que es al fin de cuentas lo único que al niño parecía importarle.

- Ya saben que no deben hacerlo, si lo intentan les va mal- aseguró el chico.

- Pero que tal si lo hace alguien más grande y más fuerte- sugirió el doctor.

- Siempre hay alguien más poderoso y más astuto, todos someten y controlan a sus inferiores de distintas formas de la misma forma en ellos son sometidos por sus superiores, algún día yo voy estar en la cima- aseguró Tom Ryddle con seriedad.

Discretamente el psicólogo hizo unas anotaciones en sus hojas _dificultad para diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía._

- Tom, no es correcto que alguien más tome tus cosas o te maltrate simplemente porque es más fuerte. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si el conserje del orfanato tomará tus libros simplemente porque puede? – preguntó el hombre.

_- Lo mato_.

--

Tom Ryddle caminaba por la acera con pasos decididos ignorando los muggles que lo rodeaban, estaba en las afueras de Londres, en el Pequeño Hangleton, había tenido que viajar siete horas en tren para llegar y tenía que tomar el tren de regreso ese mismo día para llegar a Falmouth, era el lugar en donde estaban pasando el verano los niños del orfanato.

Conseguir la dirección había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, fue una sorpresa desagradable descubrir que los Ryddle eran la familia más rica de la región. Así que su padre muggle vivía plácidamente en su mansión mientras su hijo crecía en un mugroso orfanato, un gesto de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro del chico al pensar en el parentesco muggle que contaminaba su sangre, pronto solucionaría ese problema, debía aniquilar esa debilidad.

Tom llegó finalmente a la dirección correcta, era imposible perderse, la propiedad de los Ryddle ocupaba casi la mitad del pequeño condado de Hangleton, el slytherin caminó hacía la grande mansión sin hacer caso de los letreros de "Propiedad Privada", se detuvo unos metros antes de la entrada y se escondió entre los grandes árboles que rodeaban la mansión, no tenía pensado entrar, todavía no era tiempo, esta era sólo una misión de reconocimiento.

Antes de que el slytherin decidiera que ya era tiempo de irse la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió y salió una mujer con una niña agarrada a su falda y un paquete en los brazos, al fijar su atención en ella Tom se dio cuenta de que era otro niño, un bebé envuelto en una cobija, en cuanto salieron la mujer y la niña salió un hombre, Tom respiró entrecortadamente el verlo, era él, Tom Ryddle, el maldito muggle, el parecido era innegable y Tom sintió asco de sí mismo, jamás volvería a verse en un espejo hasta no haber eliminado el parecido completamente, preferiría parecerse a una serpiente que a ese maldito muggle.

Un carro llegó desde detrás de la mansión y se estacionó frente a la mansión de donde salieron dos criadas con maletas que se apresuraron a acomodar en el carro mientras la familia Ryddle abordaba el vehiculo, Tom observó con odio el Ford que se acercaba hacia la salida, iban a pasar justo a su lado pero no hizo nada por esconderse, quería ver al muggle de cerca, por un breve segundo dos idénticos pares de de ojos verdes se cruzaron, por la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre Tom supo que el muggle lo había reconocido al menos subconscientemente. pero además de sorpresa y shock, el rostro del señor Ryddle también había horror y miedo lo que hizo que Tom le sonriera perversamente.

El momento pasó y el vehiculo continuó su camino, Tom volteó a la mansión y pensó en entrar pero su tren salía en pocos minutos y sería el último del día, no tenía deseos de quedarse más tiempo en Hangleton así que regresó por el mismo caminó que lo había traído, pronto regresaría a saldar cuentas con Tom Ryddle y toda su maldita familia.

El chico llegó a la estación de trenes y se paró junto a la taquilla esperando que alguien comprara el boleto que necesitaba para poder robarlo, no tuvo que esperar mucho, un hombre llegó a la taquilla y Tom lo siguió de cerca, sin necesidad de usar su varita logró que el boleto que el hombre llevaba en la bolsa de su saco se cayera al suelo, el slytherin lo recogió y continuó su camino hacia el tren.

Una vez abordo y cómodo en el compartimiento Tom sacó un libro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se dispuso a leer, desde la primera semana del verano había terminado de leer los libros que había traído del mundo mágico así que una vez más estaba atascado con libros muggles, brevemente se preguntó que diría Granger si lo viera leyendo _Memorias del subsuelo, _habían discutido libros muggles en alguna ocasión y Tom sabía que la chica no comprendería por qué él estaba leyendo voluntariamente literatura muggle pero por alguna razón Tom siempre había sentido cierta afinidad con Dostoievsky y, aunque sus personajes siempre terminaban frustrándolo, había algo en ellos que Tom reconocía en sí mismo, al menos por algunos segundos.

_En lo que me concierne personalmente, no he hecho otra cosa en mi vida que llevar hasta el fin lo que ustedes sólo han llevado hasta la mitad, aunque se han consolado con la mentira de llamar prudencia a la cobardía. Tanto es así, que mi vida es tal vez más real que la de ustedes._

_Fíjense bien. Hoy todavía no sabemos dónde se oculta la vida, qué clase de sitio es ése ni cómo se llama._

_Si nos abandonan, si nos retiran los libros, nos veremos inmediatamente en un embrollo, todo lo confundiremos, no sabremos adónde ir ni cómo ir, ignoraremos lo que se debe amar y lo que se debe odiar, lo que debe respetarse y lo que sólo merece desprecio. Incluso nos molesta ser hombres, hombres de carne y hueso; nos da vergüenza, lo consideramos como un oprobio y soñamos con llegar a convertirnos en una especie de seres abstractos, universales. Somos seres muertos desde el momento de nacer. Además, hace ya mucho tiempo que no nacemos de padres vivos, lo que nos complace sobremanera. Pronto descubriremos el modo de nacer directamente de las ideas._

Como siempre, Tom tomó solamente lo que necesitaba:

…_nos molesta ser hombres, hombres de carne y hueso… no he hecho otra cosa en mi vida que llevar hasta el fin lo que ustedes sólo han llevado hasta la mitad, aunque se han consolado con la mentira de llamar prudencia a la cobardía. Tanto es así, que mi vida es tal vez más real que la de ustedes._

Antes de que el slytherin pudiera seguir trastornando el sentido del libro como hacía con todo, la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió y entró una niña, la misma de la mansión.

Tom la observó silenciosamente sin decir nada, la escuincla tenía suerte de haber entrado justo en el momento en que había terminado el libro, si no, la pobre habría sido maldecida antes de poder entrar, Tom detestaba que lo interrumpieran cuando leía.

- Hola- saludó la niña con una amplia sonrisa.

El slytherin no contestó, seguía observándola, tenía ojos verdes y cabello negro, era obvio que ella también había heredado las facciones paternas, vagamente Tom reconoció que esa niña debía ser su media hermana, la idea era repugnante, no bastaba con un padre muggle, ahora también una hermana.

- ¿Buscabas algo?- le preguntó Tom irritado con la presencia de la niña, no soportaba ver esos ojos verdes.

- No- respondió la niña sonriendo ampliamente, los mismos hoyuelos de Tom en sus mejillas.- Mi mamá, mi hermano y yo estamos viajando en el compartimiento de al lado- continuó la niña animadamente sin percatarse de la mirada fría del chico.

- ¿Tu padre no viaja con ustedes?- preguntó Tom con cierta curiosidad.

- No, él debe quedarse a atender sus negocios- respondió la chiquilla, sin pedir permiso caminó hacia Tom y se sentó delante de él - ¿te gusta leer?- le preguntó al ver el libro que Tom tenía entre sus manos.

- Obvio- respondió Tom fríamente.

- A mi no, sólo me gusta ver los dibujos y que me lean las historias, ¿tu libro tiene dibujos?- preguntó la niña.

- No- contestó Tom con una breve sonrisa de satisfacción, era bueno saber que su insaciable deseo de conocimiento era algo propio, algo que no había heredado del muggle. _Pronto descubriremos el modo de nacer directamente de las ideas._

- Soy Mary Ryddle, ¿tú cómo te llamas?- preguntó la niña sin hacer caso a la frialdad del chico.

Tom hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el común nombre muggle, Mary, igual de corriente que "Tom", ese padre suyo era un estúpido mediocre.

- Soy Lord Voldemort- dijo Tom con una voz fuerte, era la primera vez que se presentaba así, sintió un ligero estremecimiento en la espalda, era el poder de las palabras, del tono.

- Nunca lo había escuchado antes, mucho gusto Lord Voldemort- dijo la niña extendiendo un brazo y haciendo una breve y casi imperceptible reverencia, su madre le había hablado de la importancia de los Lores, sabía que eran nobleza y cómo tal debía tratarlos.

Tom vio una oportunidad y la tomó, al estrechar la mano de Mary clavó sus ojos en ella y entró en su mente, los recuerdos más recientes fueron los primeros, Mary despidiéndose de su padre, Mary besando la frente de su hermano recién nacido Tom Ryddle III, Mary en su último cumpleaños, siete velitas; Mary cabalgando un caballo blanco, Mary caminando junto a su padre…

El slytherin terminó la conexión fastidiado con la mente de la niña, no había nada interesante.

- ¿Viaja solo mi Lord?- preguntó respetuosamente la niña.

Tom sonrió satisfecho, al menos la sucia muggle tenía modales y sabía respetar a sus mejores.

- Sí- respondió el chico aguantando la presencia de la niña más de lo que hubiera creído posible.

- ¿Dónde están sus padres?- pregunto la curiosa niña.

- No tengo- contestó Tom orgullosamente.

- ¡Pobrecito! Eres huérfano- el carácter esnob de la niña había salido a relucir, su tono conllevaba lástima y desprecio.

- Sal de aquí- ordenó Tom enojado, la niña reconoció la mirada de enojo, era la misma que le deba su padre cuando hacía lago malo, una mirada así siempre significaba problemas para ella o su mamá, sin decir más salió del compartimiento silenciosamente.

En cuanto la niña salió Tom arrojó con ira su libro contra la puerta cerrada del compartimiento, al voltear a ver el paisaje lo único que pudo ver fue su reflejo en la ventana, con disgusto cerró sus ojos al ver la facciones muggles que le recordaban quién era, quién quería ser, y lo que debía hacer para lograrlo, al abrir sus ojos notó con satisfacción que el verde de sus iris se había oscurecido, de lejos parecía más bien negro.

Media hora después un altavoz anunció que el tren iba a hacer una breve parada en Londres para dejar y recoger pasajeros, Tom se hundió en su asiento con aburrimiento, normalmente se habría bajado en Londres pero gracias a la guerra los huérfanos habían sido trasladados a distintos puntos rurales del país, así que Tom tenía que viajar seis horas más para llegar a Falmouth, en dónde una vieja casa albergaba a cincuenta huérfanos que debían comer en turnos y dormir restregados uno contra el otro porque no había espacio, afortunadamente para Tom, cerca del lugar había una vieja bodega abandonada que le había servido de dormitorio y guarida, no era cómodo pero al menos no había muggles.

El tren volvió a ponerse en marcha y Tom selló la puerta de su compartimiento con un hechizo, lo único bueno de la guerra muggle era que en el mundo mágico se habían levantado algunas restricciones, los niños menores de edad podían hacer algunos encantamientos fuera de la escuela y no estaba prohibido hacer magia frente a muggles en situaciones de peligro, Tom se había aprovechado la flexibilidad del ministerio cuanto le era posible.

El slytherin se recostó en un asiento y clavó su mirada en el techo pero antes de que se decidiera a perseguir alguno de los mucho pensamientos que corrían por su mente sonó la alarma, el tren se había comenzado a mover pero aún no había dejado la estación así que se paró en cuanto sonó la alarma, las instrucciones de seguridad eran bajar de los vagones y dirigirse a los refugios y las zonas seguras, Tom no se molestó en levantarse de su asiento, no quería inmiscuirse entre muggles histéricos, así que espero algunos minutos hasta que todos los demás bajaran.

Finalmente se escucharon los primeros Bombarderos alemanes que sobrevolaban por la ciudad, Tom era engreído pero no estúpido ni mucho menos Gryffindor así que rápidamente salió de su compartimiento, antes de poder bajar del tren escuchó la desesperada voz de una mujer, no reconoció la voz ni pudo ver quién gritaba pero si supo a quién le gritaba, _"Mary"_, seguro la niña había seguido molestando a los demás pasajeros del tren y ahora estaba perdida, Tom sonrió casi feliz.

El slytherin se alejó de la estación tan rápido como pudo sin tener que correr, pronto llegó hasta dónde estaban algunos vagones de tren que habían dejado de estar en uso, el chico entró a uno de ellos y después de varios hechizos de protección, se acomodó en el suelo, los bombardeos nocturnos duraban toda la noche así que tendría que pasar varias horas ahí, Tom cerró los ojos y se concentró en el ruido de los aviones, sabía que los primeros debían ser los Bombarderos de la Luftwaffes, los primeros ataques debían haber caído en el norte de la ciudad pero sabía que pronto se escucharían cada vez más cerca, pocos minutos después se escuchó un nuevo escuadrón, esta vez eran los Hurricane de la Royal Air Force, seguidos por unos cuantos Spitfire.

A Tom no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la guerra muggle excepto que esta vez él se encontraba en el mundo muggle y no estaba en sus planes morir a tan corta edad, de hecho morir no estaba en sus planes en lo absoluto, así que el actual conflicto era una verdadera inconveniencia, y pensar que todavía faltaban tres semanas para tomar el tren a Hogwarts. El actual ataque era una sorpresa porque Londres había dejado de ser bombardeado desde hacía pocos meses, los alemanes se habían estado concentrado en otras ciudades industriales, principalmente Liverpool y Manchester así que el ataque sorpresa era en efecto, una sorpresa.

Cuando finalmente se dejó de escuchar el estrepitoso ruido de bombas y misiles Tom salió del vagón, el escenario que le esperaba hubiera sido desconsolador para cualquier otra persona pero no para el Slytherin quién sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto, tendría que caminar sobre escombros y era seguro asumir que el tren que lo debía sacar de Londres ya jamás lo haría, la estación estaba destrozada.

El chico comenzó su marcha por encima de los escombros sin hacer caso de los gritos de ayuda que se lograban escuchar nítidamente, ya que no tenía forma de llegar a Falmouth no tenía otro remedio que pasar el resto del verano en el orfanato, la idea no le emocionaba pero al menos el viejo edificio estaría casi vacío, sólo se habían quedado en el la Señora Cole y el conserje.

Antes de dar otro paso un pensamiento curioso asaltó a Tom, sin reflexionar más el chico se dio la vuelta y caminó por varios minutos entre los escombros tratando de hallar señales de vida, encontró algunas pero ninguna era la que buscaba así que no les hizo caso, finalmente lo vio, era el tren en el que había estado viajando, se había volteado y la parte trasera había sido alcanzada por las bombas que explotaron en la estación, Tom trepó por los vagones y entró por una ventana rota, no le llevó tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba.

La familia de Tom Ryddle apenas había tenido tiempo de salir del tren pero eso de nada les sirvió porque habían quedado atrapados bajo los escombros de la estación, Tom se acercó para intentar discernir su estado, era obvio que la niña estaba muerta, la mujer aun respiraba pero estaba inconsciente, había usado su cuerpo para proteger a su hijo quien parecía estar dormido.

El slytherin sonrió con crueldad al ver los cuerpos y se dio media vuelta para irse confiando en que nadie los encontraría a tiempo para salvar a la mujer y al niño pero antes de dar el primer paso en la dirección contrario el bebé despertó y llamó su atención con un cansado sonido gutural, Tom lo pensó unos segundos pero finalmente regresó a observar al más pequeño de los Ryddle, lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los ojos de color verde, otra vez los mismos ojos, al verlos Tom sintió odio y desprecio, pensó en dejar caer una piedra sobre la cabeza del niño pero eso habría sido muy fácil, debía pensar en algo más astuto.

Un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente pero al mismo tiempo escuchó dos voces que se acercaban así que sin pensarlo más Tom tomó al bebe y "accidentalmente" pisó el cuerpo de la mujer asegurándose así de que nunca despertaría, se alejó con el bebé en brazos sin mirar atrás, el pequeño Tom Ryddle comenzó a llorar con más fuerza pero Tom lo silenció con un hechizo e inconscientemente lo acomodó en sus brazos como lo había hecho varias veces con otros bebés del orfanato, no es que le gustara hacerlo pero en los últimos años había más huérfanos y menos personal por lo que los niños más grandes a veces debían ayudar a cuidar a los más pequeños, el verano pasado Tom había estado a cargo de un niño de cinco meses hasta que la nodriza le encontró algunos moretones.

Para cuando los Ryddle llegaron al orfanato el sol ya había comenzado a salir sobre Londres, antes en entrar al lugar Tom modificó la apariencia del bebé para asegurarse de que su padre nunca lo encontraría y lo colocó rudamente en el piso, sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasarle al niño Tom abrió la destartalada puerta y entró al viejo edificio en dónde los únicos habitantes eran el conserje y la señora Cole que ya estaba demasiado vieja para viajar con todos los niños de orfanato.

- ¿Qué haces aquí niño?- preguntó la chillona voz de la mujer en cuanto Tom entró a la cocina para buscar comida.

- No es tu asunto, vieja- dijo Tom de mala gana sin interrumpir su búsqueda.

Los ojos de la mujer resplandecieron de ira pero sabía que todo era en vano con Tom Ryddle.

- Mientras estés aquí vas a ayudarme, llegaron dos niños nuevos, son tu responsabilidad, el carpintero viene en las mañanas a reparar la puerta principal y le voy a pedir que te tome de aprendiz, ya que no quieres escoger un oficio yo lo hice por ti- ordenó la mujer poniéndose de pie y caminado hacía el chico para arrebatarle el pan que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

- Deja eso, es de los niños- le ordenó enérgicamente, Tom hizo en gesto de disgusto al percibir el aliento alcohólico.

- Si tienes hambre vas a tener que ir a formarte a los refugios- indicó la señora Cole tratando de suavizar su tono, no es que no quisiera alimentar al chico sino que simplemente no contaba con su presencia y no había suficiente comida.

Tom hubiera querido maldecir a la vieja pero se limitó a sus negras fantasías de venganza, sin tomarse la molestia de responder Tom se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

- Por cierto, hay otro escuincle en la puerta, si tienes suerte tal vez ya esté muerto- anunció el chico antes de salir de la cocina, la mujer musitó su espanto y salió en busca del nuevo huérfano, Tom sonrió satisfactoriamente, en una sola noche su padre muggle había perdido a toda su familia, encontraría los cuerpos de su esposa y de su hija pero jamás encontraría a su pequeño hijo y la incertidumbre lo acabaría poco a poco mientras el mocoso llevaba una vida infernal en el orfanato, ignorando hasta su nombre, pero eso era sólo el inicio de su venganza porque en unos cuantos años se aseguraría de completarla con la muerte del muggle.

El cuarto que ocupaba en el orfanato era un diminuto espacio pero al menos estaba limpio y ordenado, Tom buscó entre sus pilas de libros alguno que no hubiera leído aún pero fue fútil, desde sus libros de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico hasta su pequeña colección de filosofía, economía, ciencias duras, historia e incluso literatura, todo había sido leído y absorbido por su cerebro, todos los libros estaban subrayados y tenían varias anotaciones en los márgenes, algunos incluso habían sido modificados, cuando Tom sentía que el autor se había equivocado arrancaba las páginas y las sustituía por otras de su puño y letra.

Finalmente tomó un libro de los más viejos y usados que había en su colección, era el mismo que estaba leyendo aquella vez en que Dumbledore llegó al orfanato para informarle que era un mago y podía estudiar en el colegio de Hogwarts, al igual que con los otros libros, Tom había llenado los márgenes con apuntes y comentarios, se trataba de los _Apuntes_ de Samuel Butler,

Dos horas después Tom fue interrumpido por la decrepita voz de la señora Cole informándole que el carpintero había llegado, molesto el chico arrojó su libro y pateó con ira el bote de basura que había junto a la cama, podía simplemente ignorar a la anciana y quedarse leyendo en su recamara pero eso sólo llevaría a escuchar los constantes regaños y gritos de la mujer, además no tenía caso quedarse en el estúpido orfanato si no iba tener alimento seguro, podía intentar regresar a Falmouth pero aunque lograra encontrar transporte no quería tener que escuchar los sermones de la hermana Nataly, una monja samaritana que se encargaba de los niños, si Tom odiaba a la señora Cole no era nada comparado con el disgusto que le provocaba la hermana Nataly, con su simplona sonrisa y su eterna buena disposición para todo y para todos, con su complejo de Mary Poppins y su inaguantable bondad, la hermana Nataly representaba la debilidad gryffindoresca que Tom más detestaba, bienhechores imbéciles.

La amabilidad de la hermana Nataly fue precisamente lo que había orillado a Tom a escapar de Falmouth, la monja al parecer había decidido tomar al pobrecito Tom Ryddle bajo su protección, era obvio que el inocente niño sólo necesitaba un poco de amor y compasión, fue así que Tom se encontró constantemente bombardeado por sonrisas, abrazos, miradas compasivas, platicas sobre Nuestro Señor Jesucristo y demás tonterías del mismo estilo, por algún tiempo había sido divertido aprovecharse de la bondad de la mujer pero en serio todo tiene un limite y Tom había alcanzado el suyo.

Decidiendo que no quería quedarse ni un segundo más en el mundo muggle Tom comenzó a empacar sus cosas, era hora de regresar al mundo mágico y sabía exactamente a dónde ir, no al Caldero chorreante porque no tenía suficientes galeones para gastar en techo y comida, prefería comprar libros, tampoco podía ir con alguno de sus compañeros de slytherin porque la gran mayoría estaba de vacaciones y no quería tener que explicar porque no pasaba el verano con su inexistente familia, y esas normalmente eran sus únicas dos opciones ya que pasar el verano en Hogwarts era imposible pero este año tenía una buena alternativa.

Con su equipaje en una mano y con una gran sonrisa Tom caminó por las calles de Londres rumbo al Caldero chorreante para viajar por polvos flu, en sólo unos minutos se encontraría en al casa de Bathilda Bagshot haciéndose invitar por la mujer a pasar el resto del verano en su casa, no podía esperar a ver la reacción de Granger.

--

--

-

Notas:

Sé que lo educado sería disculparme por mi larga asencia pero nunca nadie me ha acusado de buena educación, baste decir que he regresado.

La parte que está en letras cursivas pertence por supuesto al genial Fyodor Dostoevsky.


	10. Chapter 10

10

_La ciencia moderna sabe tan poco sobre el proceso_

_de senescencia que no es inconcebible que la mortalidad_

_sea sencillamente el resultado de una mala educación._

_El péndulo de Foucalt, Umberto Eco_

Hermione Granger ahogó un grito de horror al entrar en la casa de Bathilda Bagshot en donde estaba pasando el verano, no era para menos, había una serpiente tomando el té con la amable bruja, no podía creer el cinismo de Tom Ryddle.

- Hermione mira quien nos vino a visitar, tu amigo Tom, ¿por qué no me habías hablado de él? Es un joven encantador- dijo la bruja emocionada, era obvio que Tom la había atrapado en se red de adulación y mentiras.

La castaña pensó rápidamente en algo que decir para corregir las erróneas ideas de la anciana pero Tom se apresuró a cubrirse le espalda.

- Hermione, hola. ¿En dónde está ese interesante gato tuyo? La señorita Bagshot me estaba diciendo que el viejo Crookshanks le parece un felino muy inteligente y astuto- comentó Tom Ryddle con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada que retaba a Hermione a hacer una escena enfrente de la bruja que le había abierto las puertas de su casa sin conocerla.

Hermione reconoció la amenaza y decidió callar, no por miedo a Tom Ryddle sino porque no quería inmiscuir a Bathilda en las reyertas infantiles del slytherin.

- Bueno jóvenes, estoy segura de que quieren platicar sobre sus veranos así que yo me voy. Tom te dejó en tu casa, me alegra tener más compañía el resto del verano, ojalá puedas convencer a Hermione de tomar un descanso, estudia demasiado- dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Claro señorita Bagshot y muchas gracias por invitarme a pasar con ustedes el resto del verano- explicó Tom con sinceridad que incluso a Hermione le habría parecido verdadera si no lo conociera tan bien, pero en el último año había aprendido demasiado sobre Tom Ryddle, era un eficiente farsante no porque sabía mentir bien sino porque decía la verdad sin sentirla, para él las palabras estaban vacías de significado, no era capaz de ligarlas a emociones.

- Nada de agradecimientos, entiendo lo difícil y peligroso que es el mundo muggle en estos momentos- dijo la mujer enérgicamente.

Hermione entornó los ojos y le dirigió a Tom Ryddle una de las miradas más duras y recriminatorias, una vez más Tom se valía de la verdad para sacar un beneficio propio.

- Hermione, tengo que irme, tengo una entrevista con mi editor, espero que hagas sentir a Tom bienvenido- dijo Batidla antes de salir por la puerta y sin esperar a que Hermione respondiera.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Hermione avanzó hacía Tom con agilidad y coraje, asegurándose de que su varita estuviera a la mano en caso de que fuera necesario embrujar al slytherin para hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ryddle?- le preguntó la chica con voz fría y controlada.

El slytherin la estudió unos momentos y finalmente suspiró cansadamente al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

- Granger, ya sé que no me vas a creer pero lo que le dije a Bagshot es verdad, realmente no tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir, el orfanato de Londres fue cerrado por el _blitz_- explicó el slytherin.

El rostro de Hermione se suavizó y se llevó una mano al pecho. – Oh, Tom, pero que historia tan triste- le dijo la chica con compasión para inmediatamente cambiar toda su expresión.- Bueno ¿tú qué te piensas Ryddle, que soy tu diota? Esa historia te la habría creído el año pasado cuando aún no había estado expuesta a tu falsedad y manipulación, eres tan mentiroso que ni siquiera puedo estar segura de que lo que me dices son mentiras- afirmó la chica con su actitud sabelotodo.

- Granger, eres una incrédula, no, peor, una escéptica- afirmó el chico, sonaba sorprendido con la actitud de la castaña.

- Ryddle, no es que no te crea, es que no me importa- comentó Hermione, su tono llevaba un matiz que Harry y Ron jamás habrían pensado escuchar de ella, era el tono insensible que generalmente sólo los slytherins de corazón saben emitir con tal perfección.

Tom se puso de pie y observó a la chica como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

- Has cambiado Granger- murmuró Tom decepcionado y sin decir más tomó su baúl y se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando lo pies y con la cabeza gacha.

3…

2…

- ¡Ryddle!-

No era justo, pensó la castaña, no era justo porque sabía que estaba siendo vilmente manipulada por el chico y se estaba dejando, hubiera querido abrirle la puerta y azotarla a sus espaldas pero no podía porque una vez más el maldito slytherin estaba diciendo la verdad, de eso Hermione por alguna extraña razón estaba segura, había leído las noticias sobre las guerras del mundo mágico y del muggle, varias veces se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando en el slytherin y en si estaría bien, deseando por las noches que una bomba le cayera justo en la cabeza y temiendo leer en el periódico de la mañana que sus deseos se habían hecho realidad, el maldito Ryddle le estaba creando enormes conflictos internos, por un lado estaba peleando por sobrevivir la niña inocente de Gryffindor, con sus valores y su morales; pero por el otro estaba esta nueva versión de Ravenclaw, una adolescente sofocándose en el tiempo, cada día más dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de regresar a su lugar de pertenencia, sin importarle las consecuencias.

--

- Muy bien Ryddle, este es el trato: mantente alejado de mí y de mis asuntos y yo me mantengo alejada de ti- ordenó Hermione.

Después de haber aceptado renuentemente la presencia del Slytherin, la chica se había dedicado a mostrarle la casa y la habitación que ocuparía, durante el breve tour Hermione no le había dirigido la palabra más que para decir unas cuantas cosas sobre la casa y sobre el vecindario a pesar de que Tom había tratado varias veces de provocarla, la chica estaba orgullosa de su autocontrol y por un loco momento incluso creyó que podría sobrevivir tres semanas con el chico pero todo se vino abajo cuando después de dejarlo en la cocina con el elfo doméstico Tom decidió interrumpirla en la biblioteca de la casa.

- Bueno- aceptó el chico el trato, era simple -yo quiero leer- dijo Tom estudiando los lomos de los libros que Bathilda Bagshot había coleccionado a través de los años.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar el indiferente asentimiento del Slytherin pero sabía que no duraría mucho así regresó su atención a los cálculos aritmánticos que habían acaparado su atención durante todo el verano.

En cuanto Tom seleccionó un libro tomó asiento junto a la castaña y se sumergió en su lectura haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de la chica, la falsa pasividad no podía durar mucho.

- Granger, qué pasó con el trato, creí que te ibas a mantener alejada de mí, ¿que no ves que estoy leyendo? Vete- ordenó Tom.

Hermione podía sentir su magia danzando por todo su cuerpo, magia alimentada por su negro deseo de maldecir al Slytherin hasta sacar a fuerza de embrujos al demonio que vivía en Tom Ryddle, era el irrefrenable poder que caracteriza los accidentes mágicos de los niños menores de once años, un poder que los magos y brujas no vuelven a sentir después de obtener por primera vez su varita, magia primitiva usada sólo por niños, suicidas y magos oscuros.

- Ryddle- llamó Hermione esforzándose por contener el poder de su magia en los confines de su cuerpo – Vete- ordenó la chica apretando los puños al sentir que se mente racional estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su propia magia.

Como ya se ha mencionado antes, Tom Ryddle es irreverente, perverso, manipulador y ambicioso, pero ciertamente no es idiota, suicida o Gryffindor, podía sentir el peligro, y aunque no sabía por qué la chica había reaccionado tan intensamente, sabía que no quería quedarse a averiguarlo, así que sin decir ni una palabra más el chico se puso de pie y caminó deliberadamente hacia la salida, sólo hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí se dio cuenta de que el _lapsus magiae_ de Hermione había tenido un efecto excitante en su cuerpo, molesto consigo mismo y con la Granger Tom se dirigió a su recién adquirida habitación para solucionar su problema biológico, una vez más optó por un baño de agua fría y se negó el placer que unos cuantas caricias de su propia mano le traería, era una debilidad a la que no sucumbiría.

Sólo hasta que salió del baño Tom Ryddle se dio cuenta de que había perdido una batalla en contra de Granger, nunca antes se había visto bajo la verdadera amenaza mágica de otra persona, mucho menos de un niña, al principio creyó que su razón para acatar la orden de la chica había sido inspirada por su instinto de supervivencia y tal vez en parte era eso pero por otro lado sabía que si hubiera sido alguien más habría actuado de forma diferente, el problema era que el poder de la chica lo había atraído, lo había atraído como sólo lo atraían las artes oscuras, y eso no era bueno.

--

Hermione se concentró en regresar su poder al estado de reposo al que estaba acostumbrada, le preocupaban bastante esas raras e incontrolables explosiones de magia, las había experimentado pero con menos intensidad cuando era niña y graves accidentes habían sucedido, nunca los había vuelto a sufrir desde que obtuvo su varita, lo más cerca que había estado de perder el control fue la vez que abofeteó a Draco Malfoy, pero desde que estaba en el pasado había sufrido dos veces esa clase de descontrol, la segunda acababa de suceder y la primera había ocurrido por culpa de Antonin Dolohov, un despreciable y perverso maniaco sexual que descubrió acosando a un niño de primer o segundo grado.

Aquella vez Hermione había regresado tarde a la sala común y los únicos que aun estaban despiertos eran Antonin Dolohov y un niño que Hermione no reconoció, estaban situados en un rincón oscuro de la sala y al principio no los vio, ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia así que Hermione hubiera seguido su camino si no hubiera escuchado el suave gimoteo lastimoso del niño.

- No quiero- suplicó el niño dejando escapar una lágrima que sólo excitó más a su atacante.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a los dos chicos y cuando finalmente pudo distinguir lo que sucedía emitió un gruñido gutural del que no se habría creído capaz, Antonin tenía su túnica recogida hasta la cintura, como buen sangrepura no usaba nada debajo lo que le dejaba el caminó libre a su erecto miembro para el contacto forzado con el pequeño mago.

Hermione no tuvo conciencia de lo que siguió, sólo del deseo de hacer sufrir Antonin, y eso fue lo que hizo, el chico sacó su varita para intentar defenderse pero Hermione ya estaba más allá de la necesidad de una varita, su magia se rehusaba a ser confinada por más tiempo, con un objetivo en mente la chica dirigió su poder a Antonin, ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de pensar en un embrujo en especifico, su simple deseo bastó.

El otro niño aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo, Hermione no tuvo tiempo de identificarlo y cuando llegó el momento de enfrentar a su jefe de casa, quien distaba mucho de poseer el buen carácter de Flitwick, fue la palabra de Hermione, una alumna nueva, sin familia y a la que nadie conocía, contra la de Antonin, un sangrepura de familia influyente y rica.

Antonin tuvo que pasar un día en la enfermería pero a pesar de todo logró escapar a la detección de los profesores y del director, por eso Hermione se encargó el resto del año escolar de vigilarlo día y noche, no pudo encontrar al niño del que abusó aquella vez pero tuvo el presentimiento de que Antonin tenía varias víctimas. La castaña pensó en decirle también a Dumbledore, estaba segura de que él sí le habría creído pero en los últimos meses el mago se veía cada vez más recaído, continuamente recibía peticiones de varios ministros de magia europeos preguntándolo cuándo enfrentaría a Grindelwald, así que Hermione decidió guardarse la información hasta poder conseguir pruebas contra Antonin.

Fue por eso que el chico fijó su atención en la castaña, por si no era suficiente tener que lidiar con un sicópata ahora también tenía a un sádico molestándola, en serio, bien analizado, era obvio que Hogwarts era un nido de criminales, vaya escuela.

Cuando Hermione le contó lo acontecido a Evan Rosier, el mago no se mostró molesto ni sorprendido, la chica se decepcionó por su falta de reacción y comenzó dudar de si debía confiar en Evan o no, finalmente el mago se vio obligado a confesarle a la castaña lo que muchos mortífagos sabían, Antonin Dolohov había sido victima sexual de su padre durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, en la original línea del tiempo el chico se convertiría en uno de los pocos criminales sexuales a los que Voldemort (un ser asexual por vocación y elección) les permitía sus "excentricidades", un pederasta creado por su propio padre.

Lo que sí le sorprendió a Evan fue la magia de Hermione, aunque el mago no dijo nada, la castaña se quedó con la impresión de que Evan sabía más de lo que decía o al menos sospechaba, y hablando de Evan…

- ¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó la castaña en cuanto vio a su gato entrar por la ventana de la biblioteca.

Crookshanks se transformó lentamente y se dejó caer en el sillón, la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se desvaneció al ver el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupado.

- Ryddle está aquí- contestó Hermione.

Evan miró confundido alrededor buscando señales del mini Voldemort, Hermione suspiró exasperada.

- No aquí-aquí, me refiero a que está en la casa y se va quedar el resto del verano- especificó la castaña.

- ¿Y Bathilda?- preguntó Evan.

- Cuando yo llegué Ryddle ya la había encantado con su "irresistible personalidad"- explicó la castaña.

- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?¿Le seguiste el juego?¿No intentaste correrlo?- interrogó Evan tratando de no sonar molesto.

- Claro que trate pero ya sabes cómo es, discutimos y…- Hermione pausó sus explicaciones cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando excusas. –Evan tuve otro… episodio, me hizo enojar y mi magia se salió de control, o casi, no pasó nada pero por un momento creí que iba combustionarme- narró la castaña queriendo cambiar de tema.

- ¿Por qué te hizo enojar?... es decir además de lo habitual- preguntó Evan pensado en el problema.

- Ese es el problema, que no hizo nada fuera de lo normal, fue lo de siempre, pero ya me tenía harta, fue como si todo un año de sus estupideces hubieran llegado al limite de lo que puedo soportar y mi magia simplemente comenzó a crecer e intensificarse… fue horrible y al mismo tiempo, bueno, euforizante- intentó describir la castaña.

Evan la miró preocupado.

- Creo que nuestra magia está sufriendo algún tipo de trastorno- confesó el mago.

Hermione sintió el familiar escalofrío del miedo recorrerle la espalda, ardía en deseos de asaltar a su amigo con preguntas pero logró permanecer en silencio y esperar a que Evan elaborara.

- Me pasó lo mismo hace una semana, iba saliendo de la biblioteca del ministerio, iba con alguien… una mujer que conocí, nos encontramos con su padre, intentó llevársela y me insultó, ella tenía miedo y… pasó, mi magia se… descontroló- intentó explicar Evan esperando que Hermione no pidiera detalles.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?¿Qué mujer?- preguntó Hermione un poco histérica por la falta de información y de libros en que encontrar dicha información, de repente una idea casi absurda asaltó su mente – Evan ¿tienes novia?- exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

- ¡No!- exclamó el ex-mortífago, o sea es que no era su novia en el sentido que Hermione se estaba imaginando, ese no era su estilo, había cierta atracción, cierto, y una relación que algún hufflepuff idiota llamaría romántica, pero nada más, en serio.

- ¿Quién es, cómo se llama?- exigió saber Hermione olvidándose de que hacía algunos minutos estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de nerviosismo.

- Hermione, concentrémonos en lo que es importante- ordenó Evan, no podía creer a la chica, ¿dónde estaba la seriedad?¿la búsqueda por la solución al más reciente problema?¿la lectura omnisciente?

- Evan, ¿quién es?- insistió Hermione.

- Eileen Prince- respondió Evan rogando a los dioses del panteón egipcio, griego y escandinavo que Hermione no reconociera el nombre, él mismo no podía creer que estaba teniendo un romance, es decir una relación satisfactoria, con la mamá de Snape, eso tenía que ser contra las leyes del tiempo y del espacio.

- ¿Y cómo la conociste?- indagó Hermione sintiéndose absurdamente emocionada, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de juntarse con otras chicas para hablar de niños y cosas de mujeres, Lavender y Parvati nunca la invitaban a sus sesiones de risitas y cotilleo, no que hubiera querido ir porque las dos tipas eran más molestas que una mosca en al sopa pero aún así, a veces lamentaba su faltaba de amigas, en Ravenclaw le hablaba a todas las chicas de su año pero con ninguna tenía una verdadera amistad, por el momento iba a tener que conformarse con Evan, claro que Evan no iba a hablar de niños, no iba sonrojarse y a confesar que le gustaba Harry o que Oliver le parecía lindo sin embargo era lo único que tenía, peor es nada.

- Hace cuatro meses la vi en la biblioteca del ministerio, es asistente de uno de los maestros en pociones que trabajan en Departamento de Misterios, su familia es conservadora, no saben que trabaja, piensan que se la pasa leyendo en la biblioteca- explicó Evan.

- ¿Y qué más?- exigió saber Hermione, definitivamente Evan no estaba a la altura de una niña de quince años, ni siquiera una tan racional como ella, para esta clase de cosas.

- Nada más, tiene 19 años, su papá es un misógino imbécil, su mamá es… una ausencia, no tiene más familia, no tiene amigos…- si Evan fuera dado a momentos de ternura, podría haber agregado "sólo me tiene a mí", afortunadamente Evan es un Slytherin que se respeta, así que estamos salvados de cursilerías.

- ¿Y qué pasó cuando su papá los encontró en la biblioteca?- preguntó la castaña.

- Tuvo un ataque de ira, nos vio en una posición un poco comprometedora- admitió Evan, en realidad había sido un beso totalmente inocente, claro, de lejos podría parecer una escena con contenido xxx pero eso era porque era una sociedad conservadora, en serio.

- O sea, estabas encima de ella en plena hora del día, en la vía pública, donde todo el que pase puede verlos, Evan, en qué estabas pensando, esto no son los 70's, nada de "sexo, drogas y rock n roll". Además apenas tiene 19 años, le doblas la edad, no es que eso sea un impedimento porque tú eres casi tan inmaduro como Ron, pero imagínate lo que su padre debe haber pensado- aleccionó a Hermione al despistado Evan.

- Para empezar, no estábamos en la vía pública, estábamos en una esquina oscura alejados de todo; segundo: para tú información la contracultura muggle de los 70's no tuvo influencia en el mundo mágico, lo cual es una lástima, pero en esos años estábamos más preocupados por el Señor Oscuro que por conseguir nuestra dosis de LSD; tercero: tenga Eileen 10, 19 o 50 años, eso no le da derecho al hombre a humillarla en público o a maltratarla cómo intentó hacerlo; y finalmente, esto es lo más importante así que escúchame bien: yo no le doblo la edad ¿entiendes? Tengo 33 años, 33, treinta y tres, ella 19, soy solamente 14 años más grande, eso no es nada, además si te quieres poner estricta con los números pequeña señorita sabelotodo, entonces es Eileen la mayor, técnicamente yo todavía ni siquiera nazco- se defendió enardecidamente Evan, en serio, qué insolencia la de la castaña, nunca se había sentido tan insultado en toda su vida, y eso que había vivido cómo gato casi la mitad de ella, "qué _él_ le dobla la edad", ¡ja!, ya parece, pero si ni contando con los dedos rogordetes y mutilados de Peter Pettigrew.

- 34- corrigió Hermione, no estaba tratando de ser irritante, en serio, es sólo que, como todos sabemos, le gusta la información fidedigna, datos verdaderos y confiables.

- Un año más un año menos, qué importa, el tiempo es relativo… ¿o no?- preguntó Evan haciendo alusión a su problema.

Hermione se quejó por lo bajo, malditos viajes en el tiempo, hollywood lo hacía parecer todo tan emocionante y simple, lo que necesitaban era un DeLorean con ajustes del _Doc_.

- Evan, ¿qué está pasando con nuestra magia?- preguntó Hermione regresando con seriedad al tema que hubiera preferido evitar.

- Creo que nuestra magia está fuera de sincronía con este tiempo, cuando un animal, un ser vivo, un muggle, un mago nacen, son parte del mundo, del ecosistema, para los magos esto es mas obvio, hay magia pasiva en la biósfera, así fue como los antiguos magos construyeron templos, asentamientos mágicos, monolitos, los magos cohabitan con esa clase de magia todo el tiempo, cuando recogen ingredientes para pociones, cuando leen los astros, cuando vuelan con escobas. Nosotros no nacimos, no hemos nacido, no somos parte de este tiempo, aún así la biósfera no conoce el tiempo, sólo los ciclos, nos reconoce pero como una mutación y está actuando acorde a eso, más contigo porque eres de sangre muggle, yo tengo antepasados magos, mi magia pertenece a una rama existente, la tuya no - teorizó Evan.

Hermione contempló en silenció durante varios minutos la explicación de Evan, tenía sentido pero si era cierto las repercusiones serían gigantes.

- Supongamos que es cierto, entonces aunque logremos regresar al futuro ahora mismo ya sería demasiado tarde, el proceso es irreversible, si la selección natural decide que valemos la pena vamos a evolucionar y con nosotros el resto de la futuras generaciones de magos, si la selección natural decide eliminarnos…- la chica dejó sus palabras colgando en el aire.

- Vamos a morir… o a ser estériles, o enfermizos - concluyó Evan.

- No, no es una mutación genética, es mágica- argumentó Hermione.

- ¿Entonces vamos a ser squibs?- preguntó Evan confundido, sus conocimientos de teoría evolutiva no le alcanzaban para tanto.

- Nuestros hijos, nuestros hijos serían squibs- contestó la chica. – Pero la magia se siente fuerte, tal vez sea una mutación ventajosa- agregó al último.

- Eres una Eva moderna- dijo Evan burlón.

- Eres un Homo erectus moderno- dijo Hermione.

- No insultes- se quejó Evan sin entender la referencia.

--

- Te conozco, te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces-

Tom Ryddle volteó tan rápido a confrontar al intruso que casi se tropezó con sus propios pies, había estado empacando algunas de sus cosas y no escuchó entrar al hombre.

- Tú eres el gato- dijo Tom más para si mismo que para el extraño.

Evan asintió levemente a pesar de que no era necesario y comenzó a caminar por la habitación del chico, pasos deliberados y confidentes, actitud intimidante sin necesidad de amenazas, por primera vez en su vida estaba un escalón arriba de Lord Voldemort, la idea casi lo hace sonreír entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- interrogó Tom molesto con la actitud del hombre.

- Sé de lo que eres capaz Tom, pero también sé cuáles son tus debilidades- comentó Evan.

- No me llames así- ordenó el Slytherin con rabia.

- ¿Qué quieres de Hermione?- preguntó Evan sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

- Creí que tú sabías todo sobre mí- dijo Tom con una media sonrisa de burla.

- Vamos a dejar algo en claro niño…- comenzó Evan con tono autoritario, su severo rostro no traicionaba su elación interna, estaba regañando al Señor Oscuro, no podía creerlo.

- Exacto, vamos a dejar algo en claro anciano, no te tengo miedo, ni siquiera intentes ponerte encima de mi porque la actitud no te queda, realísticamente no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mi, además, yo también te conozco- refutó Tom con insolencia.

Evan se puso de pie y avanzó a zancadas hasta estar justo enfrente de Tom, usó su superioridad física para tratar de intimidar al chico, sin embargo Tom parecía tranquilo.

- He matado a hombres mejores que tú- susurró Evan.

- He matado a animales mejores que tú- susurró Tom.

Antes de que alguno de los dos magos pudiera sacar su varita escucharon los pasos rápidos de Hermione y un segundo después la chica apareció en el umbral de la puerta, al verlos la castaña inhaló y exhaló lentamente para tratar de calmarse, había tratado de impedir que Evan tuviera una "seria platica" con Ryddle pero los hombres son necios.

- Si ya terminaron con su concurso de testosterona es hora de irnos, a menos que todavía les falta orinar en las paredes de la casa- dijo la sarcástica castaña.

Evan volteó a mirarla acusándola silenciosamente, qué chiste de más mal gusto, Hermione sabía perfectamente que él era un gato no un perro, para demostrarlo se transformó en Crookshanks.

Tom cerró el baúl que había estado empacando y con un movimiento de su varita redujo el tamaño hasta que lo pudo meter en la bolsa de su capa.

- No sé cómo puedes tocar esa cosa- se quejo Tom al ver que Hermione tenía Crookshanks entre sus brazos, el gato maulló con odio y sacó las garras.

- Ryddle hay miles de cosas que no sabes, ésta es sólo una más- señaló la castaña acerbamente.

Tom le dijo lo que podía hacer con sus comentarios en lengua párcel y procedió su caminó.

- ¿Listos?- preguntó Bathilda Bagshot al ver bajar a los dos adolescentes.

- Sí- respondió Hermione sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo, Bathilda los iba a llevar a Irlanda para participar en las festividades de Lughnasadh, sería el primer festival mágico que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de presenciar desde su ingreso a Hogwarts.

A pesar de que Tom también sentía curiosidad por ver los rituales él sí pudo controlar su entusiasmo y sólo asintió brevemente.

- Bien, dame a Crookshanks Hermione, aquí tengo el traslador- informó la bruja extendiéndoles a los otros dos una botella vacía de agua.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes había usado un traslador antes así que Bathilda no estuvo sorprendida cuando los dos aterrizaron en un revuelo de brazos y piernas.

- ¡Ryddle!- gritó Hermione con esfuerzo, no podía respirar muy bien por el peso del chico encima de ella.

- ¡Granger!- gritó a su vez el Slytherin.

Hermione llevaba una túnica verde ceñida al cuerpo con una bolsa de piel atada alrededor de la cintura, el cordón de la bolsa se había enredado con los botones de la túnica de Tom.

- ¡Quítate!- gritó Hermione tratando de empujar al chico.

- Eso intento- murmuró Tom de mala gana mientras trataba de desenredar el hilo.

Finalmente Hermione dejo de moverse y Tom pudo liberarse de la castaña, el chico se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de seguir de su camino como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que vio que Bathilda los estaba observando contemplativamente, Tom no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a la castaña a ponerse de pie, no podía tener a la vieja pensando que era un ingrato y maleducado haragán.

- Bueno ¿a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó Hermione extrañada con la conducta caballerosa del chico aunque sin rechazar la mano que le extendió.

- ¿Estás bien?- indagó Tom fingiendo que le importaba, Hermione volteó a buscar la causa del comportamiento anormal de Tom y lo comprendió al ver a Bathilda.

- Vamos-. Hermione comenzó a caminar sin hacerle más caso al Slytherin.

- Nuestra tienda está por acá- anunció Bathilda.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron detrás de Bathilda en silencio y contemplando con interés el lugar en dónde estaban, era un mercado al aire libre en donde cientos de magos y brujas de todas las edades transitaban de un lugar a otro, el terreno en el que estaban estaba rodeado por un espeso bosque de un lado y por parcelas de tierra en el otro.

Finalmente el grupo se detuvo en una de las tantas tiendas que había esparcidas por todo el terreno, el interior de la tienda era lo suficientemente grande como para que Hermione pudiera pasar ahí una semana sin sofocarse con la presencia de Tom Ryddle.

- Bueno chicos, la recolección empezó desde la semana pasada pero todavía hay mucho que hacer, esta es la semana de las ceremonias de unión de manos, el torneo de ajedrez en honor a Lugh, la presentación de mi libro, y todas las noches hay presentaciones de magos y brujas- explicó la mujer mientras desempacaba sus cosas.

Lughnasadh era el festival de la cosecha y la recolección, era el mejor tiempo del año para recolectar plantas, hierbas y todos los ingredientes para pociones, las recolecciones debían seguir todo un ritual, al igual que muchos otros festivales del mundo mágico, Lughnasadh era un ritual que se estaba perdiendo, Hermione no recordaba haber escuchado nada al respecto en su época.

- Hoy en la noche las niñas van a ir a pedir a los unicornios sangre y pelos, Hermione por qué no vas tú también, los apotecarios pagan muy bien. Tom, mañana van a extraer el veneno de las serpientes, tal vez quieras ayudar- les ofreció Bathilda.

Los ojos del Slytherin brillaron con anticipación y Hermione decidió que no lo iba a perder de vista el resto de la semana.

--

- Granger ¡deja de de seguirme!- exclamó Tom molestó con la chica, hacía cuatro días que habían llegado y Hermione no se había apartado de su lado más que para dormir e ir al baño.

- No te estoy siguiendo, _tú_ eres el que está caminando a mi lado- aclaró la castaña sabelotodo.

- Granger por qué no te vas a molestar al obeso de tu gato- sugirió Tom caminando un poco más rápido en un intento por dejar a atrás a la chica.

- No es obeso, lo que pasa es que tiene mucho pelo- defendió Hermione. – Ryddle, espérame, tengo que ir al baño- dijo después de unos minutos de caminar por el mercado.

Tom la ignoró, estaba ocupado revisando un libro sobre aritmancia avanzada, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacerse de la chica.

- ¡Ryddle!- llamó Hermione sobre su hombro, cuando el chico fijó sus ojos en ella le enseñó el pequeño saco de galeones que le había quitado sin que se diera cuenta.

Tom maldijo por lo bajo al ver que la ladrona de Granger tenía su dinero pero decidió irse de todas formas, dejó el libro de aritmancia sobre la pila de libros viejos y desordenados que había en el suelo pero otra cosa llamó su atención, cuando tiro el libro de aritmancia la pila de libros se cayó y quedó al descubierto un pequeño libro viejo y sin pastas, sin saber por qué Tom se agachó a recogerlo.

_Muchos de los libros calificados de oscuros y condenados a las secciones prohibidas y a las piras de los ministerios en realidad distaban mucho de ser los tratados de magia negra que los censores creían, no es prerrogativa de los muggles el juzgar lo que no entienden o acusar de "demoniaco" lo que en realidad es mera racionalidad._

_A lo largo de los siglos muchos magos y brujas de impresionante genialidad han sido acusados de oscurantismo simplemente porque sus puntos de vista diferían de los puntos de vista "oficiales", porque se atrevían a criticar las formas de gobierno, porque se atrevían a sugerir que tal vez lo que se tenía como verdadero era de hecho una mentira, porque tuvieron la desgracia de enemistarse con los censuradores del ministerio, porque provenían de familias mal vistas, porque sus teorías no fueron comprendidas, porque eran extranjeros, porque vestían de negro, porque practicaban religiones muggles, o simplemente porque tuvieron la mala idea de nacer mujeres en sociedades fálicas. _

_El presente libro surge como un esfuerzo por esclarecer el "oscuro" pasado de muchos autores contenidos en las secciones prohibidas de las bibliotecas mágicas del mundo, es tiempo de revisar la historia con nuevos ojos, esto ya no es la edad media, quiero creer que somos lo bastante civilizados como para lograr un aceptable nivel de objetividad, quiero creer que tenemos el mínimo sentido común como para entender que ningún libro es "oscuro" ni "malo", es tiempo de dejar los conceptos clichés en el pasado junto con la estupidez colectiva a la que lamentablemente los hombres son propensos. _

Tom continuó hojeando el libro con interés, y se detuvo a la mitad para seguir leyendo.

"_Sobre el "Horcrux", la más malvada de las invenciones mágicas, no debemos ni hablar ni mencionar una dirección"_

_Lo anterior es la introducción a "La Magia más Diabólica", un libro de información sobre la supuesta magia oscura, basta leer la introducción del libro para darnos cuenta de lo ciego que puede llegar a ser el hombre cuando se lo propone, algunos magos mediocres y miedosos creen que pueden hacer desaparecer las cosas simplemente porque niegan su existencia, negar la información no es sólo estúpido sino contraproducente, a la larga funciona sólo como incentivo, no es justo ocultar la verdad simplemente porque ésta no es buena o porque nos da miedo escucharla. _

_Un Horcrux es un fragmento de alma contenida en un recipeinte distinto del cuerpo, es usado por los magos que desean obtener inmortalidad, se dice que la magia del Horcrux es la "más malvada" porque para lograrla se debe dividir el alma y de acuerdo con los prejuicios heredados esto sólo puede lograrse a través del asesinato deliberado de otro ser humano. _

_Fue Herpo el Loco el primer mago que experimentó con esta clase de magia, ya hemos mencionado a Herpo en el primer capítulo de este libro como el creado del basilisco así que no es necesario volver a hablar de este mago. Pasemos por lo tanto a analizar el asunto del Horcrux. _

_De entrada me parece que quien realmente crea que ésta es la peor clase de magia que puede realizar el mago tiene que ser alguien o muy ingenuo, o muy hipócrita. O muy estúpido, pero ya hemos visto que alcanzar niveles altos de este estado es absurdamente fácil. _

_Bien, empecemos por el principio, el deseo de inmortalidad no es nada nuevo para los hombres y ciertamente no es ningún crimen, está en nuestra naturaleza el buscar ser los dueños de nuestra vida, el tener absoluto control sobre nuestro cuerpo. El Horcrux es una herramienta que, si no es perfecta, al menos sí es efectiva. _

_Es principalmente la fragmentación del alma lo que causa tanto espanto pero recordemos algo importante: somos magos no muggles cristianos, no tenemos Dios ni dueño, nuestra alma es nuestra para hacer con ella lo que queramos, es parte de nosotros, de nuestro cuerpo; se equivocan los que creen que dividir el alma es destruirla, no es así, simple aritmética: dos mitades siguen haciendo un entero. _

_Respecto al tema del alma quiero hacer unas observaciones, comparto la opinión de que dividir el alma es un asunto peligroso pero no es porque sea prejuicioso o intolerante sino por otra razón, el acto de colocar una fracción de nuestra alma en un recipiente implica algo mucho más complejo, no es la división del alma la que debería preocuparnos sino la división entre alma y cuerpo, ¿qué quiere decir esto? Que el cuerpo puede sobrevivir sin un alma, un alma puede sobrevivir sin el cuerpo siempre y cuando esté contenida en un sustituto, un tercer elemento ligado a este problema es el asunto de la personalidad, del Yo, una vez dividido el cuerpo del alma ¿quién es el "yo"?_

_A la mayoría de la gente le aterra la simple idea de dividir el alma, sin embargo la unión de almas entre dos amantes es percibida como un acto "sublime", yo no veo ninguna diferencia entre uno y otro, en ambos actos se altera el estado original del alma. _

_Pasemos al asunto del asesinato, todavía me sorprende que siga existiendo gente con la convicción tonta de que el asesinato es el peor crimen que pueda cometer el ser humano, quien piense así es porque nunca ha visto los horrores que plagan la historia de la "civilización", todos ellos perpetrados por el hombre y en muchos casos por hombres "buenos". _

_El asesinato va de mano con nuestro instinto por la supervivencia, somos predadores, no hay nada más que decir al respecto, quien no lo entienda es un hipócrita y un imbécil. _

_Una observación: es natural que un hombre en una isla desierta que debe escoger entre morir lentamente de hambre o matar a otro hombre y alimentarse con su carne, escoja vivir. Nos horrorizamos, no por el canibalismo, sino por las circunstancias que lo hacen necesario. _

_Después de este breve análisis del Horcrux, lo único que queda es el debate moral, la Moralidad es relativa, para mi es algo demasiado fácil, lo único inmoral es aquello que le hace daño a mi propio cuerpo, todo depende de lo qué es moral para ti y qué no lo es, no hay por qué vivir bajo el código de los hipócritas, yo, al menos, soy honesto. Mis argumentos son lógicamente válidos si bien pudieran parecer éticamente erróneos según los estándares del ministerio. _

_Para algunos, el Horcrux es magia diabólica, para otros, es la cura contra la mortalidad, para mí es una forma de alargar la vida, un mago que ha hecho un Horcrux no morirá siempre y cuando el Horcrux permanezca a salvo lo cual es imposible de garantizar al cien por ciento pues hay formas de destruir esa porción de alma contenido en un recipiente, no puedo decir que el Horcrux garantice inmortalidad, es simplemente un seguro, un "por si acaso". _

_Sólo cuando encontremos la forma de volver nuestro Horcrux inmortal podremos decir que hemos vencido a la muerte. _

- ¿Qué lees?- interrumpió Hermione.

- Kama sutra para elfos-domésticos- mintió Tom seriamente y sin dificultad.

- Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de que sólo un elfo te haría caso- dijo Hermione sin censurar sus palabras, normalmente no era tan vil con lo que decía, había aprendido a controlar su sarcasmo por miedo a lastimar los sentimientos de Harry o de iniciar una pelea con Ron, quien sabía burlarse de los demás pero no soportaba que se burlaran de él.

- No estés resentida Granger, lo nuestro no habría funcionado de todas formas- dijo Tom, el libro lo había puesto de buen humor.

- Tendré que vivir con el dolor- comentó con fuerte sarcasmo la castaña.

- Siempre queda el suicidio, es la forma más sincera de autocrítica que un gryffindor podría lograr- dijo Tom guardando el libro en la bolsa interior de capa.

- Ryddle paga eso- exigió Hermione al ver que el Slytherin se alejaba.

- Tú tienes mi dinero- se excusó Tom sin voltear a verla.

Hermione sacó dos sickles del pequeño saco de dinero y los dejó sobre la pila de libros, no tenía tiempo de preguntar el precio, Ryddle se le estaba escapando.

- Ryddle, déjame ver el libro- pidió Hermione regresándole su pequeño saco de dinero.

- ¿Por qué? Tú nunca me dejas ver tus libros- se negó Tom recordando todas las veces que la castaña le había gritado "Ryddle deja eso".

Hermione se dio cuenta de que era cierto pero fue salvada de un momento incómodo por una bruja de túnica estrambótica que se acercó a los dos chicos.

- Jóvenes, les leo su fortuna, adivino su futuro, le señalo el camino, los aconsejo en su viaje- ofreció la mujer.

Tom pareció interesado pero Hermione no pudo evitar un feo gesto de burla y condescendencia.

- Tendrá que perdonarla, es una escéptica- explicó Tom a la adivina.

- Ya lo sé- dijo la mujer.

Hermione resistió las ganas de preguntarle si eso se lo había dicho su tercer ojo.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó la adivina señalando su tienda.

Tom asintió y comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar, Hermione lo siguió de mala gana, al entrar a la tienda la castaña se quedó cerca de la salida y observó el lugar con interés y un poco de miedo, esperaba encontrar algo parecido al salón de clases de Trelawny pero el lugar parecía más bien la guarida de las brujas del aquelarre.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la castaña señalando una mesa.

- Intestinos- respondió la mujer.

Una expresión de disgusto se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione pero no salió de la tienda.

Tom se sentó en espera de que la adivina dijera algo interesante pero al parecer la mujer estaba más interesada en Hermione que en él.

- Señorita- llamó la mujer.

Hermione suspiró y decidió que saldrían más rápido del lugar si cooperaba, la adivina sacó su bolsa de runas y procedió a hacer su oficio.

- Uno de ustedes dos, o tal vez los dos, son importantes, el por qué no es claro, el futuro es incierto pero el horizonte sigue siendo el mismo, sólo queda esperar que el tiempo juegue su parte y el camino será mostrado- informó la mujer como si sus palabras tuvieran sentido.

- Las posibilidades solían ser visibles hasta hace dos ciclos cuando el camino comenzó a cambiar, ya nada es claro, el resultado es el mismo pero el viaje se ha complicado- continuó la adivina mirando a Hermione.

- ¿Qué?- interrumpió Tom aburrido.

- Ha iniciado el viaje, la trayectoria no es clara pero el peregrino no retrocederá- explicó la mujer -Hay un destino- terminó viendo a los dos jóvenes a los ojos.

La adivina permaneció en silencio algunos minutos, tantos que Hermione comenzó a ponerse de pie para salir huyendo del lugar pero antes de que pudiera darse a la fuga la mujer fijó su mirada nuevamente en ella.

- El tiempo fluye y es siempre cambiante, si puede ir hacia adelante no hay razón para que lo contrario no sea posible. Como una madeja de hilo, no es lineal, se enrolla sobre sí mismo, el eterno retorno- explicó la mujer.

- ¿Hay forma de deshacer lo que ha pasado?¿De regresar al camino que hasta hace un año era visible?- preguntó Hermione comenzando a entender a la adivina.

- No, en este nuevo viaje esa variable nunca fue una posibilidad, tu pasado se perdió en el futuro, tu mañana sucedió ayer- informó la bruja.

Hermione salió de la tienda de la adivina sin esperar a escuchar el resto de lo que tuviera que decir, había pasado lo que temía, su estancia en el pasado había cambiado el futuro.

La castaña se sentó afuera de tienda para esperar al Slytherin, finalmente el chico salió varios minutos después.

- Te habla- le informó Tom a la chica, aun estaba distraído con lo que bruja le había dicho.

Hermione dudó algunos segundos pero finalmente se puso de pie y entró nuevamente a ver a la adivina.

- La mente se rehúsa a ver lo que el corazón ya sabe- murmuró la mujer observando un runa que hablaba de la castaña.

- ¿Está segura de que… - comenzó Hermione ignorando las palabras de la mujer.

- Sí, tú también lo estás, porque es tan claro toma tiempo comprenderlo y aceptarlo- interrumpió la bruja, Hermione sabía que era cierto.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- inquirió la castaña, no podía creer que le estaba pidiendo consejos a una adivina.

- Continuar el viaje, tú camino se hará visible y tendrás que decidir, igual que él- aseguró la brujo viendo hacia la salida, hacia Tom.

- ¿Decidir qué?- preguntó la chica.

- Los opuestos son idénticos en naturaleza y distintos en grado, los opuestos pueden ser reconciliados porque los extremos se tocan en un infinito círculo; los contrarios en cambio tendrán que ser enemigos por el resto de los ciclos, si hubiera una reconciliación, si cualquiera de los dos bandos cediera al otro, la armonía se rompería, no habría más balance, deben contraponerse porque si no, destruirían la existencia- explicó la adivina.

- ¿Podré regresar al futuro?-. No pudo evitar preguntarlo, debía estar demente, ni siquiera creía en la Adivinación.

- El futuro fue ayer, es hoy y será mañana- respondió la mujer.

- Que útil- murmuró Hermione.

- No es aconsejable regresar por el mismo camino, lo único que se lograría sería avanzar en dirección contraria; la distancia ente dos puntos lejanos es más corta de lo que el cerebro piensa- explicó la adivina, o al menos trató.

- ¿Volveré a ver a Harry y a Ron?¿A mis padres?- inquirió Hermione, qué importaba que la tipa fuera un fraude, sólo quería escuchar algo positivo, luego tendría tiempo de recordar que la Adivinación sólo sirve para perezosos y mitómanos.

- Hay vida en la muerte, nada se pierde definitivamente, todo tiene una forma de renacer y regresar, entre más cambian las cosas más se quedan igual, no temas el cambio, no desesperes, la desesperación es una enfermedad autosuficiente que destruye desde adentro- aconsejó la bruja.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Hermione hastiada con la entrevista.

- Una última cosa: el ave que vuela contra el viento cae irremediablemente. El necio pelea contra la naturaleza, el sabio la manipula. Acepta lo que no puedes cambiar, si el enemigo es más fuerte usa su propia fuerza en su contra, no pelees en vano- concluyó la adivina.

Hermione se puso de pie y salió de la tienda sin siquiera preguntar cuánto debía, en su opinión la bruja ni siquiera les había dicho nada importante.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- inquirió Tom en cuanto salió la castaña.

- No te importa. ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó a su vez la castaña.

- No te importa- respondió Tom.

Hermione se preguntó si a eso se refería la mujer, ¿opuestos o contrarios? Tal vez ni uno ni lo otro.

- Ryddle, ¿qué le hiciste a tus ojos?- preguntó Hermione, había notado desde el primer día que el color no era el mismo.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó Tom a su vez.

- Me refiero a ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué cambiaste el color?- insistió Hermione, no es que le importara pero necesitaba saber las cosas.

- Porque quise- respondió Tom hastiado y se fue antes de que la castaña pudiera abrir la boca otra vez.

--

--

--

Un nuevo capítulo a sólo dos días del anterior, pero no se mal acotumbren, el siguiente va a tardar un poco.

En la última parte (la de la adivina) hay algunas ideas inspiradas en el kybalión, la parte sobre el libro de Magia oscura y horcruxes la inventé y admito que fue muy divertido buscarle defectos a la invención de JKR.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Los menhires habían estado ahí por miles de años, la naturaleza había comenzado a jugar su parte a tal grado que las piedras apenas eran visibles, los magos habían dejado de visitar el lugar hacía más de veinte siglos, sólo gracias a la magia natural del lugar se habían podido conservar las piedras en su posición original.

- ¿Estas seguro de que es aquí?- preguntó Hermione a Evan Rosier viendo alrededor del lugar con interés, no era algo fácil, la luna estaba oculta esa noche y la única luz provenía de sus varitas.

- Obvio que no- respondió Evan tratando de ocultar sus nervios, estaban en el bosque prohibido a mitad de la noche, podía escuchar los innumerables ruidos y murmullos de todas las criaturas mágicas que habitaban el lugar, que suerte que tenía a Hermione para protegerlo.

Evan nunca antes había ido al lugar pero sabía de su existencia gracias a sus frecuentes visitas a la biblioteca del ministerio.

- Evan ven aquí- ordenó Hermione que se había acercado a inspeccionar uno de los menhires.

El mago caminó hacía la chica y se agachó a inspeccionar lo que había captado su interés, la piedra estaba labrada con runas.

- Son runas- murmuró Hermione impresionada con lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que el lugar hubiera permanecido olvidado por tanto tiempo.

- Es aquí- declaró Evan, Hermione asintió silenciosamente.

Habían encontrado el lugar que los ayudaría a regresar a su propia época, si la teoría que habían desarrollado era correcta, entonces podrían usar las runas para abrir un portal tiempo-espacio, su magia combinada jamás sería suficiente para hacerlo, para eso necesitaban el antiguo templo druídico.

- Sí, pero vamos a tener que esperar hasta el solsticio de verano- declaró Hermione resignada, el solsticio caía el 21 de junio y apenas era diciembre.

- Regresemos al castillo entonces- dijo Evan.

Hermione hizo un rápido hechizo para copiar las runas de los menhires en un pergamino, la traducción sería complicada y apenas tendría el tiempo suficiente para entenderla y desarrollar el hechizo que les permitiera manipular la magia de los menhires.

- ¿Recuerdas el camino?- preguntó Evan tratando de encontrar el sendero por el que habían llegado, él había dejado señas a la largo del camino pero de nada le servirían sino podía encontrar el sendero original.

- No, pero traje el mapa- respondió Hermione sacando de su sudadera (la misma con la que había llegado del futuro) una versión mejorada del mapa de los merodeadores.

- Eso es trampa- murmuró Evan viendo con desconfianza los complicados hechizos que Hermione había puesto sobre el mapa a modo de contraseña.

Hermione ignoró las críticas de Evan y comenzó a buscar el camino más conveniente, había gastado meses infructíferos tratando de duplicar el mapa de los merodeadores en vano, finalmente, en un momento de desesperación y molestia entró a la Sala de los Requerimientos pensando en el dichosos mapa y fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio en medio de la habitación exactamente lo que había intentado crear, un mapa de Hogwarts.

- Por aquí- señaló la chica caminando en dirección contraria de la que habían llegado.

Evan pensó en protestar pero la castaña ya había comenzado a avanzar, la espesura del bosque y la oscuridad de la noche hicieron el camino más largo de lo normal, finalmente, cuando Evan comenzó a dudar de la habilidad de Hermione para leer un mapa, llegaron a una parte del castillo que ninguno de los dos había visto antes.

- ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó Evan observando con curiosidad el lugar, no parecía haber entrada, ni siquiera una ventana, era un muro, posiblemente una parte del muro posterior del castillo, como esa parte estaba rodeada por el bosque nadie había ido por ahí en siglos.

- Por aquí debe haber una entrada secreta a las mazmorras- respondió Hermione buscando con su varita algún pasadizo secreto en la pared.

- ¿Te refieres a las mismas mazmorras en donde vive Tom Ryddle?- preguntó Evan sospechosamente.

Hermione arrugó su entrecejo al escuchar el tono de Evan.

- Sí, además de los cientos de slytherins que también viven ahí- respondió Hermione esperando un nuevo comentario de Evan al respecto.

- Y que no este momento no están porque es navidad- agregó Evan entornando sus ojos.

- ¿Evan cuál es tu punto?- preguntó Hermione irritada con el mago.

- ¿Son amigos?- preguntó Evan seriamente.

- ¡No!- exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

Evan se limitó a observar a Hermione con una ceja en alto, la chica había sido demasiado presurosa y vehemente en su respuesta.

- Evan, no soy ingenua, no confío en Ryddle y no dudo de su maldad, pero tienes que admitir que nos ha ayudado bastante en los últimos meses- se defendió Hermione a sí misma y al Slytherin.

La última semana de vacaciones Tom Ryddle había descubierto la amplia investigación de Hermione sobre la posibilidad de viajar al futuro por medio de aperturas en el espacio-tiempo, cuando Hermione descubrió que sus apuntes habían desaparecido acudió presurosa a confrontar al Slytherin pero él se negó a devolver los pergaminos hasta no haber entendido hasta el último cálculo artimántico y hasta la más insignificante runa.

Le llevó dos semanas a Tom revisar toda la información que Hermione había recabado con la ayuda de Evan y comprobar sus operaciones matemáticas, pero aún cuando hubo terminado con los pergaminos no parecía estar en la disposición de devolverlos, Hermione tuvo que hacer uso del plan que el Trío Dorado puso en acción en segundo año para infiltrarse en territorio enemigo, afortunadamente esta vez las castaña escogió el cabello correcto; disfrazada de Uzziel Yaxley, Hermione entró al dormitorio masculino de Slytherin y logró deshacer los hechizos oscuros que Tom usaba para asegurar su cosas.

La gran confrontación que siguió conmocionó al cuerpo estudiantil y catedrático, el duelo no duró mucho pero lo que faltó en duración se recompensó con intensidad, ocurrió cerca del lago en donde Hermione había salido a leer, todo el día había estado alerta a sabiendas de que Tom Ryddle descubriría que algo faltaba en su baúl, así que el hechizo que le llegó por la espalda no la tomó por sorpresa.

Lo que sí la sorprendió fue la expresión de Tom Ryddle, esperaba ver ira y odio en su rostro pero en vez de eso se encontró con una expresión relajada y divertida, anticipatoria, su media sonrisa presente y reluciente.

Hermione no se dejó distraer por los hoyuelos del Slytherin y no tardó en responder al maleficio, rápidamente se encontraron rodeados de varios espectadores, el nuevo Premio Anual intentó intervenir pero fue rápidamente silenciado por la varita de Tom, pronto llegó el profesor de Astronomía que había estado trabajando cerca de ahí y puso fin al duelo.

Los duelistas llegaron a un acuerdo en la enfermería cuando Tom le demostró a Hermione que algunas de sus traducciones estaban erróneas y sus problemas mal planteados, "Granger tu mayor problema es tu cosmovisión newtoniana…"se quejó Tom y prosiguió a recontar todas las fallas de la castaña; "… sin mencionar que tu cabello necesita su propio medio de transporte" terminó el Slytherin.

Afortunadamente Hermione fue capaz de discernir entre todo lo que dijo Tom y pudo dejar de lado sus comentarios personales, al final Hermione aceptó escuchar las ideas de Tom y los dos habían estado trabajando juntos desde entonces.

- No, te ha ayudado a ti- corrigió Evan de mal humor.

- Y al ayudarme a mí, nos ha ayudado a los dos, porque _tú_ no sirves de mucho- argumentó la castaña sin interrumpir su búsqueda del pasadizo secreto, Evan había pasado los últimos meses ausente pero aunque hubiera estado presente no habría sido de mucha ayuda, sus conocimientos de aritmancia y runas eran, en el mejor de los casos, ambiguos, y sabía de matemáticas y física tanto como sabía de computación.

- ¿Qué diría Harry si te viera fraternizando con el asesino de sus padres?- preguntó Evan, había llegado a la conclusión de que el problema de Hermione era su inhabilidad de ver a Tom Ryddle como Lord Voldemort.

Hermione palideció un poco y le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Evan, lamentablemente no hizo el efecto deseado porque la oscuridad de la noche no lo permitió.

- Sé cuando alguien está tratando de manipularme Evan- dijo Hermione molesta con su amigo, no podía creer estuviera tratando de hacerla sentir culpable.- Y además ni siquiera sabemos si eso sigue siendo cierto-.

- Tienes razón, podría ser peor porque ahora sabe muchas más cosas de las que antes sabía, le estás dando información muy importante- advirtió Evan.

- Eso no importa, cuando nos vayamos tú le vas a borrar todo lo que sabe de nosotros- le recordó la castaña.

- Te has inmiscuido tanto en su vida que eso ya no va a ser posible sin borrar de su memoria todo el año pasado y este- la regañó Evan.

- ¿Yo? Fue él quien se metió conmigo- se defendió Hermione indignada, ¿por qué siempre era su culpa?

- Porque tú se lo permitiste- refutó Evan queriendo hacer enojar a la castaña, placer sádico.

La castaña no decepcionó, sus ojos centellearon y su magia reaccionó instantáneamente, la luz de su varita comenzó a crecer hasta iluminar claramente el lugar en que estaban, el castillo respondió a la magia de la castaña y el pasadizo secreto que había estado buscando se activó, el suelo sobre el que estaban se abrió y cayeron precipitadamente, una nube de polvo comenzó a formarse a su alrededor y la tierra volvió a cerrarse dejándoles debajo.

- ¿Es esto lo que buscabas?- preguntó Evan entre estornudos al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo.

- Sí- respondió Hermione mirando alrededor y olvidándose de su molestia con Evan.

- ¿Por dónde ahora?- interrogó el mago viendo alrededor, la luz de la varita de Hermione era suficiente para iluminar bien el lugar, estaban en lo que parecían ser túneles subterráneos, habían varias direcciones.

Hermione consultó su mapa una vez más – Por aquí- indicó señalando uno de los tantos túneles que había.

El túnel no era largo, después de pocos metros llegaron al final del camino, Hermione sacó su varita y la pared se abrió permitiéndoles el paso, salieron al mismo pasillo que llevaba a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

En cuanto estuvieron en territorio conocido Evan se transformó en gato y continuó caminando junto a los pies de Hermione quien no estaba demasiado preocupada por estar infringiendo las reglas, la seguridad era bastante relajada, el celador actual de Hogwarts era un amable, lento y ciego anciano que confiaba en la disciplina estudiantil y no veía la necesidad de merodear los pasillos en busca de rebeldes adolescentes.

Hermione observó rápidamente el mapa en busca del algún insomne que estuviera despierto, se quejó por lo bajo al ver el punto de Tom Ryddle vagar por todo el segundo piso, podía tomar otro camino y evitar a la peste de Slytherin pero tenía un mal presentimiento porque sabía que en el segundo piso se encontraba el baño de Myrtle, claro que aún no era el baño de Myrtle aunque la chica de carne y hueso pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí.

Evan se distrajo con un ratón y se fue detrás del animal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El niño harapiento se levantó del suelo en donde había estado recostado, asustado por la oscuridad se dirigió al hilo de luz que entraba por la ventana gracias a la iluminación de la luna, el pequeño miró alrededor tratando de reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba pero no reconoció nada.

De repente escuchó voces cercanas que lo llevaron a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, una de las voces pertenecía a un hombre, era una voz fuerte y emitía alegres tonos, Tom quería conocer al dueño de la voz.

- ¡Ábranme!- exclamó el pequeño Tom dando fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Pero nadie hizo caso del niño, la puerta permaneció cerrada y nadie atendió a los gritos cada vez más desesperados de Tom.

El niño intentó asomarse por el resquicio de la puerta y logró ver parte de la escena que acontecía del otro lado, sólo lo pudo ver de espaldas pero Tom lo reconoció inconscientemente, era el hombre de la voz, su padre: Tom Ryddle, estaba sentado al frente de una gran mesa decorada con varios platillos, junto a él estaba sentada una mujer rubia y sonriente, también habían dos niños que sólo podía ver de perfil.

Al ver los abrigos de los niños Tom se dio cuenta de que tenía frío y comenzó a temblar, al ver la apetitosa comida que los comensales se llevaban a la boca Tom se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, al ver la clara luz de las lámparas que iluminaba la escena familiar Tom recordó que tenía miedo de la oscuridad y su temblar se intensificó.

El niño volvió a tocar a la puerta pero esta vez despacio, sus nudillos apenas lograron hacer contacto con la madera, nada pasó, Tom se asomó una vez más por la puerta y al comprobar que nada había cambiado del otro lado se alejó al rincón más oscuro del lugar, ya no quería salir, la luz iluminaría sus harapos y su esquelético cuerpo, prefería el anonimato de la sombría habitación, en la oscuridad nadie lo veía y podía esconder sus imperfecciones y su debilidad, se quedaría en la oscuridad para siempre.

De repente un fuerte vendaval abrió la venta y en el silbar del viento Tom escuchó la voz de su madre; aterrado, el niño cerró los ojos, era su madre que venía a regañarlo por haberla matado y por no ser capaz de hacerse querer por su padre, era su madre, su madre_ muerta_…

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle despertó con miedo y con el corazón acelerado.

El Slytherin tomó largas bocanadas de aire para intentar calmarse, los ronquidos de Lestrange le recordaron que se encontraba en el dormitorio de Slytherin y no en una habitación oscura. Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó Tom se levantó precipitadamente y se vistió, era imperativo que saliera cuanto antes de la cama y la habitación, distraerse con algo, si no, corría el peligro de comenzar a recordar cada detalle de la pesadilla.

Así que Tom suprimió sin mucho esfuerzo ese mal sueño quedándose tan sólo con la única emoción que le serviría: el odio al padre.

Salió de la Sala Común y caminó por la oscuridad de las mazmorras con seguridad, se dejó guiar por el basilisco que murmuraba palabras en pársel, era su forma de guiar al heredero, llegó al segundo piso y comenzó su propio monólogo en la misma lengua, el basilisco no lo podría escuchar pero eso no le preocupaba a Tom, pronto encontraría la entrada, sabía que estaba en el piso correcto.

El Slytherin sacó su varita para buscar entradas secretas en todo el segundo piso, dio dos vueltas por el lugar sin encontrar nada interesante y finalmente decidió buscar en los salones y las habitaciones del piso, incluso estuvo a punto de entrar al baño de mujeres cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo.

- Ryddle, ¿a dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó Hermione Granger.

Tom maldijo en párcel y volteó a confrontar a la castaña, un casi imperceptible rubor coloreó sus mejillas al ser sorprendido en el extraño de acto de entrar al baño de niñas pero el Slytherin pudo controlarse.

- Voy al baño Granger- respondió Tom.

- Ese es de mujeres- apuntó la castaña sabelotodo.

- No soy sexista, creo en la igualdad de sexos, debemos ser radicales- declaró Tom con su media sonrisa.

- Ryddle, pocas veces en mi vida he conocido a tipos tan machistas y misóginos como tú- dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos frente al Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué me difamas? No soy machista, soy prepotente, no por ser hombre sino por ser más fuerte e inteligente; no soy misógino, desprecio a todos por igual sin importar de qué género sean- se defendió Tom.

- Claro, disculpa, olvidaba tu racismo igualitario- concedió la castaña con sarcasmo.

- Exacto, no es justo _no_ despreciar a los hombres sólo por tener pene- explicó Tom su posición.

- Ryddle, ¿por qué querías entrar al baño de niñas?- interrogó la castaña decidida a no dejarse distraer por el chico.

- Es obvio Granger, quería usar la facilidades, ¿qué a ti nunca te dan ganas de orinar? No hay baños de hombres en este piso, son la seis de la mañana y estamos de vacaciones, no creí que alguien me vería; pero claro, no se me ocurrió pensar en tu inoportuna presencia, y hablando de ti, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?- dijo Tom tratando de sonar convincente.

- Vine al baño Ryddle, así que si me disculpas…- respondió la chica haciendo al slytherin a un lado para entrar al baño.

Antes de que Tom pudiera protestar Hermione le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Tom maldijo pero no intentó abrir la puerta, ya tendría oportunidad de explorar el estúpido baño, se recargó en la puerta decidido a esperar a la castaña, estaba seguro de que la chica tenía otra razón para estar merodeando por el castillo tan temprano.

Pasaron varios minutos pero el chico permaneció en su lugar, cuando la puerta se abrió Tom se tambaleó en el umbral y fue Hermione la que impidió su caída.

- Granger, ¿qué te llevó tanto tiempo?- se quejó el Slytherin.

- Ryddle, gracias por esperarme pero no necesito escolta- dijo la castaña cerrando la puerta del baño para evitar que el chico intentara entrar.

- Creí que las mujeres sólo iban al baño en manada, y como tú no tienes una… tan antisocial tú- dijo Tom.

- Ryddle es conmovedor tu interés en mi vida social pero lo creas o no, puedo ir al baño yo solita- respondió Hermione con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y qué tiene este baño que no tengan los otros?- preguntó Tom.

- Retretes acolchonados, Ryddle- mintió la sarcástica chica.

- ¿En serio? Tengo que ver eso- dijo Tom dándose la vuelta para intentar regresar al baño.

- Ryddle, ¿cuál es tu obsesión con el estúpido baño?- preguntó Hermione deteniendo al Slytherin.

- Esa una pregunta privada Granger, es entre el baño y yo- evadió Tom.

- Me alegra que tengas amigos tan íntimos Ryddle- se burló la chica.

- Tan íntimos que me levanté a la seis de la mañana para venir a verlo, ¿cuál es tu excusa?- preguntó el chico.

- Yo siempre madrugo Ryddle- respondió Hermione.

- Granger, eres cada vez mejor en el fino arte de mentir, lo admito, pero la próxima vez recuerda lo bien que te conozco. Pasé contigo parte del verano, dormimos en recámaras contiguas, a veces eran las diez de la mañana y tú seguías roncando- acusó el Slytherin.

- Yo no ronco, y si me levantaba tarde era porque me acostaba tarde- se defendió la castaña.

- Y ayer estuvimos hasta tarde en la biblioteca- le recordó Tom con una sonrisa, la estaba acorralando, había tomado interés en la investigación de la castaña, no porque quisiera ayudarla a regresar a su época, sino porque era un buen estimulo intelectual, y en Hogwarts eso era raro para él.

La castaña casi gruñó su exasperación con la insistencia del Slytherin.

- Está bien, no dormí en toda la noche, ¿feliz?- preguntó la castaña con molestia.

- ¿Por qué no?- insistió Tom en su interrogación.

- Ese es mi problema- respondió Hermione sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

- Uno de tantos- murmuró Tom.

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso Ryddle?- le reclamó la chica habiendo escuchado sus murmuraciones.

- Creo que fui claro- dijo Tom son su perversa sonrisa haciendo exasperar a la castaña.

- Me voy, no puedo lidiar contigo tan temprano sin antes haber desayunado- indicó Hermione e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

El Slytherin no le prestó atención y continuó su camino, lo único buena de haberse encontrado a la castaña era que había logrado olvidar completamente su pesadilla.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Era una chica de baja estatura, usaba lentes y tenía cabello negro que llevaba en dos coletas, actualmente estaba llorando en un rincón de la sala.

- ¿Myrtle?- le habló Hermione a la chica antes descrita.

- Hola Hermione- saludó Myrtle Loperbec tratando de sobreponerse.

- ¿Qué te hicieron ahora?- le preguntó al castaña sentándose a su lado.

- Hornby me dejó en la cama un sobre con pus de dragón- lloró Myrtle mostrándole a Hermione sus manos y su mejilla izquierda en donde habían comenzado a aparecer enormes granos de pus verde.

- Vamos a la enfermería- sugirió la castaña tomando a la chica del brazo para ayudarla a pararse.

- Creí que iba a poder pasar un día tranquilo, pero esa maldita vieja sigue molestándome, juro que un día de estos me voy a vengar de esa estúpida, se va a arrepentir de haberse metido conmigo, la muy idiota- afirmó Myrtle con ira en su voz chillona.

Hermione se limitó a seguir caminando rumbo a la enfermería, las explosiones bipolares de Myrtle no eran un bonito espectáculo, la pobre chica era el blanco de burlas de la casa de Ravenclaw, en especial de Olive Hornby, una bonita rubia de sangre pura, presuntuosa e insoportable, que se la pasaba burlándose de Myrtle. Era raro e incongruente que la casa de los que se suponía debían ser los más inteligentes, fuera la casa de los más vejatorios e inmaduros, si no era Myrtle, era Luna Lovegood, pero parecía ser que los Ravenclaws siempre alienaban a las personitas raras que no encajaban en su perfecto circulo social, los dejaban fuera sólo por ser diferentes, ¿y los muy hipócritas acusaban a Slytherin de prejuicio e intolerancia? Al menos en la casa de la serpiente no se volvían contra sus propios compañeros por atreverse a ser singulares.

En cuanto las manos y la cara de Myrtle regresaron a la normalidad ambas ravenclaws salieron de la enfermería rumbo a la biblioteca en dónde Hermione esperaba encontrar al molesto de Tom Ryddle para mostrarle uno de los pergaminos en donde copió las runas de los menhires.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que ella y Evan descubrieran el sitio de los menhires y la castaña aún no estaba cerca de descifrar el primero, las clases ya habían vuelto a comenzar lo cual le dejaba menos tiempo libre para trabajar en la decodificación, así que muy a su pesar le ofrecería el pergamino a Tom Ryddle.

Como si supiera que estaba siendo convocado por la castaña, Tom Ryddle se apareció con su escolta de slytherins ante las dos ravenclaws en cuanto estas doblaron una esquina.

- Ustedes dos son un auténtico espectáculo estético, barroca oposición de categorías; dime Loperbec, ¿haces un concienzudo esfuerzo para lograr esa apariencia o es natural? – preguntó Tom Ryddle a Myrtle simplemente para molestar a la castaña, de otra forma no veía el punto de rebajarse a burlarse de los nimios mediocres que caminaban en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Ya sé, Ryddle, que lo bello y lo sublime te extasían hasta la demencia pero trata de refrenar los halagos- mordió la castaña con su cortante voz.

- Me refería a lo feo y lo grotesco- corrigió Tom, en realidad había pensado en lo bello y lo cómico pero por supuesto no le iba a decir eso a la castaña.

Hermione volteó deliberadamente hacía Rahovar Lestrange y Samael Selwynn. – Ahí les habla Ryddle- dijo la castaña pasándoles el insulto sin ninguna dificultad.

Pero los slytherins, que nada entendían de categorías estéticas, no supieron exactamente cómo reaccionar, la fuerte carcajada que Tom emitió los convenció de que no había necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva y se limitaron a las medias sonrisas presuntuosas.

- Vamos Granger, tenemos cosas que hacer- indicó Tom separándose de sus lacayos – Ustedes reptiles, piérdanse- les ordenó.

Acostumbrados al trato que Tom Ryddle se dignaba a darles, los slytherins se fueron entre risas y murmuraciones.

- ¿Y Myrtle?- preguntó Hermione retóricamente al ver que la otra chica no estaba detrás de ella, ni siquiera notó en que momento se había ido.

- ¿Quién?- dijo Tom habiendo olvidado completamente a la chica que había insultado hacía un momento.

Hermione miró irritada al Slytherin pero decidió que no valía la pena quejarse, Myrtle pasaba por debajo del radar fácilmente, sólo algunos ravenclaws le ponía la atención suficiente para burlarse de ella.

- Olvídalo- cedió Hermione.

Tom ya lo había hecho.

- Ryddle, mira esto- ordenó Hermione alargándole el primero de los pergaminos que había copiado.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto Granger?- preguntó Tom escaneando superficialmente las runas, sería un traducción difícil y la anticipación brilló en sus ojos como lo había hecho en los de Hermione cuando estaba revisando los menhires.

- Me los mandó la Sra. Bagshot- mintió Hermione sin ninguna dificultad.

- ¿Cuándo?- cuestionó el Slytherin tratando de discernir si la castaña mentía o no, era cierto que habían formado una especie de acuerdo pero eso no quería decir que fueran amigos o siquiera aliados, simplemente habían sustituido las hostilidades por una competencia intelectual, eran colegas y rivales, siempre que alguno de los dos podía escaparse con algún dato importante de la investigación lo hacía sin remordimientos, por eso le sorprendía que la castaña le hubiera ofrecido el pergamino de runas.

- Llegó hace unas horas- respondió la castaña.

- Vamos- ordenó Tom cambiando de rumbo.

- ¿A dónde?- indagó Hermione.

- A tu santuario Granger- respondió el Slytherin, antes habían estado dirigidos rumbo al salón de requerimientos.

- Olvídalo Ryddle ya busqué en todos los libros de runas, ninguno tiene estas- declaró Hermione.

Tom pausó su caminar al escuchar eso.

- Llego hace unas horas y ya te dio tiempo de buscar en todos los libros de la biblioteca, que rápida eres Granger, o que mentirosa…- acusó Tom con su media sonrisa.

Hermione se maldijo mentalmente, ella sola se había delatado.

- ¿Realmente creíste que mi primera reacción después de recibir el pergamino fue entregártelo?- le preguntó Hermione con una ceja en alto ante la posible ingenuidad de Tom Ryddle.

- Sí Granger, quiero creer en tu integridad, disculpa si soy ingenuo- dijo Tom con sarcasmo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de responder con un comentario del mismo tipo cuando Walburga Black los interrumpió

- Tom, espera- llamó la chica que había estado caminando detrás de ellos.

El Slytherin no tenía pensado hacer caso del llamado pero Hermione lo detuvo del brazo y la chica Black les dio alcance.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Tom cortantemente, desde aquella vez en que intentó fomentar un duelo entre Hermione y Walburga, la Black creía que eran amigos o algo así.

Walburga no hizo caso del tono y le entregó a Tom un sobre.

- Es una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano, va a ser este fin de semana en Las Tres Escobas- informó la chica con presunción.

Tom tomó el sobre pero no se dignó a responder, no le gustaban los Black, si le preguntaran por qué, respondería que todos eran unos engreídos y mediocres magos dependientes de mami y papi, pero la verdad era que estaba celoso de ellos y los resentía porque tenían y eran todo lo que él no podía ser ni tener.

- Puedes traer a un invitado pero asegúrate de escoger bien- le advirtió Walburga mirando de soslayo a Hermione e indicando implícitamente que no quería ver a la castaña en la fiesta.

- Sé a quien llevar- sonrió Tom con malicia, había decidido que llevaría a la castaña sólo para causar alboroto y arruinar la dichosa fiesta.

- Bien, nos vemos ahí- dijo Walburga, antes de irse le dirigió a Hermione una mirada de desprecio.

La castaña por su parte, le dedicó una expresión de aburrimiento e indiferencia.

- Granger, si ya terminaste de hacerle ojitos a Black, vámonos- ordenó Tom maliciosamente.

- Es toda tuya Ryddle, no te pongas celoso- dijo la castaña con disgusto.

- No peleemos por mujeres Granger, ya sé que a ti, como ente que eres, te deben parecer criaturas extrañas pero lo mejor es ignorarlas- se burló Tom.

- Voy a tomar tu consejo, después de todo, el experto ignorante eres tú- comentó Hermione acerbamente.

- Tómalo, yo ni siquiera lo uso; y si mi ignorancia es lo que te preocupa, ¿por qué no…

- ¿Preocuparme? Ryddle no seas ególatra, lo único que me podría preocupar de ti…

- ¿Ególatra? ¿No es una palabra difícil para ti Granger? Limítate a tus monosílabos, no quiero que…

- ¿Difícil? Ryddle, comprendo que no sepas el significado pero no hay porque ponerse grosero, sólo pregúntame, ególatra es…

- ¡Jóvenes!- llamó su atención la voz de la bibliotecaria.

Hermione y Tom voltearon a ver sorprendidos a la dueña de la voz, sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado a la biblioteca entre interrupciones, gritos e insultos.

Tom no se inmutó, se acercó a la mujer y puso su encantadora sonrisa a trabajar con facilidad.

Hermione vio con disgusto y envidia la facilidad con que el Slytherin controlaba a la bibliotecaria, al terminar de hablar con ella, la mujer había olvidado su mal humor e incluso estaba sonriendo como adolescente idiotizada.

- Vamos – ordenó Tom a la castaña tomándola del brazo para guiarla rumbo a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué le dijiste Ryddle?- preguntó Hermione con desconfianza.

- No hagas preguntas- dijo el Slytherin crípticamente.

La bibliotecaria siguió con la mirada a los dos alumnos así que Hermione decidió guardar silencio temporalmente. Finalmente entraron a la sección prohibida y estuvieron a salvo de ojos indagadores.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Hermione acercándose a revisar los lomos de los libros, conocía la sección prohibida y los estantes que debía evitar, sabía que entre más se adentrara a la sección, más oscuros y llamativos se volvían los textos, por eso nunca había ido más allá del segundo estante.

- Por aquí- indicó Tom caminando entre los libreros.

Hermione lo siguió resistiendo las ganas de acercarse a los libros oscuros que llamaban seductoramente a su magia.

- No toques nada- le ordenó Tom al ver la mirada distraída de la castaña, sabía lo que le estaba pasando, la magia oscura de los libros estaba seduciendo a la magia de Hermione, Tom había cedido a la curiosidad y a la seducción las primeras veces pero pronto aprendió a controlarse.

Hermione asintió a lo que dijo Tom pero no se pudo resistir, su poder mágico había crecido en los últimos meses por lo que su involuntaria inclinación a la magia de los textos oscuros era mayor, inconscientemente su mano derecha comenzó a estirarse rumbo a uno de los libros, sólo lo iba a hojear unos momentos, por simple curiosidad, para ver de que se trababa, nada más iba a ver la portada y el índice, ni siquiera lo iba a leer…

- ¡Granger!- siseó Tom tomando lo mano derecha con que la castaña estuvo a punto tomar uno de los libros encuadernados con piel humana.

Hermione despertó de su ensueño y agitó sus rizos en un intento de aclarar su mente, no le gustó la forma en que Tom la estaba mirando, con interés y sospecha.

- Yo no fui- murmuró débilmente la castaña para sí misma.

- No, entonces seguro fui yo- le dijo Tom con sarcasmo, -camina- le ordenó al tiempo que le cedía su lugar para que caminara enfrente de él, colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de la castaña para asegurarse de que la chica no se perdiera ni entre los estantes ni en los libros.

- Ryddle, no quiero estar aquí- se quejó Hermione viendo alrededor con desconfianza.

- Ya casi llegamos- le aseguró Tom, extrañamente no mentía.

- ¿Qué estamos buscando?- preguntó Hermione.

- Esto-. Tom detuvo a Hermione por la cintura y tomó un libro que estaba en la parte baja del estante, la portada era indescriptible, sólo decía _Runas druídicas_.

- Camina- ordenó el Slytherin alejando el libro de las manos de la chica.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Hermione.

Impaciente, Tom tomó el brazo de la castaña y la jaló por los estantes, Hermione, por supuesto comenzó a quejarse pero no intentó liberarse de la garras del Slytherin, justo en medio del sección prohibida, rodeada de estantes con libros oscuros, había una cómoda sala de lectura.

Hermione vio la mesas y las sillas sorprendida, _Hogwarts, la historia_, no mencionaba que hubiera un sala de lectura en la sección prohibida.

Tom se acercó a una mesa y sacó el pergamino que Hermione le había entregado.

- Ryddle, ¿cómo sabías de este libro?- indagó la castaña hojeando el mencionado texto, ahí estaban las extrañas runas que Hermione no había podido traducir.

- Saoithoúlacht fue una bruja que se dedicó a estudiar runas durante el siglo IV, los romanos habían prohibido la magia druídica, Saoithoúlacht fue detenida y asesinada, sus libros quemados, sólo quedó una copia en Irlanda de la cual se hicieron más copias pero como muchos otros autores, quedó en el olvido, se consideró un bruja oscura mientras vivió y nadie se tomó la molestia de revisar sus obras- explicó Tom.

- Ryddle, este libro está en gaélico- se quejó Hermione.

- Ya lo sé Granger- dijo Tom quitándole el libro a Hermione para compararlo con el pergamino que tenía.

- ¿En dónde está lo demás?- preguntó Ryddle al darse cuenta de que faltaba información en el pergamino.

- ¿De qué hablas? Eso es todo- mintió Hermione, no estaba dispuesta a darle todos los pergaminos al Slytherin.

- No, faltan. Dámelos- ordenó el Slytherin beligerante.

- Eso es todo lo que me envió la Sra. Bagshot- se defendió Hermione.

- Está bien, quédate lo demás por el momento, pero me los vas tener que mostrar tarde o temprano- le advirtió Tom.

- Ryddle, por última vez, no tengo nada más- repitió la castaña con vehemente convicción.

Tom la ignoró y comenzó a tomar apuntes.

- Vámonos de aquí- ordenó la castaña después de unos segundos.

- No les hagas caso- aconsejó el Slytherin.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Hermione tratando de sonar despreocupada.

- Los libros te están llamando- adivinó Tom viendo a la chica a los ojos, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo porque él también lo sentía, era el poder de la magia.

- ¿Qué no se supone que tú eres un maguito oscuro en entrenamiento? ¿Por qué me estás advirtiendo?- preguntó la castaña.

- A mi no me importa lo que puedas hacer con esos libros Granger, o lo qué te pueda pasar; pero si realmente estás interesada en las artes oscuras tienes que empezar correctamente, si vas y abres el primero que se te ocurra sin estar lista, vas a liberar la magia del libro y a mí no me van a dejar entrar a la sección prohibida otra vez- explicó el slytherin sus egoístas motivos.

- Por un momento creí que te preocupabas por mí- comentó Hermione fingiendo alivio.

- Sigue soñando- murmuró el slytherin con su media sonrisa.

Hermione tomó el pergamino de runas y sacó los apuntes que había hecho con anterioridad, el slytherin continuó trabajando pero se aseguró de tener a la castaña en su dirección visual, no se quería arriesgar a que la ravenclaw fuera a los estantes a satisfacer su curiosidad.

Tom había pasado demasiado tiempo en la sección prohibida, por eso estaba acostumbrando al llamado de los libros, afortunadamente tenía una fuerte disciplina y un inquebrantable autocontrol, llegaría el día en que pudiera abrir cada uno de los libros oscuros que había allí, pero todavía no.

La castaña había resistido más de lo que Tom pensaba, sabía que muchos de sus lacayos habían cedido a los textos, la última ocasión Malfoy casi había sido poseído por uno de lo autores que dejaron su huella en su obra, era por eso que prefería no llevarlos a la sección prohibida, eran débiles e impacientes, en cambio Granger tenía más autocrontrol a pesar de que la magia la llamaba con más fuerza que a los otros slytherins, eso es algo que había sorprendido a Tom al entrar a la sección prohibida, podía sentir el alboroto mágico en el ambiente por la presencia de la chica.

- ¿Quieres abrir un libro Granger?- preguntó Tom después de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¡No!- respondió vehemente la castaña, casi se había olvidados de que estaban rodeados de magia oscura, casi.

- ¿Segura?- tentó Tom.

- Totalmente- aseguró Hermione.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo? ¿O simplemente porque es malo y va contra las reglas?- se burló Tom.

- Ryddle, no me da vergüenza admitir que las Artes Oscuras me dan miedo y las encuentro repugnantes- se explicó la castaña sabelotodo.

- Te dan miedo y se te hacen repugnantes porque sabes que no las podrías resistir- contradijo el slytherin.

- Hay cosas que no se deberían estudiar, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario- dijo la castaña.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Tom.

- Porque causan daño Ryddle- respondió Hermione como si fuera obvio, para ella lo era.

- ¿A quién?- insistió Tom.

- Al que las usa y al que las sufre- explicó la castaña, estaba decidida a no perder este argumento contra el slytherin.

- La magia "blanca" hace lo mismo- argumentó el slytherin.

- Tal vez pero no destruye el alma- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Cuál alma?- preguntó Tom.

- ¿No crees en el alma?- preguntó a su vez Hermione, sabía que no debía estar sorprendida pero lo estaba.

- Creo que tiene sus usos, puede ser un recurso para la inmortalidad, pero no la idealizo en el mismo sentido religioso que tú lo haces- se explicó Tom.

- Ya sé que eres ateo, Ryddle- convino Hermione.

- No, el ateísmo sólo es otra rama de esa gran farsa que es el cristianismo.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Incluso los ateos tienen que remitirse a Dios para exponer su ateísmo, su manifiesto es "no creo en Dios", eso es una declaración contradictoria porque al decirla están dando por hecho que Dios existe. Lo mismo pasa con los más radicales: "Dios no existe", ¿si no existe por qué estás hablando de él? Nombrarlo es hacerlo una realidad abstracta. Y no hay solución satisfactoria a esta paradoja excepto tal vez la de Nietzche: _Gott ist tot_, Dios está muerto, pero eso sería una corrupción simplista de lo que Nietzche quiso decir, de hecho sería un completo malentendido pero funciona en el sentido de que la idea de "Dios" y toda la superestructura moral que se ha creado con sangre en torno a su figura son completamente obsoletas- explicó Tom sus racionales puntos de vista.

- ¿Estás diciendo que eres un _no _ateo?- preguntó la castaña confundida.

- Estoy diciendo que la idea de un "dios" es necesario para las mentes mediocres, llámese, Dios, Zeus, Thor, Alá, Jehová, o Quetzalcoatl, en el fondo no es una entidad metafísica como tal lo que esas gentes buscan, es la forma en que exteriorizan sus necesidades de creencia; mientras haya incógnitas que resolver y una total imposibilidad de controlar lo desconocido, habrá dioses paliativos que alivien la incertidumbre. Yo no tengo necesidad de creer en fuerzas superiores, soy mi propio Dios- explicó Tom.

- Te entiendo, en el fondo tienes miedo de que realmente exista una fuerza superior a la tuya capaz de juzgarte, te da miedo tener un alma y ver que es completamente inservible, eres un megalómano por necesidad- dijo Hermione.

- Granger, muchas gracias pero ya tengo un psicólogo, y él si tiene licencia- dijo el sarcástico Slytherin, no consideró necesario mencionar que sólo había tenido una cita de media hora y que su doctor no quiso llevar su caso por miedo a que su corbata se volviera incendiar a mitad de la entrevista.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida tratando de adivinar si era cierto lo que decía el Slytherin.

- ¿En serio tienes psicólogo?- no pudo evitar preguntar, la simple idea era… increíble.

- ¿Quieres que te haga una cita?- ofreció al galante Slytherin, estaba dispuesto a compartir su loquero con la castaña.

- No Ryddle, yo soy un ser en perfecta armonía- se defendió Hermione.

Por alguna razón eso hizo reír a Tom a carcajadas.

--

--

--

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me han dejado sus comentarios, bueno a los que no han dejado también pero en especial a los que sí lo han hecho. A _noelia, jos Black, aischa, Alexa Jane Black, Nanita L, Aikos, Daniela, SamarKanda, Learilla, Lady201, Neferock_.

Les aviso que ya sólo faltan dos capítulos para que termine esta historia, y si se están preguntando ¿qué no va a haber ni siquiera un beso entre Tom y Hermione? La respuesta es no, eso lo dejo para la segunda parte de esta no tan bien planeada trilogía, va a llevar el título de _Perséfone_, y ya escribí el primer capítulo, así soy de desordenada en mis historias.


	12. Chapter 12

12

El profesor Horace Slughorn se movía con entusiasmo entre sus alumnos haciendo presentaciones y ofreciendo bebidas y bocados a sus invitados, niños que algún día le servirían para algo.

Hermione Granger observó desde la entrada la reunión de personas y por un momento pensó en huir pero Slughorn ya la había visto y se dirigía hacia ella con rapidez, la castaña normalmente evitaba ir a las reuniones pero en la presente ocasión Slughorn había organizado una fiesta con varios de sus antiguos alumnos y no aceptó la negativa de Hermione cuando la invitó.

- Señorita Granger adelante, por aquí está Tom- dijo el profesor Slughorn en cuanto llegó al lado de la chica.

¿Y a ella por qué iba a importarle en dónde estaba Tom? No lo sabía, pero al parecer Slughorn tenía la idea de que ella y Tom eran el mejor ejemplo de amistad desde Gilgamesh y Enkidu.

- ¡Tom, mira a quién encontré!- exclamó Slughorn en cuanto vio al Slytherin.

Tom Ryddle alzó una ceja y permaneció impávido.

- Bueno los dejo un momento para que platiquen- les anunció el profesor de pociones y en seguida se retiró para seguir jugando al amable anfitrión, Tom y Hermione habían comenzado a asistir ocasionalmente a su club, un año antes del grado acostumbrado entre los demás alumnos pero para Slughorn era obvio que los dos iban a llegar lejos y ahora que ya eran dos jóvenes con un futuro brillante, era hora de comenzar a relacionarlos con las familias y personajes importantes.

- Granger, y yo que creí que las fiestas no eran de tu agrado- dijo Tom a forma de saludo.

- Lo que no es de mi agrado son los invitados, Ryddle- respondió Hermione viendo enfáticamente de Tom hacía Walburga Black que en ese momento se encontraba discutiendo con una de las tantas chicas que su prometido acostumbraba seducir, que relaciones más extrañas las de los Black.

- Sorvolo, Hermione, les presentó a mi padre, el cónsul Scorpius Malfoy- anunció Abraxas Malfoy interrumpiendo a Tom antes de que pudiera comenzar a antagonizar a la castaña.

- Padre, este es mi compañero de casa Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, descendiente de los Gaunt, y Hermione Granger, descendiente de los Bagshot, pertenece a Ravenclaw- presentó Abraxas Malfoy con pomposidad.

Hermione extendió su mano tratando de no mostrar su incomodidad y disgusto con la situación, no podía creer que estuviera hablando civilizadamente con los antepasados de Draco Malfoy.

- Señorita Granger, mi hijo me ha hablado maravillas de usted- dijo suavemente el hombre al tiempo que besaba la mano de Hermione.

La castaña no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa ante la ironía de la situación, el rubio no tenía idea de que estaba tratando con una "sangre sucia"; al reparar en las palabras del hombre, Hermione miró confundida hacia Abraxas Malfoy, en los últimos meses había pasado tiempo en compañía de los slytherins por culpa de Ryddle pero no esperaba que el chico hablara de ella con su padre.

- Sr. Malfoy, un placer- _no es_, pensó la castaña aparentando afabilidad.

- Dime, Sorvolo, que ha sido del viejo Gaunt, es tu abuelo supongo- dijo Scorpius Malfoy apretando la mano de Tom con la suya.

- Así es, en los últimos años se ha dedicado a viajar- inventó Tom con facilidad.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo al escuchar la mentira pero prudentemente permaneció en silencio.

- Scorpius- llamó una fuerte voz a sus espaldas, el patriarca Malfoy se hizo a un lado para incluir en el círculo que se estaba formando a Pollux y Arcturus Black con sus respectivas esposas.

- La comitiva Black- dijo Scorpius Malfoy con una sonrisa.

- ¿Horace también te acosó diariamente hasta que aceptaste venir a su condenada fiesta?- preguntó Pollux Black con su sonrisa Slytherin.

- En mi mansión, en mis oficinas, en el ministerio; el hombre es obstinado - dijo Scorpius al tiempo que le extendía la mano a los dos hombres Black y se inclinaba ante las dos mujeres.

- Irma, Mellania, ¿así que siguen soportando a estos Black?-

- No todos tuvimos la suerte de enviudar tan jóvenes Scorpius- respondió Irma, esposa de Pollux y madre de Cygnus, Alphard y Walburga Black.

A Scorpius Malfoy no le molestó el comentario, su matrimonio con su prima había sido arreglado, igual que el de muchos slytherins más, sabía que había permanecido casado justo el tiempo suficiente para no comenzar a resentir y detestar a su esposa, por eso había decidido algo diferente para su hijo, lo iba a dejar decidir con quien quería casarse, a menos que escogiera mal, o que nadie le interesara, o que no lo aceptaran, entonces se vería obligado a arreglarle un rápido matrimonio con cualquiera de las señoritas reputadas como "aceptables", todas educadas para ser crueles, frías e insípidas. Eran las mujeres las encargadas de llevar la ideología sangre pura en el hogar; a las niñas, sus madres les enseñaba el racismo con más insistencia que a los hombres porque un hombre podía tener aventuras y tomar amantes sin importar mucho su sangre, y si embarazaba a una sangre sucia podía obligarla a abortar o podía negar el feto, pero si una mujer sangre pura se enamoraba o embarazaba de un sangre sucia, entonces traía vergüenza a toda la familia, perdía el derecho de aspirar a un buen matrimonio y se tenía que cazar con el culpable de su estado, era borrada del árbol familiar.

Hermione observó a la mujer que acababa de hablar y no le costó adivinar su parentesco, era una Crabbe, la mujer no podría ser llamada bonita ni elegante, sólo presuntuosa y molesta, amargada, como su hija.

- No que sea por falta de esfuerzo, nuestros complots simplemente no son lo que solían ser- dijo Pollux con una sonrisa de burla pero en su mirada había añoranza, resignación y resentimiento, a diferencia de su esposa, Pollux sí era un hombre atractivo y elegante.

- Pues yo no me rindo, algún día a Arcturus se le van a acabar los elfos catadores de comida- dijo Mellania Black, probablemente era la única que lo dijo en broma.

Hermione escuchó los comentarios y no sabía si reír o sorprenderse, ¿así serían todos los slytherins o simplemente así pretendían ser?

- Todos ellos estuvieron en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que Slughorn- le explicó Abraxas a Hermione cuando vio que la castaña observaba en silencio el grupo de personas que se había congregado, mientras tanto, Tom Ryddle se había insertado en la conversación contagiando ese falso carisma que tan fácil podía fingir.

Hermione volteó a examinar al rubio y una vez más le sorprendió su parecido a Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Tu madre murió?- preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

Abraxas entornó sus ojos con sospecha, no le gustaba hablar al respecto pero al recordar que la Ravenclaw también había perdido a sus padres su rostro se relajó y se acercó a la castaña como si le fuera a contar un secreto.

- Yo apenas tenía dos años, por lo que sé, fue asesinada por un antiguo pretendiente que tenía en Hogwarts, un tal Accolon Weasley- le explicó Abraxas a la castaña.

Hermione estaba justamente sorprendida, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que los Weasley pudieran tener algún pariente criminal.

- ¿Por eso detestas a los Weasley que hay en la escuela? ¿No crees que es injusto?- preguntó Hermione acercándose inconscientemente al rubio, no podía esperar a contárselo a Evan, tal vez así había comenzado el odio entre los Weasley y los Malfoy.

- No es sólo eso, la discordia data de hace siglos cuando los magos aun interactuaban con los muggles, Hadrianus Malfoy fue traicionado por Uther Weasley, Uther peleó contra Hadrianus porque éste iba a asesinar a un rey muggle que entregó a la pequeña Cerridwen Malfoy a un sacerdote cuando la vio hacer magia accidental, la niña aun no tenía varita, no sobrevivió al sacerdote; en fin, Hadrianus y Uther eran amigos unidos por un juramento mágico que les había sido impuesto, cuando pelearon se mataron y la magia hizo su trabajo, desde entonces los Weasleys son pobres debido a que Uther defendió al rey muggle porque recibía de él una buena cantidad de oro por sus servicios como caballero, y los Malfoy no han parido mujeres; lo que siempre añoraron les será negado hasta que dejen de ambicionarlo- explicó Abraxas, no había llevado ocho años de Historia Familiar para callarse las historias más interesantes de la familia.

- ¿Los Malfoy siempre han ambicionado tener hijas?- preguntó Hermione con un poco de incredulidad, la comunidad mágica era patrilineal.

- Antes de que Cerridwen muriera, la oráculo había anunciado una profecía: cuando la descendiente de los Malfoy se convierta en mujer… no recuerdo la rima pero era algo sobre poder – reveló Abraxas.

- ¿Y aun están esperando a que se haga realidad la profecía?- preguntó la escéptica Hermione.

- Sí, las profecías eventualmente se cumplen- respondió Abraxas pacientemente.

- Y mientras tanto los Malfoy seguirán siendo antagonistas de los Weasley- dijo Hermione comprendiendo las repercusiones que un incidente puede causar, así que por eso los Weasley eran pobres, tal vez Arthur no fuera ambicioso pero Ron y Ginny sí lo eran, prerrogativa de los niños; y así sería siempre, aunque Ron dejara de ambicionar dinero (algo improbable), alguien más en su familia lo haría, el eterno retorno.

- Por los ciclos que existan; ellos no lo recuerdan, sin dinero no hay memoria; pero nosotros sí- respondió Abraxas.

- Entiendo la necesidad de conocer la historia pero hace daño aferrarse a las cosas que ya de nada sirven- comentó Hermione pensando en que tal vez debía escuchar su propio consejo.

- El rencor no es algo objetivo ni racional, Hermione. No soy un santo muggle, Sorvolo me ha explicado el código moral muggle-gryffindor por el que pretenden regirse, sus postulados son indignantes para cualquier hombre que tenga honor y que se respete- respondió Abraxas.

- Ryddle diría que la luna es de queso si eso le ganara seguidores, Abraxas, deberías tener más cuidado antes de comprarle sus discursos- le advirtió la castaña con una suavidad que sorprendentemente sí le salió, antes lo único que podía lograr era el tonito mandón y sabelotodo.

- No soy borrego, Hermione. Tal vez no lo creas pero sé cuando Ryddle trata de lavarnos el cerebro, sé la clase de serpiente que es y sé que me cree fácilmente manipulable- le susurró Abraxas con seguridad, había en sus ojos un brillo de omnisciencia y comprensión que tomó a la castaña por sorpresa.

- ¿Y entonces por qué juegas con sus reglas?- preguntó la castaña con igual volumen, se estaba dando cuenta de que Abraxas era una persona totalmente diferente de la que todos pensaban.

- Porque yo no tengo la snitch, todavía- respondió Abraxas haciéndole un guiño de complicidad.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa de pantalla completa, con dientes blancos y labios estirados de oreja a oreja, estaba alegre no sólo por haber descubierto que había alguien más capaz de ver de Ryddle como realmente era, sino porque además ya podía hablar el lenguaje Slytherin.

- Entonces fue esta señorita la que arruinó la fiesta de Cygnus- acusó Irma Black interrumpiendo así la conversación entre Abraxas y Hermione quienes inconscientemente se había alejado unos pasos del grupo.

La castaña volvió su atención a los Black y notó con lasitud y molestia que los niños se habían unido a sus padres, el hecho de que Tom Ryddle estuviera justo en medio del grupo con su clásica media sonrisa puso a la castaña en alerta.

- Yo no diría que la arruinó, madre, simplemente la hizo interesante- dijo Alphard Black sonriéndole a Hermione.

- ¡Alphard!- chilló Walburga, en su libro de vida eso era traición.

Hermione ahogó un gruñido de disgusto contra el grupo, ella ni siquiera había querido ir a la maldita fiesta, había sido Ryddle el maquiavélico organizador de todo el desastre…

_Meses antes: _

- ¡Ryddle! ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione, habían quedado de verse en Hogsmade para comparar las traducciones que habían hecho, Hermione no entendía por qué no podían hacerlo en la biblioteca pero supuso que al menos en Hogsmade nadie los molestaría cuando indudablemente comenzaran a discutir y a criticar sus traducciones.

- Tengo sed- respondió Tom sin dar más explicaciones.

Hermione entró a Las Tres Escobas sin recordar que la supuesta fiesta de los Black a la que estaba implícitamente _no_ invitada se iba a llevar a cabo en el mismo lugar, en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas Hermione recorrió el establecimiento con su mirada e inmediatamente la clavó en el rostro de Tom.

- Ryddle, ¿qué pretendes?- le preguntó Hermione con su tono mandón.- No, ni siquiera me digas, me voy- resolvió la castaña dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

- Granger, no seas grosera acabamos de llegar- la reprendió Tom como si realmente le importaran los modales de Hermione.

- ¡Sorvolo, aquí estamos, trae a la Ravenclaw!- gritó Samael Selwynn desde una mesa en donde estaban todos los lacayos de Tom.

- Ya escuchaste Granger, nos esperan- sentenció el Slytherin tomando a la castaña del brazo para llevarla hacia los slytherins.

- Ryddle, déjame ir en este instante- ordenó Hermione tratando de no perder el control de su magia.

- Granger, tranquilízate, sólo vamos a estar cinco minutos- le aseguró Tom al tiempo que le ofrecía un asiento, podía ser caballeroso cuando lo deseaba.

Al ver las miradas inquisidoras y la ausencia de Walburga Black, Hermione se sentó renuentemente.

- ¿Estás bien Hermione?- preguntó Abraxas Malfoy que estaba sentado enfrente de ella.

- Bien, gracias- respondió la castaña distraídamente, estaba ocupada buscando señales de Walburga Black y pensando cuál sería momento oportuno para salir del lugar.

- Estamos jugando "Varita débil, varita fuerte" ¿le entran?- preguntó Uzziel Yaxley situando su varita sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo se juega?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- Ponemos nuestras varitas sobre la mesa con la punta apuntando hacia la de alguien más y en cuanto sienten a la otra varita, solitas empiezan a reaccionar, tratan de sacarse del círculo, debes concentrarte en tu varita lo suficiente para hacer que saque a las demás, gana la última que quede- explicó Belial Avery.

Hermione asintió y colocó su varita en la mesa con la punta viendo hacia la punta de Rahovar Lestrange, los demás slytherins colocaron sus varitas y todas juntas formaron un círculo con las puntas casi tocándose, en cuanto estuvieron en sus posiciones las varitas comenzaron a agitarse con anticipación, parecían ansiosas por comenzar el juego, las varitas de Tom y Hermione eran las más agitadas.

- Empezamos en tres, 1…2… 3- contó Tom, pero su varita había comenzado a empujar a la de Antonin Dolohov mucho antes de que llegara a tres.

Hermione no tuvo problemas para sacar a Rahovar Lestrange del juego, su varita salió del círculo sin oponer resistencia, en seguida continuó con la de Uzziel Yaxley que estaba peleando contra la de Abraxas Malfoy.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Estaba desprevenido!- se quejó Rahovar, no podía creer que su estúpida varita hubiera cedido tan fácil.

- ¡Trampa! ¡Alguien me debe haber cambiado mi varita, esto no es más que una rama de árbol! - gritó Belial Avery que acababa de ser vencido por Samael Selwynn.

Los gritos entusiasmados de los slytherins llamaron la atención del resto de los invitados, pronto llegaron a la mesa varios espectadores.

- ¡A ver niños, háganse a un lado, les voy a enseñar cómo se hace esto!- exclamó Cygnus Black poniendo su varita sobre la mesa al tiempo que salía la de Uzziel.

Tom Ryddle acababa de volver su varita contra la de Hermione cuando la varita de Cygnus irrumpió el pequeño duelo, cuando la castaña se vio libre de Tom las varitas de Samael y Abraxas se volvieron contra la de ella.

- ¡Oh, no sean montoneros! ¡Es una dama!- exclamó Orion Black situando su varita junto a la de Hermione para hacerle frente a la de Abraxas.

Hermione despachó rápidamente la varita de Samael y antes de que pudiera ir por la de Abraxas o la de Ryddle, la varita de Alphard hizo su aparición en la mesa.

- Las niñas bonitas de Ravenclaw no deberían jugar con las tramposas serpientes de Slytherin- comentó Alphard con una sonrisa de lado.

Hermione lo observó de reojo pero no se dejó interrumpir y pronto sacó a Alphard del juego.

- Eso me pasa por ser un caballero- dijo Alphard recogiendo su varita, Hermione le sonrió levemente, Alphard la hacía pensar en Sirius Black.

Abraxas finalmente salió del juego y Orion se volvió hacía Hermione.

- ¿Lista gatita?- le preguntó el Black con una sonrisa coqueta de lado.

Hermione arrugó el ceño, ¿gatita? ¿Con quién creía ese Black que estaba tratando?

La varita de Hermione arremetió contra la de Orion mientras Tom Ryddle expulsaba a Cygnus Black.

-¡Cygnus, perdiste!- exclamó la chillona voz de Druella Rosier, estaba comprometida con Cygnus por un contrato que las padres de ambos habían firmado.

- Gracias, Dru, por establecer lo obvio, ¿por qué no vas ahora a buscar un espejo para verificar que tu docena de encantamientos de glamour no se haya caído todavía?- comentó Cygnus de mal humor.

- ¡Grosero!- exclamó Druella dándose media vuelta para alejarse del barullo, subrepticiamente se metió al baño de niñas.

Cygnus regresó su atención al juego, la varita de Orion ya había sido expulsada de la mesa.

- Alphard y Orion, vencidos por una nena de Ravenclaw, ¿no les da pena?- se burló Cygnus de su hermano y su primo.

- Yo, la verdad, le di ventaja- se disculpó Alphard observando a su conquistadora.

- Yo la hice enojar y nadie puede contra una mujer vengativa, ¿verdad gatita?- dijo Orion volviendo su atención hacía la castaña que estaba compitiendo contra Tom Ryddle, eran los últimos dos jugadores que quedaban.

Hermione escuchó las palabras de los Black pero sabía que si se distraía perdería contra Ryddle.

- Orion, no distraigas a la señorita- dijo Cygnus siguiendo el juego de su primo.- No te preocupes nena, tú concéntrate en el juego, yo me encargo de que estos dos no te molesten- ofreció Cygnus a la castaña que parecía inmutable a sus palabras.

Las varitas en la mesa habían comenzado a embestirse con franqueza.

- Gatita, ¿por qué eres tan violenta con tu varita?- preguntó Orion en un intento por llamar la atención de la castaña, romper su concentración se había convertido en su meta a corto plazo.

- Es una fiera, vean esos ojos, parece que quieren sacar chispas- comentó Alphard acercándose a observar el rostro de Hermione como si fuera una curiosidad.

- Nena, ¿quieres que los saque de aquí?- preguntó Cygnus como si realmente quisiera ayudar a la castaña.

Tom también había estado escuchando los comentarios de los Black y su molestia iba aumentando exponencialmente.

Al ver que la obstinada castaña se rehusaba a darle siquiera una mirada de reojo, Orion se acercó y se inclinó hacia ella lo suficiente para llamar su atención pero no para impedir que sus ojos siguieran clavados en las varitas.

- Gatita…-

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí sucia?!- gritó Walburga Black haciendo lo que ni sus hermanos ni su primo-prometido habían podido lograr.

Hermione perdió el control que tenía sobre su varita y su magia, no sólo había estado concentrada en el juego sino que los comentarios de los Black habían hecho escalar su enojo y con él su magia, cuando Walburga interrumpió lamentablemente se convirtió en el objetivo de la descontrolada magia de Hermione.

Todo sucedió tan rápido y fue tan extraño que tanto Tom como Hermione tuvieron problemas para asimilarlo y les llevaría décadas comprenderlo completamente.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, la magia de Hermione estimuló la magia de Tom, ambos dejaron fluir su excedente mágico en forma de ondas que nadie pudo ver pero todos sintieron, Walburga y Orion Black fueron los que recibieron el mayor impacto, ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Mientras tanto la varitas se habían elevado sobre la mesa y se posicionaron para estrellarse punta con punta, en cuanto hicieron contacto una rápida ráfaga de luz, de la que muy pocos se percataron, envolvió a las dos varitas y en seguida ambas cayeron a la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Sucia!- gritó Walburga poniéndose de pie y avanzando amenazadoramente hasta la castaña.

Hermione recogió su varita de la mesa y se puso de pie para confrontar a la Slytherin.

- Ya me voy Black- informó Hermione con frialdad.

Pero nadie le iba a impedir a Walburga expresar su ira.

- ¿Ya viste el desastre que ocasionaste? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir y arruinar esta fiesta? ¿Y con esa facha muggle?- dijo Walburga con ira en la voz.

Hermione miró alrededor observando el desastre que, en efecto, había ocasionado, ayudada por Ryddle, claro está; no le pareció que la fiesta estuviera totalmente arruinada pero como sabía que Walburga era dramática decidió no argüir ese punto; finalmente miró su vestido y aunque era innegablemente muggle, no le pareció que fuera de mal gusto; era algo que habría usado su abuelita, obviamente, pero era un atuendo clásico y elegante al más puro estilo de Katharine Hepburn, además se lo había obsequiado Bathilda Bagshot, así que sintió el impulso de defender por lo menos el vestido.

- Al menos no parece que me eché encima la cortina de la cama- dijo la castaña mirando a Walburga de la cabeza a los pies, la túnica verde de la chica era sólo eso, una túnica verde sin forma ni estilo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- chilló Walburga sacando su varita.- Al menos yo no parezco una muggle- dijo la Slytherin mirando con disgusto a la castaña.

Hermione sólo elevó imperceptiblemente sus hombros en un gesto aburrimiento y desinterés, no le dio importancia a las palabras de Walburga, sólo para alguien tan ignorante como Black, parecer muggle sería un insulto.

- ¿Y yo sí? Gracias- dijo Hermione sonriendo de lado y apoyando su mano derecha entre su cintura y cadera, justo en donde se ceñía el vestido, si se pudiera ver en un pensadero tal vez se escandalizaría al ver que su comportamiento parecía Slytherin.

Cuando Walburga se dispuso a hacer uso de su varita su hermano decidió interrumpir.

- Walburga, es suficiente- interrumpió Cygnus Black decomisándole a la Slytherin su varita.

- ¡Pero Cygnus, yo le dije específicamente que no viniera!- se quejó Walburga.

- De hecho fue algo más bien implícito- corrigió la castaña, si algo no había cambiado era su necesidad de corregir a las personas cuando fallaban en expresarse con precisión.

- Como sea, es mi fiesta y puede quedarse- decretó Cygnus Black, no consideraba educado sacar a la castaña de la fiesta, además se habían estado divirtiendo antes de que llegara Walburga a armar escándalo.

- Pero yo la organicé- argumentó Walburga caprichosamente.

- ¡Ya deja de quejarte! ¿Crees que yo quería venir a tu tontita fiesta? Fue Ryddle el que me trajo- parloteó Hermione con su tono sabelotodo.

Cygnus alzó una ceja y miró a la castaña con divertida confusión, ¿tontita? ¿Acaso estaba insultando su celebración?

- Y es Ryddle el que se la lleva- interrumpió Tom que ya había tenido suficiente de los Black.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú que crees que soy Ryddle? ¿Una muñeca que puedes llevar a dónde se te plazca?-lo regañó Hermione como lo haría con Ron Weasley.

Tom se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla al ver que la castaña había llegado a ese punto cenit en que se volvía impredecible, los demás espectadores slytherins también se acomodaron en sus asientos para observar con interés a la castaña y tratar de entender todo lo que salía de su boca.

- …soy mi propia mujer Ryddle, a mi nadie me lleva ni me trae… - continuó Hermione con el tono aleccionador, ya había tenido suficiente del estúpido Ryddle, con su estúpida perversidad y sus estúpidos discursitos de pedantería intelectual, como si no lo hubiera visto reír y jugar con sus slytherins igual que cualquier otro adolescente dándose aires de gótico o genocida simplemente porque papi no le dijo que lo quería, excepto que Ryddle sí se convertiría en genocida, pero eso era un punto aparte, unos veinte años aparte.

- … pues estás muy equivocado Ryddle…- Hermione había comenzado a incluir ademanes en sus quejas para enfatizar su punto, en ese momento estaba señalando al Slytherin acusadoramente.

Tom Ryddle estaba seguro de que probablemente ya había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar algunas cosas parecidas en otras ocasiones en que la castaña había hecho erupción, pero de todas formas decidió ponerle atención en caso de que realmente dijera algo interesante.

-… porque yo me voy- concluyó Hermione Granger.- Cygnus feliz cumpleaños, y disculpa el barullo, todo es culpa de Ryddle- se excusó la castaña y sin esperar más salió de la puerta, la cual se azotó solita porque Hermione estaba segura de que ella la cerró con cuidado.

Tom la vio salir con algo de confusión, todo eso y al final hace lo que él había dicho desde el principio.

Hermione esperó unos segundos a que el Slytherin saliera detrás de ella pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo gruñó con ferocidad y comenzó su camino de regreso al castillo. Estúpido Ryddle.

- ¡Hermione!- pues sí salió un Slytherin pero no era el que la castaña se hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Hermione a Abraxas Malfoy, el rubio había comenzado a llamarla por su nombre y aunque al principio Hermione no sabía qué pensar, pronto se acostumbró; cuando podía olvidarse de que Abraxas cargaba el espermatozoide que se convertiría en Lucius Malfoy, le parecía un bueno chico, pero nunca se permitía olvidar que los slytherins le tenían ceirta consideración sólo porque la considereban mestiza de linaje respetable aunque mancillado, si supieran que era una "sangre sucia" no tardarían en revertirse a su acititud racista, empezando por Tom Ryddle, el muy hipócrita.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio.

- Sí- respondió Hermione, esperaba que todos olvidaran lo que pasó cuando Walburga interrumpió el juego de varitas porque ella no tenía explicación posible.

- ¿Vas al castillo?- inquirió Abraxas, Hermione asintió.

- ¿Te acompaño- la forma en que lo dijo podía ser un ofrecimiento o una pregunta, era un buen tono.

Ambos iniciaron el camino de regreso a Hogwarts y cuando Tom salió a buscar a la castaña sintió odio y disgusto al verlos alejarse hasta desaparecer del camino.

_._

_._

- ¿Y bien señorita? ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?- dijo Irma Black clavando sus ojos en la castaña.

- Fue un enorme malentendido- respondió Hermione sin importarle si la mujer aceptaba o no su respuesta, era la verdad, el malentendido de Ryddle fue el culpable de todo.

- Veo que ya conocieron a los dos mejores alumnos de Hogwarts- interrumpió Slughorn entrometiéndose en el grupo –Hermione Granger y Tom Ryddle- dijo el hombre mirando a cada alumno con orgullo.

- Debo decir, Horace, que el Sr. Ryddle es un joven encantador, ¿no es cierto Lucretia?- dijo Melania Black dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a su hija Lucretia, era un chica escurridiza de quinto año que normalmente se mantenía alejada de su hermano, sus primos y del resto de sus compañeros de casa.

Lucretia Black se ruborizó y bajo los ojos, su madre le envió una mirada de exasperación, los señores Black habían buscado infructuosamente un esposo sangre pura para Lucretia pero los mejores partidos ya habían sido tomados, era una noble tradición arreglar el matrimonio de los hijos cuando aun eran pequeños, entre más crecían, más crecían las posibilidades de que no encontraran pareja respetable o peor aun, de que se les ocurriera enamorarse de algún gryffindor o hufflepuff sangre sucia y se rebelaran contra la familia, Mellania estaba desesperada, tendrían que empezar a buscar entre los sangre pura de Ravenclaw pero la niña no ponía de su parte, lo mínimo que podía hacer era arreglarse con más esfuerzo, incluso le iba a permitir una fugaz relación con el chico Ryddle, eso elevaría su estatus de "mujer deseable" y comenzaría a llamar la atención de los demás, tal vez incluso Abraxas se fijaría en ella y Scorpius finalmente les pediría la mano de Lucretia para su hijo, como debía haber hecho hace años, el arrogante rubio.

Slughorn comenzó a hiperbolizar los atributos de Tom, y Lucretia aprovechó la distracción para lanzar una mirada al pelirrojo que se encontraba del otro lado de la sala, Ignatius Prewett.

- ¿Lucretia?- llamó la voz de su tía Irma.

- ¿Si, tía?- atendió la chica.

- ¿Qué no escuchaste a tu madre?- preguntó la mujer secamente.

Lucretia volteó hacia su madre confundida y esperó a que volviera a hablar.

- Dije que puedes ir a bailar con el joven Ryddle- repitió Mellania molesta con su hija, era una absurda soñadora, vivía en su propio mundo, a veces no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Sólo entonces Lucretia se dio cuenta de que Tom Ryddle estaba a su lado con su mano extendida.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó Tom Ryddle con su arrogante sonrisa.

Lucretia se sonrojó y nerviosamente aceptó la mano del Slytherin, ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Slughorn los vio partir con una sonrisa orgullosa, sería bueno para Tom ingresar políticamente a una buena familia, era cierto que las mujeres slytherins eran tradicionalmente… indeseables, pero lo que importaba era su apellido y su dinero, y Tom vería eso.

Ahora faltaba la señorita Granger, Slughorn volteó a buscarle algún buen prospecto, sabía que no sería difícil encontrar un joven interesado, lo difícil sería convencer a los padres del joven, Alphard Black era una buena opción pero Irma pegaría el grito en el cielo, Abraxas era otro excelente candidato y Scorpius era un hombre razonable, además si la señorita Granger sabía jugar sus cartas, aunque Scorpius se opusiera, Abraxas ya estaría demasiado enamorado como para prestarle atención a su padre, y siendo el único heredero, sería fácilmente perdonado, ahora… ¿en dónde estaban?

- ¿Y Abraxas?- preguntó Slughorn buscando entre el grupo de Blacks, tampoco estaba la señorita Granger, esos dos querían sabotear sus planes.

- Horace, que anfitrión más distraído resultaste, ¿acaso no viste que mi hijo y la señorita Granger se fueron a bailar en cuanto llegaste?- dijo Socorpius sonriendo de lado y viendo con curiosidad a su viejo compañero, sabía que algo planeaba y sospechaba qué era, él también había decidido que Hermione Granger era un buen prospecto para Abraxas, cierto que no era de sangre pura pero Scorpius era un hombre inteligente, no es ser sangre pura lo que importa sino el _dar la apariencia _de serlo, todo era cuestión de saber producir la realidad y para eso no había un Slytherin más Slytherin que Scorpius Malfoy, sólo era cuestión de presentar a Hermione Granger como Hermione Bagshot y después como Hermione Malfoy, nadie pondría en duda su parentesco porque todo mundo sabe que los Malfoy no aceptarían a una mestiza en su familia, el linaje de Hermione se convertiría en algo auto-evidente y en poco tiempo ni Walburga Black se atrevería a susurrar sus insultos porque nadie le creería, todos la tomarían por una mujer amargada y celosa porque Madam Malfoy sería todo lo que Walburga nunca podría ser.

Y así es cómo un Slytherin astuto llega a la cima, no a través de violencia y guerras (esa opción es preferida por los slytherins con trastorno antisocial pero tan válida como cualquier otra), no a través de amenazas, sobornos y complots (ésta generalmente es predilecta de los slytherins déspotas pero faltos de mente maquiavélica), ni a través de adulaciones y servitud (técnica usada por los slytherins débiles, pusilánimes o parasitarios, una clase en expansión, lamentablemente), sino a través de la combinación y manipulación de todas las herramientas (sean objetos, conceptos, discursos, magia e incluso personas) que estén a su alcance sin importar su procedencia; un buen Slytherin es siempre un excelente productor de realidades, entiende que la realidad es un metarrelato construido sobre procesos históricos, metonimias y patáforas, la verdad es de quien la maneja, de quien la crea y la inventa a partir del discurso (obviamente, este fino sistema es el usado por la élite Slytherin). El _Überslytherin_, por supuesto, usará todas las anteriores en los momentos adecuados.

- ¡Qué bien, qué bien!- exclamó Horace volteando a buscar a la pareja, no le fue difícil encontrarlos con el llamativo cabello rubio de Abraxas, sí, hacían una bonita pareja, ahora si tan sólo Tom se alejara de ellos y comenzara a ponerle más atención a Lucretia, todo funcionaría como lo planeado.

Horace entornó sus ojos al ver la interacción de las parejas y deseó poder saber qué estaban diciendo, por lo que podía observar, Tom parecía estar platicando con la señorita Granger, ¡no, Tom! No hagas eso, no, tú debes bailar con Lucretia Black, deja a la señorita Granger en paz, vamos Abraxas, haz algo, que no ves que te quiere quitar a tu pareja.

Pero ni Tom ni Hermione hicieron caso de los pensamientos recriminatorios del alcahuete Slughorn porque continuaron hablando entre ellos sin hacerle mucho caso a sus parejas, al menos la castaña intentaba incluir a su pareja en la discusión, pero Lucretia parecía estar ahí sólo para que Tom tuviera en dónde apoyar sus manos.

-Pergamino y leche- sugirió Tom Ryddle.

- Pergamino, piel, vaca, leche- respondió la castaña con su tono sabelotodo, era un juego que les había mostrado a los slytherins en un momento de aburrimiento, se escogen arbitrariamente dos palabras cualesquiera, pueden ser conceptos abstractos y nombres de objetos, lo que sea menos palabras invariables ni artículos o pronombres, el punto es encontrar conexiones entre esas dos palabras por muy diferentes que parezcan, las relaciones pueden ser de cualquier tipo, por ejemplo: el pergamino se hace de piel, de ahí sigue que la piel vacuna tiene varios usos, la vaca da leche, o viceversa: la leche viene de la vaca que a la vez otorga otros productos como su piel para hacer pergaminos. Todas las palabras tienen una conexión lógica y verosímil, el chiste es encontrar esa conexión por medio de relaciones, y no debe ser en más de cinco palabras o conceptos. Es útil para estimular el pensamiento y la imaginación, estrecha los límites de la racionalidad, enseña a buscar allí en donde jamás se imaginó que podría haber algo, se trata de abarcar distintos puntos de vista y agilizar la mente.

- Zapato y aritmancia- esta vez era el turno de Hermione.

- Zapato, pie, cuerpo, mente, aritmancia- respondió Tom no sin menos arrogancia que la sabelotodo.

- Amortentia y sal- propuso Abraxas a su pareja al tiempo que le daba una vuelta, los únicos slytherins que habían sabido apreciar el juego fueron él, Tom, Samael y Belial.

- Amortentia, poción, ingredientes…- comenzó a responder Hermione, era algo que solía jugar con su padre, nunca había intentado enseñárselo a Harry ni Ron porque sabía que no les gustaría.

- Poción no, Amortentia ya es una poción- interrumpió Tom Ryddle viendo a la castaña con triunfo en la mirada.

Hermione refunfuñó y miro exasperadamente al Slytherin.

- Pues "pie" ya es parte del cuerpo, lo mismo que mente, y además la relación entre "mente" y aritmancia es indirecta y demasiado general. Tus relaciones son muy simples Ryddle- se quejó Hermione sin perder el ritmo con que su pareja la llevaba.- Dile Abraxas- pidió Hermione viendo al rubio a los ojos.

Abraxas sonrió y volteó a ver a su "amigo".

- Sorvolo, tus relaciones son muy simples- dijo Abraxas tan sólo porque Hermione se lo había pedido y sabiendo que era algo potencialmente peligroso.

Tom Ryddle le dirigió una fugaz mirada de furia a Abraxas.

Lucretia exclamó de dolor cuando la mano que Tom tenía sobre su cintura la presionó demasiado. Tom la ignoró.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione a la chica, nunca había hablado con ella pero Lucretia presentaba un exterior más afable que el de Walburga Black y eso era suficiente para que Hermione se conmiserara con ella por tener a Ryddle como compañero de baile.

- Muy bien Abraxas, resuelve ésta: Zarcillo y Almagesto- retó Tom Ryddle al que hasta hace unos días había considerado su lacayo, en los últimos meses el rubio se había mostrado muy diferente de lo que Tom pensaba, se había estado haciendo pasar por lacayo imbécil y banal para que Tom lo subestimara, era una maquiavélica serpiente.

- Fácil: Zarcillo, círculo, Galileo, heliocentrismo, Almagesto- resolvió Abraxas mostrando un conocimiento de astronomía muggle que ni Hermione ni Tom se esperaban.

- Un Zarcillo no es forzosamente un círculo- argumentó Tom.

- Pero tradicionalmente sí, y de hecho, zarcillo viene de _Circellus_, circulo, la forma perfecta de Galileo, inspirado en el modelo heliocentrista de Copérnico, a su vez una copia matemática del modelo geocentrista que Ptolomeo expuso en el Almagesto y al que al mismo tiempo derribo en el aspecto cosmológico- explicó Abraxas con una sonrisa de lado, sabía que en ese momento estaba rompiendo relaciones con Tom Ryddle, y las repercusiones serían a largo plazo.

Hermione le sonrió a Abraxas con algo parecido a orgullo, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa y Tom enfureció, no le gustaba ser ignorado y definitivamente no le gustaba que Abraxas le estuviera quitando el papel estelar en esta historia.

La pieza terminó y Lucretia se liberó de las garras de Tom para poder huir y ponerse a salvo.

- Vamos por algo de tomar- sugirió Abraxas ofreciéndole su brazo a la castaña.

- Ve tú, Abraxas. Granger, siendo la persona justa y equitativa que es, va a bailar conmigo para que nadie diga que juega favoritismos- dijo Tom tomando la mano libre de Hermione.

Abraxas afianzó la mano que la castaña había posado sobre su brazo y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres bailar con él?- le preguntó Abraxas.

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad y su respiración se comenzó a agitar, por fin alguien le preguntaba qué es lo que quería, Evan y Ryddle sólo le daban órdenes y le decían qué es lo que tenía que hacer, y Hermione se había acostumbrado a pelear por hacer valer su opinión y a rebelarse para que no pasaran por encima de ella, Abraxas era… bueno en ese momento Abraxas era perfecto, nada que ver con Draco Malfoy, ni parecía su abuelo, tal vez porque aun no lo era, pero en fin.

La castaña hubiera querido mandar a Ryddle a hacer planas con su seudónimo e irse con Abraxas pero al ver de reojo la mirada de Tom Ryddle, futuro Lord Voldemort, decidió que eso sólo le daría problemas a Abraxas y no quería que el rubio se convirtiera en el blanco de Ryddle por su culpa, así que finalmente asintió muy a su pesar.

- No la pises Sorvolo y fíjate en donde pones las manos- advirtió Abraxas viendo con seriedad a Tom Ryddle. A pesar de que no lo necesitaba, desde el año anterior había tratado de llevar buenas relaciones con Tom porque sabía que el chico era peligroso y con el tiempo sólo empeoraría, jugaba su papel de el grupito de Ryddle para que, llegado el momento, decidiera si contribuiría a los planes del chico o si haría todo lo contrario, bueno pues en ese momento decidió que haría todo lo contrario.

- ¿Me estás amenazando Abraxas?- preguntó Tom con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Tendría que hacerlo Sorvolo? ¿Sólo con amenazas tratarías bien a una dama?- preguntó a su vez Abraxas dejando entrever al hombre que Scorpius había criado, el último Malfoy de su especie.

- Obviamente no conoces a Granger, ¿acaso no recuerdas todas las veces que he terminado en la enfermería por su culpa?- preguntó Tom riendo perversamente.

- Recuerdo que todas esas veces ella ocupaba la cama de al lado- respondió Abraxas, era un caballero chapado a la antigua y no le gustaba la forma en que Ryddle trataba a la castaña, aunque no dejaba de impresionarse por la forma en que la castaña respondía al trato de Ryddle, no se dejaba pisotear ni maltratar.

- Y yo recuerdo que ella está aquí, sabiéndo defenderse por sí sola- intervino Hermione que todavía tenía su mano entrelazada en el brazo de Abraxas. .

Abraxas rió al escuchar la queja de la castaña, soltó suavemente su mano y se retiró de la pista de baile para ir a reunirse con su padre y preguntarle qué la había parecido la chica.

- ¿Lista Granger?- preguntó Tom poniéndose en posición.

Hermione caminó hacía los brazos de Ryddle como si fuera un prisionero al paredón.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Ryddle, me pisaste!- se quejó Hermione en cuanto sintió el pie izquierdo del Slytherin sobre su zapato de baile.

- Ah, sí, olvidé decírtelo, no sé bailar- mintió Tom, con magia todo mundo sabía bailar.

- Con razón parecía que estabas torturando a Lucretia- comentó Hermione haciendo una mueca de incomodidad cuando volvió a sentir el condenado pie del Slytherin.

- ¡Ryddle! Ahora pisa el otro para que mi cojera sea en los dos pies- dijo la castaña, molesta con la inaptitud del chico.

Y eso fue lo que Tom hizo, era un complaciente, no podía evitar su naturaleza filantrópica.

- Ryddle, lo estás haciendo al propósito- acusó Hermione al ver la sonrisa perversa del chico.

Tom asintió entusiasmado, Hermione lo observó con trepidación, parecía que el frío y calculador Slytherin se había revertido a un niño de seis años.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione con cautela estaba acostumbrada al Tom Ryddle con aires de psicópata (sabiendo lo grave que eso era) pero uno esquizofrénico ya era mucho.

- ¿Vamos a jugar quidditch?- preguntó Tom sin perder su infantil entusiasmo.

Hermione entornó sus ojos y observó con creciente sospecha al Slytherin, había dejado de pisarla pero continuaba con la actitud infantil.

- Puedes dejar el acto Ryddle, ¿qué quieres?- dijo finalmente la castaña con seriedad y elevando su poder mágico lo suficiente para que Tom lo pudiera sentir y saber que no iba a tolerar su juegos perversos.

Tom cambió su actitud en cuanto sintió el poder de la chica que obviamente no se dejó intimidar por el intento de múltiple personalidad.

Hermione se tranquilizó cuando Tom perdió la sonrisa inocente pero la trepidación regreso cuando lo sintió acercarse a ella más de lo necesario para un baile formal, casi la estaba abrazando.

- ¿Cómo haces eso?- preguntó Tom refiriéndose al poder mágico de Hermione, se había acercado para sentirlo, le gustaba.

- Todos tenemos nuestros secretos Ryddle- respondió la castaña.

Tom sonrió y había en sus ojos algo que podría ser llamado admiración.

- Me has estado ocultando algo importante- acusó el Slytherin.

Hermione asintió pero no dijo nada más y Tom no insistió, ambos sabían de qué se trataba, la traducción estaba hecha y Hermione había desarrollado el hechizo para los menhires.

Hermione y Evan viajarían en unas semanas.

Tom decidió que estaría al acecho.

--

--

--

--

Lo sé, lo sé, prácticamente no hubo mucho Tom en este capítulo pero en realidad, la última parte dice mucho más de él y su relación con Hermione de lo que hemos visto en capítulos anteriores.

El juego de las varitas, se ve aburrido ¿verdad? Pues claro, yo lo inventé.

La familia Black es real… o tan real como pueda ser el universo HP, bueno a lo que me refiero es a que no me inventé los nombres, los saqué del supuesto árbol genealógico, y en esa línea, mil gracias a eldiccionario(.)org por proveer de datos a las insanas escritoras como yo que insisten en investigar esta clase de cosas tan… inservibles para la vida diaria.

Sé que la repentina importancia que cobró Abraxas parece ser completamente arbitraria, pero sirvió su propósito, además algunas cosas de las que habló con Hermione van tomar relevancia en la segunda parte, y no estoy segura pero tal vez lo incluya en la tercera parte… y si mi actual entusiasmo con él no muere en los próximos días, tal vez escriba un one-shot sobre él y Hermione en este universo, sé que no les gustará la idea porque tendría que patear a Tom por la curva, además de que terminaría siendo un crack-fluff fic, pero…

Para terminar, gracias por los comentarios, son todos muy apreciados, síganlos mandando, me parece que he respondido a todos los que tienen cuenta pero si no es así trataré de hacerlo, a menos que me pidan que deje de hacerlo, antes solía responder sólo si me preguntaban algo, pero ahora trato de responder siempre, aun no estoy convencida de qué es lo más conveniente.


	13. Chapter 13

13

_El hombre es un ser carnicero y un ser moral:_

_como todos los animales, vive matando, pero _

_para matar necesita una doctrina que lo justifique._

Octavio Paz, _La llama doble_

_No debemos traicionar nuestros propios actos poniéndolos en jaque. _

_El remordimiento es cosa inconveniente._

Friedrich Nietzsche, _El ocaso de los ídolos. _

Hermione subió apresuradamente las escaleras de la luchecería, tenía dos cartas importantes que enviar, la primera iba a dirigida a Albus Dumbledore, quien había comenzado a viajar con demasiada frecuencia a distintas partes de Europa para apoyar en la guerra contra Grindelwald, Dumbledore había estado ausente durante meses y Hermione estaba segura de que no volvería a verlo sino hasta que regresara a su propia época.

La segunda carta iba dirigida a Bathilda Bagshot, habían estado en contacto durante todo el año escolar y a Hermione le hubiera gustado despedirse en persona de la bruja pero sabía que no tenía tiempo.

Hermione ató las cartas a dos lechuzas de la escuela y regresó a la torre de Ravenclaw, todos los estudiantes se estaban preparando para tomar el tren que saldría al día siguiente, probablemente a la misma hora en que Hermione y Evan estarían en los menhires.

- Hermione- llamó un chico de tercer grado que la castaña ayudaba ocasionalmente en pociones.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Hermione que continuaba revisando sus notas sobre el hechizo de los menhires para estar absolutamente segura de que no se le olvidaba nada.

- Te busca Tom Ryddle- anunció el chico.

La castaña dudó unos segundos antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida de la Sala Común, no estaba segura de si debía despedirse semi-formalmente de Tom Ryddle o no, no eran amigos pero Hermione reconocía que sin su ayuda habría tenido más problemas para traducir correctamente las escritura de los menhires.

- ¿Qué quieres Ryddle?- indagó la castaña en cuanto salió a encontrarse con el Slytherin.

- Sígueme- dijo Tom dándose la vuelta para emprender su camino confiando en que la castaña iría siguiendo sus pasos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para regresar a la sala.

- ¡Granger! ¡No seas estúpida, esto es importante!- exclamó Tom antes de que Hermione pudiera pedir acceso a la sala común.

Hermione lo ignoró, no iba a hablar con nadie que la insultara de ese modo.

Tom maldijo en pársel.

- Está bien, perdón. ¿Podrías venir conmigo?- pidió Tom con amabilidad, pero en realidad sólo estaba diciendo lo que la castaña quería escuchar, si hipocresía es lo que quería, pues la tendría.

- No porque no lo dices en serio, Ryddle- dijo Hermione volteando a encarar al Slytherin.

Tom suspiró exasperado.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Granger?- preguntó el chico. – Si soy sincero, te molestas y me juzgas; y si soy amable soy hipócrita – argumentó Tom, la castaña lo confundía enormemente.

- Ryddle…-. Hermione también estaba exasperada, pedirle a Tom Ryddle que fuera a la vez sincero y amable sería como pedirle etiqueta de mesa a Ron Weasley. – Quiero que me respetes, que no me des órdenes y que no me insultes- exigió la castaña, y se dio cuenta de que realmente lo quería.

- Eres una… Gryffindor- insultó Tom.

Hermione lo miró confundida, claro que sí lo era pero y eso qué tenía que ver con nada.

- Tus dobles estándares, tu doble moral: si lo haces tú está bien pero si lo hago yo está mal- reclamó el Slytherin.

- ¿No que no crees en el bien y el mal?- preguntó Hermione, ¿por qué el estúpido Ryddle no podía apegarse a su ideología?

- Exacto, pero tú sí, estoy hablando tu idioma- explicó Tom.

Hermione ya estaba harta del chico, se le ocurrió que afortunadamente esa sería la última vez que hablarían y al pensarlo decidió que nada le costaba darle por su lado al Slytherin, de todas formas al siguiente día Evan se encargaría de él para que no recordara nada, esperaban que así los cambios que había provocado fueran menores.

- Ryddle, ¿qué quieres? ¿Para qué me viniste a buscar?- preguntó Hermione finalmente.

- Vamos- dijo Tom, Hermione entornó los ojos pero lo siguió de todas formas.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó la castaña al darse cuenta de que no llevaban el rumbo de la biblioteca.

- Afuera- respondió Tom.

Hermione abrió su boca para preguntar ¿por qué? pero Tom no la dejó.

- Y por cierto, los insultos son una forma válida de expresión, o deberían serlo; sólo son un problema cuando se convierten en la muleta de las mentes mediocres; pero a veces sólo con insultos y "malas" palabras podemos expresar nuestro no-conformismo o nuestro repudio por lo absurdo- se defendió Ryddle - ¿Sabes por qué al insulto se le considera vulgar y es mal visto por la sociedad? ¿Por qué va contra las normas, y por qué se evita que los niños aprendan malas palabras?- preguntó Tom.

- Porque el insulto es subversivo: al igual que el gobierno, la sociedad es una tirana opresora y la revolución comienza por el lenguaje- explicó Tom antes de que Hermione pudiera ofrecer su propia respuesta.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa por haberme dicho "estúpida"?- preguntó Hermione indignada, el maldito Ryddle haría lo que sea con tal de nunca disculparse.

Iban bajando por las escaleras y Tom se detuvo un escalón debajo de Hermione.

- En ningún momento de dije estúpida, simplemente de pedí que no te comportaras como una- aclaró Tom, debido a que estaban en las escaleras tenía que levantar un poco la mirada para ver a la castaña a los ojos.

- ¿Sería estúpido no obedecer tus órdenes?- preguntó Hermione con condescendencia, como si ya supiera la respuesta que daría el slytherin.

- Sí sería estúpido, pero esa no fue orden, fue una exhortación.- argumentó el Slytherin.

Hermione levantó una ceja, y favorecida por su posición en los escalones, miró al Slytherin hacía abajo.

Al ver la expresión burlona de Hermione, Tom la jaló del brazo para que pudieran continuar su camino, pero Hermione estaba desprevenida.

- ¡Ryddle!- gritó la castaña aferrándose a Tom para no caer de las escaleras.

Tom abrazó a la castaña con fuerza para evitar que los dos resbalaran.

- Maldita sea, Granger, me vas a tirar- se quejó el Slytherin.

- Tú me empujaste, Ryddle- se defendió la castaña.

- No te empujé, te jalé, dos movimientos enteramente contrarios, ¿qué no tienes nociones de física mecánica?- se quejó Tom.

- Cállate y camina Ryddle, y ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó la castaña, iba molesta.

- ¿Ves por qué tienes dobles estándares? Cuando eres tú la que da órdenes no ves el problema pero si…

- No fue una orden, fue una exhortación- emuló la castaña las anteriores palabras del Slytherin.

- Cállate y camina, Granger- emuló Tom a su vez a la chica.

- Por última vez, Ryddle, antes de que me de la vuelta y regrese a mi sala común, ¿a dónde vamos?- insistió la castaña.

- Date la vuelta si quieres pero te aseguro que la pérdida sería tuya- dijo Tom.

- ¿Estás tratando de ser críptico?- preguntó sospechosamente la castaña.

- Yo nunca trato, Granger, yo siempre triunfo en el primer intento- aseguró Tom.

Hermione volteó a verlo sorprendida.

- Dime que no eres tan iluso- pidió Hermione.

- No lo soy- declaró el Slytherin tranquilamente.

- Entonces sólo eres un perverso narcisista megalómano- concluyó la castaña.

- Exacto- concordó Tom. – Pero no iluso, y eso hace toda la diferencia entre el triunfo y fracaso- terminó el chico.

- Ryddle… ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?- preguntó la castaña.

- Perfectamente, ¿por qué preguntas? Como te he dicho antes, ya tengo psicólogo- dijo el Slytherin, y había sido decepcionantemente fácil engañar y deshacerse de dicho psicólogo, incluso Granger hacía un mejor trabajo.

- Pues es hora de que te ponga bajo seria medicación- murmuró Hermione pensando en el muggle que debía estar analizando Ryddle, seguro era un fraude.

- ¿Por qué crees que soy a adicto a la cocaína? Después de todo, Freud no pasó esos diez años dopado sólo para terminar asegurando estupideces, ¿o si?- preguntó Tom con sarcasmo.

- Has leído a Freud- dijo Hermione, más para sí misma que para el Slytherin, eso explicaba muchas cosas sobre el chico, la forma en que era capaz de engañar y manipular a los demás con tanta facilidad, no era tan sólo su mera observación y su natural carisma, Ryddle era capaz de estudiar y analizar a todos los que lo rodeaban y manipularlos acorde; no sólo eso, seguramente Ryddle se había autoanalizado, y en base a eso actuaba.

- Freud, Jung, Watson, Pavlov… ¿quieres que te analice?- Ofreció Tom.

- ¿Me vas a drogar?- preguntó Hermione con tono sarcástico, realmente no creía que Tom Ryddle consumiera ningún tipo de droga, el tipo era un obsesivo controlador.

- Por supuesto, si no, qué clase de terapista sería. Después de todo, para los ignorantes muggles la cocaína es la nueva morfina, lo "in"- observó Tom.

- ¿Vas a empezar a insultar a los muggles otra vez?- preguntó la castaña con su tono de aburrimiento, no le interesaba escuchar más diatribas de una mente perversa.

- Hoy no Granger, pero mañana en el tren puedes viajar con nosotros y escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto- ofreció el slytherin.

- Claro- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior, obviamente no viajaría en el tren pero Ryddle no podía saber eso. - ¿A dónde vamos?- insistió la chica, ya había salido del castillo y se dirigían rumbo al bosque prohibido.

- Falta poco- aseguró Tom.

- Ryddle, no voy a ir contigo al bosque prohibido- le advirtió la castaña a su guía.

- ¿Sabes por qué el bosque está prohibido?- preguntó Tom.

- Estoy segura de que tú tienes una fascinante teoría, Ryddle, pero dime mañana ¿si?- pidió la castaña, estaba segura de que el chico le iba a salir con lo de siempre, su explicación terminaría con pestes sobre hombres mediocres y una sociedad absurda.

- Está bien, deléitate en tu ignorancia- dijo Tom deteniéndose antes de entrar al bosque. - Es aquí.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó la castaña agachándose a inspeccionar un pergamino enrollado que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Es lo que quisiera saber, Granger, es para ti- anunció el chico, había salido al bosque para buscar algunos ingredientes que necesitaría en vacaciones pero el pergamino detuvo su camino, la magia que lo protegía le impidió tocarlo, en cuanto lo intentó un nombre apareció: Hermione Granger.

La castaña lo tomó con miedo y ansiedad, pero sobre todo con curiosidad, rápidamente tiró del cordón que lo mantenía sujeto, lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer.

_Hermione: _

_No sé si está carta te encuentre alguna vez, sólo me queda esperar que así sea; he pasado la mitad de mi vida haciendo cálculos aritmánticos para enviarla por la dirección correcta y aun así, sé que las posibilidades son pocas y la probabilidad casi nula. _

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que Tom estaba leyendo sobre su hombro.

_Sé que esto te podría parecer inverosímil y pensarás que es una broma, pero te aseguro que __no lo es, podría escribir pergaminos enteros para hacerte creer en esta carta, pero no hay tiempo, esta vez vas a tener que creer a ciegas, usando sólo tu intuición: Hermione, yo soy tú, soy Hermione Granger. _

_No sé exactamente en qué año de tu vida te interceptará esta carta pero estoy apuntando al año 1993, el año en que recibiste ese endemoniado Giratiempos, si es así, sólo me queda suplicarte que dejes de usarlo, al final del año escolar ocurre un accidente que te enviará a 1940, a la era de Tom Ryddle, de Lord Voldemort, y si eso ocurre, nada volverá a ser lo mismo, habrás cambiado la historia y nunca podrás regresar a la misma vida que dejarás atrás. _

_Si eres la Hermione de 1993 no podrás leer las siguientes líneas, pero espero que sepas escuchar de todas formas, si no lo haces, el mundo, como lo conoces, habrá terminado. _

_Sin embargo, no me engaño, sé que este pergamino también puede llegar a 1942, si es así, Hermione, tú sabrás que no miento. _

_El día en que viajará__s de regreso a tu época está cerca y ya debes haber preparado el hechizo para manipular los menhires, y es ahí en donde todo sale mal. Cuando Evan y yo usamos los menhires, el hechizo estaba incorrecto porque había un error en la traducción, fue mínimo pero alteró todo lo demás al grado de que el hechizo sirvió para que los menhires nos enviaran a una época anterior en vez de una posterior. _

_Evan y yo terminamos en la Edad Media, en la época de los fundadores, sé que tendrás miles de preguntas sobre cómo fue eso posible, y qué salió mal, pero no tengo espacio, tiempo, ni palabras para darte toda la teoría que he desarrollado a lo largo de los años. _

_No tiene caso que te diga todo lo que Evan y yo hemos pasado en esta nueva vida; si esta misiva te encuentra, este desastre que provoqué nunca lo vivirás tú, así que no te atormentaré con un recuento biográfico de esta ilusoria vida. _

_En cuanto abriste este pergamino habrás notado que hay otra hoja, en ella escribí el hechizo correcto, sé que vas a intentar entenderlo y estudiarlo hasta estar segura de que está correcto, __pero espero que seas capaz de confiar en tus propias habilidades, yo hice el hechizo y yo soy tú, ¿qué otra garantía necesitas? Lo sé, debes pensar que sueno arrogante, es la mala la influencia de los hombres que me rodean._

_Si, en efecto, recibiste esta carta, espero que sepas escuchar, de que lo hagas depende el mundo mágico y el muggle. _

_Atte. _

_Hermione Jane Granger. _

Estupefacta, Hermione dejó que el pergamino regresara a su forma de tubo y abrió la hoja del hechizo.

Los cambios eran casi imperceptibles pero significativos, el encantamiento requería distinta pronunciación y el movimiento de la varita era más complicado.

Tom estiró su mano para intentar tomar la carta que no había terminado de leer.

- Ryddle, esto es privado- dijo Hermione al ver la mano del slytherin.

- Si no fuera por mí ni siquiera lo habrías visto- argumentó Tom.

- No por eso deja de ser privado… De todas formas no lo vas a entender- explicó Hermione.

- Yo decido eso- indicó Tom al tiempo que intentaba arrebatarle a la chica su pergamino.

En cuanto Tom tocó el papel retiró su mano con rapidez, se había quemado. Hermione sonrió satisfecha, evidentemente la otra Hermione había pensado en todo.

- Léemelo- "exhortó" Tom.

- Es privado, ya te dije- insistió la castaña. – Gracias por decirme, tengo que ir a empacar, nos vemos mañana en el tren- dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar a la torre de Ravenclaw.

- Granger, si te fui a llamar fue que quería saber qué dice- se quejó Tom con molestia, le habían faltado sólo unas líneas de la carta pero también quería examinar el hechizo.

- Nada importante- intentó convencerlo Hermione.

Tom entornó sus ojos oscuros, había leído lo esencial y sabía que era importante, al menos importante para él, no sabía que Granger ya supiera su nombre, Lord Voldemort debía ser un gran personaje en 1993, Tom sonrió con satisfacción al reparar en esa idea.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?- preguntó Tom para cambiar de tema.

- En unas semanas- mintió Hermione con éxito.

- ¿Menhires?- preguntó Tom con una ceja en alto, era obvio que esperaba una explicación.

- ¿Leíste?- preguntó la castaña, estaba molesta.

- Un poco- admitió cínicamente el Slytherin.

La castaña caminó más aprisa, no querías seguir hablando con ese Ryddle.

- ¿Te pensabas despedir de mi, Granger? ¿De los demás?- preguntó Tom.

Hermione pausó, maldito Ryddle, cómo es que podía hacerla sentir mal por algo que a él ni siquiera le importaba.

- Adiós, Ryddle- se despidió Hermione.

- ¿Y qué le voy a decir a los demás cuando me pregunten por ti?- preguntó Tom Ryddle con una media sonrisa de burla.

- Diles lo que quieras- indicó la castaña, pensaba despedirse de Abraxas pero los otros le tenían sin cuidado.

- ¿Qué te maté y escondí el cuerpo?- sugirió Tom Ryddle con su media sonrisa.

Hermione volteó a confrontarlo, su tono era de burla pero la descarada forma en que hablaba de sus tendencias homicidas la hizo pensar en el futuro, en Lord Voldemort.

- Ryddle, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pidió la castaña acercándose al Slytherin y viéndolo a los ojos.

- No- se negó Tom sabiendo que eso no detendría a la chica.

- ¿Serías capaz de matar a alguien? Me refiero a si lo harías a sangre fría.- preguntó Hermione esperando la respuesta con ansiedad, sabiendo que sería afirmativa pero esperando de todas formas una negativa.

Tom observó unos momentos a la chica tratando de decidir qué contestar, sabía que respuesta quería ella, pero si la complacía se molestaría porque sabría que mentía, con Hermione Granger nunca ganaba.

- Yo nací siendo un asesino, Granger, para poder vivir tuve que matar a mi madre, supongo que así estoy diseñado genéticamente y desde un punto de vista "científico" mi ambiente social no debo haber ayudado mucho, se le llama determinismo- explicó finalmente Tom Ryddle.

- Tu madre murió al darte a luz, eso no es culpa tuya- argumentó la castaña.

- Tienes razón, no es culpa, es merito, es mi triunfo- admitió Tom Ryddle, siempre había sabido que para sobrevivir hay que matar.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio, perdía su tiempo con Tom Ryddle, el chico había sido condenado antes de de nacer, para él nunca había habido otro camino.

- No eres invencible Ryddle, y no eres inmortal; si sigues pensando así, vas a pagar todas las muertes que llegues a causar, todos tus crímenes- le advirtió la castaña.

- Dices eso porque en el fondo quieres pensar que "los buenos" siempre triunfan, pero la vida es bastante diferente a los cuentos maravillosos; gana el mejor depredador, no el más bueno- argumentó Tom Ryddle.

- Un depredador no es tampoco malo, Ryddle, sólo caza lo suficiente para sobrevivir y cuando le es necesario defenderse, no mata por el gusto de matar; tú no eres un predador, tú eres… serás un vil asesino- farfulló Hermione apretando los puños y viendo al chico a los ojos.

- Es injusto que me juzgues así ¿no te parece? Es decir, no es mi culpa que haya nacido con una incapacidad para sentir emociones nobles como amor, lealtad o empatía, no puedo evitar lo que soy, si pudiera lo haría- se defendió Tom fingiendo un tono de honestidad.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, por alguna razón hubiera querido creerle pero sabía que Tom sólo le estaba diciendo lo que ella quería oír, pues no se iba e dejar manipular por Ryddle.

La castaña se acercó más hacia a Tom sin despegar su mirada de esos ojos oscuros, ya no temía que invadiera su mente, jaló son fuerza al chico del cuello y lo atrajo hacía sí misma.

- Ryddle, no tienes excusa, me oyes, tienes opciones y eres inteligente, sabes que vas a hacerle daño a los demás y aun así vas a seguir adelante con tus planes, puedes escoger entre ser una mago decente y ser un asesino y vas a escoger lo segundo porque en el fondo eres un niño dolido que jamás se va a dar la oportunidad de formar lazos con las demás personas, tienes miedo de sentir algo más que indiferencia y odio- susurró Hermione con convicción.

- No entiendes, Granger, todo ser humano quiere vivir bien consigo mismo, aspira a algún estadio de felicidad, al menos quiere estar contento con su vida… yo soy igual, excepto que yo no puedo autorregular mi conducta porque genéticamente no nací con esa habilidad, no soy culpable de nada, soy un esclavo de mi genialidad- se explicó Tom, para él era tan fácil, ¿por qué Hermione no podía comprender?

Hermione quería gritar y jalarse el cabello desesperadamente.

- Un día te vas a arrepentir de…

- No, nunca; las pasiones que nos motivan deben ser siempre las únicas que respetemos y admiremos, sentir disgusto por nuestras propias motivaciones es algo antinatural; sentir arrepentimiento es la peor traición que podría cometer- aseguró el Slytherin, además de que le sería genéticamente imposible sentir arrepentimiento, y eso no era su culpa.

- Adiós- se despidió la castaña decidiendo que Tom Ryddle era un caso perdido y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

---------------

- ¿Estas lista?- le preguntó Evan a Hermione, él ya estaba listo para el viaje, había escrito una carta de despedida, hubiera preferido quedarse en el pasado pero Hermione no podía irse sola.

La castaña miró alrededor en busca de algo que se le olvidara y finalmente asintió, sí, estaba lista.

- Adelántate al bosque, yo voy a encargarme de Ryddle- indicó Evan.

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer?- preguntó Hermione, tenía el mal presentimiento de que Evan no sólo iba dememorizar a Ryddle.

- Voy a hacerle olvidar lo más importante, no te va a olvidar completamente pero en su mente vas a quedar como una simple estudiante más- explicó Evan.

- ¿Nada más?- preguntó Hermione.

- Hermione, tú no estuviste ahí, no sabes el horror que Lord Voldemort va a causar, las muertes que va a provocar, si un muggle tuviera la oportunidad de matar a Hitler cuando era un adolescente ¿no lo haría?- preguntó Evan, tenían una oportunidad única, ¿Cómo no aprovecharla?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, Evan tenía razón, pero ¿matar a Ryddle? Ella no podría hacerlo.

- Adelántate- ordenó Evan al ver la indecisión en los ojos de la castaña.

- Evan…

- Hermione, vete ya

La castaña tomó su maleta y se fue.

Evan se transformó en Crookshanks y bajó rumbo a las mazamorras, los niños ya habían empezado a salir para abordar el tren, encontró al Slytherin cuando iba saliendo de la Sala Común de Slytherin, iba seguido de sus lacayos.

Crookshanks se acercó a Ryddle sabiendo que arriesgaba una patada pero debía llamar su atención de alguna forma.

- ¡Miau!- maulló Evan poniendo su patita en el zapato de Ryddle.

- Es el gato de Hermione- señaló Samael Selwynn.

Tom pateó al gato pero de todas formas se quedó atrás para ver que quería el animago.

- Adelántense- ordenó Tom a los demás slytherins.

Crookshanks caminó a uno de de los viejos salones de las mazmorras y esperó a que Tom abriera, en cuanto ambos estuvieron adentro el gato se transformó en Evan.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Tom.

Al igual que la magia de Hermione, el poder de Evan había incrementado en los últimos meses aunque no con tanta intensidad, aun así, fue capaz de producir un Avada Kedavra sin varita y sin palabras.

Tom no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, cayó al suelo con un gesto de sorpresa grabado en su hermoso rostro.

Evan miró unos segundos el cuerpo y después salió del salón, regresó a su forma felina y caminó entre los estudiantes sin que nadie le prestara importancia.

Hermione ya iba a mitad del camino cuando Evan la alcanzó en el bosque prohibido.

- Listo- declaró Evan, había corrido así que su respiración era agitada.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- no pudo evitar preguntar Hermione.

- Le hice un bien a la humanidad- se defendió Evan.

Hermione sintió que pecho se contraía, su rostro se volvió pálido y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no sabía si de remordimiento o de dolor.

- Era sólo un niño, Evan- susurró Hermione, no atinaba a sentir nada en específico, distintas emociones la saturaban.

Evan se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó con fuerza, Hermione intentó desasirse pero pronto los tremores empezaron a agitar su cuerpo y se aferró al mago, sus sollozos eran por el Ryddle que la había ayudado a traducir las runas, por el Ryddle que la había hecho exasperar, por el Ryddle que había conocido y que aun no era Lord Voldemort.

Cuando Hermione logró tranquilizarse sintió la culpa de lo que habían hecho, porque ella eran tan culpable como Evan, de eso estaba segura, y una hipócrita también, apenas el día anterior le había estado reclamando a Ryddle sus tendencias homicidas como si ella fuera una santa, y hoy, hoy a había sido cómplice de un asesinato.

- Tenemos que seguir, Harry y Ron, tus padres, todos te esperan- le recordó Evan.

Hermione tragó saliva y continuó caminando, era hora de regresar a su propia época y ver los resultados de lo que habían hecho, pero una cosa sabía, el lugar al que regresarían no sería el mismo que dejaron, habían jugado a ser Dioses y pagarían el precio.

Evan tomó a la castaña de la mano, y juntos llegaron hasta los menhires, Evan esperaba que al llegar encontraran a Harry con sus padres, a Regulus y a Sirius, tal vez entonces la sangre que llevaban en las manos sería más llevadera.

--------------

Tom abrió los ojos confundido, un infernal dolor de cabeza le impedía concentrarse, miró alrededor y al notar que se encontraba en un salón vacío una luz de ira iluminó su mirada, en un relámpago recordó lo que le había pasado, ese maldito animago lo había matado.

Pero seguía vivo.

Tom miró sus manos confundido, las cerró en puños y volvió a abrirlas.

Estaba vivo.

Era inmortal.

Tom sonrió con perversa satisfacción, no cuestionó el por qué de su aparente inmortalidad, tenía cosas que hacer.

Salió rápidamente del salón rumbo al bosque prohibido, no sabía exactamente en donde encontraría a la castaña y al animago pero tenía una idea, menhires, eso es lo que decía la carta.

Corrió entre los árboles sin importarle que plantas pisaba ni a que animales molestaba, tampoco se preocupó por la bastedad del bosque, si se perdía no tendría problemas para encontrar un nuevo camino.

Encontró la recientes pisadas y las siguió sin detenerse a pensar si serían o no las de ellos, el tiempo era crucial.

Tom llegó a los menhires justo cuando Hermione terminaba de hacer el hechizo, Tom gritó su maldición apuntando a Evan pero no dejó de caminar, tenía demasiada sed de venganza como para detenerse a reparar en las consecuencias.

Evan y Hermione estaban justo en medio el pentágono que trazaban los menhires, en cuanto la castaña pronunció su hechizo, los trazos rúnicos se iluminaron y proyectaron líneas de magia de una piedra a otra, de modo que se formó un pentágono y dentro una estrella.

El grito de Ryddle los tomó por sorpresa pero ya era tarde, Evan logró tirarse al suelo sin embargo la maldición del chico se estrelló contra un menhir y afectó el comportamiento de la magia.

Hermione vio con horror como el pie de Ryddle hacía contacto con la frontera de los menhires, y aun así el chico no se detuvo, siguió su camino hasta ser encompasado dentro del centro de la estrella en que se encontraban Evan y Hermione.

- ¡Ryddle…!- gritó Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera terminar sintió que la tierra comenzaba a temblar, la luz que proyectaban los menhires se volvió insoportable y los tres viajeros tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos para no ser cegados.

Era la misma sensación que sentían cuando usaban un traslador pero con mucha mayor intensidad, era insoportable, Evan se prometió que no volvería a viajar de esa forma, de ahora en adelante sólo escobas para él por favor.

Lo último que Hermione escuchó fue el grito desesperado de Evan y lo último que sintió fueron los brazos de Ryddle alrededor de su cuerpo, si él caía no iba a caer solo.

Fin

--------------------

---------

---

-

PRÓXIMAMENTE:

_PERSÉFONE_

- 21 de diciembre de 1975-. Lo dijo con una perversa sonrisa.

Hermione palideció al escuchar la fecha.

Hermione comenzó a leer: _A treinta años de la heroica muerte del mago Albus Dumbledore, el Colegio de Hogwarts y el Ministerio de Magia, en colaboración con los países escandinavos, se preparan para…_

- La oscuridad nos espera, Perséfone, la nueva luz

En ese momento Hermione realmente lo odió, odiaba a Tom Ryddle pero no tanto como se odiaba a sí misma.

¿En dónde estaba Evan? Hermione no sabía cómo sobreviviría sin él.

- ¿Y qué maleficio usó tu amigo? – preguntó Regulus ansiando escuchar la respuesta, cualquier hechizo capaz de dejar a así a Sirius Black merecía ser aprendido.

- Tenemos que ir a buscar al profesor de Artes Oscuras - indicó Tom entregándole a Hermione su hoja de horarios.

- Me llamo Evan Rosier- se presentó el adolescente de cabello negro.

Hermione sonrió melancólicamente y estrechó su mano, era Evan pero no era su Evan, sus ojos le comenzaron a arder y las insistentes lágrimas intentaron salir pero Hermione las supo retener, no había tiempo para debilidad ni tristeza, tenía trabajo que hacer.

- Potter y Black: no puedes escupirle a uno sin salpicar al otro

- …y aunque sé que esto no me absuelve ante tus ojos ni me redime, Yo nunca haría algo parecido, no sólo es bajo y repugnante, sino que el simple hecho de relegar tanto control y sucumbir a unas absurdos instintos sexuales me denigra al punto de convertirme en una trillada parodia de lo que soy; puedes estar tranquila Granger, sabes que yo no hago promesas ni juramentos, no tengo por qué hacerlos, así que solamente te voy a decir algo: mientras estés conmigo, nadie te toca, ¿entiendes?... Y lo que tú opines es irrelevante; nadie te toca, no Potter, no Black, no Rosier, no Snape, nadie… a menos que claro, quieras que terminen como lo hizo Dolohov- sentenció Tom.

- Mira Perséfone, hay ciertas cosas que debes saber en la vida…

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Evan caminando hacia la mujer de rizos castaños pero antes de poder envolverla en sus brazos la varita de Draco Malfoy le puso un alto.

- Este momento, Perséfone, es perfecto, pero si lo prolongamos un minuto más, se va a arruinar, ¿realmente quieres eso?

- Hace treinta y cuatro años libramos una batalla en Salisbury por el control de Stonehenge, el Emperador encontró la forma de usar el poder de las piedras para sus propios propósitos, unos meses antes había hecho explotar los menhires del bosque prohibido y todo lo que había alrededor desapareció, la mitad la isla británica desapareció, hoy el Reino Unido e Irlanda son las zonas más frías del planeta, ya nadie habita allí, icebergs y témpanos es lo que hoy hay… fue entonces cuando comenzó la guerra por los asentamientos mágicos antiguos y la guerra contra los muggles…

- Si tanto quieres que me muera, ¿por qué no simplemente me matas?- le susurró Tom viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

- …siempre y cuando estés aquí, a mi lado, tus sentimientos no importan

Tenerla cerca, aunque estuviera enojada o triste, era mejor que no tenerla en absoluto.

…quería romperla pero con la condición de que no fuera rompible…

No era amor pero tampoco era simple deseo, ni lujuria adolescente, era…

- Lo que tú necesitas Ryddle, es que alguien te apague, te abra, busque tu maldito corazón y conecte el estúpido cable- gritó Hermione apretando su varita, tal vez eso es lo que ambos necesitaban, que alguien los apagara y los reiniciara, tal vez eso es lo que el tiempo necesitaba.

- No, no, no, no, tú no entiendes

- Tenemos que salvarla- ordenó Evan Rosier a los rebeldes.

- ¿Estás loco? Hermione no es quien tú piensas, ya no…

- Matan a alguien que ya se está desangrando en el suelo, malditos sean todos, cuán imbéciles y cobardes pueden llegar a ser, me dan asco; se limitan a la misma denigrante brutalidad de siempre. ¡Sean creativos! ¿En dónde está su maldita ambición? ¡Trasciendan!- gritó Tom a todos los slytherins que se habían congregado para lo ocasión.

- Son sus mutuos Horcruxes, ¿no entiendes? No podemos matar a Ryddle porque su Horcrux es Hermione y no podemos matar a Hermione porque su Horcrux es el Emperador, son una maldita paradoja, son inmortales, realmente inmortales, Ryddle finalmente encontró la forma hacer su horcrux invencible.

- Eres un mediocre mago, entiende algo: la cruciatus debe ser un medio para un fin, no el fin en sí, eso lleva al sadismo y la locura- aleccionó Tom, se había dado cuenta de que era imprescindible ser totalmente objetivo, entre más se adentraba en la Artes Oscura más fácil era ceder a pulsiones de violencia y muerte, gracias a Granger se había dado cuenta de cuán peligroso era ese sendero y estaba decidido a no caminarlo, iba controlar a las Artes Oscuras pero no se iba a deja controlar por ellas.

- ¡Pelea contra alguien de tú tamaño, así tu derrota no te va saber tan amarga!

- ¿Y entonces qué carajo hacemos? ¿Es qué acaso no tienen un plan? ¿De qué les sirve vivir como proscritos si ni siquiera tratan de conspirar para matar a Ryddle?- preguntó Evan harto con la situación, la incertidumbre lo tenía en un constante descontrol de su magia, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por Hermione hacía escalar su poder hasta niveles que su cuerpo no podía resistir.

- Muy bien, Perséfone, en este día y para siempre, te cedo el control de mi demencia

- ¡Yo acepto que estoy jodidamente loco, pero cuál es tu maldita excusa!

- ¡Te odio! Me has estado distrayendo, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? Yo tengo un destino Granger, y no voy a dejar que te interpongas en mi camino, no más, ¿entiendes? Es hora de separarnos, si no puedes seguirme no me detengas- explotó Lord Voldemort.

-… pero eso no quiere decir que no te pueda amar, porque yo, Perséfone, amo con la mente y con el cuerpo pero si mi alma es lo que quieres te la puedo regalar, la voy a partir dos y voy a guardar en ti la mitad, ¿te gustaría eso? ¿Te gustaría llevar mi alma en tu pecho?... Porque realmente puedo hacerlo, y no estoy siendo metafórico,

… quiero para ti algo que nos libere a los dos… no, no es cierto, si de querer se trata quiero que seas todo lo que no eres sin dejar de ser quien eres…

… voy a olvidarme de ti en un nivel emocional, de hoy en adelante vas a ser sólo un recuerdo, de mi sólo vas a tener indiferencia y así vas a estar a salvo, no puedo lastimar lo que no conozco…

… y cuando te vuelva a encontrar, espero ser tan frío como el viento que mueve las páginas de este diario.

--------------------

-----------

----

-

---

-----------

----------------------

Notas:

Lo sé, un capítulo demasiado corto, pero en realidad por más que traté ya no encontré nada más que agregar, tal vez piensen que faltan escenas pero aparecerán después.

Lo de la carta no lo voy a trabajar en la segunda parte, así que lo siento pero van a tener que esperar un poco.

Los pequeños diálogos de la segunda parte deben haber sido confusos, es era mi intención, estoy tratando de causar expectación, apuesto solo cause irritación.

Bueno, la segunda parte, como ya he mencionado, llevará el título de Perséfone, y ya están escritos los primeros tres capítulos pero no los he transcrito, lo haré lo antes posible.

Voy a tratar de editar este fic para solucionar problemas de ortografía, y como se habrán dado cuenta, ni el sumary ni el título dan idea de lo que es esta primera parte, así que le voy a cambiar el título, y como muchas sabrán, soy un caso perdido cuando se trata de títulos, así que les suplico: por favor denme sugerencias, quién mejor que ustedes para nombrar un fic que ya leyeron.

Finalmente mi más sincero agradecimiento por leer y en especial por dejarme sus comentarios, y si no fuera muchas molestia espero que para este último capítulo me dejen todas sus criticas, todo lo que pensaron, porque quiero tomar en cuento sus opiniones antes de comenzar la segunda parte.

Bueno, nos vemos en Perséfone.


End file.
